LimitZ II
by flipstahhz
Summary: sorato.michi.takari The sequel to LimitZ sets back in Japan based on the crew that facing new romances, friendships & competition. Each character undergoes their own problems in finding their own identity, realizing that there may be hope after all.
1. x::: chapter 1 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: 3o.o7.o5_

_Last Edited: 28.o1.o6_

**Main Characters (alphabetically):** Yamato Ishida, Hikari Kamiya, Taichi Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi and Sora Takenouchi.

**Couples: **Michi, Sorato, Takari (But…this story isn't about couples. It's more about situations some people can get into. Please take this as a note.)

**Containing: **Drama, angst, romance, swearing, arguments, dancing, slang language and suspense...

**Music: **In this sequel, I plan to let the music spread amongst all genres and styles. (Including jazz and rock…weird combo? Tell me about it…but you'll get it later on). But rnb is still going to be there.

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**Disclaimer:** It's recommended that you have read LimitZ before advancing to LimitZ II to avoid confusion (with other characters, situations etc. ) and to be able to catch on with this sequel. And I don't own Digimon ;)

**(a/n)**

**Woah! I wasn't intending to write a sequel to LimitZ, but I guess I changed my decision. Let's just get straight to the point. I'm sorry for the long wait. My excuse was that I had 'edited' LimitZ and fixed up spelling errors and so forth. Editing LimitZ has helped me realize the stuff I want to change in this story and the situations I've missed out, which I intend to put in this sequel. I'm not sure if I will write 'before LimitZ' or I should just let this be the final piece to the story. I'll just see what the future holds. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers from the previous story and I hope you like LimitZ the sequel!**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Relaxation Interrupted**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**It had been** two days since the crew had participated in the tournament. The group was still finding it strange that they were all casually hanging about relaxing while for the past weeks they had been stressed and suffocated with intense training. Now they were savoring their final days they still had left in America. To them, it felt as if a heavy stressful and pressured burden had vanished from their shoulders.

_It was all over_

In the upper level hallway of the Tachikawa household, a figure was leaning against a wall with her arms folded impatiently. Another figure was sitting, feet crossed, on the ground. She looked up to the older girl.

" When are they going to finish, Sora?"

The figure was an adolescent female who possessed striking fiery hair. She pressed her back against the wall and slid down, squatting right next to the girl who had just spoke, sinking to her level.

" They've been there for almost and hour and a bit…so I'm guessin' soon," Sora Takenouchi replied to the young brunette. " Just glad we ain't part of Mimi's _assignment_."

" That's true," Kari smirked, " Even if doin' this is her expertise."

" Now that we have free time, Mimi has the chance to do it after wanting to do it for a while. Yolei was bound to fall victim to her. With how she would always wear cargoes, slacks, large shirts and those different colored bandanas."

Kari sighed, " But Lei likes dressin' like that. It's because she's practically been brought up with Ken and she didn't really have a female advisor."

" I still can remember Lei's shaking when Mimi bought a bunch of clothes at the mall with her reward money. I think she wanted to spend it on something else," Sora laughed. " But I still can remember Lei's high-pitched squealing. Never knew she had it in her when she saw that most of the clothing showed _too much_ flesh, as she likes to put it."

Soft mumbles could be heard from behind the wooden door that the pair had been waiting in front of. They stared, wondering if they would finally get to witness Yolei's makeover.

" YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ! –"

A few seconds later, the door flew open to show a beaming Mimi and a rather flustered Yolei. Her long lilac shaded hair, usually tied up, and had been curled a bit with purple-lensed sunglasses placed on top of the do. She was wearing tight jeans (since she had refused to wear a mini skirt after a good argument with Mimi) and a striped orange and pink tight polo shirt with the collar sticking up in style. And her make up only consisted of clear nail polish (Yolei seemed frightened of the bright green), eyeliner and lip-gloss. It wasn't as 'dressed up' as Mimi had preferred Yolei to appear, but it was better than nothing – especially when her subject was always squirming to get away from her. Yet, Yolei seemed like a different person.

"Vuola, my _masterpiece_," Mimi winked with a giggle, breaking the silence and receiving a death glare from Yolei.

" I am NOT your damn masterpiece!" she snapped.

" Now that's the Yolei I know," Kari laughed.

" Fudge! Yolei you look great. Damn girl, you should do this more often!" Sora exclaimed.

" How tight do these jeans gotta be?" Yolei complained and avoided the compliment Sora gave, instead focusing on tying up her long hair. Though, every single time she attempted in doing so, Mimi would slap her hand away. Yolei gave up in fixing her hair and settled her arms to rest on her hips, " You're terrible, Meems! You've ruined me!"

" Oooh, wait!" Mimi announced noticing her project was shoeless. " I forgot your heels!"

"My _what_?" Yolei's eyes widened. " There is in no hell I'm going to wear shoes that I can't even move in!"

"Here," Mimi quickly appeared back with black heels, putting Yolei's feet into them.

" You wait till Ken sees you," Kari cried in excitement.

" I'm goin' to be the laughing stalk. My life has come to the end," she over exaggerated. She muttered repeatedly under her breath, " Horrible…terrible…evil"

" HEY ladies!" a new voice boomed out from behind them.

The four girls in the hall way turned around to see Taichi Kamiya and Matt Ishida. Yolei appeared more flustered and hid behind Kari. Mimi gave a bright smile when she had spotted Tai and Sora seemed rather distant, ignoring eye contact with Matt.

" Yolei you look hot! Damn…never seen this side to you," Tai said cheekily.

" Stop hitting on Yolei with your corny lines!" Kari snapped as Yolei fiddled more behind her in embarrassment. " Bro, I don't think it's good to say that when your girl friend is here."

" That's right," Mimi said rather sternly, eyes flashing dangerously towards him.

" So, what are you guys up to anyway!" Sora questioned, getting straight to the point.

Tai nudged his blond headed friend. Matt scratched his back as he began to talk, " We just wanted to tell you all that we're going for a dip in your swimming pool -"

" And if you're looking for us, we'll be there," Tai added.

" Sure, go ahead," Mimi nodded. " Don't know why you even had to ask…"

They watched as the pair exited down the staircase.

"See? What did I tell you! Even Tai thinks you look good," Sora teased.

Yolei rolled her eyes. As for Mimi, she appeared a bit jealous since Tai hadn't complimented on her as well.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The two best friends walked down the steps, leading themselves out to the back of Mimi's house. The sun's rays filtered through the tiny grains of the canopy. It was a fine day.

One of the boys roughly pushed his friend, beginning to make a run for it. He gave a toothy and cheeky grin as he yelled behind him, " Race ya to the pool!"

In response, his friend made a chuckle and sped after him, his feet pattering across the warm cement ground. His blond hair glided with the soft breeze as he continued to run. They were neck to neck now.

" Take it easy, Tai! Your leg just healed."

" I don't care. I prefer doing this than sitting around all day," he huffed, " I've been off my crutches for a while, anyway."

Before they knew it, Taichi had stopped at the edge of the swimming pool. But to the brunette headed boy's surprise, he felt his body being thrown into the air as both Yamato and he lunged into the chilling water.

The pair cracked up in laughter, but tried to stop since they were starting to swallow the liquid and it was making them choke. They adjusted to the chilling temperature of the pool, and swam down to the shallow end so that they could sit on the steps. They couldn't be bothered to waste more energy staying afloat.

" You bloody wanka," Tai sneered as they settled down, " You got my hair wet."

This made Matt go into another fit of laughter as he realized that Tai's long spiky hair was currently drenched in water, draping over his face.

"That's not funny. Utterly unacceptable!" Tai said steadily, but clear amusement was in his warm eyes. " I didn't say that I would race you **_in _**the pool. I meant race you **_too_** the pool, fag! It would have also would have been necessary if we changed into our board shorts first, instead of pushing me in here with my new pair of jeans on!"

" Stop whining, Tai," Matt sighed, head leaning back as he stared into the bright blue sky. " It's been a while we even said 'race ya.' We haven't done that in ages. It makes me feel so darn old. When we were younger we'd do this all the time…"

" That's true," his friend replied in agreement. " It feels really peaceful doing this now that all the tension if finally over. We've been dealing with too much of it lately."

" Easy for you to say. You're leg seems fine now. You didn't have to participate in the competition. Kari and you are fine, and so with Mimi who you are in affectionate terms with."

" Haha," Tai smirked. " I have a feeling you may be wrong on that. With the way how I complimented Yolei."

" Well, she was hot," Matt laughed. " Ken's lucky."

" What about you and Sora?" Tai asked. He had meaning to ask him in a long time, and he seized the opportunity to ask his suspicions in what was going on between the two. He bluntly knew that they were both head over heels (well not heels, in Yamato's case) over each other…but they seemed to just avoid reality and play along as if they didn't like each other one single bit. He never knew it would take _this_ long for the couple to get together. Even he estimated that Sora and Matt would get together before Mimi and he did. Apparently he was wrong.

" She isn't talking to me still. Ever since she caught Jezebel and I –."

" Jezebel and you! When did this happen? Fuck man, I'm so not updated. Why didn't you tell me?"

" There was nothing going on between Jezebel and I. Jezebel…well is just your typical flirt."

" I can't get over how that bitch used to be Mimi's best friend."

" Yeah."

" You haven't told me yet."

" Well, you keep interrupting!"

" Fine, tell me already, Yamato Ishida!" Tai said seriously.

" Well…the whole story was that Mimi wanted me to get _close_ with her to find out information bout Drew, and if he was okay…considering Jezebel is still close with Acey," Yamato noticed Tai's eyes squinted loathsomely at the mention of Acey's name. He continued. " And it was a deal so she could lend me some cash for my brother's tuition fee at that time."

" I guess it started when we sort of kissed when we did first aid. It made her and I feel uncomfortable around each other. And she got pissed off with me."

" Understandable. I think I heard it off some other class about you and Sora. Score to you Matty-boy!" Tai winked, but kept silent and let his friend proceed with the story.

" La Trobe students always like a good rumor," Matt shrugged. " Then…after that…I remembered about what I promised Mimi, which was why I left Kari's surprise party to go crash some other one. I got useless info from Jezebel, and I got piss drunk."

" Yeah, you looked shit faced. I do recall picking you up all stoned."

" Why, thank you. I take that as a compliment," Matt said sarcastically then decided to finish the story. " Well…after that, I forgot which day though, I took a break from practice after Sora and I had another fight again. I went to our bedroom. Then I saw Jezebel outside the window. I met her at the backyard. Told her to piss off, or something like that. And I don't know. Everything went fast…she kissed me…and I kissed her back."

" You're sick. How could you kiss her? That's just –"

" It's my fault. I guess that Sora's been acting really annoyed with me lately."

" Don't worry, you two will make up. Perhaps TK will even talk to you more."

" Both of those wishes are hard to come true," Matt laughed dully. " Don't know how you managed to reconcile with both Mimi and Kari."

" Well, knowing you. You've got to try harder," it was Tai's turn to laugh, though he was laughing at his own intentions. He kicked Matt off the steps of the pool and watched as his friend dunk head first into the water, that's what he got for pushing him into the swimming pool.

_Revenge was blissful…_

He wasn't going to forget that little situation about Matt pushing him in the pool earlier.

" Yeah, maybe I should try harder," Matt sneered as he popped his head out of the water. "…in _kicking your ass_."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Inside the house four teenage boys were chilling out in the games room. Each of them was spread around the pool table and focusing on the billiard game with full concentration. A boy with brown spiky hair had his head down; one eye was closed as the other leveled with the ball he was to aim at. In an instant, he pushed his hesitation aside, and let the cue hit the ball.

Unfortunately, he missed.

" What are you doin', Dai? You missed the ball! We could have gotten it in!" TK groaned. He shook his head at his partner's terrible aiming. " Next time I know for sure that I won't pair up with you. You're terrible!"

" It's not _my_ fault!" Daisuke objected as he took the glass, sitting on the frame of the table, and taking a swig of the alcoholic drink. " It's not my fault that the ball just missed! Blame that number 8 ball! It would have gotten in, but it's too stubborn."

" Come on, Dai. You're just a sore loser," Ken commented then added, " You're the one that's stubborn. Maybe there's a possibility that you _could_ have gotten the ball in if you didn't drink too much. But cause you guys are against the pros. Hell no are you goin' to win!"

" Gee…why thank you," TK said sarcastically at his opponent.

As a way to spend their afternoon relaxing, JR and Ken had came over since they were told that Mimi wanted to talk to Yolei about something. The other reason was because it would be their final day in Daisuke's presence before he'd be back off to his boarding school.

"Your turn, " Daisuke said rather sulkily to JR.

" Yeah. I know," JR replied as he steadily aimed for the white billiard ball with his cue.

" **BOO**!" Daisuke yelled in his ear, trying to catch JR's attention and hopefully 'make' him miss the ball intentionally.

"ARgh!"

JR jumped a bit, causing his cue to hit the ball. JR made a face, angrily rubbing his ear and stepping hard on Daisuke's foot.

" That's not fair, Dai you dick! We didn't do that to _you_ -" Ken kept quiet when he luckily noticed the 8 ball slowly drop into the hole. He gave a broad grin. JR high-fived his partner in triumph.

JR and Ken had won.

"Somehow, I have a feelin' I'll never hear the end to this," TK frowned, all that concentration for the past hour going down the drain made him sad.

" Good afternoon, boys!" greeted both of Mimi's parents entered the room.

" Sup, Mr. and Mrs. T!" Daisuke greeted back with one of his goofy grins.

" Nothing much, Daisuke," Mr. Tachikawa smiled weakly. " What have you all been up to?"

" Just playing billiards," TK replied, eyeing Mrs. Tachikawa suspiciously. Mrs. Tachikawa looked a bit pale, left hand tightly gripping onto a cordless phone. From the looks of things, something was definitely going on. There had to be a reason why they were there…

" And Ken and I won!" JR piped in, chuckling at Daisuke suppressing his scowl on his facial expression.

" So, what brings you here? You want to watch another game of JR and I beating TK and Daisuke?" Ken jeered.

"Well actually, boys," Mrs. Tachikawa spoke timidly, " I was wondering if you know where Yamato is…"

" Lookin' for Matt? We haven't seen him…or Tai," TK said.

" They might be outside. It's good weather out," Daisuke suggested, looking out the window. " Have you checked outside yet?"

" No, thanks for your help. I'd better go," Mrs. Tachikawa sped out of the room, in quest for Matt.

" What's the rush, Mr. T?"

Mr. Tachikawa had stayed behind with the four. He lied, " It's nothing…"

" Sure," TK rolled his eyes. He always had to be out of the loop. Matt was his brother, and he had the right to know what the hell was going on. Unlike Kari and Tai, the siblings still hadn't made up or apologized to each other. Their relationship was still ice cold.

" You boys…you shouldn't be drinking alcohol! You're underage, you should know better!" Mr. Tachikawa had obviously noticed the bottles and glasses (most of them were empty). " I think I'll confiscate all of this. Your parents won't be proud of us not taking care of you all properly. We're responsible for all of you, and we don't intend on anything happening after our major incident with Tai."

" Aww…Mr. T! You don't have to be too strict! It's my last day here," made a excuse with a huff Daisuke.

Ken and JR laughed.

TK yawned. He wasn't really in the mood of hearing a parent giving lectures. He stepped towards the window to gaze down and take a glance if Mrs. Tachikawa was outside. Sure enough, she was already out there and from the look of things, had spotted Matt and Tai. They were all by the swimming pool, engrossed in some conversation.

_TK wanted to know what was going on…_

A few minutes later, Mr. Tachikawa departed the game room to rejoin Mrs. Tachikawa outside with Yamato and Tai.

"…we'd better get goin'. "

" Who's going?" TK questioned. _How long had he spaced out for?_

" Ken and I," JR laughed. " You weren't paying attention, were you? We've been talking for ten minutes already."

" Ten minutes?" TK repeated bluntly.

" He never pays attention," Daisuke sneered. " Especially at school. You're typical stereotype of a try hard rebel."

" Shut up, Dai!" the blond boy spat then turned back towards JR and Ken. " Where are you goin' anyway?"

" Home. We've been here chillin' here long enough," Ken replied simply. " We'll go fetch Yolei."

" You guys can stay longer, you know?" Daisuke frowned. " I might not see you all in years."

" Doubt it, lil Dai," JR mocked, messing up his friend's hair. " We'll come visit you at your school."

He sulked.

Takeru and Daisuke followed Ken and JR out of the room, going towards Mimi's room where Yolei had been for the past hours. Patiently, Ken knocked the door.

" Coming!" a muffled voice came out behind the door.

The door opened wide. _To reveal_…

" YOLEI!" Ken exclaimed in disbelief as he she watched her jump in shock and hide behind Sora.

" Makeovers sound scary," Daisuke nudged TK and JR as they watched Ken's pale face turn a crimson red.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" What is it, Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa?" Tai raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure why they wanted to speak to Yamato individually, and he wanted to know why they looked rather hesitant. He would be a fool if he couldn't notice that Mimi's parents were hiding something.

" We…we need to speak to Yamato _alone_," Mr. Tachikawa spoke firmly.

Yamato eyed them. He could feel the tranquil environment being demolished. He knew that what they were going to tell him would be bad news. He didn't want to know, but he knew that he would be revealed to it either way…

" Then just tell me now," he said quietly.

" It's preferable if Tai didn't hear it –"

" I'd prefer if he did," Matt said.

" But –."

" Honey, just let Tai stay. Maybe it would be better if he heard too…instead of Yamato knowing this all by himself," Mrs. Tachikawa stopped her husband from trying to keep Tai out of the conversation. " He'll know about it eventually."

" Then tell us," Tai spoke up, he didn't want to wait forever. And he was sure that Matt was thinking the same thing at that specific moment.

" Certainly," Mrs. Tachikawa sighed in distraught. " I hate being a person who brings bad news. But… I was recently was just on the phone with your mother, Tai. We spoke a bit…and she told me about what happened to Mrs. Ishida."

" What happened to her?" Yamato suddenly spat, his tone suddenly turning rather cold. " What did she do? Or probably my father is involved in this pathetic escapade too? Did they have a drug overdose? Did she become a prostitute? Do they want more money? Do they want us to be a family again and frolic with rainbows? Or do they just to break TK and us up even more?"

" Don't speak like that about your parents," Mr. Tachikawa glared. " You have no right to speak that way."

" I do have a right! If it weren't for them…everything wouldn't have been screwed up! TK would have been raised up better," Matt's eyes were blazing in fury. " Just tell me already…what the hell happened this time!"

" Calm down, bro," Tai said awkwardly, as he gave his friend a hard pat on the back. " Mrs. Tachikawa, I do think it's better if you just tell us…"

Mimi's mother stared at the ground, her husband putting his arm around her for support. Matt stared at Mimi's parents, knowing that his parents would never be as kind and responsible as they were.

Yamato began to apologize, " I'm sorry – I didn't mean –."

" Yamato…your mother," Mrs. Tachikawa's lip pursed out as she began to deliver with sympathy. " She…_she had a stroke_…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	2. x::: chapter 2 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: o6.o9.o5_

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics. **

**Disclaimer:** It's recommended that you have read LimitZ before advancing to LimitZ II to avoid confusion (with other characters, situations etc.) and to be able to catch on with this sequel. And I don't own Digimon ;)

Note - WDC : World Dance Competition

**(a/n)**

**The second chapter has come. Woah. Lol . It's like I'm on an updating spree. First a double update for the Mixup, and another update for Do You Still Think Of Me? … now this story! Wah. Though, I don't think I'll get this chapter done by the end of this day. But I shall attempt! _By the way_ – some characters from the last chapter of LimitZ will appear in this chapter as well. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks to all you guys who have read the last chapter as well.**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Last Day**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**The stadium was** completely empty considering the last time the LimitZ dance crew was there. Instead of the usual capacity of large amount of people, the place was nothing close to crowded at all. There were only about ten people were seated there. The only reason they could come up with was that it had to be something with 'business.'

A woman dressed in a short pink mini skirt and a zipped up black jacket was standing in front of them. Her sleek blond hair was held at the back of her head with a matching pink hairclip. Her thick framed black glasses rested on the top of her nose. Mimi snorted at the false grin that was playing on the woman's cherry glossed lips. She looked like an older 'Jezebel.'

" Thanks for coming LimitZ and Detour dancers. I'm the secretary from the WDC, Corinne Colum," she greeted. She cleared her throat when she realized that they weren't going to reply back to her. " The reason why I've gathered the winner and first runner up – "

_we would have won_…Taichi thought to himself.

" – is because we need to know which country the WDC will be held at."

" So that's the reason behind it all," the only female (Jasmine aka Jazz) from the Detour clan spoke up. " And I could have slept a bit longer-"

" This is truly important. And it would be efficient if you listened to what I've had to say," the woman glared.

The tension seemed to have broken, as both crews laughed amongst themselves. Even though the LimitZ crew was rivals towards Detour, Detour was a fairly down to earth competitive bunch. And they found it hard not to disagree with Jasmine since Corinne Colum had made them wake up 5am just to meet up with her.

" Since none of you are commenting or distributing any of your ideas towards the location of the next WDC. I'll make a deal."

Takeru rolled his eyes in irritation, as he leaned further down into the chair. He wasn't in the mood to listen to boring deals. There was always a catch in them, or so he thought.

" Fine. What is it then?" Jasmine already could sense the enmity between Corinne and herself, but she didn't care if it pushed her to get angry and hold spasms. " Let's just get on with this…"

" Heads," Corinne explained, avoiding Jasmine's talking. " Heads it means that the WDC will be held here, in the same place. And Tails, will be in Odaiba since LimitZ were the runners up."

" Okay, then do it already," grunted Tai, getting fed up with how long it was taking.

" Does anyone have a coin?" the woman questioned.

Kari groaned. Some secretary this girl was. She probably became a secretary because her boss was a pervert. That woman looked to Barbie for her.

" Here!" a boy from Detour threw her a coin, which she dropped. She bent down.

" Great. First class glance," Sora said in annoyance and muttered to no one in particular. " She could have at least worn boxers under that skirt."

Mimi gave a smirk, just wishing her best friend would have said it louder for Ms. Colum to hear. It had been a while since she had heard Sora's sly comments. The brunette could tell it had taken a toll on her when Mimi's parents revealed to all of the LimitZ crew of Yamato and Takeru's mother. She recalled three days ago Yamato rushing up the stairs, from having a swim with Taichi, and thrashing his clothing into a suitcase and searching for his passport. Her parents had booked the next flight for Yamato only.

She knew that Sora wanted to say something to Matt, but from the looks of things she didn't get her chance to. Mimi knew she was worried of how Yamato was going to take the news when he arrived in Japan. Mimi's mother had told them all that Matt had arrived back in Odaiba the previous night.

Mimi caught sight of Kari staring at Takeru.

_Guess Sora isn't the only one worrying…_

Mimi felt rather awkward around TK for the passed three days. He seemed rather neutral, and didn't get as bad tempered as he usually did. When her parents gave him news of his mother's stroke, he took it as if it were nothing. He wasn't speaking as much as well considering Daisuke had left off back to St. Kevin's.

" And it's tails!" Corinne cried in excitement as she watched the bunch of teenagers staring at her blankly. " Aren't you all happy?"

" Yeah, I'm going now," Tai sighed, he put his hand up as he left towards the exit. " See ya Detour."

" I'm with him on this one," Mimi murmured, as she steadily ran after her boyfriend, everyone else following behind them. The conference had seriously been a waste of time.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

As soon as the dancers arrived back from their WDC conference they had begun packing up their belongings into their suitcases.

Sora had already finished, since she had packed the night before, and decided to help out in the boy's bedroom upstairs. She realized that Yamato had left a bunch of his things since he had fled America with only a couple of days of clothing and his passport after receiving the news. She eyed the mist of scattered items of shirts, jeans and tees that had been angrily thrown onto the carpet. Amongst the items, she could pick up that Yamato had left his much-loved guitar, harmonica and even his wallet!

Absent mindly, she picked up the ebony leathered wallet in curiosity. As she did so, a picture fell out of on of its pockets. She retrieved it and focused the two figures in the photograph. She could make out that one of the people was a younger looking Yamato, though she couldn't make out whom the other figure was. The girl had long black hair and seemed to have a rather smug expression on her face… Yamato had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist as he grinned contently. She stared at the picture in confusion.

_Who was she?_

She frowned. She didn't have a right to know, it was not her business to be going through Yamato's things without his permission. She placed the picture back into the wallet, but couldn't get Yamato's grin out of her mind as she did so. It was different and rare. His grin was bright, full of innocence and pure happiness. Sora rarely saw him like this, these days, and seeing the smile startled her. She felt quite envious for not seeing him smile as often as he used to. Usually the only form of happiness that he portrayed was a simple teasing smirk stepped after one of his sarcastic jokes.

It felt as if the longer she knew Yamato, the more she didn't know him at all. He had so many secrets yet to be unveiled…he was like a complete stranger. She heard a light decibel of sound turning louder as feet clunked up the stairs. She thrust the wallet back onto the ground and looked up casually, yet alertly, to see Taichi enter his room.

" Hey Sora! What you up to! What brings you here!" he bubbly asked the two questions right after another, not waiting for her to give a quick answer.

Deciding not to answer any of the questions, Sora observed her friend's appearance and gave a laugh. It was obvious that he had just taken a shower since he was enveloped with a scarlet towel around his waist and that his damp hair was styled all down.

" Don't bag my hair. Kari and Mimi bag be enough as it is. I'd expect something better from you, Sora," he stuck his tongue out.

" You're room is in a terrible state," she smirked. " As usual."

" It's not only me! It's just three grown men living in one room is unhealthy."

" Excuses, excuses. Though, I gotta agree on that."

" So why are you invading our room anyway?" Tai questioned as he plopped onto the nearest mattress and stared at Sora's standing posture.

" The reason why I'm invading your room is cause," she glanced at the pile Yamato's possessions on the floor. " Is cause I'm just packing up the stuff that Yamato left behind."

" Oh…_I see_."

" What Tai?" She glared at his mischievous face and noted the twinkle in his eye.

" Oh…I see it ever so clearly now…"

" WHAT!"

" It's as clear as glass –"

" Enough with the similes Mr. Kamiya and tell me already!"

" Okay…" he gave in, still a smile present on his face. " It's just that…you're like his wife already. Picking up the stuff for him and –"

" Taichi! We aren't anything close to that!"

"Not _yet_, but there is a possibility in the future!" he mocked, laughing sadistically as he messed with her mind. " My bet is that you'll be a great couple."

" Fine, I bet we won't!"

" For 5 dollars, okay? Deal?"

" Cheap ass," it was her turn to give a smirk.

The bell rang from downstairs.

" I'll get it!" Tai yelled energetically.

" I think I should," she rolled her eyes, " You got only a towel wrapped around yourself. And if it's a hot chick with long blonde hair and blue eyes you might accidentally drop the towel. So I shall save you from humiliation and getting the hell bashed out of you from Mimi. Unless…"

"Very funny," he cut off sarcastically in reply, watching Sora depart from the room and travel down the staircase to open the front door of the Tachikawa household.

She stared at the wooden door with a slight vibe of being noglistic. Perhaps this would be the last time to answer the door to this house…

As she unlocked the door she could feel the other presence of her housemates gathering around the doorway to also see who it was.

When they caught sight of the boy, all of them in unison shouted, "JR!"

" Hey groupies!" JR greeted as he let himself walk into the corridor where they were all standing, calmly shutting the door behind him.

" You bloody wager! Everyone's still at class, it's only 11am!" Kari accused with a lopsided smile. " Idiot!"

" Oh come on guys, I just wanted to wish you all a farewell before you go since I won't get the chance to later on," JR explained as he gave TK a box of chocolates (since he was the person closest to him), " From all of us. Ken, Yolei and I…to all of you."

" Looks delicious! Thanks JR!" Tai had arrived from his bedroom with a bball shirt and tracks on. He gazed at the chocolates in TK's hands with delight, as if he were a little kid again.

" You could of at least put a clean shirt on, after taking a shower," Sora muttered in disgust.

JR chuckled. For the first time he noticed that someone was lacking from the LimitZ crew. " Where's Matt?"

" He took an earlier flight back," Mimi responded simply. They didn't need to tell JR the _whole_ story, well not yet in this case.

" Oh, alright," JR shrugged, taking it. " Just wanted to drop by. I shouldn't disturb you when you're all in the process of packing your bags."

" Yeah, the process sucks. Big time," Kari muttered.

JR gave both TK and Tai on of 'those' handshakes ( that Kari had to roll her eyes at) and advanced to kiss all the ladies on the cheeks.

" Player," Mimi teased.

" Catch up with you all someday. Adios LimitZ!" he waved. " Or should I say…_sayonara_!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The office room in the Odaiban Hospital was engulfed in tension and a form of seriousness. Though it was a sunny day out, the room was filled with a sense of coldness as Yamato Ishida sat behind the desk facing the surgeon.

" Okay, let's go through this again. What happened before she got had it?" he sighed in a croaky voice. He hadn't gotten any proper sources of sleep for the past days. He was dead tired and exhausted, yet he managed to fit in some time to go and visit his sickly mother. He was _his_ mother, he had to be there for her. And he had to know what was going on…there **had** to be some sort of story behind all this absurd mania.

" Someone dialed triple 0," the doctor explained. " But that avoids the topic, Mr. Ishida!"

Yamato's azure eyes orbed into the man, that it chilled him. He knew that the boy had enough, but as a doctor…he _had_ to tell him what he had been thinking.

The doctor continued, " When we put your mother through several blood tests we received the results of a high amount of various drugs were detected. She was bound to suffer from something after the bad she was doing to her own body! She had it coming, Mr. Ishida! As a doctor of Odaiba Hospital, I have the right to inform the police –"

" _Don't_," Yamato snapped harshly. " If you do…things will get worse than it already is!"

" But – it's the law!" he uttered.

" Screw the law!" Yamato raged, storming out of the room. The police can't do anything to investigate his parent's hopeless case. He had once relied on them, but nothing came out of it. He knew that he wouldn't trust the police force ever again. TK and he would have been orphans if it wasn't for Tai's family taking them in.

And TK…if the police were involved in their lives all over again…he knew TK's temper well enough and knew for a fact that he'd burst being fed up with all the shit that they had been through. He didn't want TK to go through this…not _again_

He embarrassedly realized that tears were blurring his vision. Not tears that was sad or happy. Tears of fury. He needed to cool down. He wandered aimlessly down the corridors of the hospital, seeing nothing but the white ivory painted walls and sniffing the distinct smell of medicine. It was as if he had planted and memorized the route to get there.

The next thing he knew, he had brought himself to visit his mother's room for the third time since he had come back to Japan. Yamato gave a depressive sigh as he leered down onto his mother's deathly still body. Her face was a ghostly white and her fragile body was prodded with tubes. It sickened him…not only of how his mother's body was being treated because he 'knew.'

_He **knew** she was going to die…_

He wasn't going to avoid reality and put his hopes up for no reason when he already knew the truth behind the whole mess. He had to deal with it, there was nothing else he could really do but endure it.

_How could his father leave her in such a horrid state? What would of happened if they were still a family? How would they be, then? Would they all be happy together? Would TK appear more alive? Would he, himself, be freer to do what he pleased without having second thoughts?_

He laughed giddily at his idiotic thoughts, perhaps his lack of sleep was causing him to be hysterical?

Yamato departed the room, knowing that he had to be strong…even though he had never felt this weak in his life. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, and that was what was killing him.

The dark mood was suddenly interrupted when he rebounded into a nurse and with impact she fell into the ground. He gazed down at her in familiarity, observing her features. She had short black hair with a stylish side fringe. Streaks of dark purple highlights stood out of her jet-black locks and her big green emerald eyes stared up at him. Before he got the chance to recognize the girl, she recognized him first.

" Matthew!" she exclaimed in happiness with eyes glittering, before he could respond, she leapt to her feet and tightly gave him an embrace.

Only one person in his life ever called him '_Matthew_.'

He still was struck in confusion, but when she let go of him he stared at her…trying to remember or recall whom the person was. Realization hit him, and he got caught in disbelief. From her hair, to the cherry scent of her perfume. It was…

" Rosalyn!" he said, in shock.

" About time," she put her hands on her hip.

" I could barely recognize you…you- your hair!"

" I had a haircut, got sick of it," she winked.

" And your glasses…you got contacts!"

" Never did like my brown eyes anyway," she mused with enthusiasm. She stared at him, for the first time in a long time. " Ho have you been? The last thing I've heard is that you went to America! Did you have a blast?"

" It was great. Actually…I just got back…It's cause –"

She frowned. " I think I know. I've heard some discussion with the other nurses around here about Mrs. Ishida's state. It's your mother, isn't it?"

" Yeah. How'd you here about it?"

" I work here," she pointed at her uniform she was attired in. " I'm real sorry about your ma…"

He shrugged. " It was bound to happen anyway. It's like the reverse. My parents are always the ones getting into trouble, which leaves us children to look after them."

It was easy speaking to Rosalyn. He was an old friend…and he felt more himself around her. She was the pretty shy type that was down to earth with almost no flaws to her, it was no surprise why he had been close to her…

" How'd you get into nursing? You're a smart ass!" he jeered, changing the topic. " Did you drop out of school?"

" Ha!" she laughed. " It's part time. I just asked for a vacancy in helping out, but they're actually paying me. They were in need for nurses, so I signed up. I still go to school. To me, this is just like community service."

"Nice," he commented. Even through her exterior she had changed in appearance, he knew she was the same pleasant person inside but more confident in herself. He blinked, thinking it was best if he stayed back in the present. " I'd better get going."

" Yeah, see you around Matthew!"

" By the way," Yamato spun around. " Can you please try and convince this hospital…or Doctor. Toujo to not tell the police about my mother –"

" Don't worry, I'm on it," she nodded, then gave a quirky smile. " Everyone's been waiting for you to come back."

Before he could answer back to farewell her again, she had left to attend to her nursing duties. He owed her.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" I'll get it," he sprouted up voluntarily from the sofa and hurried to retrieve the ringing phone since no one else offered to pick it up for the five times it had been ringing for.

" Hello."

" Hey, who's this?"

" It's Angel, can I speak to Kari?"

" My sister?" he questioned and came to terms with who the guy could actually be. " _You_…you shouldn't even keep contact with her after what happened. I know your brother was somehow linked with what – ."

" Please," the other voice at the end of the line said.

" No," Tai said firmly. " Sorry."

He hung up the phone.

Within seconds he felt a sudden pain on the back. Someone had just slapped him on the back. He stared at the person and shook his head. The girl had her lips pursed and her hands were clinging onto another cordless phone. It was clear that she had heard the whole conversation considering both phones were connected to one line.

" Tai! You tight ass!"

" What!" he said, even though he knew what she was all flustered about.

" He just wanted to say goodbye."

" I think a person with a shot up leg knows the outcome of –"

" It still doesn't matter, Tai!" Kari frowned.

" Fine, ring him back then."

" Stuff it."

" Fine!"

" Fine," she concluded with a casual shrug as she entered back into the lounge room where Sora and Mimi were tediously watching reruns of the O.C. All of the LimitZ crew had already completed packing up their items and were soon to be headed back to Japan in approximately two hours. Kari's eyesight wondered through almost every grain in the wall daydreaming and thinking of the times and situations her friends had gotten into.

" Guys," a new person spoke up, causing her to jump a bit and become quite cautious, though Mimi and Sora's eyes still were glued to the television screen. He abruptly then began to continue, " I'm going for a walk."

" Sure, just come back soon," Mimi replied, partially teary eyed as she continued to watched Trey fall onto the ground in slow motion after getting shot.

Takeru nodded and gave a final piercing glance at Kari as he departed the house. The calm breeze welcomed him as he stepped outdoors. He couldn't believe how time had gone so fast…it would be his last time spent in America.

" TK!"

The blissful voice interrupted his thoughts. He didn't have to turn around to know it was. He turned around to watch her figure sprawl out of the tiny gap of the window and jumped out, cursing in the process. She childishly caught up to him. He stared away.

" What, Kari?"

" Mind if I come along?"

He avoided her question. " You shouldn't have jumped out the window. You could have just left through the door. You're so reckless."

" Don't lecture me, TK!" she glared. " I can do what I want. I didn't even jump out of the window from the second floor … now that would have been more dangerous."

" I said reckless."

" Whatever. Same thing," she grinned. " So I take it that I can come along where you're off to."

He knew her too well. " Like I can refuse, I know that you're just going to follow me after I would refuse you to come anyway…you're _that_ stubborn."

" Gee! Look who's talking!" she sneered at the hypocrite.

The pair quietly began to pace down the streets then crossed the road and found themselves in front of the club – _Dysfunktion_. It was strange for them to see the nightclub in broad daylight considering they had only entered the building when the sky was painted black.

" I'll miss this place…"

" Hmm…" he agreed, though he had to flinch at the times when there were punch ons and (off course) how he would show off his break dancing skills on the dance floor. _How could he forget?_

He stared at his companion next to her, watching her features daze off into space knowing her mind was filled with countless memories. He wanted to really know why Kari wanted to go with him for ' a walk.'

" So…why'd you come with me?"

" Needed something to do…thought I'd keep you company," she sighed. " But then again you can tell I'm lying. So I can't really deny it, can I?"

" That right," he said bluntly. They had known each other for such a long time already.

" You got me," she stretched and put her hands at the back of her head, he leered as he watched the lights rays filter onto her. Light…he had always described her as light. She used to be bright…happy… Did growing up cause people to change?

"…it's just, you haven't spoken lately. After what you heard about your mother. Are you alright about it?"

" Great," he clenched his teeth, but the frame of his mouth turned into a lopsided smile and repeated. " But then again you know I'm lying. So I can't really deny it, can I?"

She laughed. It felt as if all his worries had been demolished into nothingness.

" Let's take a picture. It's a great day…and our last day here. Unbelievable after staying in America for a long period we haven't even managed to take any photos here at all…" she commented, grabbing the mini digital camera around her neck.

He stole the camera off her, as she tried to tackle it off him, he pressed the button down. With a sneakiest expression playing on his face and a toothy grin he declared, " Smile, Kari!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**I decided to leave this chapter on a good note. Haha. I was meant to add other scenes, but then I'd take longer…and I thought it was best to finish it off cause I got lots of tests going on this week. So…I hope you like this chapter and enjoyed reading it. Lots of hearts**

**Flipstahhz**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	3. x::: chapter 3 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: 27.o9.o5_

_Take the blame, Kuroi Black Nightingale, Blondie121147, Takari lady aka D-3, miaow227, Michi-fan, jyourakoumi and Wishinstahhz –_thanks for reviewing!

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics. **

**Disclaimer:** I own everything here! Except for Digimon, Sony and MTV. haha

**(a/n) **

**Really short this time, so sorry dear readers! Hope you like the chapter though…**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Drooling and Bad Breath**  
By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**In haste the** brunette haired girl struck him on the shoulder with a large whack from her fist. His eyes flickered open, anger sprawled in his questioning eyes.

" Mimi, why the hell did you wake me up?" he groaned, wiping his mouth as he stared around him recalling the surrounding. Around him, seats were lined in a fashioned array.

" You drooled on me!" she glared in annoyance. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Taichi laughed at his girl friend as he watched her veraciously wiping the damp spot on her shoulder on him in disgust.

He let a yawn escape as he opened wide his mouth.

" Bad breath."

" What do you expect?" he sneered. He leaned back in discomfort looking around to see who out of the LimitZ dancers were awake or sleeping. Sora and TK were asleep. " When will be arriving?"

" Soon…about two hours," she murmured a reply, eyes resting in the scenery behind the plastic window of the airplane. Taichi leaned over her to get a glimpse in what Mimi was seeing. He saw nothing but black that was painted with specks of stars glistening beautifully.

" The stars seem brighter than usual," she gazed at Tai.

" Because you make them shine brighter," Tai grinned giving her a small kiss on the lips.

" A corny pick up line with the addition of bad breath…but I guess it'll do," she winked. He scowled. He rested his arms around her waist and snuggled into her brown locks of hair as she started to stroke his back affectionately.

" Sir, Madam…would you like the beef or pasta?" A pretty flight attendant towered over the sitting couple with two trays of food in both of her hands. Her eyes were a nice shade of midnight blue and her long locks of hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

" S-steak," Tai stuttered back a respond.

" I'll have the pasta please," Mimi beamed.

She distributed both meals to the pair as they placed pulled down a plastic table in front of them to put the trays onto. They both began to consume their meals down in silence till Mimi broke it with a teasing simper. " You were drooling _again_."

" Was not," he rejected as he sniffed the piece of meet on his fork, then stuffed it into his mouth.

" Over the flight attendant," Mimi mocked with a laugh.

" No I wasn't," he muffled through the bits of steak he had chewed.

" Haha Tai, stop denying it."

" Why are you teasing me about it? Aren't you supposed to be jealous?"

She swallowed down some pasta and poked her tongue out. " No. Cause you got no chance with a person traveling all the time. You'd probably cheat on her or she would cheat on you. Plus, your bad breath isn't attractive."

" You're too harsh. I'm not _that_ mean to you," he pouted. " Anyway, I prefer brunettes."

" Yourself?" she questioned childishly.

" Meems," he shook his head, laughing. " You just want me to give you another compliment. I think commenting about the stars were enough. You're just going to diss me if in my attempts to be romantic."

" Perhaps," she said thoughtfully sniggering. She switched on the screen on the back of the chair in front of her. " Plasmas on the back of chairs…wish I could have thought of that…would have gained my self millions."

Taichi rolled his eyes and tossed her a packet of earphones, then turned back to finishing the leftovers from Mimi's tray of food. She pulled the earphones on and flicked through the channels. Satisfied, she left it on MTV and bobbed herself to the music.

_I gotta getcha getcha getcha getcha, _

_Someday, Someday, _

_I gotta getcha getcha getcha getcha, _

_If it's the last thing that I do._

_I gotta getcha getcha getcha getcha, _

_Someday, Someday, _

_I gotta getcha getcha getcha getcha, _

_If it's the last thing that I do._

**xxxxx**

She frowned when one her most favorite song, at that certain time, faded away and soon was replaced with another song. She sighed, but eyes still remained on the video clip in front of her.

_When I hit 'em I make um say,(oh) _

_sex be ma day,(job) _

_I hit 'em in da back of my, (car)_

_ Make 'em ride like a see,( saw) _

_I make um laugh and giggle cuddle a _

_little suck on the nipple lick the whip cream _

_from the middle, _

_Girlfriend I neva go, (raw) _

_I rip off panties and pop off (bras)_

_ Yea U.S.B.A. ask around the block how freaky we,_

_ are I drink _

_Red Bull so I keep stamina _

_your on of your belly and bust yo brains _

_Whats my name Prettie Rickie or _

_Pretty boy doing pretty good _

_Thangs making pretty good change,_

_ get pretty good breaks from the pretty_

_ Pretty chicks _

_Get pretty damn rich,_

_ pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and The Maverix._

She watched as Tai put on his earphones and connected it to the plasma. He smirked as he sang along word by word to the lascivious song.

"Kinky horny little boy," she spoke into his ear.

_Baby grind on my, relax yo mind take yo time on me, _

_Let me get deeper shawty ride on me,_

_ Now come and sex me till your body gets weak, _

_We slow grinding baby_

_Baby grind on my, relax yo mind take yo time on me, _

_Let me get deeper shawty ride on me, _

_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak,_

_ We slow grinding baby_

" It's a good song," he replied in defense.

" Sure, sure," Mimi said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a pillow was tossed at them in perfect aiming. Mimi and Tai turned around to see TK.

" What you want TJ?" Tai inquired rudely. " You're disrupting us!"

" From flirting?" he questioned back smartly.

" Yea-no!" Tai frowned. " What's up?"

" Click to channel 8. Something about the WDC is on," TK informed.

" Thanks cutie," Mimi giggled then threw the pillow back behind them, which the younger boy caught instantly.

They both watched the channel curiously.

The news reporter spoke. " _It's been almost a week since the WDC. The winners – Detour – have recruited new members and in a year's time it's official that the second WDC will take place. New countries will be entering, displaying their new flavors and styles. The competition will be heated with fresh talent_."

" Detour's recruited?" Tai frowned. " No we don't know if they'll surpass excellence if their new dancers are really good."

" Yeah…"

The news reporter continued, " _For the second WDC, it was decided a day ago that it would be taken place in Tokyo Japan since the LimitZ dancers were the runners up."_

" Should have been winners," Mimi sighed. " Damnit. I'm such a sore loser."

" We'll beat them this time, don't worry," he shrugged. " We just need to train our lazy asses off more."

" I agree," she nodded. " Felt pretty hopeless doing nothing while we were watching them -"

" It wasn't only our fault, Meems," Tai interjected. " We all should have practiced earlier than just partying every Friday in America."

" I guess…" she drawled. " We'd better tell the others that we should meet up once twice a week and train."

" That's true," he sighed then let his eyes fall back onto the plasma screen. " Ey! There's Izzy! Hahaha."

A boy with spiked red hair, dressed in nothing but a black shirt and baggy jeans was staring at them.

" He's on news!" Mimi shrieked. " What a lucky one!"

" Damn right," Taichi agreed as they both listened to the news reporter once again.

" _DJ Zee has been promoted by Sony to play his personal mixes at many gigs after jamming the whole world with the best sounds the music industry have heard in a long time_," the reporter said.

" Izzy is so fuckin' skilled. He's probably going to the most successful out of us guys-"

" And girls," Mimi added. " I mean…what do we do after dancing? We can't stay fit all the time…new competitors will beat us eventual-"

Taichi placed a finger on her lips. " Let's not think of the future…and think of the present."

She grinned shyly.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

His jaw tightened. He wasn't sure how to react…and what to…_do_. Yet he stayed there. His gaunt figure was huddled into a ball in the leather chair overlooking his dying mother, clinging for her name. He didn't know what to do…all he could do was sit back and do absolutely _nothing_

" Matthew."

He jolted from his dreary position and leered up to see a part time nurse, his age, waltz in out of the blue.

" You should go home now. Ms. Kamiya is probably worried about you," she proceeded when he didn't answer. " You can't stay here forever, it's getting late. You've been here all day already…"

" No Rosalyn," Matt sighed. " I think you should stop worrying. I'm fine. Ms. Kamiya knows I'm here. You've done enough for me already. I'm grateful that you managed to convince the doctor about showing my mom's blood sample to the police. I really owe you, Lyn…_What?_"

" You haven't called me that name – Lyn – in ages," she laughed, eyes sparkling.

" A bad thing?" he raised an eyebrow.

" No…not at all," she said. There was a knock on the door and the young nurse immediately went to open the door a bit to see who the guest was. Her face paled.

" Hold on, Mr…eh... I won't take a minute," she said sincerely, though panic displayed in her facial expression. She closed the door shut and leaned against it, staring at Yamato as if she had seen a ghost. In reply, he stared at her questioningly. She gulped.

" You need to go," she stated firmly. " Yamato…_leave_. You can't be here right now, right at this moment."

" Lyn…" he said in startled confusion. " What's going on?"

" Matthew!" she said tiredly, thin eyebrows arching in stress. " Just walk away from this…Leave through the windo-"

" Who is it?" Yamato was now standing as he closely approached Rosalyn.

His words stilled her for a few seconds, the question appeared as if it had killed her. His hand rested on the knob, about to pull it open. She gripped his arm.

" Matthew…_don't_."

" I think I already know who it is," he whispered sharply in her ear and carefully pushed her aside from the door. Her lower lip was trembling. She was scared for him…

She folded her arms. " As if you were going to listen to me anyway, you're just to darn stubborn."

He quirked a smile.

" Oh, hell with it," she gave up and sliced Matt's hand from the doorknob and opened the door herself. " Call me when you need therapy."

Yamato didn't bother to stare after her because all that he noticed was the same ice blue eyes staring back at him…

_It was his father._

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**I know, short chapter (only 8 and a half pages to be exact). I don't know…just thought that these two scenes were enough…if you get me…also I wanted to leave it a cliffy with his father. Call me evil. Haha. Also counting the snippets of Michi in there... which wasn't that good. Take care and lots of love**

**Flipstahhz**

**SONGS USED (first time in the sequel! Haha)**

Gotta Getcha _by_ Jermaine Dupri

And

Grind With Me _by_ Pretty Ricky


	4. x::: chapter 4 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: 14.1o.o5_

**take the blame -** I agree that pretty rick is pretty ugly. lol. Emo? Do you like Something Corporate? Fudge...I heart them like hell. lol...my fav. band. ;D

**Michi-fan:** I hope you liked the Michiness. haha

**Kuroi Black Nightingale**: Yeah. It's weird...I don't usually write romances. haha.. guess i felt kind of relieved writing some form of 'happiness' lol from all the angst i write up in this story. Thanks for reading the Mixup as well.

**Calmer of the Storm:** Haha. I haven't seen you about in ages. I even remember a while back saying how cool your author name was. (still rocks) . yeah, the chapter was shorter than usual...and you're a takari fan? yeah. lol. it'll come..but i'm sorry...it's going to take a while...adding new characters into the plot to make it hard and twisted for them to get together (yes, i'm being mean). Adios

**Princesstphanie:** 8 pages long? haha. u should read some authors on this site as well on fictionpress...dayum.. it's like 22 pages-30. rofl. i'd die . my max is probably 20.. i never can get further than that.

**Blondie121147, Takari lady aka D-3 and Wishinstahhz:** Thanks a bunch for reviewing again. I really heart you. lol. you guys kick buttocks!

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics. **

**Disclaimer:** I own everything here! Except for Digimon, Sony and MTV. haha

**(a/n) **

**Haha. This time, I felt like writing replies to everyone instead of emailing them because I really couldn't be stuffed. Bleh. At least I'm honest. There's still so many things that this story will undergo that have been plotted in my head the whole time. I was about to even write a prequel before LimitZ of how and why the crew came about like how they are from the angst and all. (yes, that sentence didn't make sense). I might have second thoughts about it…_if_**** I have time after completing this story. ARgh, enough talking for now. Let's get some work done. Hope you enjoy this piece.**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Back in Odaiba**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Yamato froze. His** azure eyes bulged on his gauntly face. The tension was making him have a cool sweat. He stood there not knowing what to do and what to say. He examined the man in front of him. He held almost the same identical height and facial features as himself and he was clothed in ragged brown clothes and smelt of the strong stench of marijuana. His father was supposed to be the type of man to be there for you on your first day of school. To lecture and tell you off when you were being naughty. To teach you how to hook bait onto a fishing rod before tossing the line into a river. To be there for you when you graduated school. To give advice on girls and show how much he cared and loved Takeru and him. Yet, Mr. Ishida failed the whole fatherly parent stereotype. The only thing in common between his son and himself was that they carried the same blood. Yet, they were nothing alike…complete opposites.

He hadn't seen him for almost seven years (For his brother, TK, almost half the poor kid's life). It was dreadful to meet him at a time like this, when his own mother – Mr. Ishida's wife – was lying in her own deathbed. Yamato had watched both his own parents walk out of his and TK's lives and seeing them both present in the same room shocked him. He let his fingers travel through his uncombed dirty blonde hair as he proceeded to watch with his blood shot eyes at the figure in front of him.

" Yamato," the man's voice croaked. There were no embraces to be seen in this deficient reunion. The younger boy closed his eyes, fists clenching. He hadn't heard his father speak for so long…it was so much like TK's. He was speechless. He wasn't ready for this…

_Get a grip, Yamato! …he'll think of you as weak. You can't give him that impression after what he has done to you…_

" D-da," Matt coughed then nodded, he wasn't going to call him 'Dad,' he had long lost fulfilling that role in his life. He stared directly through the man and spoke back formally. " _Mr. Ishida_."

" You've grown up," he continued. " Son…"

_Off course I've grown up! What do you expect me to do in the past seven years? Become stoned and homeless like you? Stop stating the darn obvious and tell me what you want, that's what you're good at! The idiot didn't even ask of how TK was…_

A new stronger anger stirred within him as he didn't reply and took a seat back into the leather chair next to the bed as leered at his father closing the door behind him and walking into the room. Yamato's heartbeat lividly rose higher as his father set next to him, shoulders brushing when he took the seat. He almost jumped out off his seat. He had never expected to see his parents ever again.

The man broke the stillness of the room, besides his wife's gagged breaths. " You're quiet, Yamato. Just like you've always been."

This time, Yamato couldn't help the words escaping his mouth. He growled in exasperation, " How do _you_ expect me to react?"

" Yamat-"

" Don't fucking Yamato me!" he intervened with a small whisper that had the effect of a shout instead.

" I'm sorr-…"

" I don't care," he spat bitterly. " Your wife, my _mother_, was rushed to hospital after having a drug overdose and other physical factors that had triggered her to have a stroke! And a week later you decided to march back in here when she fuckin' lies in her bed dying!"

" We'll make a dea-"

" Screw deals!" Yamato interrupted his father again. He could feel his own pale face shading red. " I don't give no shit anymore!"

" St-stop."

The heads of the both two males turned towards the bed. The frail woman barely had her eyes open as she stared at her broken family.

" Yama-to is that you?" she slurred. " I think I'm delusional…"

" It's me," Matt managed to say aloud confirming his mother's suspicions.

Immediately, Mr. Ishida rushed to her side and stroked his wife's hair tenderly and gently held her hand. " Nancy…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she almost jolted out of bed, breaking into a sweat as she surveyed the room in panic. " WHERE AM I? WHAT AM I DOING H-HERE?"

" Calm down, Nancy!"

" W-who are you?" she questioned obliviously as she stared at the two people in the room, suddenly unable to distinguish them. She then stiffly collapsed back to her bad and her breathing became more ragged than it had been.

Yamato could feel his father gaze darting from his wife to him. The tension was brought to its limits and Yamato felt as if he had finally completed mastering in handling his feelings without it showing. He felt heartless. Yet he still could feel the sorrow…

Soon, a doctor barged into the room as the man began to gasp for air, " I heard screaming back here, is everything okay?"

" Fine," Mr. Ishida lied as Yamato glared at him. " Nothing to worry 'bout."

The doctor gave one last brief look of the room before departing the room and leaving the them again.

" What the hell was that?" Yamato murmured, appearing really pissed off. " You could have at least got the doctor to look at he-"

It was his father's time to interrupt this time. " As if you were about to say anything! You just stood there!"

" She could have," Yamato's angry tone faded into a small weak whimper. " **_Died_**."

The last word silenced them again, bringing back the tension and heavy depressive atmosphere.

" Yamato," Mr. Ishida said firmly. " I know I haven't been a great father to you and Takeru…but right now isn't the time to fight. I would blame me too if I were in your shoes…but we need…to keep your mother alive. Do you know anyway?"

" Yeah," Yamato replied. " She has a tiny chance of living. Heck, the nurses told me she'd die by now. The doctor told me that she'd need to have operations, but I didn't really hear where. Then **if** she recovers we'll have to send her to rehab center. It's a lot of money though…"

" How much do you have, above $2,000?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow curiously. " How'd you know?"

" Even though I haven't been a father to you for so many years, word gets around of how your crew and you won runners up in the World Dance Competition."

" Fine," Yamato gave up. He was in no mood in catching up and decided it was better if he got to the point. " I'll give you $2,000 to give to the hospital to pay off for her…operations."

" Thanks Yamato…"

Yamato gave a nod. He didn't even know if he was making the correct decision in trusting his father all over again…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The other LimitZ dancers were _finally_ back in Odaiba. As soon as they had arrived back they had chosen it was best of them to retire back to their old homes and meet up the following morning at the Kamiya household. They would talk and discuss their practice timetables and what they were to do in their future considering Sora, Yamato and Taichi had already turned 18 and that they couldn't go back into High School in Japan since their old class had less than two weeks to go before graduating and because they weren't willing to repeat school again. Mimi, on the other hand, hadn't turned 18 yet but was due to in a couple months.

It was raining. The sky filtered down droplets of tears onto Odaiba. So she was finally back...back in the topsy-turvy weather of Japan. It was meant to be summer yet it still managed to rain heavily. She should have been ecstatic for finally coming back to home…but just like the weather, it matched her dreadful mood. The shelter where she had been waiting for the couple of minutes wasn't strong enough and she already was half drenched from the rain. She sighed and tiredly leaned back against the wall of the glass shelter. Sora was still tired from the long airplane trip.

She didn't feel like staying with the rest of the crew for dinner since she wanted to go home straight away and get rid of her luggage that had been carrying her down. She didn't know how long the taxi would take to get there, but she hoped it would be soon. She gave a yawn.

" Sora!"

Sora Takenouchi turned to the right side to see a girl running towards her. The girl's brown wavy hair flounced angrily against the wind as she tried to not let a single drop of waterfall onto her with her arms covering her head.

She watched the girl sit besides her, examining her friend sigh in relief that she was in the bus stop shelter. Mimi took off her heavy bag from her shoulder and placed it onto the cement floor. They stayed there in silent for a few minutes as they could hear the rain patter down.

" I thought you were going to eat with the rest of them," Sora trailed, staring at the puddles forming on the ground.

" I got no place to crash in since my apartment was sold," Mimi said. " Don't you remember that I was going to stay with you, we discussed about it back in America. I can't believe you forgot!"

" Oh," Sora laughed but then felt a bit guilty for not remembering, " Sorry."

" Nah, It's cool. Fine with it," Mimi shrugged then pulled out a brown lunch bag from her luggage. " I thought you'd want something to munch on…that's why I came a bit late. Here…"

Sora smiled, realizing how thankful she was to have a friend like Mimi always looking out for her. She accepted the bag and pulled out a sandwich.

" Carrots, tomato and lettuce," Mimi stated. " Your favourite."

" You know me to well," the auburn headed girl commented.

" I know."

The taxi came, and the driver assisted the two ladies in pulling their suitcases into the vehicle. Mimi's luggage wasn't as much as Sora's considering she would have them sent over cause she couldn't decided on what to bring, so her parents decided that they would sent her whole wardrobe over to Japan. For now, Sora would probably have to lend her some clothing.

She gazed out the window. It was nighttime already and specks of water were smeared over the glass as the cab drove through the streets. She recognized the familiar streets where she was brought up in, realizing she was coming close to her house. When she turned the corner realization struck her. Her brown eyes widened and a feeling of dread swept over her soul.

" Sora…"

Mimi's hand had reached for Sora's and was clenching it tightly in support and reassurance, understanding what Sora had suddenly been confronted with…something that she hadn't seen for quite some time.

" It's where she died," Sora croaked, being strong and not letting tears stream down her face.

The corner was a dangerous intersection and was the scene of where her mother had taken her last breaths of life. It had been a while since she had been confronted there…

Mimi licked her lips and held her friend, stoking her back coaxing in her ear, " You've got us now…she'll still be watching you. I'm here for you…just think at least you won't be living on your own. We're all proud of you…and I'm sure your mother is to…"

Sora's eyes lifted to glance directly at her friend. " Thanks Meems…"

Mimi didn't need to suspect her gratefulness since she knew by just looking at her best friend's face that she was telling nothing but the truth.

_What were best friends for?_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Drained from the lack of energy and bloated from the bowls of ramen they had consumed the boys had arrived home to meet a delighted Ms. Kamiya who embraced TK and Taichi, her family. Not seeing them for almost half a year made her cry and she gave the pair hard kisses on both of their cheeks. Surprisingly after giving Tai a kiss, she slapped him across the face for getting himself in trouble. She still sharply remembered of how he got shot on the leg by Acey. Ms. Kamiya then told them it was best to tell her about everything in the morning, when they had gotten themselves a decent time to rest and sleep.

So the two then wandered off to their old bedrooms and chucked their suitcases onto the floor. The stench of B.O still filled the room and Taichi couldn't help but give a simper. " Smells like home."

Takeru grunted. He was tired and pissed off because he hadn't gotten much sleep and was in a rather sulking and cranky mood. Yamato had already unpacked his things from the look of the bedroom floor that had his clothes tossed around everywhere. He mumbled curses to himself and tore off his shirt and put one of Yamato's shirts on then dropped heavily onto his old bed then closed his eyes.

" Pissed off already?"

" Shut up Tai, you cock," he insulted.

Tai shrugged with a sneer then began to ponder as he stared at the only bed that wasn't fixed up with half the bed sheets spilling onto the carpet. " Wonder where Yamato is…"

" He went for a walk," the woman entered the room. " I thought I told you boys to get some shut eye."

" Sorry ma," TK apologized. Even though Ms. Kamiya wasn't his real mother, he treated and respectfully addressed her as one since the Kamiya's had brought Yamato and himself under their care when their parents had walked out on them. Even in his shittiest moods, he was always nice and sincere to Ms. Kamiya.

" I just realized," Ms. Kamiya said curiously. " Where are the others? Aren't they staying here too? I put out extra beds in the spare room."

It was just like Ms. Kamiya to do something warm-heartedly. Taichi smiled. He had missed his mother…even if it were her lectures to be good whenever he crossed the lines. It was like all the angst in America had suddenly disappeared. He rubbed his cheek, still recalling her slap earlier. He deserved that…he sure loved his mother.

" Sora went home, and Mimi decided to go with her," TK explained. He abruptly opened his eyes lids since he had them closed the whole time. Creases appeared on his forehead with worry, " W…I don't know where Kari is!"

" Oh…my daughter! She could be kidnapped, get lost," Taichi groaned as his mother continued to ramble. " … she could get _raped_ -"

Taichi figured out it was best of him to interrupt there. " Mom. Kari hasn't been kidnapped. She wouldn't get lost since she's lived in Odaiba her whole life. And raped? Argh…she'd smash the guy before he even had the chance!"

" Then where is she, Tai?" TK hissed. " You could have at least told us."

" She's over at a friend's house," Taichi said simply. His mother than nodded, accepting what he had said.

" Alright boys, get some rest now. Hikari is going to get told off when she comes home…she's been a naughty girl…she didn't even go see her mother befor..." the woman's voice trailed off as she disappeared from the boy's bedroom.

" Where is she, Tai?" TK repeated sternly. " You bitchin' liar."

" You got me," Taichi sighed as he sat at the end side of TK's bed. " She went to an interview for behalf of us LimitZ dancers."

" Well…your big brother act is pretty shitty," TK glared. " You could have at least told us, we could have went together…who knows if she can handle the paparazzi and idiot journalists!"

" TK, can't you just trust her? She can handle it," the brunette haired older boy said confidently. Taichi snickered, " You can just tell me your worried about her being alone-"

" I'm not," he cut off, trying to control his face from turning a violent shade of red.

" Sure, sure," Tai murmured unconvinced and began to jeer, " I'd be fine you know…I trust you with her. But if you ever cheated or broke her heart you've got Yamato and I to deal with."

"Tai!" TK warned.

" I think she likes you too. I mean, maybe if you weren't an ass majority of the time you'd be scoring with her -"

"TAI!" TK yelled.

Tai continued, a glint of amusement flickering in his eyes as his lips were being tugged up, he tried to maintain his seriousness as he watched TK fuming. " Then we could be like really related. I'll be your brother-in-law! How good is that? It's like… -"

They heard a door close shut, causing Tai to hush quiet. They heard the familiar voice of Yamato greeting Ms. Kamiya.

Tai smirked. And, this time, TK had to join him on this one. They had heard the muffled conversation between their mother and Yamato, and Ms. Kamiya hadn't mentioned that they had arrived back to Odaiba. They couldn't wait to see Matt's expression when he walked into the room…

His footsteps became louder as they could hear him approach their bedroom, until he finally took a step into the room. The older blond headed boy tiredly threw his satchel onto the top bunk and kicked off his shoes, he was just about to drop dead and fall asleep on the floor when he suddenly felt someone dive onto his back sending him head first into a pair of molding socks. He growled as he tossed the person off his back, still having the scent of the disgusting odor in his nostrils, and his eyes flared over to the cheeky looking Taichi as his brother raised a hand as a simple greeting.

" Fuck you, Tai," Yamato swore, but he couldn't hide the smile displaying on his face. After spending most of the time in Odaiba alone he had felt quite lonely and was satisfied and pleased to see his brother and best friend. It seemed to have worn out the angst he had been dealing with lately.

Yamato spoke again, " You know, Tai, you're lucky that I'm exhausted cause I would have tackled you back."

"Off course baby, that's what turns me on the most," Taichi chuckled as TK rolled his eyes at their sarcastic queerness.

" Matt, how are you?" TK seemed to have deleted the laid back atmosphere. " How you holding up about it?"

Yamato stared back at his brother, seeing his azure eyes orbing through him. The same eyes as his father. Matt didn't need to be told the whole story to understand what his TK was talking about. He decided that it was best of him to be blunt and straight to the point, dragging the truth would be wrong. " She's _dying_…Takeru."

" I've done all I can…they'll give her an operation…but I don't know if it will be enough," he proceeded, speaking honestly.

" You've done enough," TK muttered quietly. " You don't need to do anymore, Matt."

The youngest boy in the room gave a quick nod as his eyes drifted elsewhere, observing the cream smooth ceiling as if the plaster had texture. Taichi put a hand on TK's shoulder to comfort him, but then awkwardly pulled it back…realizing that Yamato would also be effected by it. He knew Yamato in and out…and right now he knew that he was being strong and hiding his feelings…like he always had.

"I'm going to take a shower," TK shrugged and walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

"He's just like you…hiding his feelings and all…"

"He's learnt it from the best," Matt rolled his eyes.

Taichi stood up from the Takeru's mattress he had been sitting on and gave him a friendly brotherly hug and couldn't help but notice the smell that had clung onto the blonde's body.

" No wonder you could hardly recognize that we were there when you first entered the room," Tai laughed bitterly. " You look pissed drunk…"

" What?" Matt questioned as he was released from the embrace. " I'm only sober. Just had a few…"

" Darn Matt," the brunette shook his head disapprovingly. " You reek of smokes as well…and it's only 7pm! What the hell is up with you?"

The next couple of minutes, Yamato had explained what had happened that day and ended with, " Tai…you can't tell TK…I don't want him involved in this mess. It's fucked already as it is."

" Fine," Tai replied stiffly, still in disbelief with Yamato's encounter with his father.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**No songs used in this chapter. I was meant to write another section to this chapter but I had second thoughts thinking it was best for the next upcoming one. Please review and tell me what you think ; ) . Take care and lots of hearts**

**Flipstahhz**

**Next Chapter:** Stuff, stuff and more stuff. I hope I didn't give anything away! Haha, just kidding. Just to sum it all up, the LimitZ crew talk about what their future will be and their careers ( since Sora, Tai, Matt are 18. Mimi's 17. And Kari is 15 and TK is 16).


	5. x::: chapter 5 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: 22.1o.o5_

**Miaow227: **Nuh, don't need to be sorry about not reviewing. LOL. I'm just glad that you've been reading my stories for such a long time, and that's what really matters. Thanks. I heart you! And I'm sorry, but this chapter is released early. Lol…oh well, something you can read when you're back from your trip ;D

**Michi-fan, Takari lady aka D-3: **You guys rock hard! Thanks for reading the previous chapter. Take care loves

**SaffireStarz: **It's great to know that you liked the friendship bit between Sora and Mimi. And yeah…7 years is such a long time. Haha.

**Kuroi Black Nightingale**: future jobs? Haha…then I think all the explanations are here!

**Wishinstahhz:** You experimented? That's not good. Lol. How does pot smell like? Argh…I don't want to try….I know this story may have lots of drug/abuse/drama content…but I hope it's not influencing you. Because drugs simply isn't good. Lol. And alcohol? Just take it easy…It's not really cool to drink, I think that you don't need alcohol or drugs to get on a high and have fun cause I have evidence from my own hyperactive friends that it is possible. Haha…I feel like a old mother telling you this, take care, lots of love and thanks for reviewing the last chapters. Hope you like this one!

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**Disclaimer:** I own this whole story. Unfortunately, not the characters (which kick buttocks!). So no stealing please…plagiarism is not acceptable!

**(a/n)**

**Getting straight into it, hope you like this chapter! **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Reunited **

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Is there any boys around _

_That know how to make a girl feel? _

_That wanna make a girl feel, _

_Make her feel good?_

_All I wanna know _

_Is there any boys around _

_That know how to make a girl feel?_

_That wanna make a girl feel, _

_Make her feel good? _

_I just wanna know_

**Her hands dug** under the pillow and switched off the alarm on her cell phone. She yawned exaggeratedly in irritation as she sat up on her bed and stretched her arms. The song she used as an alarm was one of her favourite ones, but now she really despised it since it had woken her up from her blissful sleep. She had missed her room. But she hadn't missed waking up early in the morning. The interview was really annoying and she had to hold in her patience when they kept on prying on personal questions of what 'really' goes on inside the LimitZ crew. She had simply answered that ' so many things go on that you'd be surprised.' She thought the journalist would stop asking there, but she continued. The interview had strangled her. She noted to never do one again. When Hikari had arrived home it was 11pm and she had received a hard scolding from her mother, Tai, Matt and TK. It was seriously not fair when it was four against one.

She was just about to tell on Tai that it was his fault that she had to go to the interview because he couldn't be stuffed to. And she became rather angry when she found out that Tai had told their mother that she w as over at a friend's house. So much for brotherly love.

Even though Hikari had a separate room in the house, she could still sense the tension going on. Her mother had filled in about Mrs. Ishida's condition and she couldn't help but feel worried for both the boys…especially TK. TK had been hiding it the whole time…she was scared and wondering when he was going to break. When TK broke, _it was a bad thing_…

She sighed and shook the thoughts aside, dressing out of her pajamas into a pair of trackies and a large yellow shirt. She knew she had lost a couple of kilos during the past week and it was worrying. She had come to terms with her weight slipping, even though she tried her best to not throw up most of the food she ate. Her strong will wasn't prevailing. She was either going to fight the bulimia all by herself, or she really needed help. Too bad she was stubborn, she probably got that off Tai.

Hikari put on her slippers and tiredly dragged her feet out of her bedroom towards the bathroom of the Kamiya household. Still feeling drowsy, she rubbed her eyes as she kicked the door open. She almost jumped when she saw another girl in the bathroom. Luckily, for the both of them, she was dressed and was just applying make up on.

" Make up? Early in the morning?" Kari mumbled fazed by her friend's appearance in her bathroom. " What brings you here early?"

" It's already 10am," Mimi laughed. " Everyone's here. You're the only one not up and ready for the meeting."

" Meeting?" the younger girl huffed. " Can't we just say talk? Saying meetings sounds really old."

" Well…we are growing up," Mimi suggested.

" I'm only in my second last year of high school," Kari shrugged as she stood next to her and began to squirt out toothpaste onto her brush and menacingly stroke her teeth. As she did this, Kari's gaze couldn't help but linger onto the girl besides her. Mimi was dusting some foundation onto her neck.

The younger girl spat the toothpaste out, gargled her mouth and washed her face before saying, " You know, I don't think it's right that Tai gives you hickeys in the morning."

" That's why I'm hiding them from your mother," Mimi muttered embarrassedly, she had been found out already.

" She'll find out eventually about the Tai and you, mother's intuition you know?" Kari laughed as she dried her face with the her light pink towel.

Mimi didn't bother to respond but decided to deflect the topic, " Let's go, everyone's out."

Kari followed Mimi's pursue as they joined everyone else in the living room. Her brown eyes adjusted to everything. Tai and Matt were busy beating each other over the play station, Sora was assisting her mother with setting out the table for the late breakfast and TK lounging on the couch, wrapped into one of the vehicle magazines that Tai would throw randomly around the house.

" You're finally up," her mother exclaimed as she gave her a warm embrace. Kari didn't mind that her mother was being affectionate towards her since she had missed her presence for half a year, but her blush couldn't be hidden when all her former roommates turned around to see her.

" Morning Kari!" most of them greeted or just gave a wave. Tai gave a salute, Hikari teasingly returned him with the finger. She was still a bit pissed off for him making her go to the interview.

" Hikari!" Ms. Kamiya muttered a warning unpleased with what had just happened between her children. She then began to assist Sora with setting out the bowls and cereals.

Soon enough, they were all engaged with their meals. Kari ate really slowly, already having the urge to spew everything back out, but even though TK wanted to seem unnoticeable she could just see him give the occasional side glances. Luckily Tai was to impressed by with his cereal to notice. She hoped that TK wouldn't too…

She observed the other people on the table. For once, everyone was quiet. TK and Matt were probably thinking of their mother. Sora…Sora looked uncomfortable sitting there as she would give the two brothers concerned looks, and Mimi and Tai…they were playing footsy under the table. They were probably the sanest of the group there.

In timing, she felt Tai's feet jab into her lag.

" TAI!" Kari hollered. Tai was doing a good thing in getting on her nerves that certain morning especially since she was a bad morning person.

" I didn't meant to, no need to get cranky," he said with a small sign of being apologetic in his tone.

" I think you need to get new shoes," Mimi said something out of the blue. She was trying hard to make the table lively with striking some sort of conversation since the mood was completely dull. " Tai, get some chucks or something. Your runners are disgusting!"

" Maybe …"

It seemed Mimi's plan was working. " You know," Sora joined in, " It doesn't really matter because guys can get by with anything."

" What do you mean?" TK looked up from the vehicle magazine he had brought to the dining table besides his bowl of oatmeal. Ms. Kamiya snatched it out of his hands, muttering to him that he shouldn't be reading at the table.

" What I mean," Sora said. " Is that guys can wear anything and get by. If it was we girls…we get categorized into anything that we wear. While, on the other hand, guys can just slip on a tank and some ragged jeans and still look good."

" Cause we always look good," Tai said conceitedly, Mimi kicked him under the table with her pointed heels causing him to wince.

The thick fog of silence had been lifted, but it only seemed that TK and Yamato were still not as cooperative in joining with the rest of the LimitZ crew. Everyone had already cleared out the dishes and were presently seated in the living room. Ms. Kamiya was busy washing the dishes. The laid back atmosphere turned serious as Tai seemed to take charge.

" The reason why we called this meeting," he began his talk. " Is cause I needed, as well as you guys would have probably wanted, to know what's going to happen _now_…"

" I'll start," Mimi volunteered since everyone else seemed dumbfounded on what Taichi was going on about. " Since we've come back to Japan at the end of the schooling semester and I'm younger than Tai, Sora and Matt…I've decided to complete my final year of high school. All three of them are already eighteen and if they enrolled back to Odaiba High all their old classmates would be already gone…but I promised my parents back in America that I would complete my studies."

" Where are you going to live?" Kari asked.

" Residing with Sora. I already spoke with her about it," she sent Sora a glance and she just lifted up and down her head, nodding in agreement. " And Sora is…"

" I am," the auburn late adolescent female spoke up truthfully, " I'm going to continue my mother's business in the Floral Shop cause I don't have the cash to go into University and I'm still not sure what I'd take up whatsoever. I'd rather earn my living…and it would be good continuing the business."

" What? We could lend you some cash," TK interjected. " You could ask and then – "

" You guys need the money as well. Ms. Kamiya is the only one working here and we only have our winnings money from America which will be down the drain in no time," Sora said practically. She had thought things out earlier. " I joined dancing with all of you to help me figure out what I wanted to be when I'm older. But I guess…I still don't know. And I'm quite pleased with continuing the Floral shop. There's no need to worry about me, I can handle it myself."

Tai turned to his friend to besides him, " How bout you, Ishida?"

" For now," Matt murmured. He had been silent the whole morning besides the cries of triumph when he would occasionally beat Taichi over the play station. " Probably making sure TK and my mother makes it out. I've been invited to rejoin the band, but I'm not quite sure."

He didn't seem to want to continue so Taichi picked up the pace from there. " I won't be going to Uni, like Sora. Because I well…I sort of flunked most of my school year at Odaiba High with a bad reputation and beating the crap out of people I hated. So I decided that I…I'm going to train kiddies!"

They all stared at him in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

" I'm going to be a soccer coach for Odaiba High ," Taichi gave a toothy grin. " So I'll still get to see Mimi!"

Everyone laughed as Mimi smacked her head, even Matt couldn't help but crack a smile.

"How bout me and Kari? We're still young to be doing jobs -"

" Don't worry Teeks," Tai shrugged casually. " Matt and I spoke it out. Even mum thought it was an good idea."

" And, what else?" Kari glared. " Don't tell me you decided the future for us already!"

Kari and TK didn't like what was beginning to show on both their brother's faces.

Matt took the gun from there, delivering the news. " After getting TK's report results from St. Kevin's…his marks were improved than always getting booted out in almost every school in Odaiba."

" How bout me then?" Kari said in irritation. " I haven't done –"

" Let him finish, Kari," TK said quietly, he wanted to know. It was not like he had a chance to have his say since Yamato was his current parent guardian.

" You guys are still young, and it would be best if you finish high school so you'll have more opportunities opened for you in the future," the older blond headed boy explained. " Since TK was able to function better in the private boarding school –."

" We knew that you would too, Kari," Tai finished off for him.

" That's outrageous!" Kari gave a frustrated sigh. " My morning can't get even better!"

TK leaned back on the sofa, studying his brother. " Where are you going to send me off this time?"

" You'd be glad," Matt said. " It's actually the brother boarding school to America's St. Kevin's in Japan. The system is practically the same."

" Meaning classes at night," TK rolled his eyes. He had to admit, he had liked St. Kevin's in America since he had befriended Daisuke. But he wasn't up to making friends all over again. Sometimes people annoyed the hell out of him, and he knew that LimitZ had gone pretty popular after coming second in the WDC.

" I'm not going to an all boys school."

" We wouldn't be that tight," Tai laughed at his sister. " There's an all girls school opposite the road. It's called St. Margaret's."

" Oh Joy," Kari said sarcastically. She had gotten excited with meeting up with her old friends back at Odaiba high.

" Where are you going to get all the money from? I already know that these boarding schools are expensive," Sora intervened.

" Matt and I have it all handled," Tai said. " We're using our remainder cash from our winnings to pay for them. Plus, we're putting them both under 'Takaishi' so we'll get a discount."

" You've got to be kidding me? Both the campuses are going to think we're going to be brothers and sisters!" Takeru shook his head. " That's terrible. We look nothing alike –"

" You can be cousins," Tai suggested mockingly, but Kari sent him a threatening glance that silenced him. " You'll be going there in two weeks."

" We just got back!" Kari objected. " And haven't you realized…what about…what about our dancing? Are we going to separate just for the sake of our futures? That's ridiculous –"

" No," Matt said. " We're going to meet up once a week. Gather moves from sources around us and put them into one routine. I think we've already learned from our mistakes in cramming.

" And we're a team! We've got a title to hold. We'll kick ass!" Mimi said enthusiastically, making everyone feel a bit more comfortable about everyone's current decisions.

" So, is everyone fine with it?"

" Not like TK and I had our rights," Kari said bitterly. " But other than that, yeah we're fine."

" Great!"

" Now _what_?" Sora asked.

" We're goin' partying tonight, and old friend invited all you guys," Taichi said. " A great way to spend our first full day back!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The morning and afternoon faded past quickly, and it was already nighttime. Sora glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Mimi had done her auburn hair in cornrows giving her hairstyle a different effect from how she usually appeared. If she were Alicia Keys and had longer hair, she thought it would have looked better. She wore a tight, but not too tight, scarlet tank top, tight dark denim jeans and some matching ruby heels that Mimi had forced her to borrow since her boxes of clothing had arrived that morning.

She certainly felt different. Slipping her cell phone in her pocket, she strode out of her house and walked a the few blocks away back to the Kamiya's house since Mimi was most likely going to take another half hour to get ready.

Sora welcomed herself into the Kamiya household without knocking the door, since the door was widely open and locked it behind her. Sometimes it worried Sora that they would get robbed one day due to their 'safe' security. The first person she spotted was TK who was laying on the couch, this time not absorbed on the vehicle magazine but was reading some raunchy teen girl magazine that evidently was owned my Kari. She didn't know how Ms. Kamiya could handle all four of these teenagers for almost six years straight especially since all of them had fiery personalities. She had to give to her, and she admired the mother for that.

Sora made herself comfortable next to TK, pulling a cushion behind her back as she gazed down at what he was reading and began to crack up and read the title, '_The Top 10 Solutions How To Seduce A Guy._'

" You must be really bored," Sora smirked. " Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tonight? You've been reading all day. I'm beginning to question whether you're straight or not."

He read in a impassive tone seriously, " Step One. It is emphasized that you _must_ where anything that shows your cleavage. Step Two. Always look at him sharply in the eyes and bat your eyelashes. Step Three. Never let him lose attention on you and always try to get him into you and _not _anyone else. If there is competition, don't be afraid to use bitch slaps. After reading this, now I know why Kari's like this. I won't bother reading the rest, this already grosses me out."

Sora laughed hard, unable to compress the giggles within her. It was amusing seeing TK like this. It was like he had come back to the boy that everyone had loved. She knew that TK had certainly made up step three from the idiotic magazine. She didn't understand why Kari was reading such stupid trash.

A new voice joined them, " I only look in the mag for the clothing and fashion!"

" Sure Kari, sure," Sora teamed up with TK. " You should get ready…Mimi's coming soon and I'm sure the guys are finished, just in their bedrooms."

" Why aren't you going, TK?" Kari questioned curiously.

" Not in the mood," he replied simply. " Plus, I don't want to be hanging out there when they're going to be all Tai and Matt's friends that are way older than I am. The chicks there will probably be double times my age."

Sora snickered. She always never had in mind that TK and Kari were actually two to three years younger and her because she had treated them the same age and since they were pretty mature to be it.

" Then why are you going, Kari?"

" Hot older boys," she gave a wink while TK rolled his eyes. " Like hell I'm going to miss it!"

" Don't get laid."

" Ohh, I wouldn't take that Kari!" Sora declared.

Kari took off one of her slippers and thrust it, toppling on TK's mass of blond hair. He cursed and tucked the slipper behind his back. " You're not getting this back."

There was a knock at the door. Mimi had obviously come.

" You'd better finish getting changed, Mimi's here already," TK called as Kari ran off into her room, not caring that she hadn't retrieved her slipper from behind TK's back.

Since Sora knew that TK couldn't be stuffed to get the door, she got up from the couch and unlocked the door. As soon as Mimi had entered the house she yelled, " GUYS! HURRY UP! I HIRED A CAB!"

Just in case, Sora walked into the hallway to warn them. She opened the door to the boy's room just to see Tai bolt out. She was just about to leave and go tell Kari when she felt her arm being held back. Startled, she turned around to see TK's older brother towering over her.

" Matt?" Sora paused, staring at his features. He was still wasn't dressed up since she could see that he was topless and only had boxers on. " Aren't you coming with us?"

" You're all dressed up," he didn't answer her question.

" Mimi made me dress up for once," Sora shrugged, she could sniff beer from his breath. " You're drunk already, aren't you Matt? Why can't you just lay off your liquor?"

" Thanks for getting the stuff I left back, Sora," he said gratefully. " I thought I'd lost my guitar and harmonica for sure…"

" You're welcome, I guess," she responded uncomfortably, he still was tightly grabbing her arm that his fingers were marking white on her delicate skin.

Unaccountably, he kissed her forehead. " Take care of yourself."

Without another word, he strutted off and closed the door in her face.

" Idiot," she cursed still blushing hard as she went to Kari's room to see that no one was there…meaning that she was the one everyone was waiting for. She muttered under her breath, " Darn."

She rushed out the hallway and past the living room, shouting a goodbye to TK and a 'I'll look after Kari for you!'

The door shut behind her, leaving the Kamiya house rather quiet. Ms. Kamiya had left for nightshift, which meant that TK and Matt had the whole house to themselves.

TK still lazily sat there, eyes scrutinized on another magazine. This time, one of Tai's playboy ones. He turned the pages tediously after checking one hot bod after another. While Matt had gotten out of the bedroom and was took a quick shower before dressing himself into casual clothes.

Half an hour later, he walked out into the lounge room to see that TK had fallen asleep with the playboy mag covering his face as he heard soft snores coming out of his younger brother. He quietly exited the house, trying to not wake up TK. He didn't want anyone knowing that he was going to visit her again. TK said he would visit her tomorrow. He needed to make sure his father wouldn't come the following day and there was an opportunity that he would be there that current night. Slickly he left the house.

_Unaware that TK was following him…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**It's about time this story got heated up. LOL. I think that the next chapter will be more like LimitZ since there's going to be the partying scene and the additional drama between TK, Matt and their parents. My personal favourite bit in this chapter was the conversation between Sora and TK concerning the particular magazine he had been reading. That's it for now!**

**Take care**

**Flipstahhz**

**SONG USED (aka Kari's Ring tone)**

Make Her Feel Good _by_ Teairra Mari

**Btw; **I changed the suspense genre into romance because I guess romance in this story will override the suspense.


	6. x::: chapter 6 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: o2.11.o5_

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics. **

**(a/n)**

**I was meant to put this update sooner, but due to school work ( yet another bland excuse) I couldn't. Why you ask? Because I had a test on my worst subject (well…actually most despised…haha..i used to perform better in maths than English. Oh well) which I was ONLY informed the day before since I was away. Argh. That really sucks. Anyway, back to this story. There's still a lot that's going to happen. I don't think I'm even 25 percent done. GArgh. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter. LOL**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Getting Out Of Hand**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**The four dashed** out of the taxi as soon as they had paid the driver and adjusted to their new location impressively.

"This place ismassive!" Mimi gaped as she stared at Tai's friend's home…no _actually_ mansion. Even though Mimi's family was a bit rich in comparison with the owner of the mansion, her family's wealth was absolutely nothing. "Your friend is sure loaded, isn't he?"

Tai flashed one of his toothy grins as his eyes observed the house in front of him. It had three driveways and was a triple story house that stretched widely amongst the enormous land it was on.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Tai shrugged with a small chuckle.

_Is ya man on the flo?_

_If he ain't..._

_Let me know_

_Let me see if you can run it, run it_

_girl indeed I can run it, run it _

_You'll see_

_Girl I can set you off_

_Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down_

_I can definitly show you things_

_to have you sayin I can't be 16_

_Once I get in you wanna go_

_I'll have yo girls wishin they were you_

_I know your heard about me, _

_but guess what's goin down if we leave_

_Is ya man on the flo?_

_If he ain't..._

_Let me know_

_Let me see if you can run it, run it_

_girl indeed I can run it, run it _

His sister glanced around too, though Hikari wasn't really paying any attention to the mansion but to the swarms of people that were going in and out of the large doors. A frown appeared on her glossed lips when she realized that most of the people there were in there eighteens or above. Sure, there were 'hot' guys but she felt rather strange being only fifteen and surrounded with people way over her age. She thought that at least people a couple of years older where there, but her assumptions were incorrect.

Without another word the four walked into the entrance and met the strong humidness of sweat from the crowds of people.

" Bleh," Sora coughed. " I'm getting claustrophobic. It's been a while I've been to one of these parties where you can hardly breathe!"

" I'll go get drinks," Mimi offered as she departed from the crew disappearing into the midst of bodies that were socializing, getting drunk, already drunk, picking up or dancing to the music.

" I'm starting to doubt that I shouldn't have come. Maybe I should have stayed and watched over TK and Matt," Sora said as gazing around. Though a faint blush appeared in her facial complexion when she recalled the small peck Matt had given to her earlier that night. But she was a bit upset because she was unsure whether Matt was playing around because he was drunk or whether he was for real.

" Come on, Sora! It's our first complete day here, we gotta enjoy it!" Tai declared.

" Easy for you to say," Kari frowned. " I'm completely out of place. All the people here look all stoned, I thought the older and hotter would be more mature…but I guess I was wrong."

" Gee Kari…you got TK already," Tai chuckled as he placed a reassuring firm arm around Sora and his sister, both finding it hard to struggle out of his strong grasp. " Let's have a great time!"

" I can see you already getting drunk," Sora pointed out, sticking her tongue at the only brunette boy who was apart of the LimitZ group.

" Me…getting drunk?" the boy asked in fake shock looking rather appalled at what she had said. " No way –"

" TAI!"

The three looked at the person advancing towards him, who wasn't Mimi. He had a dark shade of blue locks and thin-framed glasses. In addition, he wore a creased white shirt and a pair of black denim jeans.

He smirked as he gave embraced Tai, though he found it quite difficult when Tai's arms were still around Sora and Kari.

" My, my, my! It's been a while Tai, hasn't it?" the man gave an ecstatic simper. " Aren't you a pimp? Which one's your girl?"

" I am," Mimi interrupted with a smile. Tai let loose his grip and wandered towards his girlfriend, placing his arm around her waste in possession.

" Jyou, you idiot! It's great to see you," Tai said giving him a handshake. He stared at him curiously. " What happened? You're so fuckin' rich now! Where'd you get all of this?"

Tai's eyes darted all over the place.

" It pays to study. I didn't want to stay on the streets all my life," Jyou shrugged casually. " I went back to school, after dropping out, graduated…and now I just completed my degree in becoming a doctor."

" Damn."

" I admire you," Kari laughed.

" And who are you?" Jyou questioned. " Actually…who are all you ladies?"

" She's Sora, Tai's girl friend is Mimi," as Kari spoke Jyou raised a hand gesture to give his friendly greeting. "…And I'm his sister – Kari. I can't forget you forgot us, Jyou!"

Jyou gaped at her as Kari stared at him with a glint of amusement flickering in her warm eyes as she gave him an affable hit on the arm, " I could hardly recognize you Ms.-Tai-Junior! Wow, you've grown into a beautiful lady!"

" Why thanks," Kari gushed, laughing.

" No flirting with my sister," Tai eyed his childhood friend and gave a snigger.

" Nuh…I've already go a girl," Jyou said. Before Taichi had the chance to ask who she was, Jyou spoke up again. " Unfortunately, she couldn't make it tonight."

" So…anyone we know here?" the brunette boy asked as he stared at the floods of people. " They all look your age!"

" Everyone from our old crew is here, I'll call them for you," Jyou laughed as he scratched his back. A glimmer of mischievousness expressed in his face as his lips gave a cheeky lopsided smile. " EY, BOYS! TAI IS HERE!"

Suddenly a whole rampage of guys rushed over to their former gang leader. Tai knew what was coming since a frightened façade took over him. In reflex action, his hands covered his head as a barrier of what was to come. Immediately, the boys lightly punched him. Without warning, one of the shortest boys clamped his arm around his neck.

"NOOGIE!" he shouted. Soon all the boys were having their own share of lightly beating Tai's messy hair with their fists.

Mimi had already wiggled her way from the pound and was exchanging glances with the other girls. " They're crazy."

" Aren't boy always," Sora stated with a slight laugh.

After they had all calm down, and were finally tranquil (besides the beating music in the background) Taichi stared at his old clan with an enormous grin playing on his face.

It had been a while since he had seen his second family. Off course he had the LimitZ crew and Matt, TK, his mother and Kari as a whole family…but these boys _were_ his good mates.

While his father was suffering from cancer, Tai had gone through his share of angst. He became their leader and would cause so much commotion within the streets of Odaiba. He would bash people for money and get into loads of fights. Soon later, Yamato had talked some sense into him...but that was when Kari was already avoiding him. He hadn't been there for Kari when their father died. He hadn't been a brother to her. So he quit being a nuisance…went back to school…and influenced the clan to do something with their lives instead of messing other people up. It had been such a long time since he had last seen them. After quitting two years back, he became a member of LimitZ. He regretted what he did with his old friends before LimitZ was formed….but even though he had done so many wrong…he would **_never _**forget his old companions.

" WELCOME BACK CAPTAIN!" one of his friends announced as he held his cup of beer and roared like a hyena.

" Take it easy on the alcohol, Amachi, you're still the same," Tai snickered shaking his head at the boy with a violent shade of auburn hair.

" CHEERS FOR LIMITZ!" Amachi yelled. " WELCOME BACK TO ODAIBA!"

The four ladies flushed a bright red while Taichi swallowed the esteem conceitedly and raising his hands up in the air saying, " What, what!"

" It confirms it," Kari settled. " My brother's a moron."

" I'm borrowing Taichi for a moment," Jyou said to the remainder of the LimitZ crew. He calmly placed his arm around Taichi's shoulders and led him away from the herds of people.

When it was only the two of them walking down the staircase Jyou leaned more closely to his friend and said in a quiet soothing voice. " Me and the boys, we got you a welcoming home present…"

" You're kidding, right?" Taichi searched his friend's expression then burst out laughing.

" What?" Jyou arched an eyebrow.

" I never knew you had glasses!"

" Oh…that," the blue headed boy said in embarrassment. " I actually had contacts before…when I studied that there was a possibility that contacts could go on the back of your eyeball in medical class…I got a bit hesitant and decided to not take the risk anymore."

" You've always been a worry wart," Tai winked, then became aware of their destination that Jyou had led them to his garage. " Why are we here?"

" Your present. Don't you like it?" Jyou informed. He pointed at the thing in front of him before, but Taichi's reaction was enough for him to know the answer to his own question.

The brown-headed boy was hysterically jumping up and down, eyes glazed as if in a dream and mouth widely open as he began squealing like a little girl who received her favourite Barbie doll for her fifth birthday.

" Are you serious?" he growled in excitement. " Are you fuckin' kidding me Kiddo?"

" It's yours. We all chipped in," Jyou nodded as he slipped the keys into his friend's hand.

He accepted them and strolled to the convertible car. Taichi let his hands slide horizontally on the smooth glossy deep scarlet paint as he then marvelled the front black stained glass window. He jumped over the car door and into the comfortable leather cream interior.

" You guys had better not stolen this," Tai glared, though it would take a fool to recognize the real ecstasy running through his adrenaline filled veins.

" No," Jyou said with a sigh, as he carefully took a seat next to him. " All of our cash put together. It's all yours."

Tai continued to sit in his vehicle, still staring around and familiarizing himself with it. " Bloody hell…"

" It is red," Jyou perked up with another of his simpers.

" Thanks…thanks … I'm speechless. Fuck…I owe you guys big. I'm probably going to go out there and thank all the boys individually. Probably a shot of tequila for each guy," Taichi sighed. " Man…am I partying tonight."

" You'd better, I set up this whole party for you, man…as well as your new …well not really new – but current second seed champions," he said. He then realized something. " Tai…"

" Yeah?"

" Why aren't the brothers here? Matt and TK?"

" They...had personal business to deal with," Tai murmured, filling Jyou in.

" Ahh…that Matt boy never liked me anyway," Jyou shrugged. " He hated all of us for what we turned you into, back then. I even made the effort to invite some of the members from his old band!"

" Matt's a good guy," Taichi said, sticking up for his best friend. " It's just that he goes through many hardships in his life. He wouldn't be lying…he would of come if he had the opportunity, not holding back some childish grudge."

" I guess so," his friend replied, still with an evident uncertainty in his tone.

" There's no need to feel distressed tonight," Taichi said, getting out of his car. " You hosted a party for a reason…it wouldn't hurt to be part of it."

" Yeah," he agreed.

" Well…let's go then!" Taichi exclaimed. " Let's party…"

" Remember what you said earlier," Jyou said. " One cup for each member!"

" Sure thing," Tai said. " Though…I never thought a soon-to-be doctor would advise me that."

" I'm not yet a doctor. And I'm your friend…so I can do whatever I wish to do!" Jyou said rebelliously. " Let's get this started!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" Tai abandoned us," Mimi frowned feeling a bit nervous as she gazed around the house with unfamiliar guests as the music rebounded loudly off the walls. " What are we goin' to do…we know no one here…"

" Let's get more drinks…I hope there's sodas. I'm not even in the mood of getting tipsy tonight…I'd rather remain sober," Kari muttered. " Wanna come?"

" Yeah," Mimi quickly volunteered. " How bout you, Sora?"

The auburn headed female glanced at her best friend. " Nuh, I'll wait it out in case your boyfriend comes back."

" Sure thing! Be right back!" Mimi proclaimed as she slipped her arm into Kari's as they quickly left her behind.

She carefully leaned back against the cool wall, one of the few empty spaces in the mansion. She wasn't really in the mood of partying that night. She was more of a club person. At least you were dancing in the dark and not getting humiliated or critizised if you did something wrong. She felt rather vain dressing up for that night. Even though they had only been there for only half an hour already, the heels Mimi had lent her was slowly killing her.

" How boring," Sora sighed. Her feet had just about had it so she let her back skim down the wall and pull herself into a squatting position. " Tai's probably is having a great time since he knows half the people here."

She ran her hands through her hair, and gave a wry smile. At least her hair was fine. She had never had her hair in cornrows before and she found it rather fascinating by the way it felt on her head.

" Hey babe, wanna go home with me tonight?"

Her eyes wandered up to the man who had spoken to her and couldn't help but feel annoyed. The man was most likely in his early twenties, he had short jet-black hair and a dimple in his smile, but it took one to see a sense of sordid in his deeds since he wavered unsteadily it was obvious he had had a bit too much liquor.

" No thanks," she responded slackly.

" I take no-o for an answe-r," his voice slurred as he made a grab for her arm. Sora flexed away just in time, but her lower lip was quivering to reveal that she was caught off guard.

Sora knew that she had to get out of there, but she wasn't sure it was correct to test his strength since she had seen some of her guy friends still strong at a drunken state.

Another reason to detest parties…

She was even willing to slap the guy and make a run for it, but she already improvised that when she would get quick to her feet she's tumble over on her heels and the man would grab her. It was hopeless…she had one last resort…to kick the guy in the…

" Brian, you ass. Stop harassing the poor girl," a new person entered as she punched him hard in the stomach.

" That hurt Rosal," he glowered. " Sometimes I don't understand why I'm related to you."

" Maybe if you weren't so drunk, you'd notice that I'm your older sister! Go pick up someone younger, it's obvious this girl is older than you!" the girl beared her teeth aggressively when she spoke. She gave her brother one last wafting hit on his head and let her viridescent fall onto Sora. She tucked her identical black hair with streaks of purple, behind her ear and put her hand out.

Sora gained her composure and accepted the hand, pulling her up from the ground and grunting at her heels.

" I feel sorry for you," the girl said as she stared at the heels Sora had been wearing. " There is a high chance that you will never catch me in them. I prefer sneakers."

" That's because you're a tomboy," her brother perked in as he let his pointing finger roll in circles in the air. " She's caraz-crazy!"

"I'm truly sorry on behalf of my brother," the girl said, shaking her head. " He didn't mean to be an idiot…he's not usually like this. Whenever he's in this state…I wish I wasn't related to him. I don't know how I'm going to get him home without my parents blaming it all on me. So, are you all right? You're a bit quiet."

" I'm - It's fine…" Sora said awkwardly, the girl was talkative. Her eyes orbed at her curiously. " Do I…Do I- Have I seen you before?"

" I'm not sure, sorry," the girl laughed. " I think I should introduce myself then. The name's Rosalyn. People call me Lyn, but only this dunce calls me Rosal. I don't really mind."

" Nice to meet you, Lyn," she countered back pleasantly then introduced herself, " I'm Sora."

" Sora?" Rosalyn repeated the name in familiarity as she placed a finger on her chin, pondering to remember where she had heard her name before.

" And I'm Bri! But you can call me Brian," her brother shook Sora's hand.

" He's a scary drunk," Rosalyn cracked a smile when she realized her brother twisting his sentences around incorrectly.

" So I thought."

The pair laughed together, they would get along in no time…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**xxxxx**

****

_And even though I love you and you've been with me for so long_

_And we thought that we could make it work but we were wrong_

_But neither one of us wanna be the first to say goodbye_

_Baby I think its time to let this go_

_And even though I love you and you've been with me for so long_

_And we thought that we could make it work but we were wrong_

_But neither one of us wanna be the first to say goodbye_

_Baby I think its time to let this go_

" Hey, I thought I saw someone I know back there," Kari yelled over the music as she nudged her head towards the opposite direction

" You know where to find us!" Mimi said aloud as she juggled the two sodas in her hands as she left the girl.

" I'll catch up to you later," Kari called after her as she advanced to the other side of the room. She let her body slump next to a short boy with chestnut hair, who was lounging there tediously. " Hey."

The younger boy turned around to face her, with a quick reaction he gave her a hug.

" Hey Kari!"

" How's it going, Cody?" she asked. It had been a while since she had seen the boy. She was pretty sure that he was really bored because he was twelve and surrounded with old people at the party. At least now she knew that she wasn't the youngest person there who had rocked up. " You put a nice headlock on Tai back there."

" You reckon?" he questioned brightly.

" Yeah, he couldn't move," Kari laughed as she stared at the boy curiously. " So I'm guessing you live with Jyou now?"

He nodded and explained, " Jyou's been so nice and reliable. After my dad died my mother and I became financially bankrupt. He took us in…I don't know where we'd be without him."

" Good ol' reliable Jyou for you."

" Haha. That's right," Cody smiled. " You want to go in my room…it's so boring here…"

With Kari's consent, the two travelled up the two flights of stairs and into his bedroom.

" You locked your doors," Kari noticed as the younger boy locked the doors again.

" Whenever Jyou has some excuse for a party…it's always safe to. I don't want to come walking into some odd pair making out," he shuddered.

Kari laughed again. Even though Cody was young, he was rather bright. She sat on his bed and observed the neat room. " It's unhealthy for a boy's room to be clean."

" I'd rather have my little sanctuary fresh from body odour," he replied smartly. " Where's TK…I haven't seen him around…"

" TK?" Kari muttered. " He's at home probably drooling over playboy magazines."

" Oh…I was hoping to see him."

" You'll see him soon enough," Kari assured.

" So what are you going to do with all your money that you won?" Cody couldn't help but question. He was always a curious person, always seeking knowledge.

" I bought an Ipod," Kari said. " I was about to pay for my tuition fees for school, but Tai and Matt already paid it off for me. I feel really bad…"

" What school?"

" You sure ask a lot of questions, Cody," the girl said, but proceeded to answer him anyway. " I'm going to some retarded all girls school – St. Margaret's I think."

" Whoa! That's great! I go to St. Kevin's! St. Margaret's is my sister school," he said.

" I think you're going to the same school as TK, then."

" It's bad though…"

Hikari raised an eye, " Why?"

" Cause we have to start in two days."

" Are you insane? That's not fair! Odaiba High starts in two weeks!" Kari glowered at what she had been revealed to. She scoffed, " I'm really hating Tai and Matt right now…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He retraced his brother's steps down the familiar streets of Odaiba, and noticed that they were headed straight to the hospital. He had meant to visit his mother earlier, but he had been too jetlagged to go. TK wasn't an idiot to not know what was going on…

He had listened in to Tai and Matt's conversation the other night. His mother wasn't doing well, from what he had heard. Perhaps TK was always mean to his brother because he loathed how Matt always took stuff on his own and never dared to let anyone else carry the burden with him. TK was old enough to know, no…he had the _right_ to know what was going on. He didn't know why Matt still continued to try and not expose him to reality…and he knew that Matt was doing it for his own good…but why didn't Matt let him take it like a man? Why couldn't he face the world without his brother being to overprotective over him?

TK was sure that even Tai didn't suffocate Kari as much as Matt did to him. And it merely pissed him off because Kari was also a girl. This time, he wasn't going to be left in the dark _any longer_…

TK had pretended to sleep when Matt left, and he had been trailing his brother for quite a while now. He was also concerned because he knew that Matt was in between sober and being drunk since he had seen him gulp down quite a lot of alcohol.

They entered the hospital, TK spied as he watched his brother talk to the secretary. Yamato nodded and walked off to the room he had been allocated to. TK sucked his breath and followed. Even though he felt like he was betraying his brother's trust. It had to be done. He _had _to know.

Yamato went into one of the rooms, closing the door behind him. Swift on his feet, TK went in front of the wooden door to see the name, ' Dr. Simon Donnelly.'

He pressed his ear against the door, eagerly listening.

" …bad news."

" Bad news?" he heard his brother say in alert. He could just picture Yamato sitting up on his chair and his sapphire eyes flashing dangerously on the poor man. " What is it?"

" Your mother…she died…she died this morning."

TK's eyes bulged wide.

" No…"

He hadn't expected that…yet, he didn't drop dead into sobs and tears like a normal son would. TK had only remembered being told to go in his room by his mother, and not seeing her ever again after that…not even visiting her during the last days she'd be alive. He didn't understand…he didn't understand why he felt nothing, why he had become numb. He pressed his ear harder against the door, guiltily wanting to know Yamato's reaction to the whole tragedy.

It remained silent for a few minutes, but TK could sense the strong tension in the room. Then he barely managed to make out what he heard his brother say.

" What happened?" Yamato queried the doctor. " What happened to the remainder money I gave to have a operation?"

There was a pause until the doctor spoke up again. " What money?"

TK winced as he heard a chair, supposedly Yamato's, screech against the floor as there was a shuffle. TK guessed that Yamato was pulling the doctor by the collar of his white coat. It was rare when Yamato got angered…even TK knew that it wasn't good to witness this side of his brother.

" I gave," Yamato's voice grunted. " I gave my left over money – two thousand dollars – in my dad's possession to give to you…"

There was another pause. " Your father never gave us cash…"

This time, TK was getting as angry as his brother. _How could their own father steal money from them…and not use it to save her?_

" Where is he…is he here?" Yamato spat back intensely.

" Your father is in the room now, grieving over your family's loss," the doctor spluttered.

" What family? We were never one," he replied harshly. TK could just about hear loud footsteps coming towards him.

TK ran about eight metres away, until he glanced back to where he had been standing in the hospital corridor. He could make out Yamato's figure turning to the right room.

A few minutes later, TK was in front of the closed door and he could hear the distinct screamings coming from the cubicle. He didn't need to press his ear against the door this time. And it wouldn't be advisable since the door had a glass window.

" WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SEE HER ON HER DEATHBED!"

" Calm down, Yam-"

" WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" his voice continued to boom. " I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED! SHE HAD A CHANCE TO LIVE AND YOU -"

" I'm sorry-"

" YOU'RE SORRY? **NOW** YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY?" Yamato roared sarcastically.

TK couldn't take the suspense anymore, he decided to peek through the glass windowed door. His father and brother were staring at each other intently. TK shook…his father, mother and brother were all in the same room…

" I don't know…I don't know anymore," Yamato's tone dropped down as he took a seat and pointed at their mother. " How much grief have you caused TK and my brother ever since you've left?"

" What did you spend it on, dad? Did you spend it all on more drugs. DID YOU?" TK could just make out his father about to sit next to Yamato but he pushed him away. " Stay away," he said lividly. " Stay away_…_ I _trusted_ you…"

TK could hear his brother – Yamato – crying now. TK had never heard his brother cry before. He was always the stronger one, always there cheering him on. It hurt him to see what Yamato was going through all the emotional stress. Yamato crying was something that wasn't in his dictionary.

_Now it was his time to support him_

The youngest boy barged into the room and pointed at their father incredulously, " You…"

" Who are -"

Yamato looked up at him in awe, utterly baffled.

" You've hurt my brother…" TK glared in rage. " You hurt my mother…what else do you want?"

" Taker-"

" No, you have no right to even address me," TK spat in distaste. " You don't know how much shit you've caused for our family…"

TK continued, " Matt…Matt's always been looking out for me. When you left…he only cared about my sake, he didn't even care about himself. While you…you only cared about money, your addiction…you didn't care for anyone but yourself…"

" No -" their father stared rigidly at his sons..

TK interrupted him again, " Matt's always tried to keep this all a secret from me…but I was bound to find out anyway. And I'm…I'm just sick of all this shit!"

Without another word, TK punched his father in the face.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Crap cliffy, I know. I need to sleep…it's already 12 and I need to wake p at 6 tomorrow. Haha! THANKS for reading this chapter everybody! I was about to add more … but I thought that I should just leave this chapter on that certain note… if you get my jest. Woah! The logo turned blue…it's so…'dull' now. Well, a LOT of new characters introduced in this chapter. Though Jyou and Cody plays a minor role in this fanfic, I had to include them somewhere since every one of the Digidestined were mentioned. Also, expect to see more of Rosalyn…haha. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love**

**Flipstahhz**

**p.s ** This chapter wasn't as long as I had intended it to be…sorry

**Next Chapter:** Problem after problem…

**Songs Used:**

****

Let this go _by_ 112 (old song)

Run It _by_ Chris Brown Ft. Juelz Santana

**Wishinstahhz: **Yeah trust me I know a lot of people who drink, take drugs (3/4 of my year level are not virgins) etc. The police are dumb for not catching 13 year olds with cigarettes? Nuh…I think the people buying the cigarettes for the 13 year olds are the ones that are dumb. Open to more stuff? Well, it depends on what stuff they're referring to. Being open to more/new stuff is okay, I guess. But when you know it's bad for you, that's when I begin to think it's pretty stupid.

Haha…well, I guess you are at the experimenting age. But it's really reckless and pretty stupid to try anything that you consider rebellious. Thanks for bringing up something interesting to talk about and reviewing the previous chapter. Also…I'm not so sure if St. Kevin's and St. Margaret's exists…but I have a strong hunch. Most catholic schools are named after saints.

**JyouraKoumi: **Thanks for reading all three chapters in one go! Jyou was mentioned in this chapter, I hope you're glad with it. Lol

**Takari lady aka D-3, Calmer of the Storm, miaow227, princesstphanie & Rock-Angewomon: **To the five of you, THANKS for reviewing last chapter. I heart you. haha

**SaffireStarz: **Haha. Thanks for picking up TK and Kari going as cousins…lol. And I know you're probably, as well as many others, glad with some of the LimitZ crew's choices. (for example what you said about Sora)…. Though there will be some benefit out of it…it'll come as this story progresses.

**Kuroi Black Nightingale: **Hey again! I'll email you in the weekend, I'm just decided to post this update today and do my homework after this (boo to year eleven..even though I have one week left and then exams…then I got year twelve to stress about…argh). I still feel honoured getting a story written dedicated to me by you since you rarely write. Hope you like this chapter!

**take the blame: **high! Thanks for reviewing the previous two chapters again. Emo music is pretty cool, but I'm not really that wide ranged with it. I only listen to Something Corporate ( ever since I listened to 'Konstantine' … I fell in love). I've listened to a few others. And I'm only familiar with the band that you mentioned, ' Taking Back Sunday.' I got addicted to their song New American Classic. Haha. Take care ;D

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	7. x::: chapter 7 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: 17.11.o5_

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics. (as mentioned from the last chapter, and the one before that, and the one before that….haha)**

**(a/n)**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**The Consequences Of Partying**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**The brothers walked** side by side in silence as they crossed down the street. It seemed that both were pulling themselves together from what had occurred an hour ago, but to them it only felt that it had happened just a second ago. The same imaged penetrated through their minds, no doubtfully of how their father had reacted when TK struck him. Their father appeared rather startled for a minute as he stared at his two sons, the quietly exited the room. Yamato brushed away his weak side in gaining his composure to hold his younger brother from doing much worse. After silently staying in the room for quite a while they looked at their mother for the last time and escaped the burdensome atmosphere. And now they were walking…

The pair hadn't even noticed that it the sky had begun showering small droplets of water until the rain became heavier. Yamato took off his jacket and draped it around his brother's shoulders. When TK had followed him, he hadn't worn decent clothing to suit the June weather. Even though it was meant to be summer the weather of that month tended to still heavily rain.

" You didn't have to…" His brother always protected him.

" You were getting soaked," Yamato said shortly.

TK tightened the jacket around him, maintaining his body from shivering violently. He wasn't trembling from the rain, but from how the guilt that still hadn't subsided when he was revealed to the truth of what his older sibling had done for him.

" You could have told me Matt," he said. " And I would of stopped acting like a dick to you. I only acted like one because I knew you were hiding something from me…and from everyone else as well. It hurts…"

His brother's striking icy eyes focused on him.

" It hurts that you didn't trust me…no _us_…your friends, your family," TK whispered in a sad tone which suited the weather well.

" Then…" Yamato finally spoke up, " as my brother, don't tell anyone about what happene-"

" That's the problem with you, Matt," TK sighed irritably, hands stroking his damp blond locks. " You always keeps things hidden and never bother to tell people how you really are feeling! Sometimes I don't know whether you're my brother or some cold stone rock!"

" TK, I'm sorry."

" You shouldn't be," TK barred his teeth viciously, but not towards Yamato. " If it wasn't for our stuffed up parents we wouldn't have been put in this situation in the first place."

" Don't say that -"

" After what they've done, I think I have the right to," he grumbled, his voice dropping a notch and becoming calmer. " Though, next time…tell me."

" Sure," the older boy replied. Even though it would take a while for them to get back their close relationship, at least they were taking a step forward for once. Abstractly he spoke, " How are you feeling about our mother?"

TK paused for a bit then gave a slight shrug, " I don't really feel sadness or pity towards her…it's probably cause I hardly remember being with her, everything's all faded when I look back. How about you?"

" Depressed," Yamato said honestly. " Even though she abandoned us, before she left…I could see regret in her eyes. I'll always remember it. She loved us, TK. That's all that matters."

" Yeah," TK gave another sigh and kicked the wet pebbles of the footpath they were both treading upon. " But the same can't be said about out father."

" I don't care about him. He's not the father I once knew. He's transformed into nothing but corrupt filth," he muttered lividly as if speaking of his father brought poison to his lips.

They proceeded on talking about their parents until could just make out music thumping in the distance.

_Why can't you_

_Just tell the truth_

_(Why)_

_Why is it_

_So hard for you_

_Tell me_

_What you think_

_When you mess around_

_Do you see my face_

_(Do you see me?)_

_When she's goin' down?_

_If you really knew_

_(Oh no oh)_

_What I know about you_

_You'd be surprised_

_Couldn't look me_

_In my eyes_

_Hey_

_Sittin' home alone_

_Waitin' by the phone_

_Oh no_

_Not me_

_Your not the only one_

_Creepin'_

They turned the corner of the walk that had been walking in. A particular enormous house was flooded with huge crowds of people. They didn't even need to make assumptions, it was obvious that this was the place where the rest of their friends had crashed.

Perhaps they needed a break from the drama.

The two didn't even need to speak since they most likely knew what each other had in their mind. Without hesitation, the pair blended into the crowds of people seeking shelter in the mansion. Hot sweat air struck them as they entered the house. They even had to hold their breath in just to get across to the other side of the room where there was 'actually' an empty space in the household.

_Your not the_

_Only one_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_Don't know why_

_I'm messin'_

_Wit'cha_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_That's why_

_I do the thangs_

_You do_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_But I can't help it_

_I love ya_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_I don't know why_

_I'm messin'_

_With you_

_Why can't you_

_Look me_

_In my face_

_(Why)_

_Why can't you say_

_That you been_

_At her place_

_You hurry_

_Wash your clothes_

_The scent of her perfume_

_I already know_

_( I know what you doin')_

_Cause I do it too_

" W-Woah…I-I'm seeing two Ma-tt's! I must b-be dreamin'!" a adolescent boy slurred. The jet-black haired boy could be mistaken for much older age since he was a rather tall lanky build and would tower over both Yamato and Takeru that is if he weren't slouching drunkenly.

It took a while for Yamato to figure the person out. " BRI!"

" MATT!" he exclaimed back, in a high pitched tone. He looked from him to TK. " So there _are_ r-really two of y-you!"

TK dug his hands in his pockets, unpleased. He hated being mistaken as Yamato, though he hardly was since he usually had a beanie on…but that night his messy hair seemed identical to his brother's.

" No, TK's with me."

He watched his brother gave a small smile as he developed conversation with Bri. Even though Yamato was a pinch drunk, he wasn't completely as bad as his friend. TK remembered back how Bri was the youngest member in ' The Teen-age Wolves' back then and was the badass bass player in his brother's band. He wondered if the group still existed after Yamato chose to quit and join the LimitZ crew instead.

" Jame-s, Le-igh and Abs are h-here too," Bri said pointing at the remainder old band members. " They-they're a bit was-ted."

" Not as bad as you," Yamato chuckled, slightly decking his younger friend on the back.

TK scanned through the crowds of people, sneaking a glance to see where Kari might be about. A scowl appeared on his face when he couldn't find her. He had a feeling that she was probably drunk and flirting with some other guy. He frowned. He tossed his attention back to his brother's conversation.

" So, where's your sister?"

" Talkin' t-o some hot chick. Out of my league th-ough, about my sist-er and you-r age. I'm too you-ng for her. It's a pity."

" I think you should go home," Matt advised. Bri was slurring a bit too much that he was having some problems understanding what he was saying. " It's getting late."

" It's onl-only e-eleven," Bri objected. Matt was pretty certain now that the boy needed rest. Even his friend's vision was failing him, it was actually one am.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Everyone stopped dancing and talking just to stare at where the commotion had taken place. A loud booming voice screamed after that and soon enough people where surrounding where all the noise was coming from, eager for some sort of mischief or quarrel.

" Oh _shit_," TK swore as he exchanged troubled glances with his brother. They both knew Tai didn't handle his liquor well. They ran to where the voice was yelled.

The only thing that continued to beat on was the music…

_If you really knew_

_(Oh no oh)_

_What I know about you_

_You'd be surprised_

_Couldn't look me_

_In my eyes_

_In ma face (Hey)_

_Sittin' home alone_

_Waitin' by the phone_

_Oh no_

_Not me_

_Your not the only one_

_Creepin'_

_Your not the_

_Only one_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_Don't know why_

_I'm messin'_

_Wit'cha_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_That's why_

_I do the thangs_

_You do_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_But I can't help it_

_I love ya_

_(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_I don't know why_

_I'm messin'_

_With you_

_Still I do it to you_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Shattered glace pieces scattered on the tiled floorboards. From the looks of things, someone had probably thrown a stone through the window. A few inches from the scene was Taichi. A few of his friends were bawling in laughter, clutching their stomachs because Tai was standing right next to the window and just missed the stone by a few inches. Now that all attention was drawn to him, an insane smile flickered on his face. A drunk Tai, plus attention never had a good outcome.

The boy trotted along to where he could barely make Mimi's figure. He yelled in a loud voice over the music, " AND THIS IS MY GIRL!"

Mimi had returned next to Sora and had been introduced with Rosalyn, they were all having a great talk until Taichi popped out of nowhere.

" Oh no," Sora gasped, shaking her head disapprovingly. This didn't look good…

Rosalyn arched an eyebrow in curiosity. While Mimi buried her face in her hands in pure embarrassment and humiliation.

" GO TAI!" a group of guys hollered, wooing the brunette headed boy on.

Possessively, Taichi wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and tightly pressed his bodies against hers. Mimi's eyes lost her vividness as he began to trail hard kisses from her lips towards her neck as he let his hands grope her. While he was making out with her in front of an audience, he let his hands go through her long locks as he lustfully began to dig deeper into kisses. She stood there petrified. People still cheered. The atmosphere had suddenly turned sickening and disgraceful.

Suddenly Rosalyn jumped in a slapped Taichi on the cheek with all the strength she could convene. She was clearly disgusted with the open show he had performed and it was clear she wasn't the only one.

" That's enough," Sora glared as she spoke in a , as she pushed the drunken Taichi off her best friend. She was never the type to yell, but when she cracked it she was dangerous, " What the HELL are you thinkin'?"

" She's m-my girl," Taichi cackled intoxicated as a smirk played on his lips.

" I don't know who the hell you are, but stop smiling you bitch!" in timing, Rosalyn slapped him again gaining a 'oaaahhh' from the crowd. He clutched his cheek as Mimi had her self-control come back, edging away from her drunk boyfriend not noticing the warm tears rolling down her pale face.

Sora rushed to Mimi, putting a supporting arm around her. She cringed when she felt Mimi uncontrollably shaking under her grasp, murmuring words of comfort to her best friend.

" And what the hell is up with all of you? Cheering when you could clearly see that Mimi was ."

" She wanted it," Tai sneered.

Rosalyn was about to slap him again, but someone had saved her from doing it. A few seconds later Tai was sprawled on the floor unconscious.

" The damage's already done. I'm sorry we're late," Yamato shook his head as he rubbed his fist that he had used to punch his best friend. TK walked over towards Sora and helped her support Mimi.

There was silence for a while until some of Taichi's friends had decided to batter up Yamato. Luckily, Jyou stood in their away to prevent them from doing so.

" _You_," Yamato said icily, cool eyes leering at him in fury.

Jyou and Yamato stared at each other for a while in mutual silence. Jyou bent down an took a set of keys from Taichi's pocket and handed it over to the blond headed boy. " Take him home."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Yamato dropped off Mimi and Sora off.

Sora helped her friend up the stairs and into the house. Immediately Mimi took a shower. Sora shuffled her feet, unsure how to handle the whole situation. What had happened that night between Mimi and Tai still remained clear in her mind. She didn't know what had possessed Tai to act like a complete moron in front of everyone. Tai was an idiot. She felt so sorry for Mimi's behalf. She was practically crimson in embarrassment. If Yamato did that to her she's bash the crap out of him…_if_. But she didn't understand why Mimi just stood there…

She walked over to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. She let her eyes stare about the dark apartment. Various boxes were scattered everywhere…they hadn't managed to unpack all the boxes yet.

She accomplished making coffee and planting herself in the dining room as she patiently waited for Mimi to finish he shower. She closed her eyes and let her head fall into her hands. What a night…

Yamato scared her too. When he appeared there all of a sudden, it was like he took control of it all. After Sora had fetched Kari out of Cody's room and they all has slumped into the convertible…the tension in the vehicle was strange. Everyone was silent. She recalled glancing at the mirror to see Yamato's intent face only focused on the road, most likely mangled in his own thoughts. He seemed colder than usual…even TK did.

It took her a while to figure out that Mimi had sat in front of her when she had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the other's presence.

" You can tell me, Mimi. Tai was an ass tonight…but he didn't really mean it," Sora explained, but somehow she knew it wasn't the case her best friend was about to talk about.

" I…" she whispered in a hushed voice. " I don't know Sora…I would have done something…but-"

" I know you would of…but I don't understand why you didn't."

" I couldn't…" she shuddered. " It was all…it was like I was with Acey again. Like the time he raped me…Tai…he had the same vibe. I'm scared…I don't think I'm ready to date just yet…"

"Mimi," Sora sighed. She reached out for her friend and let her collapse in her arms. " Don't worry…it'll never happen again. I _promise_ you…"

" Thanks Sorrr," she replied with gratitude.

" Now let's get some rest," Sora gave her younger friend a kiss on the cheek as she led her to bed.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Morning came. And so did the events that occurred the night before tumbled back in all their heads. At the Kamiya household Taichi was one of the few people that was presently up. He slipped into a pair of black slacks he had seen randomly on the floor. He still wore the short he had last night and could smell the sweat and vomit on it. Feeling disgusted, he tore it off.

He stole a gaze at the other two people in his bedroom. Yamato and TK were still in a deep sleep in their beds. Taichi thought that he had woken up late, guess he was wrong. Those two brothers slept like bricks, it already was 10:30 am…Taichi was used to them waking up later after all. Suddenly Taichi cringed as his hands fell onto his head as he scrunched his brown locks of hair in agony. _Last night…_

What had happened?

He only remembered seeing his new car…and everything went blank after that. He cursed…there was only answer to what he had done last night, he just crossed his fingers it wasn't that bad. He had always been a terrible drunk. His head was still throbbed viciously when he walked into the hallway. He shortly found himself back in the living room switching haphazard channels with the remote. Someone sat abut him.

" I woke up before you, Kari," his lips curled, he hadn't bothered to strain his eyes to see her sit next to him. He cast a sideways glance, lips uncurling when he saw that his sister's fists were curling. " What have I done wrong now?"

Kari grumpily kicked him. " You're an ass, you know? Put as shirt on, you dick! There's no one else you can impress in this house. You've probably ruined it with Mimi-"

" Kari, dear, don't insult your brother," their mother entered the living room with an apron wrapped around her slim figure as she held a wooden spoon. " And Tai, darling, you should really put something on. It's a sign of laziness, you know?"

" Yeah," he mumbled, but not moving a notch from his sitting position. He wondered what he had done to make Kari pissed with him. They had been in good terms for a while after making up before coming back to Japan, but now he wasn't so confident in their brotherly sisterly relationship.

" I'm going back to the kitchen, we're having pancakes today!" Ms. Kamiya declared ecstatically as she left the living room to tend to the meal she had been cooking. " Oh no! I left the stove on! Some of the pancakes are burnt!"

Taichi sighed. He might as well try and win Kari over, he was sick of fighting with her. He attempted to win her with sly humour, " Typical of our ma to leave the stove. I think I'll pass, her cooking is disgusting."

She didn't meet his amused glance and haughtily snatched the control off his hands and switched the channel to watch an episode of _House_. Unhappy that his scheme hadn't worked, Taichi let his hands fall behind his head as his eyes idly bored on the television screen.

The phone rang. The siblings continued to watch the show. It rang again. Their mother most likely hadn't gotten it because she was still cooking breakfast. It rang again. Taichi noted that Kari hadn't budged. Then it rang again. Taichi growled and went to answer the phone. The constant ringing of the phone had triggered his head to hurt again.

" Hello, Kamiya Residence," he spoke.

" Hello, can I please speak to Tai."

He recognized the voice. " It's him…Sora?"

" YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD, YOU KNOW!"

Taichi clapped his hand over his ear massaging it, his head begun to throb painfully even more. " Can you stop yellin' Sora! I've got this massive headache, what are you all pissed about this time? Stop being a bitch, do you have your PMS?"

" You're the BITCH! Fuckin' hell, Tai! Blame PMS, as usual, when you know it's your darn fault in the first place!"

" What the fuck are you on about?" he shouted, then heard his mother scream from the kitchen to not swear. He lowered his voice. " Seriously."

" You want me to be serious now? Fuck Tai, I'm not just playin' with your head right now! I'm so darn serious right now!"

" What did I do?" Taichi queried. Whatever that had happened last night, couldn't have been that bad. _Could it?_ It had been a while since he recalled Sora being this enraged. He gave a shudder and then repeated what he had just said in a calmer tone as he picked up what Kari had said earlier, " What did I do, Sora? What did I do to Mimi?"

He heard her take a heavy breath from the receiving end of the line. She started to speak…

" To put into simple words, you were fucking groping and making out with her in front of a stupid audience!"

Taichi closed his eyes. _Shit…_ But he didn't understand why Mimi hadn't pushed him off. " What –"

Sora intervened, knowing what Taichi was about to say. " You left her in a horrible state. She was shaking. You acted like the biggest ass last night! I could even hear her crying in her sleep…I've barely gotten some sleep. You're lucky I even managed to get her out of the house to do shopping by herself -"

" Why…why didn't she just push me off," he croaked guiltily.

" If you were a proper boyfriend, it should have all clicked by now!" Sora spat. " It's Acey, ya know?"

" Acey, what does that bitch have to with it?"

" You acted exactly like him, last night," Sora stated.

" What? We're different!"

" I know you're different," Sora let out another exasperated stressful sigh. " But Tai…you can't just suddenly do that…even if you were drunk, you still should of at least had common sense not to get wasted that bad."

" But -"

" She was scared, Tai. She was scared. Haven't you thought that the two of you might be getting together to quickly?" she questioned. " I don't need to remind you that Acey raped her and she still gets nightmares about it…she hasn't fully recovered."

" Shit," it all clicked now. " I need to apologize -"

" No, Tai," Sora said sternly. " Give her some time to cool down…"

With that, she hung up the phone.

" Fuckkk!" he groaned, still keeping his voice quiet so his mother wouldn't hear him cursing. " Shit! Fuck! Shit."

" It was your fault."

Taichi glanced to the direction where the voice had come from. From the looks of things, it seemed that Yamato had woken up.

" Sorry for listening in the conversation," the blond headed boy said. " I practically heard Sora's screaming voice waking me up. So I guess you found out…TK and I luckily went to the party. Sorry, but I sort of knocked you out to save you from doing more harm. Then I drove you all home…"

" Drove?"

" Yeah, that reminds me," Yamato jingled out some keys from his pocket. " I need to return the car."

" It's mine," Taichi said. " Jyou and the gang gave it to me. Damn you Matt! You got to drive around in my own car before me!"

" Well," Yamato's gaze leered angrily at his best friend, though the tone of his voice remained as cold an neutral as ever. " I'm glad that you're happy now. From one night, you got yourself a car…but you reasonably pissed everyone off, including your girl. Though, I guess your new car is more worth it than any of your friends."

" I'm sorry, Matt," Taichi stared at the ground, unable to take and see the disappointment in his friend's penetrating gaze.

" You shouldn't be saying sorry to me," Yamato stretched his arms, " …I'm just fed up with all this shit right now…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**There you go! (** **By the way, this is rated M for a reason). I shouldn't have made Tai an ass…but I'm trying to make this real as possible. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship, correct? Now that I've finally posted this chapter, I'm going to make a start to one of my new stories – Paparazzi…that should be out in a couple of days or so. Two and a half months holiday. You've got to love it. Hahaha. LOL. TAKE CARE (for now). Adios**

**Flipstahhz **

**Song Used:**

Not The Only One _by_ Amerie

**JyouraKoumi, princesstphanie, Calmer of the Storm, Takari lady aka D-3 and Rock-Angewomon:** You know how much I love you all, don't cha? haha. My reviewers kick buttocks!

**michi-fan:** more drama and action? haha. i'll try. haha. though, if you're pointing it towards the michi...trust me, this chapter evolved around it

**wishinstahhz:** woah. long review. haha. Sora got hit on by Brian? HAha...The duo - Brian and Rosalyn - will make lots of appearances throughout this story..i heart them ;D. lol...eventually I hope everyone else will. You haven't had a bf before? LOL. don't worry girl, most guys are 'dicks' these days. ( well..not EVERY one of them...just around my area.ahha). You can have fun without them.. finish your schooling first ;D . lol. I'm a girl that doesn't date...and i'm proud that I've kept the status. lol. I've had romances in my life...but that's a different story! Might explain it in the last chapter of Do You Still Think Of Me? Oh well, take care. thanks for the long review!

**SaffireStarz**: It's good that you picked up (and liked) the conversation between Rosalyn, Sora and Brian. I don't know, I guess that was my favourite part I had fun with in writing that last chapter. thanks for reviewing agaiiin!

**miaow227:** You're obsessed with this story? Thanks o.O ( even though I know there are way better stories out there...you should read some on I just studied 'horrendously' (stole your word. haha) last minute for the previous 5 exams I did this week. I sucked. Damnit. At least I've got summer holidays to look forward to...about 2 and a half months (squeals)..feeling really old especially when I have one more year of high school left. argh. Miaow (Hannah), you've been reading quite a lot of my stories for a long time...just wanted to thank you a bunch for your support...and this chapter was dedicated to you! haha. I heart you. take care !

**Next Chapter: ** TK and Kari start schooling again. Sora's working. Taichi's thinking up an apology plan. And Matt reunites with some old members of his band. Till next time… ;D

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	8. x::: chapter 8 :::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Written: o5.12.o5_

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics. **

**This was MEANT to be up last week, but due to my parents making go on a random holiday without telling me and pulling me along, I had no access to a computer. Now I'm back. So here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy it…lol**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Bitch Fights & Fist Fights**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**She didn't know **if she was getting better or not. Once in a while she'd vomit out the food she had just consumed and then there were the times where she could eat any meal with ease. She didn't understand. She felt weaker though…extremely weaker and she knew for a fact that she had become much paler. As she leered at her reflection in the mirror, Kari undid her ponytail and let her shoulder length brown locks fall down. She usually would have preferred her hair up since it was hot that day, but knew it wouldn't do her good because then her mother would see that her face was pale and thinner. She frowned at the lump in her hair, but quickly didn't care about it. She wasn't going to bother straightening it. After all, she was going to an all girl's school and as if there anyone to please there. Someone knocked on her door.

" KARI! We're leaving now!" Yamato's unmistakable booming voice shot out from behind her door, startling her a bit.

" Coming!" she shouted back.

She pulled up her checkered blue skirt a bit more down. Oh her first day she didn't want to give the impression that she was a slut. She hated uniforms. She quickly placed her navy blazer over her white-buttoned up shirt, fetched her suitcase of belongings and departed her bedroom. She hadn't bee in Odaiba for a week and she was already leaving her room. Kari bumped into someone in the hallway.

Kari glanced upwards to see Yamato's brother. The way he wore his uniform appeared like the identical replica he had worn back in America. It was unusual that there happened to be a brother school of St. Kevin's Boarding School in Japan. The color of his and her uniform matched considering she was about to attend TK's sister boarding school.

" Need help?" his ocean glimmering eyes looked down at the weighty suitcase she was trying her best to haul along.

" Yes thanks."

He nodded and took the suitcase from her, carrying it down the hallway.

The teenage girl was slightly astonished by his sudden offer of assistance. TK hadn't been quite helpful in a while…she was becoming glad that TK seemed to act like he had been. _Maybe he was maturing?_ She didn't know.

" TAI! I'M USING YOUR CAR!" Yamato yelled. Kari shook her head wondering why Yamato was in a yelling mood that morning.

She could barely make out Tai's grunt of approvable.

Deciding to say her farewells, she checked the boy's room and was greeted with the typical foul stench of badly odoured socks and other clothing she didn't see fit to stare at. She made out her brother's figure in the dark room.

" Are you coming?"

" No," he stonily replied back evidently not in the mood of talking.

Shrugging, she kissed Tai on the cheek. " Bye Tai, see you in two weeks."

" Mmm."

Kari hurtled out of the room giving her mother one last tight hug.

" Take care Kari, be a good girl okay?"

" Yeah ma," she laughed.

" You'd better get going. Matt and TK are already waiting for you."

Minutes later she had seated herself in the vehicle and Yamato instantly began driving. " About time you came! We're goin' to be late."

" We'll make it," TK shrugged. Kari snuck a glance at him. From the looks of things her mother had said goodbye to him because she could vaguely see her lipstick marks on his cheek. Even though she was a bit grumpy about the whole idea of going schooling she couldn't help but giggle.

" Tai's got himself a good car," TK said as he let his hands feel the cool leather interior. " It's hot."

The only girl in the car questioned, " Why didn't Tai come along?"

" He's been moping around our bedroom for the past couple of days," TK said. " I thought he would have learned his lesson after getting drunk at Jyou's party, but he's been drinking quite a lot after what happened. He's all sulky and hung over, he's being such a wuss."

Matt's grip on the steering wheel tightened. " Cut him some slack, bro. Tai's unsure whether Mimi and he are still going out…even though he may seem like an ass time to time…he really does have feelings for her. It's tormenting him."

" But I wouldn't blame her if Mimi doesn't hook back with him. Tai brought it on himself," Kari objected.

" Yeah, he did," TK agreed with her.

" It wouldn't hurt to have some faith in Tai," Yamato said as he gazed at them through the front mirror of the automobile. " C'mon, he didn't mean it. He'll learn from his mistake, get over it…and try his best to repent for it. Right now, he's probably thinking of ways to get his girl back. True?"

" Haha, of course," Kari laughed. " He's my brother…he'd do anything idiotic to get what he wants."

" That's right," TK nodded. " But as soon as he overcomes his _hung-over_ symptoms."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She leaned back on her chair gazing at the store with a weary smile visible on her lips. She closed her eyes. She was pleased with her accomplishment so far, but right now she needed a break…

Sora Takenouchi had risen from her bed in the early hours of 6am to reenter her mother's florist shop. It had been almost a year since she had stepped into it. After all, it had been her mother's sanctuary. Her mother didn't mind that it didn't give her a great amount of money…if she had wanted money she would have gotten a job easily as an accountant. But her mother preferred being friendly, talking to the Odaiba community and of course knowing who was 'courting' whom. As much as people intensely denied it, flowers were a symbol of love.

The store had remained untouched ever since her mother's death. So when Sora had dusted, cleaned and thrown out the old withered flowers she couldn't help but feel at peace. Sora hadn't felt at peace for a long time…

It was as if she was rediscovering and renewing the place that she hadn't allowed her self to go in for a long time. It was meditating and she could feel her mother's comfortable presence.

The recognizable wind chimes rang. Someone had entered the store. She glared at the person standing by the doorframe.

He gulped. At least Sora wasn't in her feisty scary mood she had been when she had shouted at him over the phone. Taichi had a crash hard painful headache, but he had gained his composure. Right after his sister and the blond brothers had left he had found a note written to him from Yamato. It had simply said, ' _When I get back, you'd better have had done something progressive instead of rather than getting intoxicated.'_ Hell, maybe that was why his best friend liked Sora…they were too much alike. They always had a cool and tranquil nature, but when they got angry there was a definite different side to them. From that note, it gave Tai confidence. He knew he had to face his problems soon enough and dwelling and sulking over it was going to get him nowhere.

She said firmly, " Sorry, but the local florist shop is not open today." But he straightaway noticed the small flare of mirth glimmering through her brown warm eyes

" But I'm an exception, right?"

" Perhaps because unfortunately you are my friend," she folded her arms curiously, smirk tugging on her lips. " If you're coming to apologize, you've come to the wrong person and place. I don't think I need to yell out my reasons why I might be still pissed off at you, because I think I have made it clear enough."

" You have," he cringed at her reminder of the phone battle with her. He was almost certain Sora had caused permanent damage to one of his eardrums. " Well, since you guys weren't at hope I guessed you'd be here. And since you'd be here…I presumed Mimi would be here with you as well."

" Mimi's not here," Sora divulged.

" I think I can tell," he muttered as he glanced around the shop seeing nothing but a spotless area with empty glass and plastic vases. " You cleaned up well, you just need to liven this place up with fresh flowers."

" I know," Sora replied. " Let's get down to business, no more avoiding the reason why you _really_ came here."

" It's Mimi."

" I think I know that," she sighed. " Just tell me…fill me in, whatever."

" Where is she? I want to apologize."

" You should have done it earlier then," she said. " But since she was shopping the whole day, I can see your reason."

It was obvious that Sora had luckily not found out that he had been drinking.

" But Tai, you could have at least left her a note…you're a bit late," Sora spoke. " Tai…just don't rush things between you and her. I know she shares the same feelings you have for her, I would be a fool to not notice considering I'm her best friend. Just take it slow with her…"

" I know…it was my fault…I know that already," he admitted. " But I -"

Sora intervened, " She went to Odaiba High. She's enrolling back into school."

" Then I'd better get going," he winked. " Thanks Sorr."

" What's playing in that mind of yours?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He pondered thoughtfully, finger on his chin. " I think…hmm…maybe I should enroll too…"

" What? But," she shook her head at him, unable to hide the smile that was lingering on her face. " Is this just to win her heart, becoming a student and all?"

"No, you've read me wrong dear Sora," he chuckled. " I'm going to apply at Odaiba High as a soccer coach!"

" You are an idiot, it's confirmed now," she stated, rolling her eyes. " And how can you even be sure that you're going to get the job?"

" I can get it easy," he said confidently. " The Physical Education co-coordinator loved me back in High School because I always won them goals in inter-school sports. I was teacher pet."

" More like cocky," she teased.

" Catch you later, Sora! Thanks again!"

She watched him excitedly exit the store. She laughed. Then her amusement left her when she realized when she glanced back at the plane store with not a single bouquet of flowers that a customer could purchase. She sighed again.

" Break's up," she said to no one in particular. She jumped up on her feet and tied her auburn hair back preparing for more hours of work.

_There were a lot of things she had to do_…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She watched the vehicle disappear in the distance. Kari glanced at her new school feeling rather queasy. Her third, and hopefully last, school. She began to understand how Takeru had felt when he moved to the all boy's school in America. She had never known that she would have ever had found herself in the position of going to an 'all girls' school in the first place. She shuddered.

'_St. Margaret's'_ was printed in golden letter at the brick wall entrance. She walked into the school grounds as she effortlessly pulled the bag along on the concrete ground. Successfully she had borrowed her mother's suitcase that had wheels.

The first thing that caught her attention was a fountain that consisted of statue figures of angels surrounding it. Sure, it was pretty…but it was pretty weird too. Her eyes darted around to other places. She was quite pleased that the all girls' school also had a netball and tennis court. Kari thought that the school may not even offer any sports because it may be considered as 'un-lady like.'

She continued to walk down the pathway, still in search for the school's office. Ordinarily in any other school it would be situated at the front of the school, but not in this case. From the looks of things she could also tell that the school was separated between two buildings; one most likely would be the dorms while the other had to be the classrooms. She trotted around the back of the buildings, still in search for the school's office. Instead Kari was greeted with a large field of grass that stretched about a whole football fields. Darn the school was spacious. Why did St. Marge's school have this?

Towards her right she could see a bunch of girls practicing some cartwheels and cheers. She rolled her eyes, stereotyping. No matter where she went there would always be airheads. But her gaze still stayed put at the cheerleading squad. If her eyes weren't failing her, she could clearly make out that about three girls had disgustingly bright lustrous pink and green hair. She blinked, but couldn't help but peel off into cracks of laughter. Sure, Mimi had pink hair one time…but it didn't look _that bad_ on her in comparison with the people she had seen.

Soon enough one of the girls with the bright pink and green mixture of locks approached her. Kari didn't need to question that she was the leader of the posy since the girl had a shiny badge on her extremely tight shirt shouting out 'captain of the cheerleading squad!' Kari silently mimed the words mockingly.

" Excuse me?" the captain glared. " What are you talking about."

" I wasn't talking," Kari said smartly. Just from the pitch in the other girl's tone Kari had already categorized her into the b.i.t.c.h section.

" If you want to be like a little slut," the girl breathed, she was about a head taller than Kari. " You'd better watch your back…"

" I think you've already taken the position."

" Step off our turf, we're practicing and we don't need your snooty little nose watching us. We're going to win the championships and you're in our way from disturbing our peace. But then again, you'd never understand since your physique is way to thin for showing off anything."

" I can do whatever I want. And _gee_ I'm sorry that my bust is not as big as my head," Kari said sarcastically. She was already starting to hate the school. Who was this girl to talk to her like shit when they haven't even spoken before?

She gave a high-pitched giggle. " You _try_ to insult me because you can't compete…it's obvious I have more skill than you."

" Yeah, you can't like totally beat Stephanie cause she's like the best in our squad," one of her worshippers announced, standing next to the captain sportingly.

Taking her queue, Stephanie demonstrated two back flips. Kari rolled her eyes for the second time. _Show offs_…

If they wanted a competition…then the bitch would have one. Cheerleading may not be Kari's expertise, but doing cartwheels and other gymnastic activity was simple. Without dancing, she'd never be fit enough to go against the airhead.

Kari dropped her bag on the ground and stepped onto the soft blades of grass. Unhesitant she performed a simple flip with ease in the air (without the help of her hands) a back flip, a cartwheel then nailing the quick routine with a couple of break dancing moves she had picked up when TK had taught her years back. Her body lunged into the air swiftly as she began to rotate on her head. She then flipped up.

Stephanie stared at her in astonishment, then quickly gained back her vixen poise as she started to giggle jestingly.

" What?" Kari glared, stepping back onto the footpath and grabbing here bag.

" Your hair is a mess," Stephanie's sycophant laughed from behind her.

Kari rolled her eyes and tied it back. She had overdone it by spinning on her head, unaware that her hair would become messed up.

" And…it's a tinge green," Stephanie added with a sneer observing the grass that mingled with Kari's brown locks.

" Look at yourself in the mirror," Kari drawled.

She was about to walk off but she swiftly changed her mind when she could hear Stephanie's posy coming after her. She sucked in an annoyed sigh. If they wanted a quarrel, so be it. Kari's fists tightened. She wasn't her brother's sister for no reason. Tai had given her lessons in self-defense when she was much younger, and fortunately she had a sharp memory.

They charged towards her. She readied herself, awaiting for the death match to begin…unfortunately she didn't participate when suddenly the sprinklers squirted on full blast causing all the cheerleaders, including the captain, to be drenched in water. Kari didn't know who did it, but it was hilarious. That person had some sense of humor and she knew that she owed that person a big favor from probably getting her ass whipped.

Kari choked on laughter as she stared at the soaked up cheerleading team. She was lucky that she had been standing on the footpath before the water came spraying everywhere. Seeking her chance to escape, Kari left the team who were still fuming while trying their best to dry themselves.

She then stumbled into another person. Her bag flew onto the ground, letting her contents spew all over the place. Kari inwardly groaned vexingly. She quickly retained her belongings with the help of the person who had bumped into her. She was in a hurry to get out of there before the cheerleading squad had caught her scent.

Kari muffled thanks and sorry as she was about to leave the person, but the girl held her back. For the first time, Kari gazed up at the girl. She had long blond locks and blue eyes – she was beautiful -the type of girl that any guy would kill for.

" You new here?"

" Yeah," Kari shrugged. She had relaxed a bit since the girl had offered her a bright smile, unlike the sneers she had received from the other girls she had met a few minutes ago. It wouldn't hurt to make a friend. " I'm Kari."

" Catherine," the girl still had the beam on her face. " Nice to meet you."

" Seems almost pseudo…haven't had a proper introduction with someone in a long time," Kari let her head hang back as she laughed. As she brought her head back up she glanced at the bunch of keys jingling around Catherine's neck. " What are you, the janitor?"

" Perhaps," a gleam of mischief sparkled in her eyes.

Then it clicked. Kari laughed again. Who else could it have been that turned the sprinklers on the exact timing the cheerleading squad was about to deck her.

" Thanks," she said gratefully. " I've avoided a few bruises."

" Trust me, girl! You wouldn't have only earned yourself bruises, but scars. Those bitches got claws, I tell you!"

" Thanks."

" It's no problem," Catherine smiled. " I love causing them hell. They're practically scared of me now every time they see my face."

" So are you the bully that everyone's scared of?" Kari questioned slyly.

" I guess you could say that," she shrugged as one of her golden strands of hair fell over her face.

Kari smirked. The girl reminded her of a female version of TK. Rebellious with an enormous ego. But then again, her brother could battle against TK's ego any time…but then there was also Matt. Stupid guys with testosterone.

" You alright? You're looking pretty dazed. Maybe hanging out with those bimbos have cause you to have a few brain cells knocked out," Catherine spoke.

These days, Kari mind tended to wander off from reality and daydream a lot. It was starting to become a bad habit of hers.

" But they aren't all blond," Kari recalled. " They've actually got strange hair. Green and pink? Really, they should have chosen better colours."

" My doing," Catherine admitted. " Had fun with shampoo and dye."

" You serious?" Kari laughed. She hadn't laughed this much for a while. She had a feeling that Catherine and her would get along really well…

"Catherine Danjou please report to the school's office, immediately!" a angry voice boomed over the PA system.

" Oops, I think they figured me out."

" Haha, I'll come with you," Kari said and winked, " I've got a personal tour guide to show me off the school's office."

" Righty o, let's get going…" Catherine replied sarcastically. " I can't wait."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Being back at St. Kevin's wasn't too bad, he actually missed being at the boarding school since he had done absolutely nothing over the holidays besides reading over textbooks out of boredom. But Cody Hida frowned when he watched the boy named Benjamin Porter approach him. The older boy flashed a devilish sneer as he cornered him.

" You're a loser, you know," he insulted. Benjamin was the type of person that loved picking fights for no specific reason. Lately, his new target was Cody since he was a well-known boy who had been granted the chance to take classes two years higher than his age.

Cody detested fights, but he did have dignity. " No Benjamin."

" What did you say?" the older boy glowered he curled his fists, ready to pounce over him.

" He said, _No Benjamin_," a new voice entered the conversation as he pushed Benjamin away from Cody. " It's not that hard to understand what he said, right Codes?"

A beam reined over Cody's face. TK only called him that meaning that TK was her-?

Suddenly, TK began to beat the guy up in a violent rampage. Cody jumped into the fight and prevented TK from doing any more damage to Benjamin. It was most likely strange for a bystander to watch the youngest boy at the scene trying to stop the two older boys from fighting. Cody stared at TK in disbelief and disconcert. What in the world had caused TK to trigger off like that? The last time he had seen TK…TK had never been like this…

" TK?"

" Yeah, hey Codes. I just got here today! Can't belief you're going to be in this idiotic school with me! I'm currently trying to find ways to get expelled…so…I think I got a bit carried away," TK chuckled, but met the younger boy's serious frown. " Alright…I'm sorry…gee Cody."

" Yeah…just don't overdo it next time," Cody grumbled at he stared at Benjamin's lying figure on the ground. " We should really help him to the sick bay."

" Who cares! No the school will expel me for sure!"

" Why are you so intrigued about it?"

" I saw that my year level has to commit to ballroom dancing," TK laughed. " I'd rather leave this school as soon as possible."

" You're an idiot."

" Better an idiot than being stuck here," TK laughed again as they began to walk off, leaving Benjamin's unconscious body behind. " Come on Cody, don't be so tensed. Relax. That guy was about to beat the crap out of you…and now you want to help him? Don't worry…he'll be fine."

" I don't know how you can be so calm about it," Cody folded his arms.

" Don't be such an ass. Be a good friend and show me to my dorm. I think it's room 74."

"Selfish prick," Cody stuck his tongue out as he led TK up the staircases.

TK sniggered at him then gazed around. The place was so much like St. Kevin's back in America. It reminded him of Daisuke. He missed the guy. He had never had a guy best friend that he could ever trust. He did have another best friend…but she was a girl…and ever since Kari and he had broken up their friendship had been distorted and unusual.

When they had arrived at TK's room Cody waved a goodbye and TK made himself feel at home. But he couldn't…especially when he had found he wasn't sharing the dorm with anyone else. He felt lonely. And bored…

Ever since he had entered St. Kevin's gates he was trying to find so many ways to get expelled. Even though he did feel pitiful towards Yamato spending money on him to get into this school he didn't understand how a private school could be different from a public one. He always thought it depended on the student. Apparently not for his older brother. Perhaps he was just in a reckless mood. He had already sworn at the principle, earning him a 'midnight' detention. How strict could the boarding school get?

He groaned.

After fixing his bed, he lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling and becoming fascinated over the tiny cracks on it. Subconsciously, he snatched the basketball from the ground and started throwing it against the wall in the same paced pattern. Soon enough, there w as a knock on the door. He moaned again. He wasn't in the mood to get a complaint from his 'new' next-door neighbour.

" What?" He yelled rudely.

" Would you open the door damn it! I want to scream right at your face for being a moron and disturbing my peace!" muffled cries came from behind the door.

" Shut up!"

"Not until you open the door!"

" I'm not stupid, cause then you'd talk when I open the door to distribute your complaint."

" That's great you clicked it. But then I could just beat you to a pulp."

" Had enough beatings," TK muttered then jumped off his bed. " I'd rather talk to face to face in a more civilized manner aside from yelling at each other across a door. People passing by you might thing we're gay together."

TK unlocked the door and gaped. The person gave an identical expression.

_He had not expected this…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Mainly Kari's p.o.v in this chapter. Supossed to mention Yamato's band, but decided to leave it for next chapter because I've put already a lot of attention on him for quite a lot of chapters in this sequel. I know, this chapter wasn't really productive…**

**Flipstahhz **

**Song Used: **None in this chapter, sorry.

**Take the blame:** Takari? AHAAHAH….yeah it's still stored in this story. There are just still a 'lot' of complications that they have to go through first. A lot…eh… You're the biggest fan of TBS? HAha… I'm the biggest fan of Something Corporate --" my friends think I'm strange. Haha. Thanks for reviewing the two chapters in one go.

**Princesstphanie: **Funny chapter? LOL. I was hitting for the last chapter to be overly dramatic. Haha. How was thanksgiving? We don't celebrate it where I live. Just cause I'm feeling evil…I've got 2 months holidays right now and I'm starting my last year at school at the 31st of January. Haha. Hope you had fun at your nephew's party ;D

**Miaow227: **I think I failed English and maths --" I went blank, kudos to that! Your exams are after Christmas? Haha, as I just said to Princesstphanie I'm on holidays right now and go back to school in Jan the 31st. lol. That's sad that you have your exams right after Christmas…I'd be shattered. Good luck! (returns virtual hug)

**Takari lady aka D-3, Calmer of the Storm, Michi-fan, KoumiLoccness & Wishinstahhz: **You guys kick buttocks! What more can I say? ;D

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	9. x::: chapter 9 :::x

Written: o2.o1.o6

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**Thanks to my dear reviewers who gave feedback the last chapter: **Wishinstahhz, JyouraKoumi, Calmer of the Storm, Princesstphanie, PrincessSsakuraTenshi12 (great to see you back!), Michi-fan, Rock-Angewomon ( haha…you're assumption about Daisuke was correct!), Kuroi Black Nightingale ( I don't suck ;( LOL…if I suck, u suck! You're my twin. Rofl), take the blame & miaow227

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**New Situations**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**_You've got to_** _be kidding me…_

" TAKERU?"

" It's TK," he corrected, though his serious cool was wiped out with a broad grin. " Is this for real? Pinch me!"

The brunette headed boy laughed. " I prefer punching."

Immediately, the brown haired boy waved his hands in front of him as defense as TK lunged towards him. " I was only kidding!"

TK embraced his friend, patting him hard on the back then giving him a punch in the gut. " Fuck…Dai…thought I'd never see your ass again!"

" Feeling kinky right now," Daisuke Motomiya winked, giving TK a greeting sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. TK cringed, wiping the saliva off him.

" You gross me out. Is it because you didn't get picked up in America, you had to go to Japan?" questioned TK. " Yeah, man, why the hell are you here in the first place?"

" Aren't you going to ask me if I can take a seat?"

" Shut up."

Daisuke shrugged and dropped onto TK's bed. " I got a scholarship."

" WHAT?"

" I got a scholarship."

" I know that, idiot! It's just….you're a effing smart ass!" TK declared. " But why Japan?"

" Well…this is a international boarding school. They offer better subjects here."

" You're a freak."

" And well…I wanted to see how my best friend was doing, too," Daisuke winked.

" How'd you know I'd be going to this school?"

" Izzy hacked into the system," Daisuke laughed.

TK shook his head, still with the same smile expressed on his face. At least he wasn't going to be a complete loner. " And I was about to find all the ways possible to get expelled!"

" You go ahead and do that," Daisuke rolled his eyes. " You're the same try hard rebellious idiot, aren't you?"

" Shut up," TK sneered.

" So…let's get down to real business."

" Real business?" TK asked.

" You know…" Daisuke nudged his blond headed friend. " So…are there any hotties in Japan…?"

His friend sniggered. " Why you trying to pick up here when you're going to go back to America?"

" Shut up Teeks," Daisuke stuck his tongue out. " If you were single, you'd be doing the same thing."

" I am single."

" Not when you've got Kari," Daisuke pointed out. He smirked, knowing he hit home and that he had won this battle.

Before TK could come back with the perfect insult, the bell rang. They both groaned. _Just like old times…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She was glad with the pace she was going at. The abandoned store was looking like a store again. She squatted on her feet and dusted the shelves behind the desk. The chimes rang as someone opened the door. The person was her second customer that day…but she had put an 'opening tomorrow' sign up.

" Anyone here?"

The auburn headed girl stood up, dusting her hands onto her apron, eyes gazing at the intruder. A straight line formed on her lips. " We aren't open today."

" Sora, can you stop being a bitch?"

" Matt, can you stop being a bastard?" she drawled, eyebrows knitting in rage. " What do you want _now_?"

" Just wanted to say sorry for the other day whe-"

She cut him off, " When you acted like a total moron! You fucking kissed me when you were drunk! You're just as bad as Tai."

" Sora-"

She went on, " I'm sick of it, Yamato! I'm sick of you screwing with me! Stop playing with me, damnit! I don't know what you're doing…who you are anymore. I hate you! I hate you! Stop being such a charmer…and stop toying with me! I'm fed up with this! I'm so-."

Yamato stood there dumbfounded. He hadn't seen Sora go ballistic in a long time. Hell, she always kept her feelings to herself and the sudden outbursts awed him. He knew he was a bit drunk…but he just kissed her on her forehead? It was nothing…

" Stop pl…playing with my darn feelings! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" she sighed, her voice softer. Half of her looked angry and wanted to rip him apart, while the other side of her appeared fragile…ready to break. And she did…

Infuriated tears gushed down her tempered face. She abruptly wiped them away.

" I'm sorry," he said as he stared at her crying figure. " I didn't mean…I didn't know…it's so hard…because you're always keeping your feelings hidden."

" The same goes for you!" she bawled. " I don't understand you, Matt! I don't get how you can be my partner in LimitZ when I hardly know you anymore."

He squinted then began to accuse. " It's not only me! It's you too! If you think it's me who's drifting away, how about you?"

She countered attacked him with a furious glare, which he returned back.

" Leave Matt….just get out!"

" Fine!" he barked.

" _Fine_!"

He stepped out of the stores, slamming the glass door. As soon as he was out of her sight, her hands scampered over to the draw of the counter…taking out a knife. She screamed curses of frustration, antagonizing.

_I hurt myself … so you won't hurt me…_

The tip of the knife gashed her wrists. She didn't wince. She smiled maniacally. Sora Takenouchi was back at it again…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He strolled down the Odaiba streets. What Sora had said to him had really hit him. He was avoiding the fact that his mother was dead, he was avoiding the fact that his mind was still locked up in the past while he really was in the present. Sora knew him too well…She knew that he was hiding that TK and his mother had died and the whole confrontation with their father. He didn't mean to hurt her…He didn't mean to be a complete bastard…no…he didn't mean to play with her feelings at all.

He was being selfish.

He was just glad that it wasn't take much of a toll on TK. TK hardly knew his parents…so it didn't0 pain him as much as he did.

He closed his eyes. It was refreshing walking in his old neighborhood he had been brought up in. He opened his eyes, tracing the familiar building standing right before him. It sent him chills down his spine. The place had always been a comfort to him when he was younger. He'd always go there for support and to gain a firmer confidence. Without going there…he would of broken. He would have not raised TK…

He strode into it without a sound. As usual, the door was unlocked. He crept down the hallway of the building and headed into one of the dojos. He hesitated when he heard strange peculiar meditation music flowing the room. The blond haired boy couldn't help but crack a smile. Straight in front of him, he faced an old man's back.

"It's been a while," The man still hadn't turned around when he spoke up, " You've finally come back, Yamato Ishida."

He finally turned around. He possessed a straight face as he stared at the younger man. Yamato simpered. It had been a while since he had seen the old man…he had aged quite a bit. He still carried a sense of tranquility and grace whenever Yamato was placed in his aura. He was like a second father to him, and seeing him after a year filled his saddened heart with blissful joy. It was as if all his troubles had fled and disappeared into nothingness.

" Sensei," Yamato bowed without a second thought. He was back in Japan, back in the dojo now…he had to respect his elders.

" Don't need to act formal towards me," the man said in a scratchy tone. He beamed, opening his arms.

A smirk steered on Yamato as he tightened his grip around the man with a warm embrace. Seconds later, they unlocked the bear hug.

" About time you hugged me," his sense chuckled, stroking his grey beard. " I was waiting for you to come back, Yamato. You could have at least sent me a letter, you know?"

" A lot…a lot of things have happened," Yamato said briefly.

The man could easily tell when the adolescent was lying. He observed him. " Not only have you grown taller…but you've gone much quieter towards me!"

" So much has happened," he gave in.

" So…_tell me then_."

It took a while for Yamato explained his whole story about his journey in America, his problems with Sora and TK and also how TK got caught for going on drugs again. His sensei was a man that he could tell almost all his problems too…_almost_

" And you've still got me thinking why you chose dancing over your band and martial arts," the old man pondered. " But then again…you _had_ achieved the black belt. Still…I never would have thought you'd take hip hop dancing."

" I would have thought the same when I was younger as well. It was impossible. Like you break dancing."

" Break dancing is somewhat similar to what I've taught you," his sensei pointed out.

Yamato shrugged. " That's true, I guess."

" I've got other questions I'm curious with."

" Shoot ahead."

" Did you join LimitZ because of Sora?"

Yamato gazed up. " I…I'm not sure. Probably one of my reasons."

" And TK."

" What about him?"

" I remember when he was a little tike. He'd always come toddling behind you since I always gave him lollies. Is he clean from drugs now?"

" Yeah…I think," Yamato sighed. " He'd better be. I sent him off to boarding school."

" I see you're still looking out for your brother…like you always have been. He's proud of having a brother like you, you know Yamato?"

" I'm not sure about him being proud of me. He doesn't even respect me."

" Give him some time. Let him breathe his own air once in a while. Maybe you strangle him too much by being over protective."

He objected, " I'm not over protective!"

The man raised an eyebrow.

" Fine…I guess I am," Yamato admitted, chortling. " You always find my flaws, don't you?"

His sensei looked at him thoughtfully. " Yes…like how there's something else you haven't told me…"

" I've told you everything…"

" Like how your fists are bleeding?"

Yamato flinched. Yes…he _**never **c_ould hide anything from his sensei. After the whole incident after visiting Sora at the florist store he had been rather furious with himself, his mother and everything else that he had started punching anything that he could sight of…unfortunately that included a couple of brick walls. He stared down at his fists. The blood had already dried.

" That…that was an accident."

" Yamato, you should use your skills for other things…I thought I'd already taught you that. Fighting, or even fighting yourself in your situation, is no good. Fighting is only used to good…like protecting," he lectured. " So tell me Yamato…has this got anything to do with your mother?"

He blinked, eyes darkening. _Did…did his sensei know?_

" How -"

" You should know Odaiba is full of gossip. No…Ms. Kamiya also informed me about your mother's condition. I visited four days ago. I'm going tomorrow-"

" Don't bother, sensei," Yamato said in a monotone. " She's dead."

" Ah. My condolences," the man's gaze held Yamato under the microscope. The blond headed boy was acting all neutral and serious…but underneath that mask he wore, he knew Yamato was in pain. " I'm sorry."

" It couldn't be helped."

" How bout your father?"

Yamato laughed bitterly. " He was the one that stuffed it all. I gave him money for my mother's operation…but he used it on drugs. I hope TK doesn't end up like him…"

" He won't. Dear Yamato…you've grown quite a lot since the last time I've seen you…but you still remain the same ignorant boy. You know I'll always be here for you…"

" I know, thanks," Yamato smiled. " I'd better get going now…meeting with my old band later on tonight."

" Take care…and you know you can visit anytime…"

" Of course, sensei."

As Yamato turned to leave, the man shouted over his back.

" Is it alright if I ask a favour?"

The boy stared at him suspiciously. " Sure…I owe you after all the things you've done for me over the years."

" I need a assistant to help teach. Consider it as a new job?" he said thoughtfully. " Come tomorrow, okay?"

Yamato grinned. " Sure, I'll help out. If you want to add any details, just dial me – you know my phone number. Goodbye sensei!"

" Sayonara, Yamato."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She entered the familiar gates of Odaiba High. Against her luck, the whole school was on their lunch break. The brown-headed female could feel heads turning her direction as she continued to pace towards the school's office. She smiled. The place was like a second home to her. She never knew that it would be that day she admitted to actually 'missing' going to school there. It felt weird being there especially when Sora, Yamato and Tai weren't with her.

_Tai…_

She looked up, as if she were looking daggers into the blue sky. She would of at least though Tai would have had apologized by then, but apparently she was wrong. She frowned. What a jerk. She recognized one of the teachers on patrol, and gave a nod at the older woman. The woman returned a smile then turned viciously around to tell off the freshmen boys who were caught in the girl's toilets. She couldn't help but sustain a giggle. Tai and Yamato had done a lot of worse stuff back then. But the two idiotic pair had the knack for not getting caught.

" Oh my god, Mimi! Can … can I have your autograph?"

A girl, that looked approximately twelve to fourteen years old, held a notebook out at her with a black inked pen. Mimi couldn't help but feel taken back. No one had ever asked for her signature…

The girl stared at her curiously, " You are Mimi Tachikawa, are you not?"

" I am, sorry," she smiled. Mimi quickly squiggled her signature and handed the notebook back to her. " Here you go."

" Thanks!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. " Now I only need Sora Takenouchi's, Yamato Ishida's, Takeru Takaishi's and Hikari Kamiya's signature

Mimi blinked. The girl remembered all the names in the LimitZ crew. Had LimitZ become more popular after coming second in the WDC at America? The evident answer was yes…

"Are the rest coming today? I just got Tai's!"

Tai was here?

She was unimpressed. Was Tai already hitting on some high school girls after what happened? She frowned. Mimi watched the girl skip off to join her friends. Shrugging, Mimi continued to make her way towards the office just to find out the office wasn't there anymore. It was clear that after her time not being in Odaiba, the school had made renovations.

She was about to call back the girl to tell her the directions, but unluckily the girl had left. She grumbled a curse lividly as she kicked the brick wall.

A clique of boys whistled. In irritation, she cursed even more. She truly regretted wearing a short skirt that she had bought earlier, though shopping made her feel better about the whole Tai thing. She pulled it down, arms folding in annoyance. Today wasn't her day… she felt like a skank.

It wasn't her fault she liked fashion…

She groaned again when she realized that the clique of boys was still looking at her direction. " Fuckin' stop staring at me! ARgh! How would you like it if you someone dressed you in a bikini and locked you in a nursing home!"

Instead of the boys feeling interested, they looked literally scared or disgusted. Mimi laughed sinisterly at her own personal joke. As she gazed closely at the group, she suddenly recognized one of the boys from Jyou's party.

" You," she pointed at the boy. She demanded, " Come here!"

The boy stared at her then his face turned red when he also identified who she was. _Served him right for being a dick_...she thought.

She observed the boy's appearance. He could pass over twenty if he wasn't wearing the school uniform, she pondered thoughtfully. His short black hair was styled in a Mohawk that day.

" You're annoying," he said tersely.

" Annoying? I'll tell you annoying!" she glowered.

" Gee…calm down. I thought Yamato would have made nicer friends..gee."

" Yamato. You know Yamato?"

" My sister used to be part of his band," he shrugged.

" You're name?"

" Stop being so darn bossy!"

" You're name."

" It's Brian – Bri – whatever. I don't need to be told who you are since I already know."

" Good," Mimi sighed. " Now…if you be a nice boy…take me to the school's office or I'll get Yamato to give me your sister's address and tell her that you -"

" Okay…I'll do it! I hate blackmail," he frowned. He guided her to the office that was only around on the opposite side of the school. " There."

" You're coming with me, just in case you're lying!" Mimi grumbled, pulling his arm as they both entered the office.

They waited in queue after the other people that were in line. Someone exited one of the offices. A toothy grin played on his face and his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and happiness.

What in the world was Tai doing here?

Tai smirked when he saw her. " Hey Mimi."

" Don't hey _Mimi_ me!"

" Here…" he gave a dazzling smile and place a flower into her hand. " I'm sorry."

" You're not winning my heart over one petty flower! An apology would do well," Mimi looked at him dangerously. One wrong move and it was over.

" Come on, Tai. You have to grovel on your knees!"

Taichi turned to the boy who Mimi was next to. He then stared at her arm that was tightly gripped around the younger boy's wrist.

" Hey Bri! How are you, man? Matt rang me up about a couple of hours ago. I heard that your sister is going to be at my crib tonight, as well as the rest of the band. You're invited too."

" Cool, count me in if there is food."

" Scab," Tai laughed. " But I don't think you'd want my ma's cooking. It's terrible…you're probably going to get poisoned- .""

She coughed.

" What did I do now?" Tai frowned. " I said sorry…are you PMSing?"

" Book one in all about girls. Never blame PMS," Bri stated as the two boys watched Mimi's face turn a violent red.

" I'm sorry."

" You're not cutting it!"

" I'm really sorry!"

" I hate you, Tai! You're such a dick head! You came here just to pick up younger girls. You didn't say a proper sorry for being and ass! And you didn't get me a bouquet of sunflowers!"

" How am I supposed to know you like sunflowers?"

" Sunflowers are pretty big flowers," Bri pointed out.

" Shut up!" Tai and Mimi said in unison.

" Maybe if you took the chance to listen to me once in a while instead of thinking of yourself and being a selfish brat!"

" Me…as selfish brat?" Tai appeared sarcastically appalled. " You should look at yourself."

" I can't stand you."

" Same here!" Tai snapped. Then his voice lowered, as if he had transformed into a different person. " I'm sorry for being a fool. I mean…a person who treats you like dirt when you're more worth than that…of course that person is a complete moron."

Bri rolled his eyes.

She stepped towards Tai and let her lips land over his. Soon enough Tai had her in his arms in a tight embrace. She smiled, looking up at him. " You're forgiven."

" That's great," Bri muttered. " It would be better if Mimi hadn't held me at the same time. I think I'll be scarred for actually being inches away from the two of you being all sappy. It's sickening, you know?"

The younger boy jested at Mimi's hand still gripping on his wrist that it had turned a terrible shade of white. Mimi laughed, letting him go.

" You know…I can see it now," Bri muttered his prediction. " I can see that the two of you hot heads will always have fights...but then you'll forgive each other and make out. That's probably going to be your favourite thing if you continue going out. The having a fight, getting pissed off at each other…and then the making out. You've got to love it…"

Taichi hit the boy on the back of the head.

" In this school, we prefer our teachers not hitting our students. Mr. Kamiya, I don't think it's your time to get fired on your first day."

Taichi put a nervous smile as soon as he saw the principal. He felt as if he were back in high school being sent to detention " Sorry Sir."

" Mr. Ramirez now. Don't call me Sir. I feel old," the man chuckled. " You start in four days, Taichi."

As the man left the trio, Mimi gaped at Tai.

" You applied here?"

" Of course," Taichi sniggered. " How could I not leave you alone?"

" You can't be serious?" Bri blurted out, interrupting their conversation once again. " I'm stuck with two romancy weirdo people?"

" Why are you still here?" Mimi demanded. " If you don't leave I'll tell your sister -"

" Okay okay! I'm gone. I'm just glad to be gone from both of you!" Brian shook his head.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" Come on, Kari! We're meant to be in homeroom by now! You seriously don't need to impress anyone here…it's an all girls school for crying out loud!"

Catherine thumped hard again the door. She pulled her long blond hair in a bun as she patiently waited for her new companion to exit the bathroom. She wasn't in the mood of gaining another detention that after receiving one before. It was lucky that the principal anointed also punished her by saying that she had to look after Kari and be put in the same dorm as her. Catherine didn't mind of course…but she did mind that Kari took _really _long unpacking and took _really_ long getting prepared in the bathroom.

" Hurry up!"

Catherine was about to knock against the door again, but it was thrust open to reveal a brunette girl. She was dressed in the school uniform. Perhaps she applied more make up…Catherine couldn't tell.

" I still haven't gotten used to wearing this retarded skirt," Kari pouted. " I mean-"

The blond haired girl heaved Kari out of the dorm building and into their homeroom. Luckily, they weren't the only ones late. Catherine filled in Kari that the teacher that was meant to be giving them a speech was late. Catherine slid into her allocated chair and pulled a chair next to her which Kari then sat on.

Someone tapped Kari on the shoulder. " Get off my seat!"

Kari turned around about to answer back, but Catherine had already bet her at it.

" No, she won't, Stephanie." Catherine snapped. " She's the new student, be polite and go fetch another seat. But then again…I don't think your brain could hold that much capacity of information."

" You're such a -"

" Settle everyone, settle!" the teacher arrived. " Ms. Wilcon, could you please take a seat."

Stephanie walked by, stomping hard on Catherine's foot. " That's for putting dye in my shampoo, slut!"

Catherine winced, uttering low curses. Kari was unsure whether it was because she was in pain or because she was furious. " ARgh, I hate her to pieces!"

" Before getting this started. We have a new student called Hikari Kamiya. She's seated next to Catherine."

" Agreed," Kari shook her head. They both turned their heads back to the teacher when they mentioned Kari's name.

" We'd like welcome her to St. Margaret's!"

Most of the people applauded and gave her curious gazes while some members of the cheerleading squad she had encountered earlier gave her disgusted greasies. Catherine glared back at them, a smirk plastered on her face as if she were enjoying domineering them.

" Ms. Grandison, what's the other reason why you gathered us?" one of the student's questioned.

" The reason is because," Ms. Grandison smiled. " During this new semester all year ten classes will be doing ballroom dancing."

" Ballroom dancing?" Catherine repeated, wrinkling her nose. Kari laughed at her friend's reaction.

" Yes, Catherine-Angela," the teacher nodded, avoiding Catherine cringe at the use of her middle name. " Our school has hired a dance instructor who will be teaching you the steps to a specific ballroom dance that personally selected for you and your partner."

" Are you kidding?" Kari couldn't help but blurt out. " Are we going to be dancing with each other to romance oldie music?"

Catherine shuddered at the thought of dancing classical music. But she couldn't help but laugh at Kari's exclamation. The girl did have a point. It would be strange dancing with another girl…really strange

" Classical oldie music? Dear child, no. It's beautiful in comparison with the wretched trash I hear on the radio these days. " When you reach my age, I don't even think your music would be classified as classical with all the swearing and…."

" But Ms," another student perked out. " Are you serious that we're going to be paired up with another girl. I thought ballroom dancing is more of a lady and man thang…"

Prattling sizzled up amongst the room of teenage girls as they hopefully looked up at the teacher. Catherine rolled her eyes. Kari gave a bored look…she could dance with a guy any day…being apart of the LimitZ group was tiring and hectic enough with all the drama going on. _But ballroom dancing? _

She wanted to cry.

Literally.

" Oh girls," the teacher beamed. " Of course you won't be dancing with each other! This is the only time your brother boarding school comes in handy."

The prattling boomed more. " I admit," Catherine simpered, eyes twinkling. " I'm excited a bit…it doesn't sound all that bad…"

" Haha." Kari knew how bad dancing could get at times…she wasn't going to speak about the cramming and last minute training that happened back in America…she knew might make Catherine nervous.

The lecture stopped and soon enough, students were spilling out of the room in excited chattering that made Kari cringe and want to cover her ears from all the squealing. Being in an all girls school had obviously taken a toll on her fellow classmates. But listening to them overexcite themselves over stupid sex-crazed guys was revolting…they sounded worse than the crowds she and the rest of the LimitZ crew had performed for.

The captain – Stephanie Wilcon – slid by them gossiping amongst her group of airheads.

" It's like…oh my god! I even heard from Jamie that there's this new kid on the other campus. I betcha he's like so totally hot! I am soo sneaking out tonight! I need to dye my hair back blond after that bitch," Stephanie snuck a death glare at Catherine. " put pink dye in my conditioner and green dye in my shampoo."

Kari had to give it to her, Catherine was _good_…

As soon as they were out of their sight, Kari frowned at Catherine who had seemed to go off in her own world. But Kari read what she was thinking considering her lips were curled into a mischievous smile.

" What are you thinking?"

Catherine paused, tucking her long strand of blond hair behind her ear. " Stephanie said she's sneaking out. Can't wait until I play dibby-dobber and tell Ms. Grandison."

" You never stop, do you?" Kari shook her head, though she was unable to hide the pleased look on her face.

" Hell no."

" You know," the brunette said. " You make living in a boarding school fun…"

" Why thank you," Catherine winked.

" I'm not saying you're welcome because you're going to turn more conceited."

" Heyy," Catherine stuck her tongue out. She rubbed her hands together. " Let's get to business."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" I've got the beer!" Taichi declared as he walked back into the apartment.

He was pretty much in a celebrating mood after making up (literally) with Mimi and felt it was right to shout booze for Yamato's old band – the Teenage Wolves - since they had rocked up at their apartment that night. He invited Mimi to tag along, but Mimi thought it was best to stay with Sora that night. After prodding Yamato for a while, he managed to gain the information that Sora and he had some sort of bicker.

It was already nighttime and he was pretty sure that The Teenage Wolves were already at his joint after he went for a cruise on his "new" convertible to fetch the beers. Okay…he went to fetch the beers as an excuse to ride his baby. Jyou really rocked for getting him the automobile. He really owed the guy…

" Taichi Kamiya!" a cross voice startled his thoughts. He frowned. Tai had forgotten his mother wasn't working night shift that night.

" Umm…"

" I won't allow you to drink alcohol! You're underage as well. You have one more year left and _then_ you are legal to drink…but right now I **am** your guardian and I disapprove of you drinking up," she growled. " Taichi…how **did** you get these…answer the truth or I'm going to disconnect the cable tv."

Damn it. He was busted.

" Uh…" he tried to say it as cool as he possibly could so that he could lessen the screaming. " Fake ID?"

" TAICHI KAMIYA!"

He jumped.

" You were already drunk for the past two nights over Mimi."

" What?" he rasped. " How'd you know."

She simply replied, " I'm your mother."

It was true…she 'was' his mother…and he couldn't hide or lie crap in front of her…either way she'd find out.

" Sorry…I'll chuck this out," Taichi frowned at the plastics bags he had.

" Don't worry…Yamato's band might want some."

" That's not fair, mum! They're practically all younger than me," Taichi protested. " Please…"

Taichi pleaded his mother, but when she returned his gaze with a death glare. He silenced.

" What's with all the racket?" someone pipped up.

Ms. Kamiya and her son turned around to face Yamato as well as his former band that had gathered from behind him. Taichi observed that Bri had decided to come since he was standing there, grinning at him like a maniac. He also saw Bri's sister – Rosalyn – besides him who was waving. Another girl named Abby aka 'Abs' gave a shy smile, blue eyes sparkling at him. While there were two other guys from behind also nodded their heads as a greeting. One had dark blue hair – James. Taichi sneered, that guy had always been a bad ass. While the other boy, Leigh, was the complete opposite of James. He was a calm guy tat had flaming red hair and kind warm eyes.

" I guess the guests arrived earlier than I did," stated Tai as all of them piled into his bedroom.

Taichi stared at his bedroom, marveled how the band had managed to fit all their instruments into the crammed up room. Their clothing wasn't messed up on the floor anymore. Taichi assumed that Yamato had stuffed it all into the closet. Also, TK's bed was most probably moved Kari's room because what replaced its spot was a bass guitar, a electric guitar, a keyboard, a rhythm guitar and the drum set.

"Tai and I will be the judges," Ms. Kamiya smiled as he pulled her son down with her, sitting on his bed.

Taichi watched the ex-Teenage Wolves get ready to perform. It was hilarious how badass James was in charge of the keyboard. Taichi always had thought of him as the 'electric guitar/drummer' person. The same went for Leigh. He was the one in charge of the electric guitar. His personality matched the keyboard. Abs sat on her stool, twirling the drumsticks skillfully. Yamato stood in front of the microphone, hand grasped on his rhythm guitar. Bri stood next to Yamato, arms holding the bass guitar. It was a big ass band. But…it was a talented big ass band.

Taichi smiled. It had been a while since he heard the band perform together. But then he became suddenly alarmed, remembering that it was usually Rosalyn that played the bass guitar, not her brother. Answering his silent question, he felt her sit next to him.

" I've gone rusty playing the bass…I now work part time at Odaiba hospital and I'm still at school," Lyn informed Tai and his mother. " I barely have free time, luckily I have some today to watch and catch up with the band."

" So…Is Bri good?"

" Bri's talented and I'm jealous. He's only studied bass for a year…and he's already surpassed me. He'll make a good replacement."

Abs overheard Lyn. " Shut up, Rosal! No way…Bri acts so immature! No one can replace you! I'm stuck with all guys…it's no fun without you."

Rosalyn laughed, Bri scowled at Abs. Leigh and Yamato was currently picking his guitar strings, tuning them. While James was playing with which type of sound he was going to use for the keyboard.

James grey eyes blazed at them, " What song are we doing? You'd better not be rusty, Mr. Lead."

Yamato chuckled. " How bout Isn't She Lovely in dedication to Ms. Kamiya for watching."

" Yeah! Go my mum!" Tai announced.

" Oh dears…you don't need to dedicate your first song, in a long time, to me…"

" I owe you! You've been the greatest mother," Yamato smiled.

" I second that!" Taichi added.

" Then let's get this started!" Bri declared.

" You'd better not suck," Rosalyn stuck her tongue out at her younger brother. " Don't ruin my reputation!"

The keyboard and drums started in unison as all three guitars came in. Yamato began to sing, eyes cast on Mrs. Kamiya.

" _Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love"_

Yamato dropped his rhythm guitar and pulled his harmonica from his pocket. He quickly placed it on his mouth and began to conclude the song with the harmonica solo. Taichi had almost forgotten that Yamato could also play harmonica as well. Yamato was the only member in LimitZ that played an instrument.

Soon enough, the song ended with Taichi's mother applauding the loudest and whistling like a young teenager fanatic. The band collapsed in laughter.

" You're humiliating," Taichi said gruffly.

" Yamato, you're not rusty!" Rosalyn praised him. " That was good!"

" So it wasn't a waste after all," Leigh pipped up, eyes flickering excitedly.

" Waste of what?"

" Oh, how we -"

James growled, " Cut to the chase already. We signed up to perform at the Red Room tomorrow. We'are performing…a present to you since we haven't caught up. We're going to rock it hard!"

" Are you serious?" Yamato gaped. " It costs a lot to perform there…I can't."

" Too bad, you are!" Bri stated.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Personally didn't really like chapter. I think the next one will be more fun writing! Haha. Actually managed to 'sort of' write this whole chapter from all of their point of views. Haha. And the LONGEST chapter yet! (Well not counting in LimitZ … but in this sequel…haha). Just wanted to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR and belated CHRISTMAS! If you're feeling bored PLEASE check out my site - www. Flipstahhz . cjb . net & sign the guestbook ;) lots of hearts**

**flipstahhz**

**Next Chapter:** Ballroom dancing and The Teenage Wolves Gig ;D … ah don't worry…I haven't forgotten about their dance practices…_yet_. LOL. Adios for now!

**Songs Used: **Isn't she Lovely **_by_** Stevie Wonder


	10. x:: chapter 10 ::x

Written: 23.o1.o6

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

Thanks to my faithful minions who gave feedback in the last chapter (evil laugh): **Takari** **lady aka D-3**, **Calmer of the Storm**, **miaow227 **( _Harry Potter? Haha. I guess. LOL. But I sort of got it from ballroom dancing last year…and this ballroom dance thing is going to take some important part in the story, I guess.)_, **Princessstphanie**, **Rock-Angewomon** (_Gotta love Catheriine. ;D_), **Michi-fan** (_haha. I'm going to lectures tomorrow. Fun holidays, ey? Lol. I hope you had a great holiday as well. Take care dear. Lol. Takari and Sorato? …let's just say … 'eventually.' Okay…there's still long way to go. LOL_), **PrincessSakuraTenshi12** ( _thanks for reviewing those long ass chapters and catching up. LOL. I can't believe you managed to get through them!_), **take the blame** (_yeah, ballroom dancing expected. But there are reasons behind it…_), **Kuroi Black Nightingale** & **JyouraKoumi. **_(Stevie Wonder rocks!)_

**Note - **WDC World Dance Competition

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Worth it or not Worth it?**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Sora emerged from** the bathroom, toothbrush stroking her teeth. She headed towards Mimi's room, waking her up abruptly. Somehow, it was Sora that always woke up early, Sora that was the neat freak…but Sora _wasn't_ the chef of the household. And currently she was _starving…_

" It's a new day, Meems! You can't sleep the whole day out!" Sora exited the room. " I'm starved, pancakes please!"

Mimi Tachikawa got up from her lying position groggily waking up. She slumped off her bed, changing into some home clothes and slouched into the kitchen. Moments later, the kitchen was lively as Mimi skillfully stirred a mixture in a silver bowl. She then mounted some of the liquid into the frying pan. Mimi had never liked the pancakes purchased from the supermarket that were already set up…especially the mixtures where you could just add some water or an egg. She preferred cooking pancakes the proper 'traditional' way. It was healthier.

After all the pancakes had been cooked, she tossed them all onto a plate, ventured into the eating area where Sora was awaiting for her eagerly and served breakfast.

" You're hungry today," Mimi commented as she watched her friend immediately dig into the food. " What's up?"

" Just craving pancakes, that's all," Sora said as she chewed, her breakfast was exposed to Mimi. Mimi wrinkled her nose. The auburn headed girl complimented," You should really be a chef."

" Only because I can cook pancakes doesn't indicate I'll make as a good chef," Her friend shrugged. " You should really close your mouth when you eat."

" And I rest my case."

" It doesn't mean I'm a chef for just telling you to keep your mouth shut when eating," Mimi laughed, as she neatly cut her pancake into equal pieces. " It's basic knowledge."

" I don't give a hell if it's basic knowledge; cause I'm _basically_ hungry!"

Mimi retorted, " You're usually not **this** hungry. You're eating like one of the guys. And I thought I was the one that ate most out of us girls! Kari hardly eats…and you…you eat…but more frequently than her! Don't steal my title! What's up with you, anyway? You've been actin' strange."

" Nothing," Sora uttered, spreading syrup and strawberries onto a new patch of pancakes, toppling her dish with strawberries and ice cream. " Fine. It's just…I regret being such a bitch to Yamato yesterday."

" Don't worry. He wouldn't take it that bad. He's a man."

" But sometimes…men break," she said, scooping ice cream into her mouth. " Food is the best remedy, don't you think?"

" No, ice-cream is," Mimi said tersely. She knew Sora's strategies to get off track and not talk about how she was feeling. Mimi knew, that either way, she'd find out what was going on with her best friend. She wiped her mouth with a serviette. She was already full from her meal, pulling herself from her seat. " I'll get the mail."

After a few minutes, she returned with the stacks of mail. Sora was sipping on coffee when Mimi entered back. Sora's eyes danced in curiousness when she saw that Mimi had already tore a letter out. Usually the letters they had been getting lately were no other than bills, so whatever was playing in Mimi's hand had to something important, fun and worth reading.

" Read it."

" Yeah," Mimi said. " It's from the WDC again."

" So? Let's here it."

Mimi spoke the letter aloud…

"_Greetings LimitZ dancers,"_

Sora's groan interrupted her. " It's from that Corinne girl again, isn't it? I just hope this letter isn't a waste of time as it was when we had to have that meeting or conference about where the competition was to be held had. I mean…seriously…we didn't have to all be there to watch one lousy coin being tossed in the air!"

" I know."

The brunette haired younger girl raised an eyebrow, continuing.

" _Since the WDC is to be scheduled in your area, our company did research to make reservations at Odaiba Stadium in a year's time. Unfortunately, due to circumstances, it was booked out on the specific date the WDC Council required for. Instead of being held in a year time – we have only one possibility; this is to hold the competition in half a year. WDC apologizes for inconveniences and wishes you all good luck in training. _

_Regards,_

_Corrine Colum_

_World's Dance Competition Secretary " _

" As organized as ever," Sora remarked in sarcasm. " These letters we get from them are always unorganized."

" I gotta agree with that," Mimi laughed. " I just can picture the guys and Kari's voice when we tell them…they'll probably crack it."

" Yes, I _can_ picture that," she laughed along with her, but her facial expression dissolved – turning slightly somber as she stared at the letter in Mimi's hands. " That means…we really need to get our act together!"

" What this Corrine-woman doesn't understand is that our whole life doesn't revolve around dancing, these days. We can't put all our faith in a petty tough lifestyle. I know that you and I, plus the other LimitZ crew, love to dance and are great at it…but…always being put in this pressure is hard. The WDC is so heartless – they only care about our performance and getting a good profit from viewers. They don't understand what us participants have to do…"

" Yeah. You'd better ring Tai and the others," Sora sighed, languidly handing Mimi the cordless phone. " Let the catastrophe begin…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" I'm still disappointed that they still had to come," Catherine said grumpily. " I thought my dibby-dobbing plan had gotten them a punishment of not being allowed to go to the guy's school. Damn it."

" Well, you did have some sort of effect," Kari beamed. " You gave them a week's worth of toilet duty."

She sighed, pointing finger twirling her blonde lank of shiny hair. " Yeah. That's pretty good…but something else should have happened…"

" You never give up, do you?" Kari said, clasping her hands together as she stared up at the taller girl in false sarcastic admiration. " Have you thought of the fact how the guy's reactions will be when they see their hair. That's priceless. So…it's okay that they're toddling along with the rest of our year level, true?"

" That's true," Catherine snickered evilly.

They sat in the bus in silence as they watched the scenery flyby their windows. The bus was filled with excited chatter as they came closer to the boy's school.

Catherine couldn't help but speak out her thoughts to Kari, " It's like whoa! They're all merry because they get to see a group of idiotic sex-crazed people with only a different chromosome."

" Biology's disgusting."

" I know. But it's the truth about our fellow classmates. They've all applied more make up than usual," Catherine muttered.

Hikari then came to sudden realization that she had never seen Catherine with make up for the past couple of days. Then again, Catherine was beautiful with out it. Blue eyes, blond hair…that was enough to give it all away and capture the breath of any guy. She almost envied her. But Kari didn't really care. All she could do was bleach her hair blond and wear blue contacts. Hell with it, Kari just stuck with her own personal traits…

The bus came to a halt as the students of St. Margaret's filed out of it, entering into the boy's school building. After one more head check they all wandered into the hall where a whole group of boys sat there. They were all either drooling, gawking, shying away, embarrassed or not giving a flying fuck that the girls were there. Kari preferred the latter of the selection, simply because that was how she was feeling and that the whole 'ballroom' thing was just a waste of time.

Her eyes familiarized to TK, who gave a wink – she winked back. Her mouth gaped when she realized the boy sitting next to her. _Daisuke?_

Now that was crazy.

He winked at her too.

Kari turned back to her friend. Catherine had her arms folded and face twisted into an aggravated vexed scold, pretending to be fancied at the ceiling since her cold gaze was doing nothing but staring upwards. Kari laughed, realizing that almost all the boy's there were checking her dear friend out under a microscope.

" God…I hate them."

" You don't like guys?"

" No, dear. I like guys…I just hate the perverted ones. You know…the ones that want you to fornicate with them?"

" Oh. I see."

This made Kari chortle uncontrollably. Catherine glared, slapping her on the back to stop laughing. Somewhat, the group of girls had been standing around in the hall for already five minutes. The teachers hadn't come in yet, they were discussing some matter outside of the hall.

" Know any guys here?"

" Yeah, most of them," Catherine shrugged. " Some from my old elementary school. How about you?"

" I know -"

" She knows us," a blond haired boy, sided with a brunette headed boy had walked over to the pair of girls. TK put a friendly hand on Kari's shoulder.

" Well…err…" Kari wasn't quite used to this side of TK suddenly putting his hand on her shoulder. He hadn't done it in a while, since he was usually neglecting everyone. She also was curious why Daisuke was there. She swept the curiousness away and decided it was best to introduce her new friend to both of the guys. " This is -."

" Catherine!"

TK stared open-mouthed at the other blond in the group. Kari glanced at him, realizing that he hadn't paid attention to Catherine earlier.

" TK!" Catherine bawled animatedly as she jumped into his arms, giving him an embrace. He grinned, holding her.

" It's been a long time…"

They let go of their intimate embrace.

" You know each other?" Kari stared.

Before they got the chance to reply, the teachers marched in followed by three girls with nasty shades of hair colour…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Takeru noticed everyone's attention diverted to three girls walking in. He was holding in his laughter when he saw the shades of their hair. " What's up with them?"

Kari and Catherine smirked.

" Okay, year tens! Choose a partner!" the teacher bellowed.

He shook his head. It seemed like Kari was starting to cause trouble, but then again with Catherine as an influence it was understandable. He realized that one of the girls with green and pink dyed hair was shooting daggers at Catherine. He knew that she had caught the girl's greasies and suddenly pulled TK closer to her.

" You're my partner. I don't know anyone else here," Catherine muttered to TK, " Plus, it's funny watching Stephanie get all jealous and red. It's a great contrast to her hair."

" You're an art student?" TK raised an eyebrow, he needed to catch up with the girl. It had been such a long time since he was in Catherine's company, and he did miss it.

" No. I hate art."

He chuckled. He cast a gaze at Kari and Daisuke, checking up on them. From what he could see, she was questioning Daisuke about how he arrived and why he was at Japan.

Catherine seized TK's glance at Kari. " Is that so?"

" What so?"

" You like her, don't you?" her blue eyes widened when she connected something in her mind. " Oh…_Kari's_ your ex?"

" Shut up. Don't talk so loud!" he hushed her. " And we're not going out anymore, so there's nothing happening."

" Whatever," Catherine spoke giving a knowing glance that TK _didn't_ miss about her.

The chattering stopped when the teacher began to instruct the students in the hall.

" Okay, boys and girls! –"

" Let's all read a story."

TK rolled his eyes, already knowing whom the arrogant jerk was. It was Benjamin, the guy he had seen picking on Cody when he first arrived at S. Kevin's. After sharing some classes with him, he realized what a cocky attention seeker prick he really was.

The teacher shot him a warning glance and he waved his palms in the air, though his facial expression showed that he didn't care at all.

" As I was saying," the teacher said. " For the Tuesdays and Fridays, which is today, all of you will be gathered in this hall every week for the whole month. Then you shall perform it in front of your family and friends at the end of semester."

" So posh. So show off and bragging for my own taste," Catherine muttered so only Daisuke, Kari and TK could hear.

" This month we will be performing the Waltz. It's a great graceful dance in a three quarter timing," the teacher said. " Don't be worried, it shouldn't be hard to master. Now, take a partner…or we will pair you up with some one!"

Girls and boys circled around the hall, yet Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and Catherine stood on their spots.

" Heads up, your best friend is coming," Kari snickered to Catherine as TK watched the girl called 'Stephanie' flouncing towards them.

When Stephanie arrived, she batted her lashed flirtatiously as she eyed both Daisuke and Takeru, enticed.

" So…" she drawled. " You must be the new guys, I haven't seen you around…"

" They're the 'new' guys, as you said," Catherine blurted out. The blonde haired girl couldn't help but intervene. " So of course you haven't seen them!"

Stephanie tilted her head, avoiding Catherine. Catherine looked as if she were ready to draw her fangs out and to bite the girl's head off. TK smirked. He knew that anyone that had a fight, grudge or were against Catherine was scary.

" Well…I'm Stephanie, and your names are -"

" The brown headed goof is Daisuke Motomiya and the blond headed goof is Takeru Takaishi," Kari said stiffly.

" I wasn't asking you."

" And you think I care?" Kari spat. " Get straight to the point, Stephanie, what do you want?"

TK gawked. Kari wasn't usually bitchy unless it was some one she really hated or it was when he was being an ass to her.

" Well…I was just wondering if any of you guys wanted to be -"

" Past tense – wanted. No shoo! Go frolic with your other rainbow coloured haired bimbos."

" Shut up, bitch," Stephanie glared then gave a sweet smile to Daisuke and Takeru. " I was wonderin' if any of guys _want_ to be my partner since I know you'd hate to be in company with these cows."

Daisuke gave a worried glance as he stared at both Catherine and Kari fume. Stephanie was either brave to say that in front of their faces or a complete moron. He was leaning towards the latter of the possibilities. Before Daisuke or Takeru could respond, Catherine immediately pulled TK to her side.

" He's _my_ partner, bitch."

" Daisuke?"

" Uh…" Kari was staring at him with a look 'if you don't pick me I'll strangle you to death.' " Err…I'm Kari's partner."

" Alright," she was about to walk off, but turned. " If you don't work out well with them, you know who to turn to."

When she was earshot away, Catherine copied her. " If you don't work out well with them, you know who to turn to…Stephanie the colourful bitch."

They laughed.

Soon everyone was partnered up. Takeru snickered when he saw that Benjamin was paired with Stephanie. Daisuke and Hikari unfortunately got allocated a spot on the other side of the hall. The teacher called out alphabetically, reaching almost the end of the list.

" Catherine Shishido?"

"Here!"

" Hikari Takaishi?"

" Present."

" Takeru Takaishi?"

" Yo!"

Mutters filled the crowd.

TK heard Daisuke holler his name. TK turned to see Daisuke giving him a curious glance, mimicking ' Your not related to her!' Kari was thankful that she had redirected Daisuke's attention to her as she explained.

" You can't be brothers and sisters," Catherine said. " Because then I would have met Kari earlier."

" She's my cousin," TK said slyly.

" No wonder you guys already know each other," Catherine laughed then stopped. " But you just said she was your ex? And…if she's your cousin…she'd be my cousin."

" I see I've spotted the dumb blonde side to Catherine."

Catherine stepped on his foot as they tried to follow the instructor's dance steps.

TK explained, " She's just using my surname so we could get a discount. Any second family member that go to either St. Kev's or St. Marge's gets a discount."

" Cheap ass."

" I guess, you're right. But you should call Yamato and Tai that, not me."

" Tai?"

" Kari's brother."

" Oh, I see," Catherine laughed, everything was making proper sense now. " How's Yamato been?"

" Same old," TK shrugged. " To concerned in his own world and thinking about the future all the time."

" He's like that. Once you understand…you realize that he cares for you…"

" I know…but I want him to have some fun at times as well, instead of usually being responsible, for my sake…and always treating me like a little kid."

" He is your younger brother."

" I know," TK shrugged.

" Don't forget he's my cousin too…" Catherine muttered. " Let's just dance and nail everyone at this. I hope your dancing skills hasn't weakened over the years."

" Trust me," TK winked. " They haven't."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Y'll, uh huh_

_This is Voltio,_

_and Jagged edge, uh huh_

_Que paso ma', ya tu sabes_

_For all the ladies on the world,_

_they amazing... ha ha, que paso ma'_

_Y'll know who dis is_

_so so so so deph_

_See I Been Around_

_But I Aint Had Nothin' Better than_

_She leave me sick fore she serve me with the medicine_

_She From The Bricks Where Them Thugs Be Pedalling_

_Sumin So Sweet_

_Really Come From These Streets_

_The Reason Why I Like Her Coz She Ride My Beat_

_Not Too Much Conversation Keep It Short And Sweet_

_She Sumin Like A Model_

_Shaped Like A Coke Bottle_

_Gotta Be Full Throttle If She Riding With Me_

Their bodies drew closer as they jigged to the catchy beat. The Red Room was a 'hot' club, indeed. She looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling from the disco lights. He was thankful, now, that Yamato was going to play with his band soon. Taichi had thought that the Red Room was _only_ a club where band players performed. Apparently, he was wrong. Since they had arrived, urban music was rocking the joint. The music was most likely a filler to consume time before the bands played, keeping the audience busy.

Not that Tai was complaining…

His arm stroked Mimi's back. Darn his hormones. For Mimi's sake, he should control them and not let them get out of hand. He still felt really bad for what he did at Jyou's party a couple of nights ago.

Their bodies became slower, but the rhythm of the music continued to jam on…

_In My Cadillac It Don't Matta Where We At_

_She Don't Give A Damn_

_She's So Amazing_

_She Do Me Right And We Keep On Blazin_

_Sex So Good I feel Like A Patient_

_On My ?_

_On The Deck In The Back_

_She Don't Give A Damn_

_She's So Amazing_

_She Do Me Right And We Keep On Blazin_

_And It's So Hard To Believe She's So Amazing_

That night, Mimi's hair was tied up in a loose bun. Her neck was gaping open. Her hands ran through his chocolate like brown locks of hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. He heard her soft moans over the loud music and smirked. Right now, the only person that mattered to him…was _she_

Off guard, she escaped his clutches and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. " I'll get us some drinks."

" Do you want me to come -" he paused.

Taichi Kamiya watched his girl friend leave his side and disappear in the mass of dancing people, she hadn't heard his call over the loud music.

_She's Mesmerized And Tantalising Like Rio_

_Keep Her On the Phone Checking In Like A P.O_

_Speaking At My Heart Just To Be Mwe Frio_

_She Tryna Warm It Up_

_Just To Keep Me Out The Cut_

_She Do Me Everyday But She Just My Freak_

_You Can Try To Get Her She Won't Even Speak_

_She Find A Way To Keep My Guard Down Like Eve_

_She So Amazing_

_She Right Off The Page Of A Woman's Book_

_She So Amazing With Every Look_

_Keep My Heart Racing Everytime_

_She Come & Open My Passenger Door_

Okay, now Tai was bored. Mimi had left him in a throng of couples dirty dancing with each other, and he was purely standing out. He caught glances at some girls casting him looks. He rolled his eyes.

Sure, if he was single and went in a club…he'd be drunk and all over them and hopefully getting laid. He snickered to himself. But Mimi…she was worth it. As much as he despised using the word 'love'…there was no other word that described his feelings towards her. Yes, he was in _love_

An auburn headed boy, about his age, walked towards him.

" Hey man, fancy you being here!"

Taichi laughed at his old friend. " Hey Amachi."

" Why aren't you getting wild? Damn…there are so many fine women here!"

" You're just a player."

" I thought you were too," Amachi said. He then stared at him, gaping. He understood. " My, Taichi…I never thought you had it in you. That…that girl – Mimi? You dog! You got it bad for her, don't you? Haha!"

" Shut up, Ay-man," Taichi chuckled. He raised an eyebrow. " Hey, I do got it bad, don't I?"

" Fuck yeah!" his friend chuckled along with him. " I seriously never knew you'd fall into the trap of falling in love!"

" Me neither," Taichi scratched his back.

" Hey…where is she?"

" Getting us drinks."

Amachi's face turned grim. " You'd better go after her and keep an eye. There are bastards everywhere."

" You gotta point," Tai agreed. " See you around, Ay-man. Take care, bro!"

_In My Cadillac It Don't Matta Where We At_

_She Don't Give A Damn_

_She's So Amazing_

_She Do Me Right And We Keep On Blazin_

_Sex So Good I feel Like A Patient_

_On My ?_

_On The Deck In The Back_

_She Don't Give A Damn_

_She's So Amazing_

_She Do Me Right And We Keep On Blazin_

_And It's So Hard To Believe She's So Amazing_

Taichi parted from his friend as he walked through the steamy crowd. He spotted his girl's flashing pink watch from the distance. Mimi was always seen wearing it. He hurried towards her, frowning when he captured a glimpse of another guy next to her.

From Mimi's body expression, it was clear she was unimpressed. Her arms for folded together and her jaw was tight.

" Screw you! Stay the fuck away from me!" she spat.

" Oh darling, I don't take no for an answer," the man's husky voice grunted. She stepped back automatically. " I'll be quick."

" You're disgusting!" she yelped.

As he made a grab for her, Taichi caught onto his girl friend's waist and slammed her behind him.

" And who are you?" the man queried.

" Her boyfriend."

" Then you should be with her at all times," the man muttered angrily. " Ah…she wasn't worth it. She was too feisty for my liking. That girl's a bitch."

The man was about to walk away when he suddenly was sent sprawling on the floor. Taichi had kicked him.

Mimi laughed.

Taichi was taken back. The last time Tai had punched one of the guys that hung with Mimi, Mimi was extremely angered at him. But then again, this guy was a complete stranger. While the guy that Tai had punched back in America had been Mimi's friend – Drew.

" Thanks," she gave him a kiss. " My savior."

Tai beamed. " Anything for a osculate."

Mimi rolled her eyes. " Since I was interrupted, let's get some drinks."

" Together this time?"

" _Together_," he repeated.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Sora sat on her stool. She had her chin in her hands as she gazed the throng of people rubbing against each other. She bit her lip. Perhaps she was too old for this now, she thought bitterly.

She glanced at her nails, fighting the urge to bite on them to occupy her time. She had to admit…she was quite excited on Yamato's performance. From what she had heard from Tai, Yamato and their band had been practicing all day for that night. She thought Yamato would of become all rusty for not playing in a year. Then again, Yamato had always been naturally talented with music.

" Hey Sora!"

She looked up from her nails, eyes adjusting from the flashing lights to make out Taichi and Mimi, hand-in-hand.

" Evening Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya," she jested.

" Hey to you too," Mimi giggled. She curiously eyed her. " What you doing here all alone?"

" Boring myself out."

" Obviously," Tai said. " You shouldn't be sitting here by yourself, someone almost made moves on Mimi."

" She's taken. I'm single. I'm fine with it, since I'll reject them anyway."

" You're so cold," Mimi laughed.

" Matt wouldn't want guys hitting on you…" Tai trailed.

" Ha," Sora scoffed sarcastically. She still had their argument from the other day, blazing in her mind.

" I'm serious."

" I don't care about him."

" Then why are you here?" Yamato's best friend queried. " Why are you hear watching him perform?"

Yes, she was caught out on that one. Ever since she had arrived, she had only been waiting for Yamato's performance. Even if she was sulky that she was seated all by herself seated her while Mimi and Taichi were off doing her own thing, she still wanted to be there. Was it for him?

Yeah, it probably was…even though she was content in not forgiving him. They had been both idiots for fighting over a petty argument. Their friendship was worth more…friendship? She didn't know where Matt and her stood with their constant flirting and bickers. She didn't understand their 'relationship.' Now she was laughing to herself.

" You okay?" Mimi gave a concerned glance over her friend.

" Fine."

" Well…you can hang about us, if you want," Mimi offered. " You really shouldn't be hanging out by yourself."

" It's okay. I don't want to be the third wheel," Sora said truthfully. " Plus, I can handle myself."

" Sora -"

" Mimi, Sora's right," Taichi laughed, shaking his head. " I still remember back at Odaiba High. When a guy made a grab for your assets, she nailed him and sent him to hospital for weeks. I think he even went through therapy because he couldn't believe he got beaten up by _a girl_."

" When girls are angry, they're scary," Mimi winked.

" I think I already know that," Tai shuddered. He blinked. " Why were we here again? There was another reason…"

" Oh!" Mimi slid in the seat next to Sora. " Bartender!"

" The name's Rosalyn," a girl muttered. " What would you like?"

" Just two waters, thanks."

Taichi gave a pleading glance.

" No, Mr. I'm not giving you alcohol. You're a stupid idiot when you're drunk."

While Tai and Mimi were having a personal light quarrel over 'why alcohol isn't good,' Sora stared at the bar tender skillfully pouring water into two glasses. As she assumed, the Rosalyn was the same Rosalyn from Jyou's party.

" Lyn?"

The bartender looked up to see a familiar auburn haired girl. She grinned in recognition. " Hey Sora! What are you doin' here?"

" Oh…watching one of my friends perform," Sora said. She was glad she had someone to talk to now.

" Hold up," Rosalyn uttered. " Yo! Married couple, I've got your glasses of water now! Get a room."

Mimi and Tai laughed, paid for the drinks, fetching their water and walking off.

Rosalyn stared after them. " They were the couple that had a fight at Jyou's party, right?"

" You got that right," Sora laughed.

" You want a drink? I'll shout." Lyn questioned. But she was already at it. In fast speed she had already poured Sora a glass of orange juice. " I'm trying to make this place non-alcoholic."

" Thanks," Sora said. She sipped it, quenching her thirst. " Never thought you were a bartender."

" I've got lots of jobs," Rosalyn said. " I'm a part time nurse, that's why I'm making sure that people purchase non-alcoholic drinks."

" You're a strange bartender."

" I know," she chortled. " I'm still wondering why I aren't getting fired. I wanted to work this shift tonight, cause I wanted free entry to watch the band – The Teenage Wolves. It's been a while since they reunited."

Sora spoke, " Yeah, Yamato's in that band."

Rosalyn sent her a knowing glance, nodding.

" Excuse me, can I have a beer, Ms."

" Hold up, sorry Sora," Rosalyn said, flicking her black fringe hair away from her eyes. " Sir, it would be a better choice if you drank…"

Sora laughed. A healthy bartender. That had to be a first. Then the music stopped. She could see five people filing onto the stage, taking their places. People hushed as they gazed. Some girls were hysterically jumping up and down.

" After not performing in a long time…The Teenage Wolves are BACK! Performing a song from Yellowcard called _Only One_," the announcer proclaimed.

All the lights that had been flashing around the club now focused onto the stage.

His voice scratched onto the microphone.

" Hey guys! How are you? I hope you're all fine. As much as the band and I hate it, we're going to be playing someone else's song…since we didn't figure that we were going to perform for you until last night."

People cheered and walloped.

" I think you want us to begin," Yamato chuckled into the microphone. He then boomed, "Let's start this shit!"

The people screamed and cheered louder. Then it began…

A boy with blue hair started the song. His fingers wandered up and down the keyboard in tremendous speed. In unison, the drums and Yamato's voice joined with the keyboard, in perfect timing.

**xxxxx**

_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you, so you know…_

_Here I GO, _

_scream my LUNGS_

_out and try to get to YOU_

_You are my ONLY one_

_I'd let GO, _

_but there's just NO ONE_

_that gets me like YOU do_

_You are my ONLY, _

_My ONLY one_

His voice was different from before. He was practically screaming into the microphone. But she knew…that he was singing from his heart. But she had never seen him sing this strongly before. And if she was mistaken, she had a feeling she had caught him glancing at her a couple of times…

As she continued to watch him sing, she wanted to forget the silent treatment she had been giving him. She wanted to forget being a bitch…and congratulate her _friend_.

She felt someone lean on the table behind her.

" Damnit!" the voice muttered, criticizing. " Bri, you missed a chord!"

Sora yanked her head around, facing Lyn. " Your brother's part of the band?"

" Yeah, he took my place-" she paused. Rosalyn wasn't sure if she revealed enough. She shouldn't have made the comment.

Sora cast her a suspicious glance; She then began straining her eyes to watch Yamato to continue to sing.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

She gaped. Sora had just realized the person that was beating the drums like no tomorrow was a chick. She sneered. Girls always manage to spice things up. That girl that was playing was no exception.

_Here I GO,_

_scream my LUNGS_

_out and try to get to YOU_

_You are my ONLY one_

_I'd let GO,_

_but there's just NO ONE_

_that gets me like YOU do_

_You are my ONLY,_

_My ONLY one_

The interlude played – the band's turn to shine. She could make Bri's figure head banging his head as he skillfully played his guitar. The drummer was having the time of her life, drumming the beats like no tomorrow. And the rest of the band…they appeared to be enjoying their performance. It was a long time since they had been last together playing for a live audience. It seemed they still loved the adrenaline rush.

" They're good."

" Yes, they are," Rosalyn smiled, eyes glimmering in admiration. She was brought back to reality. " Oh Sora, I'll leave you for a bit. Need to bring some drinks to the backstage. The band will be tired after performing."

" Sure," Sora said, still watching the band. She then tried her best to peer as Yamato went back to the microphone.

_Here I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note, for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I GO,_

_scream my LUNGS_

_out and try to get to YOU_

_You are my ONLY one_

_I'd let GO,_

_but there's just NO ONE_

_that gets me like YOU do_

_You are my ONLY,_

_My ONLY one_

_My ONLY one_

_My ONLY one_

_You are my only, my only one_

The band bowed for the screaming crowd. Soon later, they departed from the stage. Sora frowned. Maybe she did owe Matt an apology. She shouldn't have acted like such a bitch. Yamato _had_ been going through quite a lot. She wasn't the only one going through angst. Plus, she hated holding grudges for too long. She plucked up her courage, slipping down from her chair and strolling through the flock of sweaty people to the backstage door.

Sora's gawked at the scene before her. She angrily stalked away.

No. Matt wasn't **worth** apologizing too…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She slapped him.

" What the _fuck_, Yamato?" she said. Yamato stared at her, his blue eyes cool. When she called him 'Yamato' instead of 'Matthew,' he straightaway knew that he had pissed her off. Badly.

" I was just playin'," he mocked. " Old habit, ya know? Come on, Lyn."

" Just playin?" she scowled, giving him a dirty look. " What the fuck is up with you? Whoopdy doo! Our lips couldn't of _accidentally_ clashed together? That's a kiss, Yamato. And you fuckin' know it!"

" I know…I wasn't thinking."

" Exactly," Lyn screeched. " You weren't thinking! And I thought you had a brain in that head of yours!"

" What's happening?" Bri walked into the room, swigging down cool water. " That performance rocked!"

" Bri, can you and the rest of the band leave for a minute, I need to talk to the lead privately."

Bri stared at Yamato coldly. " What did you do?"

Rosalyn pleaded her brother, " Bri, please –"

" What did you do to my sister?" he barked furiously. " I know you did something, Matt! You've hurt her enough!"

" Bri…"

" Fine, I'm goin'," Bri paused. " I'll sock him…just your word, Lyn."

" _Please…"_

With one final glance at his sister and Yamato he walked out, pushing the other band members away from the room. He faked an excuse," Someone's making out in here, don't come in…it's grotty."

Yamato chuckled. But Rosalyn didn't.

" How can you be so calm about it?"

" It was only a kiss," Yamato shrugged.

" If you think about it," Rosalyn barred her teeth, hitting Yamato lightly on the head. " I'm your ex! You don't do stupid things like that! Have some common sense, Yamato!"

" What happened to Matthew?"

" It's Yamato for now!" She spat. " What…the…"

" Calm down."

" HOW can I calm down? You fuckin' explain to me what the hell is going on!" she shouted. She sat on one of the seat, cradling her head in her hands.

" Lyn? You okay," he said. He apologized, " I'm sorry….it's just….Sora."

" That's the thing!" she said. " Stop messing me up with her! Stop putting me in between this! You left me for her…what more do you want from me?"

Yamato stared at her. Usually, Rosalyn was a strong girl. But at the moment he saw a flicker of saddened grief with her emerald eyes blurring up in tears.

" You still…you still have feeling for me, don't you?"

She whispered, " It's been about two years now, since we broke up. I guess I still carry a little flame for you. But it doesn't mean you have to play with me…"

" I wasn't playing."

" Before you just said you were!" her voice rose up again, but she steadied her quivering tone. " The whole time…when you were performing…you were staring at her..but it felt you were staring at me too. Make up your goddamn mind, Yamato! I already know you love her more than me! But why…why are you taking me as a fool?"

" You're not a fool."

" Then why?" she said quietly. " Give me a straight answer."

" I don't know," he replied. " She doesn't like me, Lyn. I've tried to ask her out for such a long time…ever since our break up…but it's hard. She had to go through her mother's death…I had to wait for her."

" You've made her wait," she said. " How long do you think she'll wait for you, Yamato? _How long?_ She might move on to another man…and then what _will_ you do. I'm not a leftover."

" But I've tried…it's so hard Rosal…"

" Then try _harder_," she responded back. " Stop being a chicken. She does like you. Be confident! For **once** do something for YOU! Not for TK, not for money, not for the Kamiyas, not for your band…just…just for _you._"

" But what about you…don't you still like me?"

" Yamato, I love you," she said honestly. " _But_ I love you as my old ex-boyfriend and best friend. I…I've found someone else."

" I'm happy for you."

She smile through her teary vision, " I am too."

" Friends?"

" Friends," she shook his hand then quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall down. " I need to go back on shift now."

" Yeah," Yamato scratched his head. " Thanks, Lyn…thanks for talking some sense into me."

" And it's about time I did," she winked. " You're welcome, _Matthew_."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Guess the long LENGTHY chapters are here at last, just like back in LimitZ. Lol…everything's still building up…I have a feeling a _may _surpass 20 chapters. (cries) So much work to do and new characters to introduce/build on.**

**I did a BOO BOO in last chap - Hikari kamiya was supposed to be Takaishi because I 'did' mention that Kari would be seen as TK's cousin. As well as the chaps beforehand, I haven't really fixed/edited this chapter since I don't have much time on my hands. So apologies for this whole story not being 'edited' properly. It may take a while before I post the next chapter considering I start school next week and I have to finish my summer vacation homework. Also, note that I am doing my last year of high school…so updates will be 'less' frequently…I've updated faster these few months simply because it's been my holidays.**

**Anyway, thanks for READING this (long ass) chapter! My fingers are sore from typing (haha. 30 pgs on word, though…I do press enter a lot). I hope you liked the better insight between what happened with Rosalyn and Yamato. I'd better get going and finish the Epilogue to DYSTOM**

**Take care**

**Flipstahhz**

**p.s . To you Sorato fans. I'm writing a new story after DYSTOM and I need all of YOU to decide which fate for Yamato you'd prefer. Please go to **www . flipstahhz . cjb . net **to VOTE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Acey? Andrew? More fights between Sora and Matt. And TK and Kari are back for dance practice.

**Songs Used: **

So Amazing **_by_** Jagged Edge Ft. Voltio

Only One **_by_** Yellowcard (_sung by the Teenage Wolves_)


	11. x:: chapter 11 ::x

Written: o9.o3.o6

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics & '**WDC' _means _the World Dance Competition!

**(a/n)**

**WOOHOO! This story has reached over its 100th mark! THANKS for all of you guys who are STILL reading this story and have been really patient with my infrequent updates. I can't believe people are still reading this ancient story! Haha! Hope you like this chapter ;D **

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Mood Swings**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Fuming, she stomped** out of the room. Her English class had finally come to its end. Her arms gripped tightly around the bundles of textbooks she held against her chest. Saturday classes certainly annoyed her. Even though it was her first one, she knew it would take more than a while to get used to the whole idea. The expression 'it irritated her to tears' suited the situation…but Hikari Kamiya wasn't one for tears. The girl rarely cried.

She was a strong individual that kept her emotions and feelings locked up in a cage or she could be either a feisty beast slicing insults at anyone she came across. It simply depended on her mood, basically…but right now her current _mood_ could be only described as utterly aggravated. Sure, TK could probably stand hours of discussing a stupid novel and later being assessed on an essay based on the book…but she, on the other hand, couldn't. She was more of a mathematical person, than and English one. Then again, both were disturbing. She preferred photography.

To sum it all up, English simply wasn't her subject and there was nothing else to it. Having it on Saturday morning was just an abrupt jolt to the ordinary system of having a 'rest' on the weekends.

Throughout English class she had also been revealed to everyone's secret admiring towards TK. It was an all girls' school after all, and a new addition to the boy's campus was like bees finding their honey. Only yesterday all girls had spotted the new boy…and yet he was causing such a commotion. Not like she cared or anything… She already was aware of TK's good looks and that he could get any girl he wanted. Yet she couldn't help but feel wavered a bit.

Another concern that disturbed Kari's normal train of thoughts was Catherine. Yeah, she had no problems with Catherine…but she just couldn't help but feel suspicious of how close and intimate both she and TK were at ballroom practice. How did TK know her?

Was she jealous? She _didn't_ know…

She grunted, trying to no think about it too much. But as she continued to tread along she could feel a constant agonizing throbbing in her feet. Darn Daisuke. During dance practice yesterday, Daisuke had succeeded in accidentally landing on her toes on numerous occasions. She noted to herself that she'd dance with another person when the next ballroom dancing session would commence.

" Hikari!"

She didn't bother to face the person whom had called out her name aloud. " It's Kari, Catherine."

" No, it's Cat."

Kari rolled her eyes, she obviously was in no joking mood. She was still dwelling in the 'aggravated' mood.

" What's up with you today?" 'Cat' muttered a question.

"Nothing," she grumbled in reply that was half true. " Just adjusting to this lousy school."

" Right on, sister! High-five!"

Kari stared blankly at the over hyperactive Catherine for a while. Catherine's lips were drawn out in a wide radiant smile and her eyes glittered brightly.

_Her…_to compete against for TK? Hell no she, Kari Kamiya, would win.

Catherine may be blonde….but she was certainly deadly and petrifying once anyone would ever get on her bad side.

Even though her brother was completely confident in what he did, she didn't exactly carry the same courage Tai owned. Sure, she up for fights once in a while…but Kari already knew when she was no competition. She was a failure in the making.

Hold up…

Kari blinked. Why did she want to compete against Catherine for TK? Why did she even _want_ TK? Surely, she had him enough when they were going out a couple of years back…and when they were inseparable best friends…but…

" Don't leave me hangin'!"

She didn't know how long she had spaced out. Kari shrugged the hesitation aside and returned Catherine a high-five. She couldn't resist losing Catherine's friendship over TK – the stupid guy. The pair walked down the corridors and entered their dormitory. Kari felt her cell phone vibrate once. She quickly checked the message out.

_Dance practice…_

She groaned in annoyance. Even though she hated to admit it, Kari needed to ask Catherine a favour. Stuff her pride in being snobby and jealous (or whatever it was) of Catherine – she needed a favour.

" Catherine?"

Blue eyes, similar to TK's, focused into her brown ones. " Yeah?"

" Could…could you help me to sneak out tonight?"

She straightaway nodded in response. " It's my expertise…but what for?"

Kari had mentioned to Catherine that she was apart of a dance group a couple of times. " I've got dance prac."

" Oh yeah, you're part of LimitZ, right? TK's group, yeah?"

" That's right," she said, bemused.

Kari didn't understand how Catherine knew about it since she hadn't even fully explained what type of dance group she was in, how TK was also apart of the dance crew and how Catherine also knew the dance group's name. Perhaps TK had told her about it…

But how much had he told?

Surely TK couldn't have told her all this in the small amount of time they had at dance practice yesterday, especially when they were focused in learning new dance moves.

Then again, she remembered seeing both Catherine and TK hug as well. They must have known each other once before. But Kari didn't understand. Kari knew all of TK's friends considering they were in her group of friends as well. And…she was…or is (she truly didn't know where both TK and her relationship stood) TK's best friend…she would of known or even heard about Catherine considering she had such a fiery personality.

Unless TK was hiding Catherine from her all this time…

She didn't know what to believe these days. She hadn't even expected Taichi to say he was sorry in America. She had always thought Tai's pride would never let him ask for her forgiveness for being a dunce of a brother…but apparently, she was wrong. Now both Tai and her were close siblings as they had been before all the drama. She was starting to wonder when TK and Matt would push their grudges aside. Men always held grudges long. She sniggered.

" Kari, stop spacing out! I'm here, you know? You were speaking to me…HELLO!"

Kari laughed. Even though Catherine held a mysterious aura she knew she needed the blonde girl's help.

" About sneakin' out of St. Marg's…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Taichi Kamiya laid on his back throwing his old soccer ball up and down in a repetitive pattern. Half of him wanted to do something with his spare Saturday time, but the other half wanted to laze around – which he was currently doing. His mother told him to clean his room because he wasn't doing anything, but he objected that he was tossing his soccer ball up and down. Then his mother told him off, saying that in soccer your hands aren't supposed to touch the ball.

He had got rolled by his own mother – the pure humiliation.

He was about to visit Mimi, but he thought Mimi would want time to herself in getting ready and preparing to go back to school. He would badger Sora, but she was working at the Florist shop again. While…he could just verse Yamato again on the play station…he was sick of seeing his roommate, and he was presently speaking to someone on the phone. And his mother, you ask? Well…he didn't want to take part of creating a natural disaster in the kitchen. He didn't want to learn to become a worse cook from his mother.

Darn he was bored.

He was so bored that when he had thrown the soccer ball for the ten millionth time, he had forgotten to catch it…sending it to fall straight onto his face. He cursed in pain as he fell off his mattress, onto the carpet, to search for the soccer ball that had rolled under his bed. His hand reached in and retrieved something from the dust balls.

His goggles…

His neutral expression broke into a grin. He hadn't seen the goggles for over five years now. It was his trademark and inspiration…even though he didn't know or remember the reason why.

It was just _him_...

Tai had misplaced it somewhere, forgetting completely where he had put it. He played with it for a bit, washed it in the bathroom and once it was clean (meaning, no speck of dust was left on it after the precious item had been dormant for five long years) he tore his red bandana off and replaced it with his endearing goggles.

Great…now he had forgotten where he had put his soccer ball…

He frowned. That sucked. He just hoped it wouldn't take him five more years to find it…cause he really needed his special basketball to teach the teenagers at high school…since he was the P.E teacher. He smiled. Who would of thought that _the_ Taichi Kamiya would become a teacher!

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. Before Tai had the chance to reply, it was rudely opened.

" Knock before you enter, Matt you fool!" Taichi declared then modeled his hairdo with a flick of his head. " I found my goggles!"

" You look ridiculous wearin' those goggles. It was better that you had lost them for good!"

Yamato gulped when he felt Taichi stare daggers into his heart. " I was kidding!"

" Who's on the phone?"

" Oh…it's for you," Yamato scratched his head. Taichi observed his best friend – Yamato was looking rather edgy.

" But the phone didn't even ring!" Tai protested.

" As soon as I hung up, it rang," Yamato reassured, then handed out the home phone to him. " Just …here."

The blond haired boy gave a weak wave and walked out of the bathroom. Tai didn't know what the hell was up with Yamato, but he'd speak to him later. Tai never understood why his best friend always tended to not show or speak out what he was feeling.

" Taichi Kamiya speakin'," he held the receiver to his ear as he looked in the bathroom mirror again to see how he looked with the new (well, actually old) accessory to his brown locks of hair.

" Tai, it'd Drew."

The familiar voice shocked him. It had been a while since he had spoken to Andrew…it was strange too. The last time he had seen Andrew was at the previous WDC held at America. He was the man that loved Mimi as much as he did. He didn't understand why Drew was ringing _him_, of all people, up…

" Drew, if you're looking for Mimi's phone number it's 685-"

" Tai, I want to speak to you."

He gulped. Tai crossed his fingers together. Drew's tone of voice was serious, not friendly. Something was up. He wished that Mimi hadn't told Andrew what he had done to her at Jyou's party…because then he would have to prepare to purchase hearing aids by the yelling and lecturing Andrew would patronize him with.

" What about?" he squeaked. " Meems?"

" No," the other line paused. " About Detour – the winners from last WDC, you know?"

Tai cringed. Though he was forgetful, there was no way in hell he would forget the people who had overrode LimitZ. But he didn't comprehend _why_ Andrew had made such a hassle to get his phone number in Japan just to speak about Detour. Sure, Detour was a great dance group…but what else did he have to know? Well, Tai knew that every one of the LimitZ dancers had to step up in order to defeat Detour in the upcoming WDC in Japan. LimitZ had one goal in mind – to claim the World Dance Champions once again.

" You know them, right?"

" Yeah," Tai replied tersely, " Why?"

" Apparently, they've got new crew members…"

" Why?" he asked. " They've got less members than us…yet they still managed to kick our butts. Why do they need more?"

" You see, Tai," Andrew said slowly. " My brother – Acey -"

" ACEY? What has that PUNK got to do with anything," Tai scowled, then he linked it. " SHIT! You're not telling me…there's now way in **hell**…did …no…is _he_ one of the new members of Detour?"

" Straight on."

" Fuck," Tai cursed. " Well…at least now that I get a better chance to see him…I'll beat him up senseless in payback for my leg getting shot up."

" Tai…"

" And what he did to Mimi…"

" Tai," Andrew interrupted. " He's my brother…and even I am ashamed what he did to Mimi. But, Tai…you can't take him for granted."

" I think I know that."

" He's got some plan up his sleeve…even some members from his clan has joined Detour. I just…well…I just wanted to warn you about it."

" Is that it? But…Jasmine's the only girl in that group, I do recall. She's also the leader…I can't figure why'd she suddenly add them to the crew."

" If you were a leader, you'd do what's best for the crew," Andrew spoke his thoughts. " I think Acey blackmailed her into it because Jasmine's brother left the crew when we all know that Jasmine's little brother was a darn good dancer equaling TK's skills when it came to break-dancing."

" Blackmail?"

" He's good at it," Andrew sighed. " If I stayed back, and hadn't moved…I'm pretty sure he would of done anything in his way to kill me."

" But he's your brother."

" So what?" he said lividly. " It doesn't make a difference, he doesn't care."

" Oh," Tai said quietly, he wasn't sure how to respond. And being sensitive and comforting wouldn't work on Andrew – especially when he knew the whole reality of the situation between his own brother and himself.

" Well…I just wanted to tell you it all…just to warn you who you're up against now. Take this seriously. Even though my brother practically looks stoned most of the time, he's a good dancer as any one of you LimitZ people are. I'll ring you up if I hear more," Andrew said.

" Thanks. I owe you, man," Tai laughed.

" I'm doing it for Mimi too. Her safety is my priority now, even though she's miles away," Drew muttered. Tai knew that the guy still carried a flame for his girlfriend.

" Tai, one more thing before I go."

" Yes?"

" Just…I …just don't tell Mimi or anyone else what I just told you. I don't want her to get all worried about it…you know the effect Acey has on her. He's hurt her so much…and I don't want her to go through that whole ordeal all over again. Don't tell her about Acey."

" I know," the phone hung up after Tai's reply. Tai sighed to himself, " After what you just told me…I wasn't going to tell her about Acey anyway…"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" OUCH!" he hollered, gripping his arm in agony as he firmly bit his lips.

His friend lashed his strands of brown hair away from his face as he concentrated in continuing to dab on his bruises on his arm. Takeru Takaishi winced, still groaning. He leaned back and forward on his bed.

" Keep still, TK!" muttered Daisuke.

" How can I fuckin' keep still when my body aches like hell! Stop being a darn nurse and bandage me up already. Stuff putting the darn antiseptics!" he growled through gritted teeth.

" Well it was your own fault! You're the one that stepped in and got yourself into the mess," Daisuke proceeded in lecturing. " I mean, seriously Teeks…you got a bad temper. You should learn to control that anger."

" I'm not that bad," TK denied grumpily, folding his arms together then began a swearing fit when he felt his arms ache more considering there were no Band-Aids on his slight wounds.

Daisuke shook his head disapprovingly and began to play his part as a nurse. " I don't even know why you got all worked up over it. Benjamin and those other guys just stated the obvious!"

" Ahh…don't let you be in my roster to kill as well, Dai."

" I don't think you're in no condition to take a healthy competitor," Daisuke winked as he suddenly gripped TK's arm causing the blond headed adolescent to yelp. " Especially when I have this advantage."

" Bitch! You're such a tight ass."

" Cut the insults, TK. Just accept it. You've still got the hots for Kari," Daisuke chuckled. " Why else did you bash the crap out of Benjamin when he only said -"

" Whatever," TK jibed. " Plus, you should be happy I bet Benjamin up!"

" No, you guys were even. I don't even know why you're sulking over these wounds when they're so small," sighed the brunette haired boy. The then patted the Band-Aids proudly. " Done!"

" Good," TK said tersely.

" A thanks would do," Daisuke rolled his eyes. " But you're TK – the arrogant bastard – my friend."

" Shut up."

Daisuke sat next to him on the bed. " So…what's up with that? You still haven't answered me."

" And I don't plan to."

" C'mon TK, you're my best friend!"

" So what?"

" Spill it," Daisuke muttered. " I don't understand why they think Kari's hot…what about that other chick that was all over you?"

" God, you're disgusting," TK grunted. " That's my cousin."

" So that's why," Daisuke looked thoughtful for second then continued to plough on. "Then why didn't you bash Benjamin up when he called her a bitch."

" She doesn't need protecting. Catherine can look after herself," TK shrugged. " She's a strong one and usually gets her way when she sets her mind to it. While…while Kari…she doesn't understand some stuff. Someone needs to protect her….plus…she's my fake _cousin_. People will look suspicious if I don't do anything after I heard Benjamin badmouthing and wanting to sleep with Hikari."

" What a fag."

" I know, that's why he deserved getting bashed up. Maybe I'll borrow Catherine's dye and slide it into his shampoo," TK remarked, contemplating. A pleased look wavered his face. " You know, she's the one that spilled dye into those three girls' shampoo yesterday. I'm so proud of her. She learns from the one and only."

" Moron…how cocky are you?" Daisuke laughed. " Though…that was pretty skilled of her. Something in a girl that guys should admire, all right. Your cousin is hot!"

TK glared.

" Not KARI!" Daisuke chuckled nervously. " I mean…the _other_ one. Your other _real _cousin!"

TK sneered. " You like Catherine?"

" I don't know…she's pretty hot."

" Looks can be deceiving."

" I think that I know that!" Daisuke exclaimed. " Gee TK! I thought you were an angel from heaven when I first saw you…until I realized that you were actually a devil in paradise. That's when I learnt the darn lesson. But…you're all cool that I think she's hot and all…you're not going to be beat me up?"

" How can I, under this condition?" TK snickered. " I'm alright with it. I'm just scared for you."

" Scared for me?" Daisuke stared at him, confused. " And why is that?"

" Why do your reckon everyone of the guys look scared of her?" TK laughed. " She's every guy's dream. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Intelligent. And so forth…golly, I feel grossed out describing my cuz."

" Yet?"

" Well…she's got almost a worse reputation that me," TK sniggered. " Because everyone tries to pick her up…well…she can be really dangerous. No one sees her for _her_. While the other girls at her school rebelled on her because they were all jealous of her looks."

" Serious?"

" Girls can be strange."

" I figured that out when Jun left my family," Daisuke frowned.

" Dai…just…I don't know. If you hurt her feelings…I'll crash you. Literally. She's like a younger sister I've never had. She's been hurt before, you know?" TK said modestly.

Daisuke stared at him, startled. Daisuke had never seen TK so humble in a while…it was disgustingly _cute _and really un-TK like.

" But Teeks, I was just saying she was hot. I didn't mean that I wanted to date her -"

" I'm not an idiot as you think I am, Dai. I saw that look you gave when you first saw her," TK chuckled. " Give her a chance. She gets lonely with he lack of friends. Even if you don't want a girlfriend…just be a sort of confidant to her because when Kari and I won't be here….you'll be there. She can't live by herself. She's done that for too long now…and she'll crash soon."

" How can you be sure she'll crash?"

" I know her too well," TK stretched. " Now that she's latched to Kari…she'll get lost if Kari leaves her or even I leaving her as well. We've still got LimitZ to think about too, besides school…you know? I'm unsure why I'm still attending school when I'm constantly transferring and scheduled up with dance competitions."

Daisuke blinked. He didn't understand what was going on with TK. It had been a while since he had heard TK talk so warmheartedly. He couldn't help but ask, " What's a _confidant_, TK? Why has your vocabulary expanded all of a sudden."

TK blushed. Sometimes he'd slip up here and there. He liked sticking to the casual vocabulary that was spoken everyday…but sometimes he couldn't help but slip into his own world. Even though he hated admitting it to Yamato, he still had some sort of surge and love for writing. No one knew what he did when he closed everyone off and would lock himself in his dorm at times. Old habits died hard, he guessed.

" A confidant?"

TK shrugged. It wasn't like Daisuke would bag him. Daisuke had somewhat knew about the one on one discussions he would have with their old English teacher back in America.

" A confidant is a person that someone shares a secret or private matter with. They are trusted not to repeat this secret or private matter to anyone else."

" Knew you had it in you," Daisuke laughed.

Even though TK's body was killing him…he felt somewhat at peace for that short moment. Talking to Daisuke was always refreshing. He wasn't Matt who'd be overprotective. He wasn't Hikari who'd whine and always check up on him. He wasn't Catherine who was too strong spirited for his own good.

" Thanks Dai."

" What for?"

" It's nothing," TK smiled.

" You know," Daisuke stuck his tongue out. " You should smile more often instead of looking always pissed off. You've got a killer smile for the ladies."

" Shut up."

" Oh, you're back to your old self!"

The two boys chattered for a while until someone urgently knocked on TK's dorm.

" TK?"

" Hold on, Codes!" TK recognized the younger boy's voice. He slumped towards the door and opened it wide.

Clutched in the younger boys hand was his cell phone, and his face was pasted with seriousness. Then again, TK recalled, that was Cody Hida. He was a serious boy.

" What is it?"

" It's Kari."

" What, did something happen?" TK looked panicked. He never could tell how serious the situation was with Cody.

" Calm down, Teeks," Daisuke said, sauntering off to where the other boys stood. He had been introduced to Cody during dinner the previous night. " So…what's up, Cody?"

" Kari. I don't know. She said for you to meet her at the front gate. Something about take away! I don't know!"

" Take-away? Kari? WHAT?" TK didn't understand. " Is she out there? What happens if she gets caught?"

" I don't know!"

" Let's just go and see for ourselves!" Daisuke said. He was the one that was the most relaxed and calm out of the trio.

Right after TK had pulled a jacket on (to hide his little wounds), the three headed out of the dorm into the sunshine outside. It was nearly the end of their lunchtime break and other students of the school were still out. Both TK and Daisuke had free periods for the rest of the day – meaning no school until Monday since there were never classes on Sunday. A bunch of people had suspiciously crowded around near the gate.

" Kari," TK muttered. He ran through the crowd to get a better view.

Sure enough, there was Kari. Her hair was tied up into side ponytail. She was wearing an undistinguishable hat that faltered over most of her face and she carried three plastic bags of 'take-away.'

" I didn't know she worked," Daisuke scratched his head. It was TK's time to roll his eyes.

" This order is for Mr. Takaishi!" she said. " Is there a Mr. Takaishi, here?"

" He's here!" Cody said as he pulled TK closer towards the gate. TK could see Kari staring at the three of them in identification.

They waited until the crowds of boys left, sadly muttering that the take-away food wouldn't be theirs.

" Why are you sneaking out of campus! If you get caught-"

" TK, shut your trap and let me explain," Kari sighed. " Mimi wants us to attend dance prac tonight, that's why I asked Catherine to cover for me and give me advice how to sneak out from my campus…you need to get out of here too so we can meet up at our house."

" You live together?" Daisuke questioned.

" Yeah, their parents are Yamato and my foster parents…tell you later about it," TK muttered. He turned back to Kari, " So what's the plan?"

" I rang up a taxi," Kari shrugged. " It's coming in about five minutes. Find a way to get out!"

" Great, tell me last minute," TK fumed. " Could you at least give me the fake take-away food to make it less obvious that you just came here for a chat."

Kari jarred her arm through the gate, luckily fitting the plastic bags as Cody accepted them.

Kari commented, " It's real take-away, by the way."

" Great!" Daisuke's looked at the bags longingly.

" I'll converse with the teacher on yard duty while you get over to the fence. Daisuke, do something to attract the few pupils outside. Perhaps offer them take-away!"

" NO!" Daisuke frowned. " I'm hungry."

TK grinned, lips doing the opposite to Daisuke, " Share and be a good boy."

" You owe me, Teeks!"

" I know," TK muttered. " You'd better have a good effect in covering for me, Dai."

Once the plan was set, Cody and Daisuke said bye to both TK and Kari. Cody took his job seriously in talking to the teacher on yard duty while Daisuke announced " WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOCCER.'

TK snickered. It was clear that Daisuke didn't want to share the take-away and resorted to another plan.

" Hurry up, TK!"

TK climbed up the fence, jumping over it and landing next to Kari. In timing, the taxi came and they immediately jumped in and shutting the doors behind them.

" Odaiba please," Kari instructed to the cab driver.

TK leaned back against his seat, breathing deeply and watching Kari take a hair tie out of her hair, letting her brown locks fall over her shoulder.

" A horrible disguise, you know."

" Tell that to Catherine."

He could sense a bit of bitterness in her voice, but he decided to let it go. He decided to stay on a positive note after the conversation he had with Daisuke.

" Why didn't you just wear our uniform, tied your hair back and disguise yourself as a guy? It would have been quicker since our P.E uniform is exactly the same as your girls school."

" Well, sorry for valuing being a lady," she said.

" More like a squealing schoolgirl."

" I don't squeal," she stated confidently.

It was true. Kari hardly squealed. And TK knew that. But things could easily change…

He began tickling her. Soon enough high-pitched squeals filled the taxi even causing the taxi driver to tell them off because he was becoming rather aggravated that he couldn't concentrate on the road.

Oh well, now at least TK knew that Kari was capable of squealing. But he didn't understand why he wanted to know _why_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Little angels_

_Whisper softly_

_While my heart melts_

_For you and I'll see_

_Only sunshine_

_Only moonlight_

_For the first time its real_

_And the higher you take me_

_The more that you make me_

_Feel so hazy_

_Tell me what this means_

_I got jet lag and I never even left the ground_

_See it's like that every time you come around_

_Oh, I'm so hung over and I never even touched a drop_

_See I can't get enough_

_This must be love_

Sora switched the radio off, causing Joss Stone's voice to evaporate from the florist shop. She was in no mood for love songs…not with the clear image of Yamato kissing Lyn the previous night. She sighed, rocking on her chair.

She didn't know what to do. Retail was a tiring business, but it was just as tiring waiting for people to actually enter the store. It had been almost an hour since a customer had walked in. And it was definitely a bad thing.

She felt as if she was regretting the decision to continue her mother's business. But she was doing this for her mother…and that's what made her happy.

She decided to take her lunch break. After sticking 'back in 5 minutes' on the glass door and locking it, she headed to the back room of the store, munching on her sandwich that she had made earlier. As she ate, she spotted wool and knitting sticks cramped in the corner of the room. Even though Sora had cleared out the store, she had forgotten her mother's knitting kit. She sighed, getting off her stool and approaching it with caution as if it was going to bite her.

What was she scared of?

She observed it, taking it from the ground. She stood there for a while not noticing that she had been stuck in transit until she was rudely awaken from her thoughts with someone knocking loudly on the glass door. She staggered out the private room and frowned seeing a girl that she didn't want to see. She pulled the door open.

" Sora! Oh…you work here, I didn't know that!" she babbled on. " It's been 10 minutes now…so I thought…you know…I really need your help"

Rosalyn pushed her way in, closing the door behind her.

Sora couldn't help but watch the girl continue speaking. Rosalyn didn't look an ounce guilty. She was pretty, Sora had to admit. But why hadn't Yamato told her earlier that she had a relationship with her? Why did Yamato wait for her to get hurt?

" Sora?"

" Oh sorry," she stuttered. As much as Sora liked it, she really wanted to be a clear out bitch to Rosalyn…but she didn't understand why she couldn't do it. Rosalyn…this girl…she was too _nice _to hold a grudge against and be angry at.

" So…I know I'm late on this and really last minute….but there's this funeral that's going to be held tomorrow and well…one of the family member's has left me in charge with it…cause he's pretty broken about it and lacking cash at the moment," Rosalyn explained. " Well…I was wondering if it's possible if I could order 250 white roses for the event."

Sora blinked. " Yeah, you're lucky. I've got about one hundred roses in season at my backyard that I was intending to bring in tomorrow to sell, but I guess they belong to you now. While…the other hundred and fifty I can order for you at this other big company who seem never to be stockless."

" Are you sure about this? It's so much of a hassle," Lyn laughed quietly, scratching her fringe away from her emerald eyes. " I mean…since you're really close to him and all."

" Pardon?" Sora interrogated. The auburn headed female had already made her way to the back of the desk, ready to make the phone call to order the one hundred and fifty roses.

Sora didn't get a reply. She frowned. Something was going on and she _had_ to know.

" Who's funeral is it going to be for?"

Rosalyn gaped. " Oh my god, I thought… _that idiot_ …"

" Just tell me Lyn, I don't like being left in the dark."

" Since I'm sick of hiding this, Sora…Yamato's one of my best friends," Lyn shrugged. " I don't know what he's said about me to you or if he even mentioned me to you…but…he's got his reasons."

Sora didn't understand what she was talking about. What did Matt have related to the funeral?

She continued, " I thought he would of told you all by now…or even TK could of told. Trust Matt to hold something in like that. What an idiot!"

" What do you mean?" the auburn headed woman arched an eyebrow.

" Sora…tomorrow is Yamato's mother's funeral."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

This time, no one was lacking from the group. They were all together once again, united. TK and Kari had been missing for a couple of days, but it felt like weeks. Before Yamato had gotten to greet TK, he had straight away headed to his room and put on a jumper over his school shirt uniform.

_What was TK hiding?_

Could it be hickeys? Were Kari and he finally back together?

He didn't know. But he did notice his younger brother wincing every one again when he moved. So he had lined out the 'hickeys' suspicion away. But it was still a hopeful possibility. Tai and him still were looking forward to be brother-in-laws…not that it mattered. They saw each other as brothers, anyway.

As usual, Sora was avoiding his eye contact. He stared back at Tai. He had enough problems to deal with. His mother's funeral was tomorrow…and he still hadn't broken it out to the other LimitZ dancers. He knew TK wouldn't want to take the burden to break the bad news…so he had no choice but to do it. Yet, he hadn't.

Even his old members of the Teenage Wolves knew about it. He'd have to break it out to them after the practice to keep everyone in a good vibe because he didn't want to let them lose concentration in their training. Even though it sounded bad, Yamato felt some sort of relief that his mother died. Sure, he was all sad about it. But half of him felt numb…he understood TK probably didn't even remember her because he was so young when both their parents had left them. He was in grief…but the other side was calm. Perhaps he was glad that his mother could finally rest in peace after how his father treated her like shit. It should have been his father that had died.

His mother was innocent and only dragged into the mess because he was in love with his dad too much to let him go. But it did hurt that she left her own children…for their immature selfish father. Yamato sighed. Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted.

" For now, this is all we've got!" Yamato watched his best friend announce to the other LimitZ dancers in Sora's garage (considering she didn't have a car). " We'll find a better place to practice right now…but this is all that is available to us at the moment. We've trained in harder conditions, so I figured we can deal with this!"

Taichi was always good at speeches and being the team's leader. Yamato admired his best friend.

" We can deal with it!" Kari chirped up with a broad grin. " It's like old times…before we came famous. We'd always dance and practice here."

Yamato felt as if he was the least enthusiastic person there. TK seemed happy too. He didn't comprehend what was going on. Did everyone get high before they attended the practice, or what? TK happy? Hell it been such a long time since Yamato had seen such a thing.

" Okay," Mimi spoke up. " I'm going to play this song. It's got an okay beat to warm up to…and _then_ we can get serious."

TK turned on the CD player.

**xxxxx**

_Yo,_

_Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her)_

_It was about five minutes ago_

_When I seen the hottest chick_

_That young'n_

_Never seen before_

_I said Yo,_

_tell your girls i wanna meet you (meet you)_

_On a second thought that ain't the way to go_

_I got give her game proper_

_Spit it so she'll get it_

_There she is I got to stop her_

The crew practiced on the moves that they were rusty on, loosening up and feeling the music.

" We need to train on our lifts!" Taichi shouted over the booming rhythm as he lowered the volume. " You never know, Mimi, Sora and Kari might of gained weight!"

Yamato caught Kari who looked a bit sickly and anxious. He also caught Mimi hitting Taichi hard on the head. Sora shrugged, walking towards him.

Yes, lifting the girls up straight and holding them for a long period had always been one of LimitZ's weaknesses.

He lifted her. From the last time he had carried Sora, it was the same. He was glad that she hadn't lost weight since she looked rather pale lately. But he could feel her body. She was tense.

" Why are you tense, Sora?" he couldn't help but ask. Even though they hadn't spoken ever since the bicker they had a while back, he couldn't keep his suspiciousness away. " Are you scared of me?"

" Yamato, shut up," she growled as she felt her body become lifted back to the ground.

" Why can't you tell me how you're feeling, what's the harm in that, _huh?_"

" Then," she barred her teeth dangerously. " Why the HELL haven't you told anyone that your mother died! Why the hell haven't you told anyone that her funeral is tomorrow, Yamato? Why the hell does Rosalyn know and none of us do…EXPLAIN that to me!"

A hushed silence fell upon them. Kari, Tai and Mimi stared at him in disbelief. How did Sora find out?

" What?" Tai murmered. He looked at everyone as well, but his eyes focused on the guilty Takeru and Yamato. " Is Sora right, Matt?"

He nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Everyone was in shock. Mimi already had started crying and TK had drifted in his own land, taking a few steps away from the rest of the group. But Sora kept going on…

" And your girlfriend - Rosalyn!" she stormed viciously.

" I don't HAVE a girl friend! Lyn's _not_ my girlfriend!"

" You didn't even tell us! I had to see for myself when I caught you and her kissing last night! Sure, you can make an excuse about Jezebel -"

" Jezebel?" Mimi's eyes widened at her ex-bestfriends name being spoken, she stared at Yamato lividly.

" Make that darn excuse for all I care, that's understandable! But you can't do it this time. Why didn't you fucking stop leading me on! Stop being a coward and face the darn music!"

" Calm down, Sora," Yamato muttered.

" How can I fuckin' calm down?"

No one had seen Sora this mad before…

" Stop thinking that you are responsible and BE responsible! Or in other words stop being a bastard!"

" Stop being a bitch!" Yamato contorted, making things worse than it already was. " I was about to tell them about my mother after this dance session…"

" I DON'T CARE!" She screamed. " You could of told us earlier, Yamato! Earlier so we could of suffered all together instead of you taking the darn burden by yourself! I really hate you, you know? I don't even know why the hell I think of you! You're such a fucked up-"

" Sora, it's enough," Tai stated. " He's crying already. Stop it."

Yamato didn't notice until Tai had pointed out. Angrily, he wiped them away. He was glad, at least, that Sora had stopped screaming.

" At least Lyn doesn't have attitude problems like you do!" he resentfully spoke to cover up the fact that he had been crying, knowing that he'd make everything much worse.

" I'm fed up with all this shit!" she yelled. She walked out of the garage.

" I'll go after her," Mimi said.

Tai held her back with a hand, " Let her have some space."

" Yeah, since she's a stupid drama queen," Yamato insulted through gritted teeth.

" And you! You're not doing any good yourself!" Taichi said crossly. " You could of told us."

Yamato looked away, but he could hear hurt in Taichi's tone of voice.

" _Why didn't you tell us_?"

" I don't know," he said softly then snapped, " It's none of your darn business!"

Soon enough, Yamato had stormed out of the garage as well.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" Damnit!" Taichi had his fists in balls. Questions surged his mind.

_Why hadn't either TK or Yamato approached him earlier about this? Why did hell break loose now? What –_

He felt someone embrace him from behind. Her sweet melodious voice whispered in his ear, " Let's go outside. It's a sunny day."

Taichi turned to TK who was being comforted by his sister. TK had broken into chocking sobs – something rarely TK exhibited.

" But...TK."

" He'll be fine, Tai. He's got Kari."

He let Mimi pull her out into the sun's rays as they sat in the grass within Sora's and now her backyard. They sat together on the grass for a few minutes, regarding the quietness (asides from the occasional crashing sounds here and there).

" That's Sora, isn't it?" Tai asked, already knowing the answers.

" Yeah," Mimi said replied briefly. " Just let her muster out her anger first, then we'll come in for moral support. How about Matt?"

" My guess is that he went to his old sensei's place. He always went there when things never went right. I guess he was the only one he could turn to when everything went bad. I couldn't even be there for him, at that time because I was self lavished in my own gang terrorizing the streets of Odaiba."

" But that's because your father was in hospital and in a terrible condition."

" Yet, I could have stayed," he said regretfully. " I could of stayed with him for his hours of his life. I could have been more of a brother instead of neglecting Kari – I could of."

" Stop blaming yourself, Tai," Mimi whispered again, her voice ever so soothing. " Let's change the subject…because I don't want my boyfriend to go through the self-flagellation stage."

" Choose a topic then."

" Who's Lyn?" she queried.

" It's actually Rosalyn," Tai laughed. " I used to have a crush on her."

She raised an eyebrow.

" Of course I don't like her now. From what Sora said…she was caught with Yamato…so she's off limits…like she was back then…"

" Back then?" Mimi inquired.

" Yes, back then. Lyn and Matt were really close friends since they were young. I think Matt met me about the same time he met Lyn back in elementary, now that I think of it. Lyn was even an ex-member of the Teenage Wolves."

" Speed it along now…"

" Fine," Tai shrugged. " In other words…they dated for a couple of years. I really thought they'd stay together and even get married. But apparently I was wrong."

" What happened?"

" I guess they were too similar to each other. They'd get into lots of fights…and then Sora came along."

" Sora? How? She doesn't even seem to now Rosalyn until now," Mimi pointed out.

" That's probably true. What I mean is…during high school, Lyn moved to a private girls school (I think the one that Kari goes to now). And Sora…she moved to our school. She actually moved in a couple of months before you did after you transferred here from America."

" But I thought you knew her before then?"

" Yeah, I knew Sora before then. The thing is Yamato _didn't_ know her before then. She was apart of my outside school soccer team. And I hadn't seen her for a while…until then."

" Then what?"

" The thing is….Yamato was so sure that he was in love with Sora," Taichi chuckled. " So…he broke up with Rosalyn. The more he knew Sora, the more he liked her."

" How bout Lyn?"

" I guess she was heart broken for a while," Tai yawned. The sky was starting to turn black. The afternoon had faded. " But…I'm pretty sure she's moved on. Everyone can't forget their first love."

" Can you?"

" I've never had a first love, Meems," Tai chuckled, then frowned. " Truthfully, I've only slept with girls. But…you, darling, are my first love."

Mimi laughed, but sided away from the love talk between him and her. He wanted to know more about Sora and Yamato.

" Then why doesn't Yamato just tell her and win her heart? Why doesn't he tell her that he dumped Rosalyn ages ago…just for her? He's had so many opportunities!"

" It's not that simple. For a long time, he's been dealing with a lot of angst lately…and depression as well. I think he's scared he'll hurt Sora which was why he's taking so darn long to confess."

" Just like TK takes from Yamato with Kari. I seriously that TK and Kari would get back together before I even knew I had feelings for you!"

" Same. But Yamato, man. It's like…today. He didn't tell us about TK and his mother…he didn't want to hurt us," Taichi sighed. " He's being selfish. Us, his friends, have the right to know. Even I was cut that he didn't tell even me…about it. I'm his best friend!"

" Yeah," Mimi said " Both Sora and Matt are stubborn individuals."

" I gotta agree with that," he responded. He leaned closer to her, stroking her back as they sat on the blades of green grass. " At least we've got our act together…"

" That's right. We've got our act together," she winked. He kissed her forehead, watching her in his arms as they stared at the stars.

He felt bad…keeping the secret from Mimi. He now understood what it was like to be in Yamato's position. But his problem concerned Acey. He couldn't tell anyone about him – especially Mimi. Mimi needed time…and Acey's case? He'd keep Andrew's promise, plus there were enough troubles as it was…

_Acey would have to be on hold…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**An eventful chapter this one was. I _know_, there's a lot to be fixed up. And when I get time, I'll hopefully do so. Right now I'm only concerned about updating (without proofreading) and putting it up…because then if I proofread my chapters I'll take double how much times I usually update. And I update 'rarely' these days due to SCHOOL. Ha. I think this has now turned into the 'proper' sequel of LimitZ. Take in consideration of how LONG this chapter was! Haha. Thanks for reading this long never-ending chapter. Take care dears!**

**P.s. I don't think the next chapter will be as long **

**P.s.s. **If any of you guys have forgotten the character's and who they are just ask me and I'll hopefully clarify it for you.

**Rock-Angewomon** (_thanks for signing the guestbook! the sorato love? HAHAAH. It's obvious, from this chapter, it's still got a long time to go_), **Chocoboba** (_two days? woah. you must have been sitting on your buttocks long, i'm sorry for your misfortune! haha. thanks for reading both stories so far!_), **distanys of light n hope** (_woohoo! another new reviewer. lol. that's cute that u just found out how to give reviews. haha. i was so lost when i started out in this site that it wasn't funny. lol. yes, the WDC committee is terrible with dates_), **take the blame** (_i'll slip more about matt and lyn here and there and what happened between them. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for signing the guestbook as well!_), **michi-fan** (_aha. drama. this story is turning into a really bad soap the more i look at it. sorato and takari? sigh. still got a while to wait. lol_), **Wishinstahhz** (_Only One is a great song. But then his voice gets whiney if u listen to it too much. But I still heart it! haha_), **Calmer of the Storm** (_Sora's got more issues in this chapter, dear. haha_), **JyouraKoumi** (_Still gotta while til Izzy makes another appearance, sorry cuz!)_ and **miaow227** (_ahah. i'm glad you noted the LONG ass chapters again, took a while for me to get back into the habit. Catherine may cause a 'tiny' problem. lol. Daisuke ballroom dancing is cute ;D LOL_)

**Songs Used:**

Yo (Excuse Me Miss) – Chris Brown

Jet Lag – Joss Stone

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	12. x:: chapter 12 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Written: 23.o4.o6

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics & '**WDC' _means _the World Dance Competition!

**To my dear reviewers, T H A N K Y O U:** **Takari lady aka D-3,** **Princessstphanie** (_Don't worry, you'll pass! Yes, I guess I'm no the only one bombarded with stress. But at LEAST you're not in your final year of high school! ARgh! Haha...you didn't know when that chapter would ever end? Trust me, I never knew how long my fingers would stay attached to me..I was almost certain I'd have a breakdown considering it took so LONG to finish. Oh, and TK already knew about his mother...it happened quite a few chapters back. Sora does care, it's just she's angry that both TK and Yamato - mainly Yamato - were hiding the death and hadn't told anyone for support_), **miaow227 **(_good luck with your hw and Spanish oral..aren't we all stressed? sigh. Yeah, it's about time I built on the takari...the sorato is more like the one that is stressing me out. Haha)_, **Rock-Angewomon** (_Mimi and Tai are their friends..they're used to their crazy 'mood swings' haha. But yea, I get where you're coming from. I think it won't get any more crazy than this_), **JyouraKoumi** (_Yes, Izzy still hasn't come in yet. He'll be coming towards the end of the story, but there's still a long way to go...truthfully_), **Wishinstahhz** (_good to hear from you too! Yeah, it was fun writing Daisuke and TK's conversation. And it's also true that it sounds like TK and Kari are eloping, now that you put it that way. hah. Sora's not really rubbing it in..she's just cut because Matt isn't being truthful to her or anybody else in LimitZ ..even with Ms. Ishida's death. thanks for the long review!) _**& michi-fan** )

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Mending Friendships Through Difficult Times**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**He took one** last look at the coffin, walking after his family and friends. He couldn't do anything about it now; his mother belonged to a different world – beneath the Earth. He always was rather sceptical about the 'afterlife' and he didn't understand how people were buried in the Earth would be considered _Heaven_. Heaven. Life was always full of problems and confusion. At least, when you died you were certain and had peace of mind.

At times, he had to admit, he had wanted to die but never followed through with the suicidal act. It was a sign of cowardly weakness. If he would have 'peace of mind' he'd cause his friends and family unwanted grief. He had come to terms of realization that _the real battle was living…_

He dug his hands deeper into his pockets and felt someone lightly stroke his back. His sharp eyes leapt onto the figure walking besides him. Her azure eyes weren't blue anymore, but were back to the innate light brown shade with her old black-framed glasses over them. Perhaps she didn't put her contacts on because it felt too artificial to be wearing them at his mother's funeral.

She didn't speak, and he was thankful for that. Words of comfort and reassurance wasn't going to make him feel better, and she knew him well enough to know that it was useless to give any comforting words. He had left her and hurt her to pieces, yet she was still there supporting him. She knew him in and out, and it was the same vice versa. Her crisp voice broke into the cold morning air.

" I heard you didn't tell them until Sora found out."

Rosalyn always got straight to the point, and Yamato was tired to deal with it at the moment.

" I was going to tell them later on that night, after practise."

" You could of told them earlier, Matthew," she said. " Is this the reason why you set the funeral at seven am…this _early_ in the morning for the burial?"

" _Lyn_…"

" I know, it's not the right time to bring this up…but sometimes you've got to-"

" My Sensei has already given me a mouthful yesterday…_I know_," he said gruffly, interrupting her. It was true. After the veracious quarrel with Sora he had went to the old dojo only for his Sensei to make him feel worse with morality lectures.

She nodded mutely. She took one of his hands out of his pocket and placed a white envelope into it. He glanced at her questioningly.

" From the band and I," she nudged her head at the band members walking ahead of them. " Our condolences, Yamato."

He disliked her saying his real name. _Matthew_ always slid out of her mouth nicely with a frilly accent. " It's Matthew," he corrected.

" Not now you aren't," her brown eyes turned dull. " You'll get there…you'll get better. You can fight, Yamato."

This time, he didn't bother to correct her. He loudly laughed instead, causing heads to turn his direction. " Lyn, you should know me better than that. I've been **fighting** for my whole life."

" Then continue to do that," she said quietly. " Even Bri admired you for being so strong."

" I'll try."

" You _will_."

He smiled a smile that wasn't a synthetic smirk.

" Take care, Matthew," she returned a grin, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she returned back to the other band members.

" So you're really a couple?" Tai was now standing next to him since Yamato was still frozen from Rosalyn's sudden show of affection.

" No. I don't think so," he replied truthfully. He didn't know where Rosalyn and he stood. He had had enough of women.

" Sora's still a bit ticked off…as well as Mimi."

" No need to state the obvious."

" I was just saying it in an attempt to get those words into your mind, not out the other ear," Taichi murmured. He voice was glum. Yamato knew that his best friend had only bumped into his mother a few times before she had left TK and him…and at the time she was a normal mother with a friendly personality. She was friendly to the end…but she had fallen head over heels for the wrong man…_his father_

He suddenly felt a jolt to be alone. He attempted to convey harsh words for Tai to leave him. " What do you want, Tai?" he sneered. " I'm not going to apologize to Sora. I don't need your petty comfort. Go comfort TK."

" I don't have to be an idiot to know what you're doing."

Like Rosalyn, Tai knew him inside out as well. Yamato sighed. Even though he knew Tai was hurt from him not telling about his mother's death…Taichi had pushed it aside. He wasn't his best friend for no reason.

" Besides," Tai spoke up, fixing his dark scarlet beanie over his mane of chocolate coloured hair as they walked past more graves, " All the girls are supporting him and you've got no one here…"

" I had Rosalyn."

" She left before I came, Matt," he spoke. " I don't care and will avoid all your tactics to get me to leave you…so give up on it."

" Fine," he responded tersely, his left hand still tightly gripped on the envelope that Lyn had given him.

They sauntered down the pebbled pathway in silence. Knowing Tai hated quietness, he began to speak up.

" It's been a while since I've seen TK cry. When he broke yesterday…I was shocked," Tai commented. " He's not crying now though. Did he know about the death?"

" Yeah. TK and I were there when she died," he replied.

" So we all blamed you for hiding the secret…when TK was apart of this too."

" That's right," he spoke bluntly. " You guys always jump to conclusions and blame me."

" That's not true, Matt."

" Shut up, Tai," he grumbled. He seriously was in no mood for this ongoing petty conversation. Hell, he didn't even want to talk. Though he had to agree with Tai that TK really did break yesterday.

It was like that his cold steel ice barrier had finally crashed. Yamato felt guilty since he knew that his younger brother had inherited the trait of not showing what he was feeling from him.

Yamato knew that TK could hardly remember their mother considering she had left them when he was really young. He on the other hand, had an intimate connection with her. And it hurt. It hurt him, more than TK, when he watched them abandon them. It hurt him to save all the money, to raise TK and tell him lies that their parents would come back. And guess what? They did…but they shattered them even more…

Yamato was somewhat glad that TK wasn't experiencing much turmoil as he was. He knew that if it were Ms. Kamiya (their fostered mother) had died, TK would be bawling in tears more since both Yamato and he had treated Ms. Kamiya as their own mother ever since their parents had left. It would be a completely different perspective because TK knew Tai's mother and _never_ got to know their real mother. The only thing that Yamato could sense from his brother was regret in not getting to know their mother – _Natsuko Takaishi Ishida_.

" Do you still love Sora?"

The five words sprung at him caught him off guard. " What do you mean?"

" I don't forget what you say. Do you love her still?"

" Love isn't love when the person you so-called 'love' doesn't love you back."

" I'd never guessed you would say the word 'love' four times in one sentence," Tai snickered, but he gained his composure. " What makes you think that she doesn't love you back."

" I don't know what to believe in anymore…maybe ask me another time…not a day of my mother's funeral," he muttered, hopefully getting Tai to deter the conversation.

" Sure," Tai shrugged. " I'm going to be dropping off Kari and your brother back to school now, you want to come?"

Yamato shook his head, rejecting the offer. " No thanks, I'll be at home."

" Okay, I'll crash back with you after I drop the kiddos off," Tai winked and left him catching up with both Kari and TK. "See ya!"

He would of called after him, but he lacked the energy. The strong breeze caused his pace to go slower. It felt like even the wind was angry him, wanting him to stumble on his knees. He hadn't felt this down for a long time. He didn't want to dwell, but it couldn't be helped. He just hoped that he wouldn't dwell for too long…dwelling had caused him many troubles back then.

He was probably the last one trailing out of the cemetery. As expected, his father hadn't come. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he was a critic when it came to love. He didn't want to end up like his mother, falling for the wrong person that wouldn't love her back.

He stepped out of the cemetery just in time to catch fiery eyes burning at him. He held her gaze, till she let go and joined Mimi into the taxi. He watched till her vehicle disappeared in the distance (along with many others who had attended the interment).

Maybe he owed Sora an apology and needed to thank her for assisting him to break the tough news to the rest of the LimitZ dancers.

**Not**

She was such a bitch…he couldn't possibly be the only one to blame. He didn't even mean to kiss Rosalyn that night. He didn't mean for her to go through the emotional turmoil that he was going through too. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't he understand? If she blamed him for playing with her feelings…he had every right to say the same thing back to her. Why was she playing with his feelings? He had dated Rosalyn happily…and when she suddenly came in the picture, he had fallen for her. He didn't know what was so special…she was average looking with auburn hair, a fast temper (equally stubborn to his) and a fascinating smile…but besides that she was just _Sora…_

She was just Sora. Nothing else, but Sora…

And yet he liked her for being the way she was.

All in all, he just simply wanted for both of them to get over their whole bicker and at _least _start talking to each other again. She was his dance partner, and they'd eventually have to communicate. Plus, the addition of not speaking to her again would hurt like hell.

Why was he thinking of _her_ after his mother's burial?

He no looked at the empty street. No more people from the service were there. It was only he. He was uncertain how long he had been lost in his thoughts, but he didn't care. He felt alone…

" Yamato."

In timing, someone called out his name aloud. Seconds later his sensei stood next to him.

" _Why are you still here_?"

" Why are you _still_ lost in your thoughts? Haven't I told you enough that keeping all those thoughts bottled up will one day make you go insane?"

" Thanks sensei," he rolled his eyes.

" Something proper? Where's the respect."

" Thanks for attending my mother's funeral," he said frigidly.

His old sensei sighed. " I don't like your tone of voice, but I guess that is acceptable."

" What is it?" If Ms. Kamiya was like his replacement mother, his sensei was definitely like his own personal replacement father.

" You're still coming tomorrow," the sensei stated. " Just wanted to remind you that you must be there tomorrow early."

" Okay," Yamato shrugged. " Thanks."

" This time you'd better tell all your friends. I don't want the start of the three days for you to be filled with drama."

" Whatever."

" Excuse me?"

" Yes sensei, I'm sorry," he sighed, his sensei had always wanted him to be respectful towards him. " I'll meet you there tomorrow."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The trio had been sitting in the vehicle for quite some time now. After the funeral they had silently loaded themselves into Tai's convertible and drove off from the cemetery. For once, Tai hadn't jammed the stereo with booming music. Kari stared out the window, but constantly her eyes would revert to the person sitting in front of her, eyes boring into the back off his head. His dirty blond hair was messed up (as usual) and he languidly sat back on the passenger seat with poor posture. No one would have imagined that the boy had departed from his mother's funeral.

She hadn't expected him to cry yesterday. He hadn't cried for a long time. He had stopped crying when they were both younger because she had long time accused him that he would cry more than her. Ever since she had tormented and jested at him for being a 'baby' she had never seen him cry again. It was a surprise to her system when he had suddenly broken down the previous night.

Kari knew TK hardly remembered his mother. To him, it was like attending some stranger's funeral. But nevertheless, she was his mother. But he had cried a lot when her father died. Perhaps because TK had known her mother more than he had known his mother … or his parents put together. During the car ride so far, it appeared as if he had gained back his arrogant composure and acted as if nothing had happened. He was putting up his darn selfish wall again.

" Am I going in the right direction?" her brother broke the ice.

She waited a bit, but TK didn't choose to answer. She shrugged, speaking up, " Yes. Just drop us off at the mall because both our schools are about the same distance from it, only the opposite directions."

"I _could_ just drop you both off…"

" It would be too obvious that we left school without permission especially with your car parading up in front of the gate," Kari shook her head. " Plus, it would waste your petrol."

" You sure?" from the mirror she could see Tai's eyebrow quirk up, " What do you think about it, _Teeks_?"

" She's right," he said tersely.

" Okay…the mall it is!" Tai declared, softening the mood as he pressed on the accelerator causing the car to jolt faster than it had already been running.

" Any faster, try-hard," Kari grumbled sarcastically, massaging her head impatiently. She never understood why the hell guys had interest in cars. She did recall Tai, years back before their father died, saying that they were more promising and nicer than woman. Of course, that caused her to jokingly bash him up a bit…not that it hurt him.

A bit later TK and her boarded off the car with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Tai leaned over to the two, " If you guys need anything…don't be afraid to call me back. I don't think Matt's really the right person to come to right now, he needs to sort things out by himself."

" I guess, he always does that," TK replied, his eyes turning a frosty blue shade. Kari knew that the reason why TK had turned to drugs in the first place was because his brother had usually closed him off and tried to find and do stuff what was best for TK, instead of spending quality time with him. Plus, the other angst that many people went through those days.

" You know your brother," Tai sighed.

" How is he?" curiosity took a hold of TK. Though he'd pretend he didn't care for Matt, Kari always knew he did…with or without the wall he had trapped himself in.

" He'll be fine. Your brother is strong."

" Sometimes a bit mentally strong for his own good," he huffed. " It's just…he knew mum…he has more vivid memories of mom more than I have. He was much older when both her and father left us…it's gotta hurt him more than it hurts me…I just hope he'd tell me. He's my brother."

" He's my brother too," Tai responded quietly.

Kari stared at both the boys. It had been a while since she had witnessed both boys speak nothing but the truth. They had pushed their pride aside and showed their true feelings about the matter. If only they would always be like this, then she wouldn't have to play her fake persona of being a 'bitch' to fit in.

Soon later both TK and herself watched Tai's vehicle disappear into the distance. They were standing in the entrance of the mall as people flooded in and out of the building. It was suspected since - after all - it was the weekend yet they were _meant_ to be at their schools.

" So…" she began.

A simper sparked from his lips, his face caprice. " Since we're at the mall, let's eat lunch. I'll shout."

" No…I'm fine," Kari laughed, surprised with her sudden reaction as well. " We really need to get back to school, you know? If they find out…"

" Catherine and Daisuke are great at covering up, don't question their abilities," TK objected, the simper not fading from his face. Kari couldn't help but feel a twinge uneasy of how he had brought up Catherine's name as if she was his best friend or someone really close to him. But then he proceeded on to speak," You had always been a worrywart, but these days you seem to hide it. But I guess you can't run away from it."

"Gee…thanks," she glared.

This time it was his turn to laugh. One second they were walking into the mall, the next TK had abruptly taken her hand.

" What?"

She blinked. What was he playing at? What was he doing? It was almost as if they were a holding hand couple again…Suddenly, his warm hand let go of her and a ten dollar note came out of it, slipping the ground of the food court.

" You're money," he said, pointing at the ground. " Money for your lunch."

" Oh," she nodded in embarrassment. She really didn't know what to think about their lunch 'together.' It had been a while since she had been around in only his company.

Should she regard this as a date? She wasn't quite sure. Why was he paying for her? She wasn't sure whether TK was being all-positive to block his mother's funeral. But, even though she hated to admit it, it was a good change. Even if it lasted for a second, it was great to have the old TK back.

" You order what you want, I'll find us a seat here," he said, eyes going over her shoulder to the hordes of people searching for empty vacant seats.

She quickly ordered and returned to the tables where TK had found them one for themselves.

" Only orange juice? Are you kidding?" TK shook his head at her, evidently unpleased with her so-called 'meal' choice.

" I ate a lot this morning," she said.

" _Sureeee_," he rolled his eyes, but she sensed disappointment in them as well. She knew that he had figured out that she was lying since they both ate an early breakfast at the same time. She had only consumed one slice of toast.

" You've become really skinny–"

They were on good terms at that moment, and she didn't want to change the not so stressful atmosphere. Already, for many years and situations, they had discussed over how much she ate and had many bickers over it.

Deciding to change the conversation she pointed out, " So how'd you suddenly become rich? I thought I heard that you spent your winning money on more clothes and gave the rest to your bro to pay off your school bills."

" I nabbed it," he said simply. He could see that she was changing the subject, but Kari was glad that he had let her go this time. " Old habits die hard."

" I guess," she said, uncertain whether he was also referring to her and her eating habits. " You still steal?"

" Occasionally, when I need to."

Kari frowned. " You need to stop being an idiot."

" And you need to eat more."

They paused. But this time, they didn't throw their usual major angry fits. Perhaps it was the factor that they were in public…though they had fought a lot in public before.

" Let's just let this go…I think the funeral was enough for today," Kari muttered, then regretfully wished she hadn't mentioned it. " I'm sorry…"

" Don't worry about it. I also don't want to have another fight with you. I'm getting sick of it," he said, leaning against his chair. It was an awkward silence, until he spoke up again. " Thanks…for being there for me. Thanks for witnessing me cry like crazy and not-"

" TK, it's fine. You had a right to cry."

" It's weak though."

" You had _the _right to cry," she repeated sternly.

" Thanks Kari. Ever since…well ever since…you've still been on sort of good terms with me. I thought you would of completely abandoned me and left LimitZ altogether-"

" Stop blaming yourself."

He chuckled, scratching his back. " I guess I really should."

" Eat your lunch now…you're starved," she ordered him. He didn't even reply, getting off his seat and walking away from her to choose which store he'd buy his lunch from. Like her, he hadn't eaten a good breakfast that early morning. '_Who would have the appetite when you were attending your mother's funeral?_' She thought. But obviously, TK's hunger had caught up to him…though she couldn't say quite the same.

She really had tried to keep their promise of eating more, while he'd stop taking drugs. But now…she couldn't help it. She tried, but it didn't work out. While TK had come clean with drugs (even though he may be doing it behind everyone's backs…she knew he wasn't taking any), she couldn't come clean with her eating problem.

After TK returned and Kari feeling grossed out with watching him wolf down the whole charcoal chicken they left the mall and were about to separate to different directions.

" Thanks for shouting me," she gave a weak smile.

" Yeah…thanks for, I guess…well everything," he returned with a grin. "I don't know how you've coped with me over the years."

" Same with me."

" Well, thanks for always being there. You've been a great friend to me, Kari," he complimented with stride.

_Friend…_

She couldn't really say the same. Their whole lunch together felt like they were a couple again and she admittedly endeared his company. She never could see TK as friend. She either saw him as someone she loved or a person she really hated. A friend? She didn't know. She'd rather be his rivaling enemy than only a friend. Their relationship had always been confusing, even when they were children. People had commented on them that TK was a sissy or she was a tomboy since they were best friends and always would hang around each other. But after all those fights…having him as a friend was better than nothing.

Being TK's friend was enough to make her smile, and at that certain moment that was all she needed from him.

" Your welco-"

Caught off guard, she flustered and lost track with what she was about to say. While she had been talking he had leant in and given her a swift kiss on the cheek. He strolled away, back towards her as he put a hand up in the air as a farewell.

" Bye Kari!"

She shook his head. This time she seriously didn't know where he was coming from. Sure, back when they were best friends he had done it numerous times…but this time it was _different._ The last time he had kissed her was when they were dating and officially a couple, and this time it couldn't be said the same. Where did they stand relationship wise? She didn't know. But she hoped she'd find out soon because she hated going on without knowing what was happening between them.

_Why did she feel like she wanted more from him?_

Boys thought girls were confusing…but girls also thought boys were confusing as well.

She huffed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she trekked the opposite direction TK was walking to. The walk lasted longer than she had expected. She had arrived hidden behind the boarding school brick wall. Kari tossed her bag over the wall and into the bushes (she'd had to fetch her bag later). Kari jammed her hands into her Jean's pocket and dialed Catherine's cell phone, pranking her. That was the queue for Catherine to assist her to enter the school grounds without getting detected from 'wagging.'

Minutes later the gates opened and Kari walked into the school. She had just made it in lunchtime and blended in with the casual clothed students of St. Margaret's (it was Sunday after all, no classes were held on that day meaning that the pupils were allowed to were casual clothing).

Immediately, a teacher on duty paced towards her with Catherine at her side.

" Oh, Ms. Takaishi," Kari flinched at the name the teacher had called her. " Did you end up finding the tennis ball?"

Instantly, she grasped what excuse Catherine had conjured up.

" No…I couldn't find it on the street," she informed, trying not to giggle at the mischievous glint sparkling in her blond haired friend's eyes.

After having a tedious conversation with the teacher about tennis losing tennis balls (which then trailed off to their teacher talking about the famous tennis tournaments and their favourite tennis players), Kari and Catherine found themselves back in their secluded dorm.

" It's great to home!" Kari exclaimed, kicking off her shoes and landing back first into her comfortable bed.

" You've only been here for a week…and you think it's your home already?"

" Anything with a bed belonging to me is called my home," Kari responded back.

" Oh, I see!" Catherine sniggered. " So how was it?"

" Just the normal drama," Kari muttered, and then explained about TK's mother.

To her surprise, Catherine's face turned really serious. " Maybe it was best that she died since she wasn't really a mother to TK and Yamato."

Suspiciously, Kari questioned, " How could you say that about TK's mother…and how do you know that Yamato's TK's brother?"

Catherine opened her mouth to reply, but as the words came out of her mouth Kari had ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her and was vomiting into the toilet bowl.

" KARI?" Catherine yelled, banging her fists onto the wooden door. "Are you all right in there?"

" F-fine!" Kari said faintly before she collapsed into more fits of throwing up.

" Kari! I swear…if you don't open up I'll kick the door open," she threatened, but Kari could sense that Catherine's tone of voice was very worried.'

" Fine!" she repeated. Kari flushed the toilet and scrambled in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection. Her complexion was fairer than usual and her face appeared rather bony. What was happening to her? It was like she was deteriorating.

She couldn't help it though. She'd tried to eat numerous times…but as usual…everything she would devour would always come back out the way it had come from. She hated it. But somehow she had adjusted to the taste and disgusting feeling of it all. And that certainly wasn't a good sign…

Kari rinsed her face with cold water and sprayed the bathroom with air freshener to remove the nauseating stench. With one glance at the mirror, she wiped her face and was about to get out of the bathroom when she heard Catherine's voice calling out again.

" KARI! OPEN THE DO-"

" Sorry to get you all worried, Cath," she gave a weak smile. " I'm fine now."

" Like hell you're fine! What's up with you?"

" Trust me dear, I'm _fine_."

" Then explain what the hell was up with your retching?"

" Food poisoning…I ate something off before I arrived here, that's all," she spoke dishonestly. " That's all, I swear!"

" Really?"

Kari let her brown eyes fix on her deep blue ones, attempting to make her act believable. " Yes."

There was a pause.

" You'd better not be lying to me, Kari."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Mimi Tachikawa knocked on the door of the Kamiya apartment. A few seconds later, Ms. Kamiya welcomed her into the home. Mimi peeped around the place. For once, the usually spotless house was messy with various gifts of sympathy sprawled on the ground. She carefully stepped over the white roses and cards and made her way following Tai's mother into the kitchen.

" Sorry about the state of our house," the widow sighed. " I haven't had time to clean up ever since the funeral this morning."

" It's okay," Mimi offered a grin, " I just came over to see how Tai and Matt were doing. I heard TK and Kari already left for boarding school."

" Yes, they did. Mimi…you can come over time anytime you want. Matt hasn't come home yet. Oh…and that reminds me…Tai's in his bedroom, I'll call him-"

" It's alright, Ms. Kamiy-"

" TAII, _HONEYYYYY_!"

Moments later, Tai appeared into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, scowling. " What mom?"

" You've got a visitor."

It took a while before Tai knew whom his mother was referring to.

" Hey babe," Tai smiled giving her a light kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. " How are you?"

Ms. Kamiya carried the same smile her son had, but Mimi reacted rather shyly to Tai displaying his affection in front of his mother.

" Reminds me when I was young…with your father."

Tai's gaze flickered cautiously to his mother, concerned weather she'd have a breakdown. A few times after Mr. Kamiya's death, whenever Tai's father was mentioned or brought up she'd have fits. The only thing, from Tai's point of view, that kept her going was her children and depression pills. But nowadays, she was off them. Both Kari and he were glad about it. Also Matt and TK were positive with Ms. Kamiya moving on. After all, Ms. Kamiya had always been their _real_ mother who had brought them up.

Tai sliced the silence, " Sorry about that…I've been sleeping ever since I dropped of the youngsters to school. Catching up on the hours I haven't fully slept."

" That's good. At least you're getting a decent rest. I had to…look after Sora."

" Oh. Meems, everyone will be all right sooner or later," he reassured, tightening his embrace. " I've told you that before."

" I just hope things would speed up more."

Ms. Kamiya giggled like a teenage girl, " I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you got married."

Her son's mouth dropped agape and instantly let go of his girlfriend. While Mimi stared at Ms. Kamiya in awe.

" Umm…we're not going to get married…yet…Hell we haven't even reached two months as a couple yet," Mimi said.

" Oh really? What a pity! Both of you already act like a married couple. There were even times I've walked into Tai talking about you in his sleep -"

" _Mother_, that isn't necessary," Mimi observed her boyfriend's face go an unpleasant shade of red.

Just in timing, someone appeared in the kitchen.

" Yamato you're back! You could have rang up, darling!" Ms. Kamiya gave her foster son a warm hug.

" Yeah, man! Where have you been?" Tai joined in the conversation.

" Sorry Mom…_Ms. Kamiya_," he corrected himself, giving her a kiss on the forehead. From Mimi's perspective it seemed he just wanted to avoid using the 'm' word. " I had to buy a sleeping bag…and I strolled for a bit. Sorry if I kept you worried."

" That's fine," she said. " I'd better leave the three of you…I really need to get started in cleaning the house."

Ms. Kamiya left the three LimitZ dancers in the kitchen. Mimi shook her head. Even though she had never talked much with Tai's mother, she knew that she was a neat freak – the complete opposite to Tai.

" Hey guys," Yamato shrugged. " How's it been going, Meems?"

Even though Mimi felt a bit angry towards what had happened between Sora and him the day before, she couldn't help but wave and return the grin.

" Fine…just wanted to drop by and check on you guys. I've been looking after Sora," she noticed Yamato frown. " When she fell asleep I decided to bring these cookies I baked a few hours ago."

The boys munched onto the cookies hungrily. Mimi presumed that Matt hadn't eaten lunch yet and Tai had purposely avoided Ms. Kamiya's cooking.

" Since when have you been such a good chef, Meems?" Tai muttered. " You really are my savior! I wouldn't mind marrying you."

" Gee…thanks," she rolled her eyes.

" Well…Tai's right. Seriously…you should become a chef," Yamato included.

" Ah…I actually chose food technology as one of my subjects at school. Cooking's always been a small hobby of mine when I was younger. I'd always experiment with numerous ingredients and render the kitchen a mess, causing me to get grounded a few times from my parents," she explained. Tai chuckled, and surprisingly Yamato did too.

" That reminds me…we're both starting at Odaiba High tomorrow. Don't you think it'll be strange, Meems? You're going to be a student…and I'll be your teacher," a mischievous simper played on Tai's lips.

" People are going to think you're a pedophile, Tai," Matt laughed.

" Why did you buy a sleeping bag anyway?" Mimi asked, intrigued when she saw that the blond headed boy was clutching the sleeping bag.

Tai spoke up for his best friend, " Matt's going to Tamachi for a couple of days. His sensei got him a free placement at some martial arts retreat to be one of the instructors helping his sensei demonstrating his teachings."

Matt added, " Yeah, sort of some meditating time as well."

" That's good. You definitely need it," Mimi clasped her hand over her mouth, immediately regretting what she said. Her brunette boyfriend sent a warning sideway glance.

" She meant…we _all_ need it. We, as a crew, may need time for ourselves…but we also need to support each other. We're a group that can defy odds."

" Some group," Matt snickered. " We're all different and too melodramatic for my liking."

" You are also melodramatic, but it's not like you're going to admit it," Mimi snapped. " Anyway…it's good that each of us LimitZ dancers are different…because if we were the same…"

" I don't care."

" Don't talk to my girl like that, bro," Tai said, controlling his temper.

" Like love even exists."

Mimi wasn't sure with Matt's sudden mood swing, but she didn't' care. If he was going to be an ass, she'd be an ass right back at him. She was in no one's side when both Sora and he had a fight…but he was pushing her to side with Sora. Though it was his mother's funeral that day, the guy needed to be taught some respect.

" You're a fuckin'-"

" Idiot? Yeah, I already know that Meems. You don't need to tell me that."

" Then why don't you do something about it instead of dwelling like a –"

" Someone like _you _would never understand."

" Fuck off-"

" OKAY GUYS! **STOP** IT," Tai barked angrily. " Just stop acting immature, the both of you! Mimi…Matt's just not in the mood for this shit and he's simply not thinking straight…and Matt? Matt…enough of this self-flagellation! People love you…people care about you…people need you here in _reality, _not in your darn own place dwelling over all the negative stuff. Enough getting depressed…"

" Easy for you to say," Matt sighed.

Mimi watched both of her close male friends stare intently at each other, but the tension eased as they let go of each other's gazes.

" Sorry," Matt murmured meekly. " Sorry Meems."

" Don't worry about it," Mimi shook her head, deciding it was best of her to left. " I'd better get going…have a safe trip Yamato, and I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tai!"

She quickly kissed Tai on the lips and made her way out the door.

" Mimi."

She spun around, to see Yamato.

" I'm really sorry."

" Stop it. Tai's right…you really are self-flagellating," she said bluntly. " What do you really want Yamato?"

" It's Sora…"

" If you want me to give your apologies, it isn't going to work. You screwed up this time, Ishida."

" I know…" he paused, eyes dull. " I …just look after her for me, okay?"

" You know I will."

" I'm hoping that the retreat will help me out…maybe make me into a better person."

" You are already a great person, Ishida. You just need to open up to people more, you know?" Mimi said. She gave him a brief hug. " I'll look after her for you."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Mainly focused on Kari in this chapter. Pretty long chapter, I tell you! I'm REALLY sorry for the long update. I've been busy with schoolwork…and it's literally killing me. I've got 4 essays due tomorrow…but I needed to finish this chapter off since I was 3/4s done. I promise I'll put Sora in the next chapter, considering she vaguely made an appearance in this one. Not a really good chapter…but things will get better, trust me ;D (lol…if you're wiling to wait long for 'another' update. Ha)**

**Lots of love**

**Flipstahhz**

**P.s **Sorry for the spelling/grammatical errors throughout the piece. (I really don't have the time to go over my chapters these days due to my time constraints)

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	13. x:: chapter 13 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Written: 24.o6.o6

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics & '**WDC' _means _the World Dance Competition!

**To my dear reviewers, T H A N K Y O U:** **Princesstphanie **(_I'm not mad. LOL. I know it takes me long to update...especially with LimitZ because in this story I write about 5000-8000 words approximately. It's understandable that you forgot about how she died considering there's a lot of information here and there. Sora and Davis not in previous chapter? Yeah, I was intending to put them in there...but I already exceeded my word limit for that chapter. And no, I didn't forget about them (they're actually included in this chapter_). _I try my best to equally spread out some time for each character...the problem why I don't include each character in every chapters is simply because there are toooo many characters. Etc...the characters from America – Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Drew, Acey, Jezebel, JR, Angel, Mimi's parents, JR's brother and the new characters in Japan – Jyou, Rosalyn, Catherine, Brian, Ms. Kamiya, Yamato's sensei, Benjamin, Corrine, Takeru and Yamato's parents, Cody, James, Leigh, Abs argh. That's a lot. LOL. Maths used to be my favourite subject...I don't have one anymore...I abhor them all! _), **JyouraKoumi, Wishinstahhz, michi-fan** (_more drama coming ;D_), **Rock-Angewomon** (_Haha. I suck at cooking too!_), **miaow227** (_whoa...you're making my ego pop. LOL. Turn LimitZ into a book? Ha...the editors would probably die from all the spelling and slang. S . And if I 'did' – which most likely won't happen – turn this into a book...I'd have to edit a lot and probably change the dance style of music all together...and leave out some characters because there are just too much. I reckon it would be better as a soap TV series...with all the commotion and drama that happens..lol. but you're right, the audience wouldn't get to see their real emotions. But nevertheless, this story is only dedicated to you guys ;D Which reminds me, maybe I'll put a timeline up so you guys won't get confused. There seriously are a lot of scenarios in this story S_) **larg0, take the blame **(_intense, indeed)_ **& distanys of hope n light **_(I pretty much summed up your review via email )_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Blinded with Memories**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Daisuke Motomiya snickered** when he saw his friend tangled up in the bed-sheets. Takeru's feet stuck out of the bed and his mouth was gaping open. Instinctively, Daisuke's eyes wandered about the dorm, raising an eyebrow. TK's room appeared as if a tornado had stormed in. Hell, his friend's room was messier than it usually was. Then again, he thought, TK had no time to muck around after arriving back at St. Kevin's. TK had spent most of his time at their boarding school catching up with homework and all the weekend classes he had missed out on.

Poor guy…

Sure TK hadn't had much rest, but it was his own fault for not being updated with homework. Daisuke easily could have told him his homework over the phone, yet TK had chosen not to ring him at all in the duration of the previous weekend. Pity towards his blond headed friend easily vanished, as a smirk slid onto his lips. Observing TK's gaping mouth, Daisuke sneakily found a dirty green sock and stuffed it in it.

Immediately, his eyelids flickered open as he began chocking and making retching sounds. It was clear that the boy was out of his altered state of consciousness. Daisuke laughed in dark jubilation as he witnessed his friend splutter and fling the sock to the opposite end of the room. Still spluttering, TK glared at the person standing before him.

" Rise and shine!" Daisuke grinned, avoiding the '_I'm-going-to-kill-you_' gaze. " Rise and shine dear buddy of mine!"

" Fuck you! I'm not your fucken' buddy! What the fuck was up with that?" he growled, but then began coughing again trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

" You shouldn't swear too much, Teeks," Daisuke winked. " It's Monday, you know darn right that you should be up by now."

" Fucking hell, Daisuke! Look at the time!" he gestured at the alarm clock on his bedside table flashing '7:30am' in bright red letters. " We live on campus…there's no way in hell we'll be late. AND I've got a free period this morning!"

" So do I…we must be twins!" Daisuke said sarcastically, but he could feel TK's glare boring deeper into him. He gulped. It was more than obvious that TK wasn't a morning person.

" What the fuck do you want?"

" Just thought I'd remind you about the English essay that's due today-"

" I've already done it."

" Oh …haha. How about bball?" Daisuke was thinking of something to make the sleep deprived boy happier. Dealing with a TK that was cranky and scary was something that he had never learnt from. " Yeah…let's play bball or something'!"

He bluntly responded, " No."

" Your turning basketball down?" Daisuke stared at him in surprise that definitely had to be a first.

" I'm tired," TK replied tersely.

" Please! Or I'll keep annoying you! Don't be a spoilsport! I'm bored…and you owe me big for abandoning me here, all by myself."

" Gee, aren't you a big boy," he rolled his eyes. " And since when do I owe you one?"

" The numerous times I covered for you sneaking out, the time that I pretended I was taking the drugs _not_ you and for abandoning me at school! See…! You owe me!"

" I guess the first two excuses are applicable…but me…abandoning you? I think that's gone way too far. I always used to leave you alone back in America, you didn't care about it then."

" That's because it was in America, aka … the place where I was brought up! I had my homeboys! Here…man, you left the school and I had no one to hang around…you left me stranded and the biggest loner ever!"

" Dai, your such a sook."

" You would be if you were here for the whole weekend lonerised!"

" That's not even a word," TK pointed out, stretching in his bed.

Daisuke shrugged, " Looks like you're out of the why-the-fuck-did-you-wake-me-up-for? Stage. So…you wanna ball?"

TK grunted, "Fine. Get ready to get your ass kicked for waking up so goddamn early, bitch."

His friend gave a suggestive wink. " Anytime snuffles."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Her head lifted up when she heard the chimes ring when Mimi Tachikawa entered the store. The brunette haired acquaintance drifted towards her, planting a brown bag on the counter.

Sora's eyebrow rose curiously, " Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

" I start at nine," Mimi shrugged. " You forgot to pack yourself some lunch…better yet…you forgot to take _my_ cookies!"

" Yeah…sorry. Didn't really have time, you know? Had to get up at four thirty to open up," she stifled a yawn. " At least you've got it easy."

" You shouldn't dedicate yourself to work too much. Take some breaks here and there…"

" Well…I can't exactly live off your money, I don't work because I like it. I work because I need the money," Sora stated.

" So you're leaving your social life on hold…just like that?"

Sora frowned, knowing where Mimi was leading the conversation. Every time her best friend would ask if she was feeling okay about Yamato, or tell her to give the guy another chance…Sora would try her best to avoid the topic. Maybe that was why people preferred to be single. Relationships caused nothing but confusion. Either way, she knew she'd have to face her about it…

" What do you mean?" she questioned.

" You've got to face Yamato sooner or later. He's your dance partner…you can't also keep working your ass off…you need a break here and there."

" Stop worrying, Meems, I'm fine."

" Bullshit," she sighed. " Stop dodging it already! I already know you more than that by now, what do you think of me?"

Sora stared at her, not being able to respond.

" He said to look after you."

" I don't care," she gripped the counter, keeping away from her friend's gaze.

" Yamato said…"

" Meems…I really don't have time for this. I just want to forget him altogether. Why didn't he just tell us…why is he always so bottled up?"

" The same could be said for you, Sora. And you can't just forget him like that…stop being a coward."

" I really don't need your consultation to know I've screwed up."

Mimi laughed lightly, " You both did. Trust me, everything will end up fine. You guys will end up being friends…or even better…"

" Don't start," Sora shook her head, placing a bouquet of flowers into a glass vase. " I'm sick of empty promises."

" Alright, I'll leave you alone with the thought of Yamato. But…what about your job? I know you're mother used to work here…but it doesn't really determine what you really want. Or are you just doing this because your mother would be happy that you're continuing this florist?"

Sora sighed. At that moment, Mimi was picking all the subjects that she didn't and wasn't really in the mood of talking about. She could blame it on Monday mornings, but that definitely was an excuse. Hell…she had been feeling bad since the LimitZ practise was a complete failure.

" Please Meems…I really don't know. I'm sick of thinking about other ways, right now I just want to stick to this. I don't have enough money for university…"

" Sora! You could have asked any of us!"

" I don't want to depend on people all my life. I just realize how easy it was for me when my mother was alive…and how my life dramatically changed when she was gone. I need to be responsible now…independent for my own actions."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes," Sora said sternly. " I can do this. Maybe if I get enough money I'll sell this store and go to university."

" That's good then," Mimi smiled. She tugged her bag, pulling it over her shoulder. " I'd better get goin', don't want to be late on my first day."

" That's true. Reminds me how the teachers would put me in their bad records whenever I'd be late," Sora agreed. " At least one teacher will cut you some slack."

" But we're not allowed to have a relationship on school grounds," Mimi said. " Sure is going to be fun."

" Be a good girl," Sora patted her friend. " And don't do anything naughty."

" See you tonight, Sor!"

" Later."

Her hazelnut eyes followed her friend as she stumbled out of the store, the chimes singing in the atmosphere again. Sora let her attention fall back to the bundles of flowers that were next in queue to be bunched together. She groaned. Perhaps Mimi was right….perhaps she really did need a break….just for the moment, that is.

She plugged in the CD player, letting soft instrumental music engulf the silent air. While she was clearing out her mother's belongings, she had found music her mother had been listening to…and decided to keep it. She never knew that classical jazz songs could be rather appealing. She was a confident rhythm and blues fan, not letting any other genre corrupt her mind. But, in this case, it couldn't be helped. She had always heard her mother's music flowing all over their apartment, which they had shared. At least, whenever she listened to jazz…she could feel her mother's presence.

All she wanted to do was sit back and relax, but she knew she had no choice. She began to bunch up the flowers again. Then her eyes suddenly caught sight of the white roses bunched below the other coloured flowers. It stood out for the simplicity and purity. Sora had asked her mother why white flowers were used for funerals, but she had forgotten the explanation.

_White roses…_

They were the flowers that were used on Mrs. Ishida's funeral. Yamato's mother. It was ironic how they used white roses in the funeral. It reminded Sora of when she had met Yamato. Even though they hadn't known each other for quite some time, only a month in fact, he had given her white roses on Valentine's Day.

She didn't know how to react…and straightaway called him an idiot for buying her death flowers. Men were blind. At that moment, she hadn't been accustomed to sentiment of such…especially for a person she hardly knew. She suddenly felt a waver of guilt fall over her…had she said thankyou? Was she even grateful for the roses…that someone actually thought of her on that certain commercial day?

Maybe…Mimi was right. Maybe it wasn't only her that screwed up. She also hadn't been treated Yamato perfect ever since she had met him…

They were all human. They had the right to make mistakes. Maybe she'd forgive him for being a complete moron. Then again…she had been quite a bitch.

She laughed to herself. She still didn't know where Yamato and her relationship stood…but how would she know if she avoided him?

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Takeru shuffled on his feet, waving his hands in the air to deflect Daisuke shooting a basket. Rays of sunlight pierced through the evergreen leaves, blazing down on them. Both their shirts were soaked in sweat, but not their abilities. Takeru was easily winning Daisuke by over twenty points. But it didn't seem that Daisuke minded. After all, he just wanted a work out and spending some quality time with his friend.

Even though they had been playing for a couple hours now, Daisuke was still determined. TK had been used to the vigorous workout…and he was quite amazed that Daisuke was still active. It truly showed how strong his friend's pride and spirit was.

" Damnit TK, get," he huffed, his back slouched as he continued to dribble the ball. " Get out of my way!"

" No can do," TK smirked. " I'm your opponent."

In a way, TK was glad that he was playing his favourite sport. It felt refreshing being back on his own soil, amusing himself with what he really loved and enjoyed. Wisps of air lifted his blond hair up and down as he jumped about, blocking Daisuke's way from scoring a point.

His blue eyes watched Daisuke fake left, then right…his movements were easily read and TK had enough time to always counter back him away from the basket. Just then Daisuke gave up his resistance and aimed for the hoop.

They both turned their heads to see the ball narrowly miss the hoop, heavily rebounding against the board as it rolled to the opposite end of the court.

" Damn it," Daisuke repeated with a grunt, he bent down taking deep breaths of exhaustion.

" Get the ball," TK ordered.

" Why me?"

" You caused it to roll that far," TK said matter-of-factly.

Before Daisuke commented back, their heads turned back at the hoop in unison as it made a swishing sound.

" Three pointer for me!"

The boys turned at the direction where the ball had been thrown from to see Catherine. A childish smile curled on her scarlet-like lips as she headed towards them.

Under his breath Daisuke muttered, " Sure…she can score easily from the jump shot and I couldn't even score one inch from the ring."

" Nuh…it wasn't luck…she was my training buddy when were younger," TK shrugged. A grin cracked on his face as she finally arrived where the two were standing, " Hey cuz!"

Takeru opened his arms wide, letting his cousin collapse into his embrace. His eyes widened when he suddenly felt a strong fist jam into his gut. Cursing, he reeled back from here, clutching the spot were Catherine had punched him.

" What the fuck was that for?" he glared daggers at her.

Daisuke took a step back, appalled at what she had just done to his friend. It was clear that hidden behind the girl's smirk was someone internally furious.

She pointed a shaky finger at the blond headed man as she jabbed him, " You didn't tell me!"

Recovering from the punch, TK had took a few steps away from her to fetch the ball and began spinning it on his finger. His eyes distance, his mask wavering. " Told you what?"

" Do I look like a fool to you, TK? Stop being so idiotic!" her identical coloured eyes to TK were now blazing with anger. " I know when you're lying to me…and you know what the hell I'm talking about! If Kari hadn't told me…I'm pretty sure I would of never found out! Even Yamato…argh, you wait until I get my hands on him!"

" I don't think I should be here," Daisuke said quietly, about to leave the cousins. " Catch you later, man."

" No…stay Daisuke. I bet you he hasn't even told you yet!" Catherine said dangerously. " Hasn't he?"

" Told me what?" he remained riveted on his spot, staring at Takeru in a curious different light.

" It's nothing." TK knew he was walking on eggshells. It had been a long time since he had seen his cousin this enraged before. She usually had a cool attire in controlling her emotions, but not at that current moment.

" TK," Catherine said calmly. " You could have at least invited me…even though I'm not blood related to her. You still could have informed me….it's your mother for Christ's sake!"

" Spit it out, Catherine. I don't want to be stuck in the dark and the both of you beating around the bush," Daisuke murmured.

" She died," her voice became softer, " TK's mother died."

The three stood there for a bit, the only sign of movement was the wind. Even TK had stopped the ball transiting on his finger. Daisuke stared at his him, noticing his facial expression had turned stone-like and falsely apathetic.

" Why are you here, Catherine?" TK asked, his eyes lifted up from the ground but he wasn't staring directly at her.

" My teacher told me to hand a CD with the ballroom dancing music to one of the teachers at your school…but that's beside the point, TK."

" I think we both know you well enough to comprehend that your attempting to change the subject," Daisuke frowned. " Why couldn't you tell us. We're your friends."

" I was going to tell you," TK openly shrugged, placing the basketball on the ground as he rolled it around with his foot. " Really, I was."

" Just don't do it again, okay? God…why am I even telling you….it's not like you're going to listen to me. You've never listened to anyone your whole life," Catherine grumbled. " Anyway…I have to go before Ms. Grandison realizes I've been away too long."

" Bye," Daisuke called after her. TK held his hand up to farewell his cousin, not bothering to speak.

" What was up with that? TK…why are you always holding stuff in…don't you trust me?"

" It's okay Dai, I can handle this myself."

" Friends need to support each other. That's why friends exist."

" Yeah…that's just a clichéd quote."

" But it's true," the brunette headed adolescent spoke.

" I guess."

" My condolences," Daisuke gave him a pat on the back. " I'm not really good at this comforting thing."

TK stared at him for a bit. " What? Aren't you going to get all angry like how Catherine was before?"

" Hell…I'm not _that _feisty."

" Well, I did deserve that," TK said. " Thanks Dai."

" Yeah, whatever."

" And Dai?"

" What?"

" I did warn you that she's feisty. Still interested?" TK snickered. " She has a mean punch. Are you willing to sacrifice your body to inherit fifty bruises per day?"

Daisuke chuckled. He could see TK changing the subject again, perhaps he was ready to move on already. But he couldn't help but reply, " From what I saw she do to you today…I'm more intrigued."

This time TK joined in with his laughter.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

It was about a two-hour drive from Odaiba. Sure, Yamato could handle a two hour drive…but when he had to be on the private bus by five am he was having suspicions whether or not it was worth going to the retreat or not. When he first planted himself a seat on the bus he was greeted by a number of faces he recognized. To his surprise majority of the sensei's pupils were the people he had used to train with when he was younger. Considering his sensei had asked his assistance to help train his students, he expected much younger children. His assumption was apparently incorrect because all the pupils there were in their mid adolescents reaching to his own age.

Yes, he certainly didn't want to be at the retreat.

It would have been better teaching children…it was just strange…Still he ignored his thoughts and loaded himself onto the bus for the two-hour ride. His sensei had done so much for him, and he owed the old man big time. Without him…he wasn't even sure if he'd be alive.

Also…Yamato had promised to help instruct the class a couple of days ago, but was tardy in realizing that he was meant to be there. There was just too much drama going in his life lately and he abhorred it greatly. Yes, perhaps it would be a good idea to escape Odaiba, the lurking thoughts of his parents and the LimitZ crew. He needed a break. Focusing on martial arts would probably make him feel a sense of inner peace, just like it had _last time_…

When the group had arrived at their destination, the first thing they noticed was that the place was located near a lake far away from cities and houses. The air was fresh and the atmosphere was serene. After unpacking, they were ordered to meet up back in the hall of the house his sensei had hired. The first thing that the sensei made them do was meditate.

The group of about twenty people sat Indian-style on the carpet with their eyes closed as their sensei muttered instructions in his cool soothing voice.

" Now I want you to think of what you want to achieve from this retreat. What wrong you have done and what you are willing to do to fix your wrongs."

It was always like this. Ever since Yamato was brought under his sensei's wing and taught martial arts, the old man would always start with a meditation and what they personally wanted to achieve from it.

It had been a while since Yamato had seriously meditated. All the problems bottled within him were all clear in his mind now…by the end of the trip he hoped that he could solve them.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and his ringtone swept the silence. He bit his tongue, catching his sensei's leering disapproving gaze and quickly left the room, . Damnit. He was embarrassed. Some example he was being to the other pupils. He didn't deserve to be his sensei's apprentice.

" What?" he muttered into the receiver, not bothering to check the caller ID. " Now's not the right time."

" Hello to you too," spoke a familiar voice.

" Oh!" Yamato groaned, hitting himself on the head. " How are you Izzy…sorry about that."

" It's fine," he chuckled from the other end of the line. " Just wanted to tell you that I just mailed the mix to your new routine and it should be to Japan in a couple of days."

" Thanks. We really owe you. I don't know why you're stilling doing this for us and how you've managed to put time aside just to mix us some good music."

" Man, it's cool. Seriously, if it weren't for you guys…I wouldn't be famous at all. I'm the one that owes you."

" Ey…Izzy…I sorta gotta go soon…I'm really not supposed to be on the phone at the moment."

" What? You making out with some random chick?"

" Haha," Matt rolled his eyes. " Very funny."

" Catch you later?"

" Yeah- oh wait, Iz!" Matt finally realized something he needed to say to his redheaded friend. " The day of the dance competition changed again. I'll give you the date some other time…I don't have it on me."

" The WDC's prepared as ever. They're always like that," Izzy said sarcastically. " Okay, I'll meet you in Japan to play the mix. Either way I'll probably visit Japan even if I don't perform the live mix for you at the competition. I've always wanted to go to your country."

" You'll get a culture shock," Yamato laughed. " Yeah…I gotta go now. Take care man!"

" Okay…say hi to everyone for me. I'll be expecting the date soon. After all, I'm a busy guy now."

With that, the line was disconnected. Yamato turned around and jumped when he saw that his sensei had been there the whole time.

He laughed nervously, " Sorry sensei."

" Don't do it again," he shook his head. " This is a retreat, Yamato. Not a socializing network. My pupils look up to you…I want you to set them a good example, you know?"

" Yes, I know sensei."

" Good because now we've got to train ten students one-on-one. All of these students have been assigned a time and get half an hour each."

Yamato solved the sum in his head, frowning. " Five hours straight?"

" This isn't only a retreat, Yamato. You underwent this training when you were younger. By doing this, it strengthens your determination, power and state of mind. You hear?"

" Yes sensei."

" So let's get started," the old man handed him a list of the pupils he would be teaching. " Leigh's your first pupil."

Yamato gaped as he watched his friend walk towards him. Leaving the sensei behind, Leigh and Yamato went to one of the excluded training rooms.

" Sup new sensei," Leigh winked, eyes sparkling kindly.

" Never knew you did martial arts, Leigh," Yamato chucked at the electrical guitarist in his band. " Since when?"

" Ha…when you left for America. Needed something to do in the spare time. I needed an outlet, you know? Something to let out my anger and to control it. I needed to vent my anger through teaching myself self-defense. Then I remembered the doujou that you used to go to. I hope you don't mind."

" It's cool. It's just I never pictured you to do this. I always though of James to do this type of thing, not you. I can't even picture you angry or even distressed. But it's understandable that you're doing this…since Elisia died."

" That's right," Leigh muttered. Yamato frowned, wanting to mentally hit himself for bringing it up. Elisia had been Leigh's girlfriend who had died from a drug overdose. Yamato knew that not much could be done to get her off the addiction, even though he had seen Leigh try everything for her to get her clean. He was also going through the same pressure with TK. It was hard getting drug addicts clean.

"I'm sorry."

" No…it's fine. I actually feel better doing this martial arts course. It relaxes my mind. You know how it is…? I'm sick of being the guy that needs to be protected because he can't protect himself."

" I understand," Yamato nodded. He decided that it was best of them to not dwell on the subject. " So…does James still like Rosalyn?"

" Huh? How'd you know?" Leigh asked, astonished.

" C'mon…I've known it for quite some time already. Even back when Lyn and I were dating. James…he always appeared to want to stab me."

" But he always looks like that."

They both laughed in unison.

" You know…the training's almost over?" Yamato sniggered. " You're lucky! I'm going to be hard on you next time…it's just been a while since we've spoken with each other. It's been a good catch up since I've been so busy lately."

" Yeah…with your mother's death, LimitZ your brother…"

" Ha…you're pretty observant, Leigh."

" Guess I am," he said quietly. " You shouldn't carry that burden by yourself all the time…you know?"

" I'm fine."

" I just hope that when you finish this retreat thing….you realize that you have people who are there for you…and are willing to support you no matter what."

" You know? I wish that happens too," Yamato agreed. " I wish that would happen."

" I don't blame you…if I were in your position I'd be like you. A complete mess."

" Gee…thanks for your honestly. I guess…you're still the nicest guy I know. But really Leigh…Elisia would want you to be happy. Go get yourself a girlfriend or something'. Your every girl's ideal guy."

" No. I'm happy already with meeting Elisia. That's enough for my lifetime. I only loved her. I fell in love once. It was only her…and no one can ever replace Elisia."

" Either way…she'd be happy…especially with an answer like that," Yamato shook his head, laughing. " Time's up. I need to start training the next person on the list. I just hope I don't spend the training sessions talking instead of training for the next four and a half hours. Sensei will kill me."

" That, I agree with. Talk to you later man."

" Ciao Leigh."

Somehow the talk with Leigh made Yamato feel better. Fall in love once? Only Elisia, hey? Hmm…maybe he'd better tell Sora how he felt towards her. He didn't want to regret anything. At least, he knew, Elisia died with the knowing the fact that Leigh cared for her. Maybe it was time for him to make his move, before it was too late.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" So…welcome to Odaiba High!" Rosalyn smiled, doing a twirl on the spot.

Mimi laughed. She was quite lucky to know someone at the school. When she had first come to Odaiba her parents had enrolled her to St. Margaret's. Her parents weren't that strict about her going to a coed school now, so Mimi sought to study in Odaiba High instead. Plus, she'd be with Tai.

She had always felt like a loner back in St. Margaret's. It was only till she met Sora and the rest of the LimitZ crew was when she actually felt like she fitted in Japan. Being with them helped her overcome the whole thing that had happened between her and Acey.

For once, she didn't have to be entangled with the status quo pressure. St. Margaret's she was a loner, her school in America she was considered a slut…but here…she was starting anew. It was the best way for her to start her last schooling year.

Mimi gazed back at Rosalyn, smiling. From the looks of things, she knew in her heart that they would make good friends. They had met quite a few times…but she had never had a one-to-one talk with Rosalyn. After they introduced themselves to each other after finding out they shared the same English class, Rosalyn offered to give her a tour around the school. And surprisingly, they got along well.

As usual, the school was like any other school. From the tedious classes, the disgusting cafeteria food and to the loud screaming in the hallways. She didn't used to find school this nauseating…but after attending high school for so many years, she now understood why she had one more year left to graduate. She did feel quite insecure about starting at a different school again. But at least she had people to fall back on this time. She had Rosalyn…and even better a _teacher_. She still found it quite amusing that her boyfriend was teaching at the same school that she attended. They both swore to each other that they'd keep their relationship quiet at school. Mimi was still wondering if there was a possibility that the both of them could stick by that rule.

The thought of first meeting Tai divulged in her memory.

**Flashback**

_Something new….she needed to do something new…_

_It was term break and she had left the St. Margaret's dorm to stay the weekend at an Odaiba Hotel. She preferred staying at a hotel better than being at St. Margaret's. She had randomly enrolled in the middle of the semester and all the students knew each other and they all decided to snob her off considering she didn't 'fit in' with anybody. _

_She wanted to go clubbing that Saturday night, but realized that it may not be safe since she wouldn't be going with anybody. Instead she found herself flicking through advertisements and job positions in the local newspaper. _

_Something new….she needed to do something new…_

_The same thought pondered in her head continuously until two words from the printed newspaper jumped at her._

_Dancer Needed!_

It was amazing how the two words had led her to become who she was today.

_She read the description of the job and immediately felt interested in trying out. Her heart leapt when she noticed that the auditions would close in half an hour. She swiftly pulled on some trackies and a warm jacket over the tank top she had been dressed in, diving out of the door and snatching a taxi._

_After ten minutes of driving the taxi driver frowned, " We've made it to the street…but there are no buildings located here."_

_The driver was right. In fact, the only scenery that she could see in the street was only a park._

" _Landon St.?"_

" _No!" she groaned inwardly. " It was Landen St."_

_She was going to be late. _

_Soon, the vehicle stopped and Mimi paid him half the price since he let her have a discount for taking the wrong direction. She frowned when she noticed that the place where she would audition was actually a house, not a proper dance studio building._

_She knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman. A dazzling smile filtered her face. " Hello…are you one of Sora's friends?"_

" _Sora?" Mimi blinked. Who was Sora? " No…I was just interested in auditioning to be a dance member. I think I've got the wrong house…."_

" _Oh…no dear, that's right. I'm sorry about that," the woman said warmly. " They're at the garage."_

_They're?_

_How many people were going to watch her dance? Mimi shuddered as she followed the woman's lead through the house. _

" _I know this is rude…but darling, what's your name?"_

" _Mimi…what a pretty name," she remarked. " You can call me Ms. Takenouchi." _

" _Okay."_

_The two continued to walk in silence after that until they reached the opposite side of the house. _

" _You just walk out of the right door and turn left. I'll be in the kitchen making treats for you all…please tell the rest of them for me."_

_Before Mimi turned around to say a thank you, Ms. Takenouchi had already left. Shrugging to herself, she followed the direction where she was instructed to go. She felt rather cautious being in some stranger's house and had a strong urge to bail out…but she wanted to prove to herself that she could do this. She could be independent and do something for herself…not wallow up in self-pity after what had happened between her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend. If she wanted something new…she would be getting something new…_

_She stopped walking, hearing quite a number of voices clash at once. _

" _They all sucked."_

" _Yeah…so much for having an advertisement in the newspaper. None of the dancers were even our age!"_

" _Maybe we should just stick with five dancers…."_

" _But I don't want to be a loner. I need a partner."_

" _Stop sulking, Tai."_

" _Easy for you to say, Kari! You've got TK. TK's got you. Sora's got Matt and Matt's got Sora! It's not fair!"_

_Mimi let out a sigh of relief. They sounded about her age, yet she still felt her body trembling. She had to do this. She could do this. She needed to prove herself that she wasn't a coward and that she was ready to move on. _

_She gripped the advertisement, which had held clutched in her hand the whole time, and entered the garage feeling five sets of eyes stare at her direction._

" _We've finished auditioning," a guy with brown messy hair folded his arms. " You're fifteen minutes late. If you were dedicated…you should of come on time."_

" _Shut up, Tai!" grumbled a girl. She also had brown hair and appeared to be the youngest teenager in the room. " Don't mind my brother. I don't know what the fuck he's on about. He's the one that has been complaining of having no dancing partner."_

" _No Kari, you shut up!"_

" _Here we go again," a blond headed boy sitting behind her sighed as he leaned back on the chair. " To avoid confusion and the two siblings having another fight…we'll introduce ourselves to you. I'm Takeru – TK…whatever."_

" _Sora," the other female smiled. Ms. Takenouchi's daughter, Mimi connected._

" _Yamato or Matt. Both work okay," the guy who hadn't spoke finally let words escape his mouth. He looked like an older version of TK. The guy caught her gaze flashing between him and TK. " Yeah, we're brothers."_

" _Unfortunately," TK grunted._

_Mimi cracked a nervous simper. The atmosphere felt rather pessimistic and negative. The group seemed ready to tear each other apart. But they seemed to share interesting personas…and Mimi couldn't help but feel intrigued by them. _

" _And I'm Tai!" the brown headed boy was the only one standing up, he extended a hand and she shook it. " And you are?"_

" _Mimi."_

" _Well…nice to meet you Mimi."_

" _Stop flirting…you're revolting and desperate."_

" _Kari, don't start me."_

" _Sorry…" the person called Sora whispered. " They're always like this. So…what's your qualifications…or even better….just talk about yourself."_

_The garage was suddenly hushed as all attention was back on her. She shuffled on her feet, not knowing who to stare at. _

" _Well…I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I was born in American and have transferred to Japan only a month ago, which explains my bad Japanese. I don't usually try out for 'hip-hop' dancing as you have categorized in your advertisement…but I have had qualifications being a cheerleader captain for my old high school in America."_

" _Impressive," Kari muttered, taking note of what she was saying in a notepad she had been doodling in earlier. _

" _So … you going to show us what you can do, or not?" TK said flicking on some random urban music that sang from the CD player. _

" _Guess I will."_

_She started with a couple of cartwheels followed up with a few spins in the air and continued her old routine she had done back in her old high school tryouts. When she finished she realized that all of them were trying to hold their laughter. _

" _We're not looking for a cheerleader, Mimi," Matt said. " We're looking for a dancer."_

_Now Mimi couldn't help but join in. " I'm sorry…I guess I came to the wrong thing. I just wanted to try something new."_

" _Hey…we didn't say we'd get rid of you yet," Sora spoke up, " Just wait up and don't jump to conclusions. Okay…out of today you were probably the best performer we have come across. Even though you don't match the criteria…we still can work with you. From what you have demonstrated…you have the potential and definitely the flexibility. Hell…I still can't do a the splits." _

" _We can work with you, but you need to feel the music. When you dance….you just don't follow steps. You are the music…the beat and rhythm," Tai said. He advanced closer to her. She stepped back. It had been a while since she had been this close to a guy before. Ever since Acey…_

" _You okay?" Kari said. " Tai you're scaring her."_

" _Nuh, I'm fine," Mimi said a white lie. " I'm just not used being around guys…you know…after being in an all girls school."_

" _Don't worry, Tai's actually a girl," Matt commented. _

" _Hey!"_

_She relaxed a bit._

" _If you get in…and become a member of our dance crew you'd be my dance partner….so do you wanna test out dancing with each other?" Tai questioned._

_Mimi let out a small sigh. " Okay…sure."_

" _Just imagine you're clubbing."_

_The music jammed on and she danced to the beat. It reminded her of Jezebel…she hated it. She felt his hands slip on her shoulders, causing her to stop swaying._

" _You're so tense. Loosen' up a bit. And you're supposed to be my partner. You are supposed to dance more closer to me."_

_Closer to me…_

_Her face felt redder as she continued to closely dance with him. _

" _Feel the music."_

_He would utter here and there. She didn't know how long they danced for, but she was out of the lost state when the music turned off and the people in the garage started clapping._

" _You're hired," Matt said. " About time."_

" _Yeah," Sora grinned. " Welcome to the group. We need to practice every Wednesday and Saturday as a group. But…I thin Tai will need to teach you the basic moves before you begin. You're pretty good for being new to this."_

" _Thanks," Mimi returned a tiny smile. _

_Everyone erupted in talk now, and Mimi didn't know what to do. She decided to help herself to the bottles of water that Ms. Takenouchi had probably dropped in while she was dancing with Tai. She swigged down about five gulps as she felt someone's presence behind her. _

" _Take it easy, partner," Tai snickered. _

_Mimi smiled quietly._

" _You don't have to be all shy, you know. You're eventually going to have to get used to me," Tai said. He observed what she was wearing and then her pink face. " Aren't you hot? We've been dancing for quite some time. Just take it off."_

" _No."_

" _Why not? C'mon…there's nothing to hide. You gotta get used to being seen…you know? God…that sounds really weird," Tai chuckled. " But I understand…I feel uncomfortable when my sister goes out -. I'm pretty sure you have a hot bod."_

" _Tai…don't be such a fag. Let Mimi wear what she wants to wear for now," Sora snapped throwing her water bottle at him. _

" _But you're going to eventually going to have to dress less...you'll probably get dehydrated if you continue training with what you're wearing. I won't hurt you."_

_I won't hurt you…_

_That was what Acey said. Mimi flinched. _

" _You alright? You look pretty flustered."_

" _Yes."_

_No, Tai was right. She was sure that he was telling the truth…even if he was still a stranger. If she had been with Acey…he would of ignored her and pulled her jacket off, nevertheless. Her old boy friend seemed like nothing compared to Tai. _

" _Either way, welcome to the crew," Tai gave a toothy grin. " You're a LimitZ dancer now." _

That's how she first met him. The first time she met Tai. At first she thought he was an arrogant jerk, but the more she trained with him and one-on-one sessions…there was much more than the tough exterior he carried. He was something special. She smiled.

" Hello? Mimi….are you there? Oh damn you! You suck! I was just explaining why you're going to have the time of your life at this school…then you went all dreamy dazed eyes on me. The bell just rang, lunch's over. You know…you might be late for your cooking class?"

" Sorry Rosal," Mimi sighed. " Just blanked out for a bit. Could you take me to the room…I don't want to get lost and make a bad impression on my first day."

" Sure…you want to be early…and I want to be late to class. This is a good excuse to be late for my maths class," Rosalyn smiled.

Soon enough, Mimi was dressed in an apron and following the instructions the teacher would give her. All of a sudden a whole bunch of giggles materialized into the room filled with girls. Mimi's brown eyes caught a glimpse out the window and she couldn't help but giggle along with the other teenage girls in her cooking class. The new sports teacher was teaching a class how to play soccer with his shirt off.

_Youch._

She was glad to realize that the rippling abs belonged to her boyfriend. Their relationship had built from only a dance audition…and now…they were something else. Something more than that.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" I'm taking a shower," she growled, storming into the bathroom seething.

" Sure," Kari replied, not looking up from the book she was reading for her English class.

Kari didn't know what happened that had gotten Catherine all worked up and angry. She had been completely vexed ever since she came back from St. Kevin's – TK's school – following Ms. Grandison's orders.

The brunette headed girl wanted to be Catherine's accomplice going to the other campus, but thought it would be better of her to stay in the dorm. After all, she had been feeling quite ill lately. When Catherine had left on her escapade, Kari had been having an inward mental battle with herself.

Whether or not she should go to the school nurse…

But she finally came to the conclusion and went against it because she didn't want people to worry over her. She didn't want Tai to go all overprotective and get angry with her for not telling him. She didn't want to TK to give her the 'I-told-you-so' look. She didn't want her mother to know because she had dealt enough with her father dying from lung cancer. No, she didn't want anyone to worry over her.

Tediously, Kari grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. She left the book abandoned, her patience had reached its limit. She still couldn't understand how TK could always have the patience for a good read.

There was nothing on TV besides the kid shows an news. If she were in a childish mood, she would of most likely sat back and enjoyed a good laugh….but she wasn't. She resorted to watching the news. She never liked watching the news because it always showed 'the bad' in the world. Kari already knew that the world was screwed as it was. She expected that every single human being would rot in hell. She laughed at her own sadistic humour.

But her laugh froze when she caught sight of a familiar person on the news.

" … _WDC held in a couple months, yet America's Detour dance group are headed for Japan already_."

Kari's flinched when she saw him. If she was intimidated by seeing him there, she didn't know how Mimi would feel. She had heard all about Acey…even though everyone tried to hide it from her and TK…she already knew and suspected what Acey had done to Mimi.

" _New member of Detour – Acey – says…"_

His voice crawled out of the speakers, " _It'll be fun competing for the first time. I'm really looking forward to challenging LimitZ_."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Now that is what you call a long ass chapter. I am SORRY for the update. But I hope I made it up to you with this lengthy chapter. I know, bits here and there were boring…but (for once) I think my favourite bit in this chapter was Mimi's flashback. It was something more positive to write, instead of all the angst that has been going on for both LimitZ & LimitZ II. Tai's point of view wasn't in this chapter…but I'll make up for it. Anyway, he did make an appearance in Mimi's flashback and…(LOL) the rippling abs ;D**

**Take care!**

**Flipstahhz **

**P.s **Sorry for the spelling/grammatical errors throughout the piece. (I really don't have the time to go over my chapters these days due to my time constraints)

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	14. x:: chapter 14 ::x

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Written: 24.o7.o6

**T H A N K Y O U to:** **rainingOnyourParade, Princessstphanie **(_Ha…don't worry, I've had my share of lectures from my parents. I hope you like the TK/Kari/Catherine/Daisuke bits in this chapter. Newborn baby? Aww…C'mon it's a newborn baby! Your nephew or niece! LOL) _**pain herself** (_whoa. new reviewers. thanks for reading limitz & limitz II so far. yes, i'm going to finish this story...it's just going to take a long time. tk & kari have a little competition? i'd like to include it...but everything's already planned out at the moment. anyway...there are plenty of interferences between kari and tk...thanks for the comment though_!), **crest-of-music** _(whoa. thanks for reading both stories as well. yeah..i know that with would be wit. it's just i'm using less slang in this story because i hate saying 'ignore' in spellcheck. lol. i'm a perfectionist..and i hate red squiggly lines under words! haha.. thanks for telling me anyway_), **michi-fan** (_glad you liked mimi's flashback...rippling abs indeed_), **4everDestined** (_nuh...i haven't mentioned in the prequel or this story that Mimi was the last member to join. nevertheless, thanks for picking it up!),_ **JyouraKoumi, Wishinstahhz & miaow227** (_yes..i understand social life. lol..it's a bad combination with school. haha. glad you also liked the rippling abs..ahah_)

_N o t e :_ **Sorry for the spelling/grammatical errors throughout the piece. (I really don't have the time to go over my chapters these days due to my time constraints)**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Catching Up**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Her new friend** stretched her arms, punching the air. A grin plastered onto her face as she laughed hyperactively, " I can't believe Mr. Anderson's away sick. I love him!"

" Literally?" Mimi cast a concerned gaze at Rosalyn as she unfilled her books out of her locker and packed them into her bag. " The school wouldn't approve on a student-teacher affair."

"Ha!" Rosalyn sniffed. " You're one to talk. Tai and you? Have you forgotten about your illegal relationship?"

" Well…it isn't exactly a student-teacher affair when we are an item. Plus, we became an item before we both joined this school," Mimi corrected.

" Yes yes…same thing," Rosalyn smirked. Before Mimi could protest back she was babbled on, " Anyway…_this_ is what you call life! Mr. Anderson is away…_away!_ Which means…we both get to leave school early."

" You don't say," the brunette shook her head. Mimi wasn't as content as her friend was. Mimi had Mr. Anderson for only English class. Whereas Rosalyn had Mr. Anderson for _both_ English and History classes considering he taught both subjects.

After Mimi had closed her locker, the pair strutted down the school's corridor about to depart from the school when someone shouted after them. They turned around.

Rosalyn offered him a wave as Mimi teasingly folded her arms and played a pseudo scowl on her face but a smile still managed crawled onto her face. With an eyebrow arched high she greeted, " Hey Tai, what's up?"

" Don't '_what's up_' me," he chuckled, planting a light kiss on her cheek.

The other girl laughed, " Mr. Kamiya…you're the phys-ed teacher…you can't be seen doing that."

" I know," he shrugged. " Couldn't be helped…don't want the Mrs. to get angry with her short temper."

" Hypocrite, you're the one that has the short temper…and I'm not married to you-"

" _Yet_…"

In response she pouted just as the bag's strap fell of her shoulder. She adjusted it back on.

Taichi caught his girlfriend's movement, gazing down at her weighty bag. " Going home already? Are you wagging school? Umma you naughty girl. I think I'll have to report you to the principal and dish out a detention to the both of you!"

" No…Mr. Anderson's away, doofus," Mimi explained. " We get to go home early."

" Oh, okay. I'll see you tonight," Taichi shrugged. He checked his watching, frowning, " I'm already late for class."

" Tardy Tai," Rosalyn sneered, causing Taichi to playfully whack her gently on the back. He was about to turn around and head to gym, but Mimi held onto his arm.

" I forgot to tell you…I'm going to be at Rosalyn's tonight because she's going to help me with my maths homework. So I can't see you tonight."

" Alright…so it's tomorrow night," he muttered. He scratched his head, searching Mimi's face. " Hurry up and tell me, Mimi. I know there's something else."

" Sora," Mimi muttered. " Is it okay if you keep her company? She doesn't really want me about right now since I've probably been nagging her like crazy…and I don't think it's a good idea to tell her I'm at Rosalyn's. No offence, Rosal…"

" None taken," Rosalyn said, tone carefree. " If I were in her position…I'd think that I would be stealing not only her guy, but her best friend too."

" That's true," Mimi giggled, but her expression turned serious when she saw Tai tapping his foot impatiently. " So…I just want you to check up on her, you know? It's not good that she'll be alone with her thoughts."

" I guess it couldn't hurt. I haven't caught up with her for a while," Taichi said pensively. " Consider it done."

" Great!" Mimi grinned, " Thank Tai."

" You owe me a make up scene," Tai winked before disappearing around the corner.

Mimi flipped him the finger, but it obviously was too late for him to catch it. Minutes later the two adolescent females had departed from the school grounds and were currently closing down to the nearest restaurant for lunch.

Rosalyn ordered _Tuesday's Special_ (pumpkin soup) for the both of them and soon they were patiently waited for the food to arrive.

" Sorry about taking you out for lunch. There's hardly ever any food at home because Bri eats it all," Rosalyn remarked in annoyance at mentioning her brother's name.

" No. I'm just really grateful that you're going to be helping me with maths…"

" Don't worry about it."

The soup finally came and the two immediately decided to postpone sipping down their soup considering it was still burning hot. In the silence, Rosalyn suddenly bubbled up into laughter. Mimi stared at her curiously until the other girl admitted, " Your boyfriend's still the same. Some things never do change."

" Still the same?" Mimi repeated. She was still curious with what Rosalyn had to say about Tai. Even though Mimi had only met Tai about three years ago, there were sides of him that still remained a mystery. Plus…Mimi had caught on with some sort of familiarity between Tai and Rosalyn back there. She couldn't avoid why Tai had hit her friend on the back. " Still the same. What do you mean?"

" You really don't know?" Rosalyn asked, stirring her soup with the spoon as she adjusted her back against the wooden seat.

" That's why I'm asking you, dear."

" Oh!" Rosalyn hit herself on the head. " I keep forgetting that you weren't born here…Yamato told me…well he told me a lot." She paused. For a second Mimi caught Rosalyn portray a distracted look on her face, until she hid it and continued to speak, " So what was it that you wanted to know about good ol' Taichi?"

" Who he was. His love life," Mimi counted down. " And…well who he hanged around with."

" You don't know much about your boyfriend?"

" Well…I do…I just hear it most from other people," Mimi replied, remembering the few times she'd talk to Hikari about her older sibling.

" Before I answer these questions, I want to remind you, that what he did in the past…_is_ the past. It's over now."

" You're making me worried…you're making me think he was a really bad person."

" No, you've got me wrong, Mimi. Tai was never a bad person from the start," Rosalyn said quietly. " It was just the people he would hang around with."

" What do you mean?"

" Stop jumping in. If you want me to explain…I'll explain all I know about him," Rosalyn sighed, still stirring the soup. " If you didn't know…I was dating Matt at that time. Through Matt, I met Tai…as well as the rest of the Kamiya family, in fact – since after the Ishida's had abandoned their children…What I mean to say…is that Matt introduced me to Tai."

" You're going around in circles, Rosal."

" I know…but I'll get to the point," she laughed again in response. " The fact is…I've known Tai for quite some time. Being a good guy…that's what he's natural at. But when his father got lung cancer, which was when Taichi got stressed out. In the same time Matt joined our band and Tai felt alone because his best friend wasn't always there for him. So he made new friends and became some sort of leader to a tough group, or gang I should say, that would raid the Odaiba streets. Matt was there, mind you…he was there for Tai. But Tai never appreciated it because he wasn't _always_ there."

" Tai couldn't rely on Yamato all the time. He's got TK…he had his martial arts…and the old band -"

" Exactly," Rosalyn replied. " Hell…I'd never expect their friendship to make it out in the end. I guess they've grown up."

Realizing Rosalyn was going off track, Mimi spoke again, " So what happened after Tai joined the group."

" Ah…he got into lots of fights. Tai wasn't a fan of drugs…but he was a fun of beating the pulp out of people…even innocent people, at times. It was some sort of stress relief to get his anger and anxiety out…it was unhealthy."

" Tell me about it," Mimi sighed. The soup wasn't as hot anymore and the brown haired girl had started sipping a few spoons of the pumpkin soup.

" Then his father died, Tai went worse. Until…well…Matt finally helped him out of the trouble…and asked him to join LimitZ – the new dance group," Rosalyn smiled. " Yeah…that's how it was. But from the looks of things, Tai's as better as ever. You've whipped him back into shape! He's even talking to Kari now. "

" Yeah," she returned the smile. " I've seen that bad side to Tai many times before…but now he's making an effort to become a better person. I hope he stays the same."

" He will. He's got you," Rosalyn's smile wavered. " You know…I thought you'd hate me…since you're Sora's best friend and all."

" I'm not really like that. I want to get to know the person first before I judge them whether I like them or not," Mimi said matter-of-factly. " Right now you're in my good books. But there's just still something lurking in my mind."

" Spill it."

" Why'd you kiss Yamato? Sora saw you guys making out, you know. She's been really hurt since," Mimi said seriously.

" That…" Rosalyn said silently, " Was a mistake. It was Yamato that kissed me…I pushed him off. He was mistaking me for Sora…because he thinks that he can never have Sora."

" What a load of bull."

" I'm not lying, Mimi. I swear I didn't kiss him."

" Not that bit…you still care for him," Mimi said. Though she only had met Rosalyn for a short period, she could read many things about people through their facial expressions…and right now Rosalyn appeared a bit pinker than usual.

" Matthew? No… there's nothing going on between us right now. He was my first love…he's nothing but my own personal confidant now," she said.

" But you still like him."

" I'm not going to deny that I still care for him, Mimi, because I really do. It's just I'm not going to avoid the reality with knowing that he loves someone else," her voice was a raspy whisper now.

" Sora?"

Mimi watched the girl across her bite her lip, eyes glazed as she stared down at her soup. " I thought I was over him, you know? I guess I was wrong…I guess I'm jealous of her for it…"

" Oh…_Rosal_…"

Mimi couldn't quite understand how Rosalyn was feeling at the moment. The only closest feeling that she could related to unrequited love was the betrayal between her old best friend (Jezebel) and her ex-boyfriend (Acey).

" Mimi…I know that you probably don't want to hang around me because you're walking on eggshells right now…you're Sora's best friend for crying out loud. Sora will probably hate you-"

" No…Rosal," Mimi lifted from her seat and went over to her broken friend. " Just because I'm Sora's best friend doesn't mean I won't be friends with you. I'm not going to contradict that both Sora and Yamato share the same feelings for each other…but it doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend."

" Thanks Mimi," Rosalyn said. Mimi bent down, giving the other a reassuring embrace.

" Everything will be fine."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He rubbed his cheek. Leigh sure did have a mean punch, Yamato noted. He hadn't expected the electric guitarist of his band to hit as hard as he did. But Yamato certainly knew and expected that a nasty bruise would appear on his face the next day.

He had encountered the punch during training early that morning. Leigh had 'accidentally' hit Yamato's face instead of aiming at the punching bag, causing the blond headed person unnecessary suffering. Yamato squinted his eyes from the bright sun, then couldn't help but clench his teeth from the sting on his cheek. He felt weak for sensing so much pain from merely on hit. It reminded him of when he was younger. It reminded him of how he could easily throw the pain aside and only aim back to his goal to pursue getting stronger. How things had changed…

His cobalt eyes wandered over the surrounding. It felt a relief to be in touch with nature once again. He was sick of the thick air of pollution and consumerism in the city. The retreat dwelling, where he was staying at that moment, was rather reinvigorating. He walked on the soft blades of grass, heading towards the pristine lake. There were no problems here, just peace. He wished it could last forever, but he knew it wouldn't. He couldn't run away from everything and expect a change. He had to do something. Reality would disturb him no matter what he did.

In some sensei, he agreed with his sensei. So far going on the retread did, in fact, cleanse him and gave him an illusion of 'peace of mind.' The meditation probably did it. Now he knew, and hopefully would stay decisive, what he wanted in life. When he would return back to Odaiba it would be a matter of applying courage to achieve what he wanted.

Courage was always something he had envied about his best friend. Tai never lacked it.

_While he did…_

On spot, his cell phone rang aloud breaking the calm atmosphere. Yamato hastily flipped his phone and answered, " Hey."

" Matt, you idiot."

He blinked, taking his phone away from his ear and studying the name flashing at him.

" _Catherine_?"

" Darn right it is!" the other person on the line boomed. " If, right now, I was face-to-face with you I'd kill you!"

" Hey, calm down cuz," Yamato ran his vacant hand through his dirty blond disheveled hair. He couldn't help but allow a smirk to tug his lips. " It's been a while…how are you? I haven't seen you for over a year!"

" It's been a _while_? Is that all you've got to say? Why do I have to check up on you! Why can't you ring me up instead!"

" I never asked you to."

" Damn it, Matt! That's besides the point!" she paused, (taking a breath, Yamato presumed). " I know what happened…why didn't you tell me? I almost wanted to punch TK more than once -"

" Punch TK?" Matt was now confused. " What are you talking about? I thought you were off at boarding school – _oh."_

Matt suddenly remembered that Catherine was attending the same school as his brother's, only the sister campus. He hadn't even that his cousin had been attending St. Margaret's along. Off course she was bound to bump into Takeru.

Amusement stirred within him when he let her words hit him. Catherine had punched TK. Ha. Yamato could actually visualize that happening. Catherine held a rather 'in-your-face' personality.

" Why did you punch TK?" he questioned curiously.

" The same reason why I want to beat you into a pulp!" she complained. " You didn't tell me about your mother!"

" Oh," Yamato muttered. He didn't understand why Catherine was so concerned about his mother's death. His mother was only an aunty-in-law whom hardly even knew that his cousin existed. " Is that it? Is that why you rang up…just to scowled me off? I know when it's your place to be informed…and I know when it's not."

" That's the thing with you, Matt. Ever since we were little you only saw TK and me as a burden. You always kept things inside you…and never bothered to tell us anything."

" I know," Yamato replied. " But you were always closer to TK."

" Maybe because you hardly made yourself available."

The peaceful atmosphere had long time vanished now. He was bombarded with yet another problem – realizing that he hadn't spent much time with his younger cousin. He couldn't help but feel guilty…

" But I understand why, Matt." He blinked, not expecting the response. " Which is why…well…I want you and I to catch up some time. Hang out…do stuff. Is that okay with you?"

Catherine was, as usual, random as ever. He was still recovering from the unusual response. He had expected her to give him another lecture (which he wasn't in lack of), but she didn't. She wanted to spend time with him.

" So what about it?"

" I guess…sure," Yamato laughed. He stopped laughing when he caught sight of a gray haired elderly man from the distance. " I need to go now. I'm at a retreat. If my sensei catches me with my cell phone for the second time…he threatened he'd throw it in the lake."

" Yikes, that's bad," Catherine giggled. " Okay…take care."

" You too! Thanks for ringing up," Yamato smiled. " We'll definitely catch up."

" Mad."

The phone call ended and Yamato slipped his cell phone back into on of his black Jean's pockets. Other than fixing his friendship with TK, Sora and the rest of the LimitZ crew…Catherine – his cousin – was another addition to his to-do list.

When he got back to Odaiba, he was going to take on the challenge…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

The blond headed boy followed his friend out the door. He couldn't help but roll his azure eyes when he noted his friend parading and skipping, in the corridor of St. Kevin's College, like some lunatic. At that current moment, TK wished he didn't know him…_damn Daisuke was embarrassing…_

" Won't you take me to? …." TK eyes his friend, shaking his head. " _Funkkkkky towwwn._"

" Won't you take me to?" Daisuke turned around to face him, giving him the 'cmon-sing-along-with-me-you-spoil-sport' look.

" You've lost it," TK declared the obvious.

" Your no fun! Funky town! You were meant to say -"

" I am not going to join your stupidity in looking like an idiot," TK grumbled in reply, " Just because you got a high mark."

" Aww Teeks! It's not like that…I work my ass off for that mark, I deserved it," he grinned. " One hundred percent, baby!"

" Gordon got the highest. The highest was 97, moron. You got a 92."

" Whatever…I still rock!" Daisuke winked. " You got 62."

" Great way to rub it in when I don't really care," TK shrugged. " I still think English is the better subject. Solving mathematical equations and all that shit is a waste of time. It's not like your going to be solving a stupid equation when you're falling off a damn cliff. You'll be using English in screaming _HELP!_"

" Your sarcasm never seizes to amaze me."

" I'll take that as a compliment."

" Why…thank you."

" You're not welcome."

" Shut up."

" No, you shut up!"

" No foul language is to be used in this school, Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Takaishi," a teacher warned from behind them. Both boys spun around, plastering fake smiles on both their faces.

" Hello Sir," Daisuke said cheerfully. " How may I- we- help you?"

" Ahh…petty sucking up doesn't work for me, I'm afraid," the old teacher uttered. Pushing his spectacles up his nose. " I believe you're meant to be going to the hall now? The second bell has already rung."

" Oh…okay," TK replied, mildly bemused. " But why is that? Why do we have to go the hall?"

" You've got ballroom practice today. The ladies from St. Margaret's have arrived ten minutes ago," the teacher delivered the news. " So if I were either of you, I'd better get a move on. Your dance instructor may -"

" We got you, sir! Thanks," Daisuke exclaimed, running down the corridor, pulling TK along as they headed in the direction of the hall.

" Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Takaishi, no running in the corridors!" the teacher's voice boomed behind them, but the pair weren't interested and were rather absentminded on what he had said. They didn't want to be late for practice…their strict devout dance instructor would have their heads.

" It's Tuesday today!" Daisuke said, then questioned, " Why didn't you remind me?"

" You're the one that was off in _funky town_," TK drawled.

" Great. You say '_funky town'_ when I don't want to hear it."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Where were they?_

Kari's eyes wandered from the lecturing dance instructor, snatching a gaze at the time. Fifteen minutes late. Kari shuffled on her feet nervously that caused Catherine to gaze at her.

" Kari, what's up with you?"

" They'd better come. I don't want to dance with strangers," Kari muttered, folding her arms nervously.

She didn't mind dancing with strangers…but when she did dance with strangers she wouldn't see them again. She didn't want to be stuck with someone for the remaining ballroom dancing sessions. She proffered dancing with TK – with him she felt comfortable. After all, she was used to TK's dancing tactics. She didn't mind Daisuke…but Daisuke had given her numerous bruises on her toes the previous lesson. Daisuke had the talent for stepping on her toes.

" Ohh Kari's scared. Haha. No that you talk about it…I see some guys checking you out," Catherine smirked.

The brunette sent her a warning glance. Suddenly chatters broke the air as the girls and boys from both schools began mingling. It was obvious that the dance instructor had ordered them to find a partner nowKari gritted her teeth when she saw a couple of guys head their direction. _TK had better get his ass here…_

Catherine also saw them coming, the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

" Hey Catherine!" one of the boys grinned. " How are you?"

" Fuck off, Benjamin," she leered. " What the fuck do you want?"

" Aren't you going to introduce me to this foxy lady?" he winked at Kari. Kari still had her arms folded…she was so sick of lame pick up lines.

" She doesn't give a fuck about you."

" Oh…Catherine, you take that back you slut. You know what, you deserved what you got. Stephanie was right to-"

Kari looked at both of them suspiciously.

" Stop it, Benj," the other guy who hadn't spoken hit him on the shoulder. Even though it was a soft punch, Benjamin abandoned the small quarrel.

Catherine lifted her gaze at the person who had spoken. Kari realized that her gaze was both grateful, yet dismal.

" Catherine," he said in a husky tone.

" Jamie," she nodded, acknowledging his existence uncomfortably.

" Sorry about that," he offered a wavering smile.

" It's okay," Catherine shrugged.

" HEY JAMIE!" someone jumped on his back, looking down at Catherine in anger.

" Hey sis," he said quietly, as the girl tumbled off her brother's back. It was Stephanie. Jamie's gaze was still on Catherine.

" Why are you here? Why are you even talking to this bitch?"

Catherine ignored her, " Kari and I….we're going now. Take care Jamie."

" Yes," he said calmly. " Benj, Stephanie and I'd better get going. See you."

The three walked off, leaving Kari with nothing but confusion. " What was up with that?"

Before Kari could wait for an answer, music blared out from the speakers. Catherine and Kari exchanged glances. They needed partners. In timing, the hall's doors sprung open to reveal two puffed out boys who both had their hands on their knees struggling to breathe. They were saved…

The music switched off. The dance instructor glared at them, " You're late."

" Sorry but -"

" Hurry up and find yourselves a partner."

Kari waved her hands in the air for the two guys to see them. As soon as both TK and Daisuke recognized them, they immediately approached them. Kari lunged herself at TK, seizing him first before Catherine had the chance to. There was no way in hell she was going to have her precious feet trampled on again.

Catherine shrugged, curtsying at Daisuke as he took her hand. During the time the dance instructor had shown the dance moves and soon everyone was slowly waltzing along to the song. Majority of the people had trouble doing the dance moves. But on their second try, TK and Kari had caught on and were having a casual conversation as they continued to master the dance.

" You know…this very much looks close to incest," Kari said. " We're fake cousins! Who ever thought we'd be in this position? Don't you think it's strange?"

" Peculiar, I guess," TK responded tersely, his jaw tight.

" You alright?" Kari asked, spinning around, then coming back into his arms. She gasped for air, " You seem pretty pissed off."

" Stop assuming, Kari," TK laughed. " I'm fine. Maybe I should be the one that's curious. Why did you suddenly want me to be your partner?"

" What's so bad about it?"

" You don't always dance with me when you have a choice to."

" You're my dance partner…I always dance with you," she objected. " And I want to dance with you, TK. Do you have a problem with that?"

He stared at her, studying her in his arms as they continued to dance. Dancing together was a second nature to them…it was probably the reason why they were instantly the first LimitZ dancers to be paired off first (besides the fact that they were the same age and that Kari refused that her dance brother be her older brother).

Caught off guard, Kari almost stumbled. TK held her in place, amused eyes dancing on her worried face. " Did you remember something?"

" Yes," she said quietly in dismay, her eyes drifted elsewhere. " Acey."

TK's eyes weren't amused anymore. There was one Acey that he knew…and he was in America. He didn't understand why Kari was suddenly all worried about it.

" Acey?"

" I wanted to ring back home," she said, as he lifted her a bit to perform the small step. " But I thought I'd tell you first."

" Tell me what?"

" I watched the news. Detour's coming to Japan early for the competition."

" What does Acey gotta do with this?"

" He's the newest member of Detour."

He stared at her, surprised. " He joined…he can dance?"

" He wants to defeat us in the upcoming competition. I don't know how we're going to tell Mimi…she might -"

" I know."

" What should we do?"

Kari had a feeling he was about to say that they keep it between them. She was close to certain that he would say that, but he shocked her. " We need to tell Tai…or someone else. Keeping secrets has almost torn us apart…we can't continue doing this."

" Okay…I should ring him up now," Kari said hurriedly.

" No…that can wait, Kari," TK sniggered. " We need to practice this dance."

" But we already know it."

" Who cares," he simpered. His arms tightened around her waist as they continued to dance to the music.

Kari fought down the blush appearing on her cheeks.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she groaned, " Watch it, Daisuke! Watch where you step on!"

" Sorry," he grunted apologetically, concentrating hard on not stepping on her feet. He was trying to not blow this opportunity with her. He was having a great day so far and he didn't want to end it with sending her to hospital for having her toes sewn back on.

" You know, Daisuke. You need to relax," she said, putting her hands on his and placing it lower down her waist. " Heck, why am I even telling you this? I seriously can't dance for shit either."

" That's good to know," Daisuke couldn't help but give one of his toothy grins. " We'll officially be the worst dancing couple ever-"

" Ow, ow, ow! _Watch it_!" she screamed into his ear causing a few of dancing pairs to stare at them. All but TK and Kari.

Daisuke spotted them dancing along to the music easily. Yet, they seemed in their own world…

" Check them out," Daisuke nudged his head at their friends dancing. "They're good."

" Ah…While TK inherited the better grooves, I inherited the better looks," Catherine winked, causing him to lightly chuckle.

" I've got to agree with you on that one," Daisuke said, then suddenly wanted to mentally kick himself. He quickly covered up, " Like every guy here. That guy – Jamie – keeps staring at you."

Catherine already had caught on, smiling at Daisuke's cover up but decided it was best to play along and save him from getting shy and flustered. She had to admit that it looked cute.

" He's checking me out, you mean?"

" Yeah," he responded uncertainly. " That's right."

" Jamie's my ex," she said. " It's always been strange like that…ever since we broke up."

" But…" Daisuke connected the dots, " From what I've heard…he's Stephanie's twin brother. And from what I've heard you want to tear Stephanie's eyes off?"

" Correct with both assumptions," Catherine admitted, " But your missing something."

" Well…I'm completely clueless with everything else. You tell me."

" Stephanie and I…" her deep blue eyes abruptly became distant, like she was recovering a old lost memory. " We used to best friends."

He lost balance a bit, regaining it as they continued to dance with expertise to the amateur steps of the routine. They whipped back into dance mode, but soon the rhythm became slower. " I'm sorry."

" Why?" her lashes fluttered up, staring back at him.

" It wasn't my place to intrude."

" It's okay. It's good telling someone, you know? I haven't even told Kari yet," she laughed softly.

" Well," he flashed a goofy beam, " thanks. But you don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you. We haven't even exactly known each other for a long time."

" Don't worry and feel ashamed of me, Daisuke. I already know that anyone who is close to TK must be a good person." She added, " …In some way."

He laughed. " So something's telling me you have more to share?"

" Maybe I will…some other time. Or now…I might as well tell you know. I'd hate to be left on a cliffhanger," she said.

Daisuke noted that the girl talked a lot, not that he minded. He was one that didn't have control over his mouth as well. TK had even pointed it out one time.

" Stephanie and I used to be the best friends…until two years ago. I don't know if you knew…but about the same time two years ago, I was a pretty famous model in Japan and became some sort of hit…or so the petty magazines say. I'd starve myself…to get the perfect body, I had less time with my family and friends...hardly any time to relax and so forth… Then…I don't know…I realized that modeling wasn't for me."

" You were a model?" Daisuke gawked, still getting used to the fact that Catherine had been a model.

" Yes," she laughed. " It only lasted for a short period, though. I realized that I wanted to finish my schooling first. Something to fall back on, you know?"

" How is this related to your ex-best friend?"

" It's coming," she sighed. They were both not following the beat at all now, too involved in their own conversation that they had brewed up. " When I came back to St. Margaret's…Stephanie began to ignore me - She stopped talking to me altogether."

" Why?"

" I don't know…TK said she was jealous."

" Jealous?"

" No, I don't think so. I think it was because I didn't get to spend much time with her anymore. And then…I was also dating Jamie. So…I guess she hardly had anyone to hang out with because I wasn't there for her anymore…and Jamie was well…always there for me. I don't know what else she could be possibly angry over to make her not speak to me –"

" And jealous. She was also jealous," he specified.

" Your impossible."

" In comparison with TK and Kari not getting together yet - _That_ is what you call impossible."

Their gaze lashed back at their friends, only to see that they had stopped dancing. In fact, the music was switched off and the whole class had stopped dancing…only they were left swaying for who knows how long. Instantaneously they concluded their dance session, reddening over the many heads stilling at their way. As Catherine let go of Daisuke, he wobbled a bit and collapsed onto the ground. Catherine was about to crack up laughing when she felt Daisuke's foot slide under hers when he fell, causing her to tumble down onto him.

" Sorry," Daisuke winced, apologizing for the third time that day. He stared at the girl on top of him and smiled. " We're definitely the worst dancing couple ever."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He gave one last look at his bedroom. As usual, it was messy…yet it appeared rather lonesome considering it was actually the cleanest it had ever been. The other inhabitants hadn't been living with him for the past two days (well…in Yamato's case – not TK's whom was at boarding school). It felt quite empty and sad. _Ah well…_

Taichi Kamiya slung his jacket over his shoulder, about to exit the room when his phone rang. He uttered curses under his breath (who would of barked them aloud if his mother hadn't been in the house) and searched every pocket on him. Finally, he was able to retrieve the phone and briskly answered the call. " Hello?"

" Hey Tai, it's Jyou!"

" Jyou!" he flashed a smile. It was good hearing from an old friend. " Sup?"

" You up for beer tonight? I'm shouting you! Free drinks, man. Ohhh come one, reply already, kid. I know you want to come!"

" Sorry man. It's lovely and all…but I can't. I've got plans."

" With who? Mimi…aww…you dawg."

He chuckled at his friend's response. " No, actually. I'm going to do some catching up with Sora."

" When you can do some catchin' up with me? Isn't Sora's Yamato's girl? Why do you want to catch up with her when she's a part of your dance crew? I'm jealous! I hardly see you more than she does," Jyou commented. " And this is probably the only free night I'll have in a long time."

" Hey, mate. Stop whining," Taichi said. " As I said before, I'd love to go but -"

" Hey, I was just playin'. I understand, Tai. Just…we'd better catch up soon, okay?"

" Sure," Tai replied. " It's just that I promised Mimi to look after Sora tonight…I guess Sora's been pretty lonely…she also had a fight with-"

" Yeah, I get it. I getcha," Jyou said in an understanding tone. " It's a lover's quarrel…and your giving a helping hand."

" I guess you can say that. With a side dishing of Yamato's mother dying…both Sora and Yamato are in quite some tangle that it isn't funny."

" Ha…even though you were a bit of an ass, I guess your still the same old Tai, hey? Nice and caring, loyal to your friends - "

" And you're the same ol' Jyou," Taichi snickered. " I'd better go, take care."

" Sayonara, Chi," Jyou cut off the line.

Taichi stuffed his cell back into his pocket, fingers crossed together that Jyou wasn't hurt that he couldn't spend some time with him. He walked out the room, not bothering to muster the strength to shut the door behind him. After strolling down the hallway, he made his way towards the door to go outside his home, only to be caught.

" Where you going? Are you seeing Mimi again?"

He turned around to face no one. He let out a deep sigh and walked about ten steps to where the kitchen was in the small house.

" I'm going to Sora's," he corrected, staring at his mother as she wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist.

His mother's gaze me his own. Her gaze lingered on him for a while, lines creased on her forehead. " You'd better not be two-timing with Sora. Mimi's such a lovely girl."

" _Muuum,_" Tai cried out aloud.

" I mean it, Tai. Breaking a woman's heart isn't considered attractive nor manly," she remarked matter-of-factly.

" You know me better than that, ma! Why would I do that do Mimi? Better yet…why would I cheat on her with Sora when Yamato likes her?" Taichi couldn't help but blurt out the latter comment. He didn't mind exposing Yamato's feelings to his mother…any approach was good to redirect the attention off of him.

" See? That's why I don't want you pulling stunts like that? Breaking both Mimi and your brother's hearts."

Taichi stared at him mother, shaking his head. She still wasn't on the same mind track as he was. _Why couldn't his mother simply see that he wouldn't do such an awful thing? Then again…_

He frowned. He had failed her here and there…especially with what happened after his father's death. Taichi wasn't sure how he could handle her after he was being such a hassle and causing a whole lot of trouble. Thank god is 'brother' – Yamato – had awoken up from his own world and helped him deal with the problems he had brewed. It was strange…but he still wasn't accustomed to call Yamato, as well as TK, his brother. His mother had easily adjusted to doing so…but it still felt strange saying it on the tip of his tongue…even if it was after all these years.

" So you're not going to be here for dinner?" his mother said disappointedly. " And I was cooking for you!"

Tai's frown turned upside down. It was cute that his mother had turned all _cooking mode_ on him for the past few days. Yamato usually helped his mother cooking (it was a relief to have Yamato help her out cooking because the food didn't taste as repulsive), but since he had left for the retreat his mother had been preparing the meal in order to impress him. Tai didn't mind her efforts…but he did mind his stomach keeping up with all the scary gruesome recipes Ms. Kamiya would create.

" You know what?" Tai said brightly, " Why don't I take some of your cookin to Sora's? I'm sure she would like your food."

" Okay!" his mother replied instantly.

In seconds she had already planted the wet lumps of food into some Tupperware, and he was soon out the door.

" Bye mum!"

" Take care, Taichi! Be home soon!"

He nodded, watching his mother disappear. He felt rather guilty for leaving his mother alone in the empty household. She usually had Kari, TK or Matt…but now they weren't there. It did feel quite strange that suddenly he was the only one under his mother's attention. He glanced at the Tupperware clutched in his hands.

He knew that accepting the food would make his mother feel better. But as soon as he was out of the apartment, turning the corner he lashed thrust the Tupperware of food into the nearest bin. Even though it did sound mean…he knew it was the best tactic to get rid of the food. He had tried Feeding Kari's cat, but it caused the poor animal to die from food poisoning. That was quite a while ago, yet he still could hear his sister's yelling and scolding in his ears. He shuddered. He gave one glance at the bin. He was saving the world from his mother's cooking. He nodded to himself, feeling a bit better for throwing away his mother's food.

_It was for the greater good_, he reminded himself.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

" I never knew you'd choose this place, out of all places," she noticed Taichi looking around awkwardly, not used to the environment.

" You didn't have to come, you know. I thought you wanted me to choose a place to hang out…" she said regretfully, " I know, I shouldn't haven chosen this place…."

" No, that's not what I meant," Tai chuckled, waving his hands in the air. She still could see him looking around alertly. " It's just I never thought you'd be the type to listen and hang around _here. _I thought you would of chosen the good old-fashioned clubbin' scene. You've grown so much, that I haven't noticed you went all grandma on me."

She glared at him.

" In a good way," he said, shuffling in his chair. " It's just…I've never seen you as a jazz person."

" It's actually not that bad," Sora shrugged, auburn hair glinting in the dim light of the bar. " As well as knitting."

" You've lost me," Tai blinked. " Since when was the tomboy I fan of making clothes…and jazz? This is insane."

" My mother's influence," she said quietly. " While monitoring the florist…I came about her old stuff. She'd listen to jazz and knit clothing when she had no customers…I sort of fell in the same trap, copying her. I've been knitting whenever I have no customers lately…"

" Really?" Tai queried, still finding it difficult to believe. " Knitting?"

" Oh, shut it, Tai," she smirked, leaning over the table and hitting him on the head. " You know, this feels really strange. It's like we're on a date or something."

"Yes, off course. Sorry Sora, but I'm taken…I know I'm really good looking, sexy, attractive, handso-"

" And there goes your infamous ego," Sora laughed, interrupting his from indulging in his self-interest. " You know what? I'm glad your hanging out with me tonight…everyone I've been hanging around lately have been pestering me about Yamato -"

" Which is what we've also got to talk about…"

Her eyebrow quirked suspiciously, " So…is this what it was all about? Just for you to lecture me…Mimi set this all up, didn't she?"

" Sora," Tai sighed. " Stop being so tense. You keep getting mood swings -"

" Then you're going to blame it on PMS. Really Tai, I was having a good time until your brought him up!" she exclaimed. " Why can't you understand?"

" Understand what?" he shot back.

" Understand that…_argh,_" she said in annoyance. " Why can't you and everyone else understand that Yamato and I will solve it on our own…even if it takes a while. I need time to breathe…I need space, you know?"

He studied her. He didn't completely understand what she was talking about, but he understood to a certain extent. If she needed space, as a friend, he'd give it to her…but he wanted to get it out straight first…

" He cares about you."

" I thought I did too," she said quietly. " Everything's just not working out…I don't know w hat he wants – wants us to be…"

" It's so apparent and easy to see…you both want it."

" But what if our relationship doesn't last…what if -"

" Don't be a coward, Sora," he said. She stirred her drink. The jazz music erupting into their silence. She felt comfortable that Tai was being all straight forward with what he wanted to say.

" Enough of that," Tai smiled. " _Really…_ how are you?"

She returned the smile. It was good that that was finally settled with. She knew that he wasn't going to repeat the conversation, like Mimi had done a lot. When it was with Tai, he got it over and done with. He didn't backtrack. When it's said – it's said. That was how it had always been with their friendship, even trailing back to when they were little kids.

" The business is running well. I didn't think many people would buy so much -"

" No, how are you?" he said.

She rolled her eyes, " Fine. I'm fine. Yourself? Damnit Tai, stop being so formal."

He chuckled this time, " I'm great."

" That's fantastic!" Sora said sarcastically. " So how's teaching? Especially with Mimi as one of your students at your school."

" Strange."

" You reckon?"

" I'm meant to be speaking here," Tai winked.

" Okay okay…so how is it?" Sora interrogated. " Give me the juicy details…"

" There are quite a number of hot chicks -."

" Tai! Not those details! As in….your escapade of being a teacher?"

" Strange," he repeated. " Never expected to find myself in the position. It's quite ironic because some people I'm teaching are my old friends…"

" Yeah, I'd find that strange too."

" I'm going on a soccer trip as well," Tai said. " Mimi's going to have my head – I haven't told her yet…"

" Soccer trip?" Sora stated, " I bet you I still could kick your ass at one of those games."

" Oh yeah? Sure about that?" Tai's eyes flickered with amusement.

" Definitely."

And so went their conversation, ending with the two scheduling a rematch later on that week. Their voices toppled over the instrumental music, causing jazz fanatics to give withering glances at the pair…but Sora and Tai didn't mind. They didn't come to the jazz bar to listen to music…they had mainly went out to catch up. Nothing else…

** ('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**It's been exactly a month since my last update. My apologies and the rest…but I'm not going to restate myself with my reasons why I've been busy. Take care dears…hope you liked the chapter ;D**

**Heart flipstahhz**

**P.s **Do you think I should make a timeline for both LimitZ and LimitZ II so you can refer back to the events? I thought this idea might be useful for some of you because this is quite a long story…PLEASE tell me ;D

**P.ss **There are about **8** chapters (including the Epilogue) left. Though, there still may be alterations…but it's approximately 8 chapters till this whole LimitZ series is going to be completed.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	15. x:: chapter 15 ::x

Written: 14.o1.o7

**Rating: R (only this chapter)**

**Warning: sexual content**

**Thanks to: **everyone who has tolerated with my infrequent updates up to now. I said thanks to everyone by PM.

Take the blame (I know, I could have searched your email on your profile, but I couldn't be stuffed as well), thanks for reviewing.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Enter Havoc**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Taichi stared at the **other three adolescent girls he was accompanied with. He personally wanted to hit himself on his head. Not that they were bad looking or anything (they were far from that)…it was the thought of the whole situation that made him weary and extremely cautious. All three girls had fiery flaring personalities and perhaps playing soccer with them wasn't such a good idea because they _could_ possibly get veracious. Sure, any guy would kill to be in his position. Taichi was just scared of being the subject of getting killed. He gulped. No, this wasn't a good idea.

Sometimes Mimi could be so clueless…I mean…hadn't she even thought if it was a good plan to put both Rosalyn and Sora on the same turf? Damn, this was scary stuff. This could get quite messy...

But, it was partly his fault. He hadn't really told Mimi that Sora was going to be playing soccer as well. Taichi had only informed her to take another person to their match…but he had never expected it to be Lyn. Lyn of all people! A person he used to have the hots for, but got rejected back in high school. God, was that a laugh.

How _bloody_ fantastic…

Surprisingly, they weren't at each other's heads yet. Of course, they were probably going to play the sickly sweet evil tactic on each other. He winced. Then again, he was probably was overlooking the whole entire circumstance. Perhaps playing soccer would put both Yamato's girls on easier terms. Yeah _right…_

He thoughtfully conjured how he'd separate the teams. Including himself, there was a total of four players. Since Mimi and Rosalyn seemed like capable friends, perhaps he could team up with Sora and play against them. But he suddenly realized that it wouldn't be fair. Both Sora and himself had experience at soccer and could easily win. If he paired with Rosalyn (and Mimi with Sora), he didn't want to risk clawing eyes out. Thus, he came with the perfect solution. If he wanted to avoid having the girls tackle and inevitably murder each other, he's have to put them on the same teams. It was either going to turn out to become a success or a failure. Anyway, the plus side to it was that he would be partnered with Mimi. Was he a genius, or what?

Someone gave an obvious cough, his eyes drifted to the three girls waiting patiently for the next move.

"I'm going to team up with Mimi. Sora and Rosalyn, I want you two to be paired. Is that ok?"

Mimi gave him two thumbs up with a toothy smile; Rosalyn stared warily at him, while Sora gave a hesitant shrug, "Sure."

He immediately pulled his girlfriend to his side. He spoke in a hushed voice, "Why'd you invite Rosalyn?"

"Well…it's not like Kari, TK and Yamato are here. Yamato's going to come back today, but he'd be tired…so I really couldn't -"

"Then why bring her along?"

"Well…you messaged me, on my cell, while I was with her. And I was murmuring whom I'd take…and she _happened_ to be there. You know, it would be rude not to invite her as well? And what's so bad about this, Tai? We both know that Rosalyn and Sora aren't the type to go all out and pull each other's hairs out without a good enough reason."

"Put Yamato into the equation…I see that as a very good reason."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Relax." She tip toed on her sneakers and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "And let's win."

"That…we can do," he winked a reply. His eyes lingered at the other team. Mimi was most likely right. It seemed as if they were mischievously strategizing a plan of attack than killing each other.

He let out a sigh. He felt rather queasy considering he knew that Mimi was probably the worst soccer player he had ever met. It was his turn to scheme an attack as well.

The game started not so long after that. The soccer field was empty, considering it was a Sunday and there were no students to interrupt their match. Instantly, Taichi was in possession of the ball. He skillfully dribbled the soccer ball between his feet as he ran closer and closer to the goal. He saw Mimi a couple of metres away and kicked it towards her. She quickly attained the ball, but to only kick it and trip over. The ball rolled into Sora's possession effortlessly, causing her to smirk.

Taichi grumbled a curse, and sped towards her, only to have Rosalyn block his way. Mimi was running behind them. He faked left, then right, losing Rosalyn behind with Mimi. He reached Sora, but she already kicked…into the goal. And it was only five minutes to game. He frowned. The other team cheered. This wasn't looking so good…

Regaining his composure, Taichi dribbled the ball and passed it to Mimi. She clumsily dribbled it towards their side of the field, until both Sora and Rosalyn threatened her from both sides.

"Pass it here!" Taichi bellowed.

Mimi nodded. She kicked the ball, but instead of kicking it towards Taichi, it rolled a metre away from him, ricocheted against the back of Sora's heel and into the net. The four blinked, bemused.

"Go Mimi!" Taichi laughed

"Are you serious that that just happened?" Rosalyn questioned. Sora jogged up to the net and kicked the ball back to the middle of the soccer field.

"Who never thought I'd actually make a goal!" Mimi scratched her head, laughing along. "Well, fuck me dead!"

"Okay," Taichi instantly replied, stealing the ball from Rosalyn and began dribbling the ball skillfully to his side of the field.

"Fuck me dead is just an expression, Tai," Mimi glowered as she dodged around Sora to receive Taichi's pass.

"I know, but I wouldn't mind it," he chuckled causing Mimi send daggers at him. Since he was still chuckling, she sent the ball over to him with all the power that he could muster. Before he had the chance to realize that Mimi had passed the ball to him, it hit him hard on his head that it rebounded to the other half of the court.

Sora ran towards the ball on her side of the court, but halted. A firm grin appeared on her face as she watched, from afar, the ball slowly roll into the net.

Rosalyn started cracking up laughing and high-fived her. "We won!"

"I told you that I could still kick your ass, Tai," Sora snickered.

"If we played with goalies, we would have won. We would have also won if Mimi wasn't in love with him," he smirked.

"Excuses, excuses," Sora stuck her tongue out as she watched Mimi hit Taichi on the head.

"Take that back!"

"Oww! You already aimed the soccer ball at my head. Now you're intentionally hitting me. What kind of girlfriend are you?! You're the devil's incarnate!"

"Oh, if I were you…I'd take those words back, Mr. Kamiya," Mimi warned, eyebrow raised.

"That I'd like to fuck you dead…or that you're the devil's incarnate?" he sniggered. He let out a curse of pain when she slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You know I love you," he winked. "Whether you be a useless girlfriend, or not."

A crazy grin plastered over his face as he made a run for it, the refreshing air breezing onto his face as he could hear Mimi chasing behind him. He turned around, pulling a face to provoke and infuriate her even more. He sped faster down the field, until…

"TAI!"

He stopped running, having no time to react when Mimi tackled him and began overwhelming him with punches.

"_ARgh_-"

"I never thought I would ever see the day that _the_ Taichi Kamiya had a weak side. Being beaten up by a girl as well…" the familiar voice chuckled.

Mimi restrained herself from attacking him. He sat up on the grass and looked up at the figure, also, looking down at them. His navy shaded hair sliced against the soft breeze and friendly eyes twinkled in entertainment.

"Jyou! What's up, man?" Taichi said, a goofy grin displaying on his face.

"You did arrange a catch up right after this soccer game, right?" his eyebrow quirked, as he looked at Mimi. "Or am I interrupting anything?"

His face felt hotter, "Nuh, we're just about finished the game. We were defeated."

"That takes a lot of your pride to admit that. Whoa, Taichi's growing up."

The brunette haired female joined in with Jyou's laughter as Taichi put on a scowl.

"Mimi, I hope you don't mind me snatching him from your claws for now. It's going to be a week we don't see him…so share him, okay?" Jyou joked. But Mimi's face turned suddenly serious.

"A week?" She queried. "What's happening?"

"I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" Jyou questioned Taichi who gave a shrug.

"Yeah."

"Taichi, you've got some explaining to do," Mimi folded her arms, awaiting his answer.

"Well…the fact is," he said quietly, "I've got to coach a soccer trip for a week."

Mimi still stared at him, "When do you leave?"

He gave another one of his chuckles, but this time it was nervous. He gave a small smile. "Tomorrow?"

With that said, she stood up and walked off.

Jyou let his head go back, chortling. "I told you that you have should have told her earlier."

"Don't say it-"

"I told you so!"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Sora turned around and faced Rosalyn, beaming. "We make quite a team."

"Even though it was based on beginner's luck," Rosalyn replied. "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it," Sora shrugged staring at the sky. "It's fine."

They were quiet for a bit as they observed the scenery in silence. (Excluding Mimi chasing Taichi around the field). Rosalyn laid down on the field and played with the blades of grass.

"He cares about you, you know?"

Rosalyn sat up. "Pardon?"

"Yamato…he still cares for you."

"You always still have a little bit of you that still cares for your ex," Rosalyn said thoughtfully. She knew it was a subject that Sora didn't always bring up and that she'd had to be careful with the words that would come out of her mouth.

"I know. But how can I even be in a relationship with him when he still harbours feelings for-"

"You always have feelings for your first love," Rosalyn said. "I still care for Yamato, as he cares for me. But eventually…we've got to let go. He doesn't love me anymore."

"Before…" Sora hesitated. "I don't know why I'm telling you this…I haven't even told Mimi."

"Go on…"

"My first boyfriend was good to me. I even thought I'd be his bride one day, you know?" she laughed bitterly. "And then I caught him making out with his ex. I didn't confront him…I was to cowardly."

"Then what did you do? Did you break it off with him?"

"I was an idiot. I thought he really loved me. I avoided it for a month…until he dumped me. I don't know…I should have seen it coming…but I didn't want to believe it."

"What an ass."

"Yeah…so that's why I'd probably open up or start a relationship when all his feelings for you are gone. No offence or anything," Sora explained.

"I understand, Sora. But no matter what…even though I'm not Yamato's girlfriend now…I know he still cares and holds feelings for me as he does for everyone else. Someone can't just forget their feelings that easily. And if you're hurt from what you've experienced…you know…Yamato's not like that," Rosalyn whispered. "Yamato would never cheat on someone he loves."

Sora blinked. "Love?" She gave another bitter laugh. "Maybe he holds some sort of affection towards me…but love?"

"He loves you. He always has," Rosalyn said seriously. "The more you force your old relationship on Yamato without giving him a proper chance, the more you are confusing yourself. And even more…him. He's so confused with you, Sora. He doesn't know what you want."

"And how would I know what he wants? He's always quiet! He never tells me anything!"

"Why don't you trust him?"

Sora sighed. "I don't know…"

All of a sudden she felt herself being enveloped into a tight embrace. "It's ok. If you want to cry, take it all out on me. I know how it feels…"

The auburn headed girl hesitated, and realized that her face was wet. She had been crying all along…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He slung his backpack over his shoulders and paid the cab. He stretched and let his mouth drop south to let out a gigantic lazy yawn as he stepped out and gazed at the familiar Odaiba view. Kari and Catherine were dropped, beforehand, at one of the shopping centres nearby and left him to pay off the pricey fair from his school all the way in Tamachi. Nevertheless, he didn't really care considering he used the pocket money Yamato had given him – it wasn't like he could spend his money on anything at the school. For a first, the cafeteria food was actually consumable.

Also, this time Takeru didn't have to put effort into wagging or sneaking out of the school. He didn't want to get kicked out of school. He had played truant for a long time, and this time he planned to not cause any trouble since one of his closest friends attended the same school as well. Yamato had handwritten both Hikari and himself a form (and called) the school's office to let him out only on Sundays so that they could have dance rehearsal. Though, there was one condition, they had to be back at their irrespective schools before 12am. Catherine accompanied them as well…mainly because she wanted to see Yamato because it had been quite a long time since they had last seen each other.

On the other hand, a sulking Daisuke was left behind to cover up for her. They didn't know how he was going to do it…but when Izzy was one of his friends…anything was possible. Not only was Izzy good ad dj-ing, he was also was dubbed with amazing computer skills and hacking. He could easily hack into the system and edit the school roll system to make her 'not absent'. Takeru didn't know what was in store, but either way…Catherine wouldn't get caught.

This time, he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. A good little warm up before practice wouldn't be so bad. He scowled at how unfit he was from his huffing and panting once he had arrived at the upper level. When he had reached the apartment he saw a note stuck on the door.

_TK honey and Matt sweetie,_

_I know you'll be both coming home today. I'm at work and won't be back till late. I believe you both have practice today. I talked to Maurice if your dance team could practice at the old factory where you used to rehearse at. He said it would be fine. I already gave the keys to Tai. Please relay the message to Kari…everyone else knows already. Also, if you're looking for Tai…I believe he's at the soccer field playing with Sora and Mimi. Take care and see you tonight!_

_Love Mum_

Takeru grinned. Mrs. Kamiya had always treated both Yamato and himself as her own sons. Without the Kamiya family taking them in, he didn't know where they'd be. She was so caring and nice – and even working on a Sunday just for all their sakes.

So…ol' man Maurice's factory?

He chuckled. That would have to do. Prior to LimitZ practicing at Maurice's factory, they had used Sora's small cramped garage. They had late moved to Maurice's old run down factory to practice because it was much bigger. He'd message Kari later on about the location for that night.

For now, he decided that visiting Mimi, Tai and Sora would be worth wasting his time with before practice. There was no way in hell he would join Catherine and Kari in their shopping spree – mainly because he knew he'd be the person in charge of carrying all their bags. He unlocked the door and dropped his backpack on the corridor floor before relocking the apartment and taking him off. He grimaced when he'd meet his mother next because he just remembered that he left his bag in the hallway. She would slaughter him.

About half an hour later, Takeru found himself gazing at his first high school he had attended. Amusement lit up on his face when he remember the times he would aggravate each of his teachers that eventually led to one thing then another – causing him to get expelled. Perhaps one of the reasons why he had become rebellious was because he was always seen as Yamato's 'brother.' Not that he hated it. He just hated how people didn't see him as his own person. He was definitely not that good at music as his brother was. His forte was more 'dance.'

Yes, it had been a long time since he came back to the place. He was (after all) banished from the school's ground when he had bought thousands of pads and tampons, dunked it in tomato sauce and flooded the school with it. Boredom always killed him. Teachers that didn't know what they were talking about killed him too. The only teacher that had been nice to him was his English teacher. The rest was history. That was probably one of the reasons why Kari had been frustrated with him. He had been too immature and when he moved school, they hadn't kept in contact. He sabotaged his relationship with his best friend and, once, girlfriend.

He saw a ant-like figure at the far end on the soccer field. He jogged towards the person to notice that it wasn't either Sora, Mimi or Taichi.

"TK!" the figure screamed.

"Lyn?" he questioned, blinking as he came closer to the girl. He hadn't seen Yamato's ex for a while. The pair had always got along. At that point, their friendship was closer than his and his brother. She looked different two. He guessed she was wearing contacts and he had an extreme haircut. "You don't look like Lyn anymore!"

She beamed and rushed towards him, crushing him in a hug and ruining his messily jelled hair to appear even messier. They asked the usual questions of how each of them were doing until he cut to the chase and asked where the other LimitZ members had ventured off to.

"Well, Taichi went to get lunch with Jyou. He also took Mimi out with them to apologize for not telling her about the soccer camp-"

"I wasn't the only one to not know. He's going to soccer camp?"

"Yeah," Rosalyn replied. She finished touching her first and second finger to end with the last person. "Oh…and Sora…she went to the ladies toilets only seconds ago. She needed to refresh herself after the match."

TK nodded with a shrug, "Okay, I'll wait for her."

As he headed towards his allocated destination until he heard Rosalyn call after him. "TK, I think she needs some alone time right now. You know how she is when she gets moody…just-"

"I can handle her moody. I'm one of the only people she doesn't get snappy at, don't worry," TK waved feeling a twinge of uncertainty fill his stomach. Why was Rosalyn so suddenly determined to not want him to wait for her?

All of a sudden, someone grazed his view. The person dashed behind a building in a rushed suspicious way. Something was wrong about this. He frowned…_could it be_?

He followed the person quietly to notice that the only possible place he could enter was the toilets. He shrugged. He was getting too cautious over this. Probably the guy just needed to take a leak. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. He'd take a quick piss before Sora would come back out. Rosalyn had said that she had just went in – and considering she was a girl, she'd take long in the toilets. Takeru turned the handle down and entered the men's toilets. He looked around…the man he had seen earlier wasn't there. He quickly checked the cubicles to see that each one was 'out of order' and checked to see any feet under the door. Nothing. The toilets were empty.

"Damn it," he cursed in panic. He urgently ran out of the toilets and sped into the girl's toilets. "_Sora_?"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She examined her figure in the mirror. The gray jumper she had been wearing was all sweaty now. She hadn't taken it off while they she was playing soccer. She didn't want any of her scars, from when she used to cut, to show. She had no problem wearing shirts and tank tops when it came to the 'on stage' performances because all the other LimitZ dancers were too nervous with the performance to avoid the cuts.

Rosalyn was going to her part time job (as a nurse), while Mimi, Taichi and Jyou went out for lunch. She didn't feel like it. She shook her head to herself. She had to go back home and take a shower. Just before she was about to leave the female toilets, she decided to improve her depressing image. Damn it…

She furiously splashed cold water onto her face, in hope to wash away the tears and redness in her face as well. She pulled a paper towel and wiped her face. Just as she was about to thrust the towel into the bin she unexpectedly felt someone else's presence there. She spun around to have her body thrown against the tiled wall.

She groaned in pain, getting up from the floor and staring at the person who had done it. Her eyes skimmed the person's appearance. From the sinister smile to his lanky frame…she felt her body unconsciously shiver.

"Acey," she said in a dry tone.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me," he responded, folding his arms as he slowly stepped towards her. She stepped backwards, back facing a corner.

She needed to get out of there…

He grabbed her arm so tightly, his grip like iron. She tried to break from his grasp, but her shameless attempts resulted to no avail. Seconds later, he let go and examined his hand, teeth showing another one of his smug grins.

"Are you really that sensitive to my touch?" he chuckled. His hand was dripping with crimson.

She gave a grumble for an answer. She stared at her jumper, which was soaked red from where he had held her. He had held her so tightly that a few of her old cuts had seeped out blood.

"Guess I'll have to go softer on you," he said menacingly. He clutched on her shoulder and pushed her hard against the tiled wall. She winced in pain.

Finally, letting her anger take the best of her, she kicked him under the belt.

He lost his balance and swore so loud that it echoed. She took this chance to escape. But in a split second, he had gained his composure and pinned her, once again.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that. Just enjoy what I do to you, babe," he hissed. This time making it impossible for her to move since he was so close to her.

"Fuck you," she whispered. Her eyes were fiery and her body was trembling in anger.

"Which is what I intend to do…" She was still struggling under his grasp. "You're a feisty, one aren't you? If I had known that you were this feisty, had a nice bod and could kick my friends asses in self defense, I would have done you before Mimi."

Her trembling became stronger.

"But watch me pluck away your pride and courage," he laughed. "Watch me break you. I'm going to enjoy every bit of this…you should see yourself squirming right now…"

He pushed further onto her body, feeling her chest press against him. He grinned maniacally, untying her hair and letting her tresses fall down. She felt his fingers crawl through her auburn strands, she closed her eyes. She just wanted to get out there. She just wanted him to leave her alone. She just wanted to get of it. She opened her eyes to feel her head being forced to see his face. His eyes observed her once blazing angry eyes becoming slowly diminished into a smooth colour of fear. Her jaw tightened, teeth clenched…expecting the worse.

"You're finally scared," he noted. She was no longer fighting him. She wasn't even crying. She had already bawled her eyes out when she had the conversation with Rosalyn, and now…there were no more tears for her to shed. She was drained with no more vitality from the soccer game. Sora had never felt so weak in her life.

"I can _taste_ your fear."

She avoided his gaze, but he followed her every movement. In an instant, his face dove onto hers. Lips pushing hard onto her mouth. She still tried with all her energy left to keep her lips together. It was soon lost for he was no penetrating into her mouth, his tongue choking forcefully into her mouth and her lips began to bruise from how hard he was kissing her. He stopped after a minute and stared at her again, enjoying the pain she was enduring. She wanted her first time to be in passion with someone she loved…she didn't want this.

"Stop it," she said frailly.

"Virgin is written all over your face. Mimi wasn't like this…she accepted her fate. Be a woman, too, Sora. You have the looks like one anyway," he said. His eyes vulgarly staring at her body now. She saw his mind ticking and she knew what he was going to do next…

He pulled her jumper off and pinned her arms back against the wall, in position. While trailing hard kisses down her neck, he started to let his hands go under her tank top and undo her bra. He wasn't in a rush. He took his time, and in the process, feeling up every curve. Her bra dropped onto the floor and his hands went up higher. Abruptly, his hand cupped her, and she froze uncomfortably. Her lips parted in surprise.

"Liking this, aren't you?" he said huskily, lust fueled on his features. "With a body like yours…you could do so many things."

"Stop it," she whispered weakly. She could still feel his fingers latching on to her. "Stop this, please."

"I never knew I'd see you begging like this," he laughed. Instead her pleas inflamed her even more.

"You're_ mine."_ He played her name on his lips, "_Sora.._."

He didn't let her go. His grip tightened around her breasts, tears of pain blurred her vision and she was lost. She wasn't sure if she screamed.

"This is my revenge. What Yamato did to me…screwing his girl is the best way to get back at him. But I would have screwed you regardless…"

"Fuck you," her voice was softer than a whisper now.

"I told you, baby, I will."

"_Sora_?" she didn't know if her head was playing up, but she thought someone was calling her name. She was hearing things, most likely since he hadn't heard it. She was losing.

"Just kill me. I'd prefer that."

"But I want to do a lot of things with you. I want to make you scream," he ridiculed. He let go of her breasts, causing her to gasp for breath and she still tried to escape from him. He stopped her from moving and let his body secure her into place again. "Why don't you give it up? Just relax, honey."

He unbuckled then released the belt from around his waist. He let his fingers go through her hair again and clench her hair, causing her to cry out. He teasingly let his hand wander around her zipped up jeans. She began to fight more, but she was too feeble already. He held her back with one hand and just as he was about to unzip her…

"Why don't _you_ give it up?" A new angered voice boomed. Acey jumped for a second turning around, causing Sora to slide against the wall onto the filthy floor.

The person in the toilets initiated a surprise attack, causing it to be Acey's turn to be thrust against the tiled wall. He then began to beat the guy with kicks, but stopped.

"If I were you, I'd get the fuck away from here," he threatened. "I know the security code to this school and the both of us are witnesses for you being a thief."

He had a calm tone and his face was serious, "Or we can simply turn you in for sexual harassment. What works best, suit yourself."

Sora had never seen TK this angry for a long time. Whenever his voice was calm and face was serious, it meant that TK had reached his limit and Sora had a feeling that Acey could see it as well.

Acey rubbed the blood on the back of his head and was just about out the door. "I had a nice time, Sora."

TK gave him one final punch in the gut, causing him choke out blood as well.

"Even though I didn't take self defense classes, my brother taught me a few moves. The same moves, which I hear, kicked your ass."

"Well, don't you remember seeing your petty face all fucked up when my group bashed you up."

"Shut-up…cowards only gang up on one guy. It was only Sora and Yamato against you…and they wrecked your group."

"She couldn't possibly do it now," he chuckled, speaking of her as if she wasn't there. "Look at that slut."

TK glanced at Sora's state. He frowned at the bra on the floor but let a sigh of relief when he noticed that her jeans were still zipped up. And the blood…wait…_the blood_?

He was about to get back at Acey, but he had already left. TK let out a frustrated sigh. _What the hell was happening?_

"Sor, you okay?" after asking that he wanted to grab a hammer and hit himself on the head to ensue permanent brain damage. Fuck no, she wasn't okay.

He waited for her to answer, but she didn't. Sora…it didn't even look like Sora anymore. Out of all the LimitZ dancers, Sora had always been the stronger one. Even now, she wasn't crying. But now…the Sora that he usually saw as confident was nothing but that. The girl lying broken on the floor wasn't her. She was indistinguishable.

_Fuck…_

He squatted down and stroked her back supportively. "C'mon Sora, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"F-fine," she said quietly. This time, at least she responded. TK knew that she would play her false façade soon. He knew that being vulnerable as what she loathed the most. "T-hanks, TK."

He shook off the gratitude, "We need to fix these cuts up."

He didn't know how the cuts came there…but there were a lot. He couldn't tell if they were new …but there were definitely a lot of old scars. She would have had been doing it for a while.

"Don't tell them," she said. "Pleas-"

"How can I not tell them?" TK growled. "He almost fuckin' raped you, Sor! What's he going to do next? Hurt Mimi…hurt Kari? The whole reason he's at Japan is to provoke us."

It seemed his words didn't even reach her. As she held out her arms for him to clean up, she spoke again, "Don't tell them. Don't tell Yamato…especially Yamato."

He didn't respond, frowning. Yamato was probably the first person he'd tell. But, maybe for now, he'll keep this quiet for a bit. Heck, he was still recovering from the fact that Acey was really here.

"Did he cut you?" his queried. "You're bleeding a lot."

"I cut…but not lately. The wounds just opened up when he held on me hard," she said. It was mainly her left arm that had bleeding the most, TK perceived.

"Do you still cut?" he interrogated straightforwardly.

"No," she said flatly. She stared at him, looking for any indication of doubt. She was telling the truth. "I seriously don't do it anymore…I've stopped.

"The more you say and protect your honesty, the more it sounds fake," TK said. "But I believe, you Sor."

"You believe me?"

She looked shocked for a bit. Sora expected him to not believe her...

"I do."

"C'mon we need to fix you up," TK said, pretending to also be strong. Sora gave a small smile as she let him put the loose jumper over her. TK was a caring person no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Let's go now. We need to buy band aids," he stood up, about to leave. "You must remember that I'm finding it quite weird standing in the little girls' room."

She stuffed her bra into her backpack, and stood up, only to have her legs give in. She swiftly grabbed the sink for support, making a slight racquet.

"God, sorry," TK mumbled, hurrying to her side and tossing her bag on his shoulder, letting his free arm help her out. Her legs felt like they were going to collapse. She was both physical and emotional drained from the soccer, crying and Acey.

"Why did it have to happen to you? I know, sorry, I'm making this worse. But at least I got there in time…"

She then began shaking, "He touched me, TK. He kept feeling me up. He wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop him…I was terrified…I..."

He let the bag slide of his shoulder and let her fall into his arms, giving her a protective comforting embrace. It was strange because it always used to be the other way around. Sora had always been like an older sister to him ever since they had met. She always was there protecting him – from bullies, accident and even _at times_ his protective brother. She was taller then, too. Now it was all the opposite. It seemed she needed him to protect her…

"Don't worry. You're okay now, that's all that matters."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"I can't wait, for the weekend to begin!" She sang, flicking her long blonde curls away from her face and causing a couple of guys, their age walking by, to gawk at her beauty and terrible off-key voice in unison.

"It's already the weekend. It's Sunday morning," Kari stared at her energized friend, "You're awfully happy."

"I'm not awful…" she gave a twinkling smile," But I am happy. We're shopping! Who cares if it's Sunday! Plus, it's been a long time that I've gotten a chance to be allowed to leave the hellhole of a campus for the weekend. No, that is worth celebrating!"

"True."

The brunette nodded her head, agreeing. She tugged on her really loose shirt that it didn't stick to her body. The weather was humid and she was tired…she wasn't really in the mood for interrogation about her weight and diet. Then again, she wasn't really in the mood for shopping either. Something really had gotten stuffed up with her head, she noted. She was refusing to enjoy shopping! Yes, she had finally labeled herself as utterly insane.

The pair entered a labeled retail shop and searched around the store. Kari was sure that Catherine was having a rather difficult time deciding out of the five different outfits to buy. Damn 50 percent off sales. Kari folded her arms together, calmly waiting for Catherine to get out off the dressing room and make her decision on what to purchase already. Unfortunately for her, this went on for another half an hour.

"Hurry up, Catherine! I'll lend you some cash for the other clothes you want to buy. Let's just get out of here already!"

"Well, you're not really helping! I asked you which one you preferred…and you merely shook your head!"

"I can't help it that you look good with everything you wear!" Kari protested back. "I swear, I'll leave you if you don't finish in five minutes."

"Fine, fine, fine!"

She sighed, tightly shutting her eyelids for a second to only have them open wide when arms grabbed around her waist to give a embrace. She turned around, jumping even more when she saw whom it was.

"Angel?"

"Hey," he smiled, giving one of his killer smiles. She stared at him uncomfortably. Even though the guy was a completely different person, she still felt like she was staring at TK. Their physical appearances were too alike that it was scary..one could mistaken them as twins.

"Can you let go now?"

A flash of hurt clouded over his eyes for a second that caused him to retaliate back, "Don't tell me your pregnant."

He snickered as he pulled at her oversized shirt.

She glared at him.

"Sorry…I don't deal with rejection well. Your probably the only girl that has rejected me…and when you left back for Japan without even telling me, mind you, you wouldn't have the slightest clue with how offended I was."

"Oh, you can't be serious," Kari groaned. "Sorry! I'm sorry about that…but don't tell me you came all the way from overseas to win my heart or some crap like that."

"I'm not that stupid…especially when you have TK."

She stared at him, shaking her head while giving him a withering glance. "No way in hell. Why'd you sneak up on me? How'd you find me? Why are you here in the first place? What's with the sudden urge to pack your bags and go Japan?"

"I wanted to go for a holiday since I heard Japan would be a nice place because there are so many hot ladies here," he stopped rambling when Kari gave another of her infamous fatal withering looks. "Okay, fine…I'll tell you. The reason why I came here is because I'm a substitute for Dysfunktion in case someone gets injured…"

"WHAT?"

"Lovely reaction…just what I would anticipate from you," he stuck his thumbs up but his face turned serious. "It's actually quite a coincidence that I found you here. Pretty lucky. The main reason why I offered to be substitute was to warn your friends and you that -"

"I know…Acey's the new leader and member to Dysfunktion," Kari intervened.

"Then I guess I didn't have to come after all," he chuckled quietly, eyes darting around the store and outside the store to see if anyone was spying on him. "Just remember…that if you need anything, just ask me. I can get the information for you."

"Really? That's good," she said. She raised an eyebrow. "Under one condition."

"What?"

"What thinks that I can trust you? There's gotta be something else to this…it's a double edged sword…isn't it?"

"Kari, you already know my feelings for you. I came here to warn you. That's all," Angel said truthfully. "And because I needed to get out of America. Instant fame is good, ya know?"

She laughed. Even though she didn't hold any feelings for Angel, she couldn't help but smile at the resemblance in appearance (and some part of his suave personality) with Takeru.

"I'd better go before the rest of my fake group think I'm gone. Take care, Kari. Remember to warn all your friends. By-"

"TK!!"

In a flash Kari watched, eyes wide, as she saw his body being tackled onto the ground and almost knocking down a dress rack. It was evident that Catherine had finished buying her clothes considering she was hitting the poor guy with her new shopping bag. Other customers and a nearby saleswoman stared at them disapprovingly.

After Catherine had calmed down, she sat on him and realized that Angel wasn't the person she had expected him to be. She instantly shot off him, standing up. Whereas Angel had begun massaging his head and looking around, rather dazed with what had just happened.

Catherine stuttered, pointing. "You're…You're not TK!"

"I think I already know that," Angel said, still feeling rather dazed as he also stood up.

"Hehe…Sorry," she apologized in embarrassment.

"I'm guessing your one of Kari's friends since you thought I was TK," he said. He turned to the brunette haired girl. "Right, Kari?"

The pair regarded her observantly until she couldn't take it anymore. Soon enough, she started guffawing like crazy that the agitated saleswoman kicked all three of the teenagers out of the store.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Damn you, Acey! (If you don't remember who Acey is…he's Mimi's ex..just skim through LimitZ and you'll get more info. on him) LOL. Err…I know…this took me a _long _time to update because you know each LimitZ chapter takes so **long** to write up because it's a lot in each one. HALF A YEAR! I SWEAR I AM SO SORRY! I have almost given up because I was so fed up with myself for not updating. I REALLY want to finish this story (so that I can go on to my others). But a promise is a promise. (I'll stop updating if I'm dead – that's the only reason why).

I just went through my final year of high school, my enormous wedding-like birthday party (like 'My Sweet 16' on MTV. Just less…lol. I'm not that rich and not that spoilt…I didn't really want one… Just as in reception wise, it was like a wedding), graduation, exam results, getting depressed over results, new year, getting accepted and rejected from courses and _now_ starting my course at a crappy uni. LOL. So…yeah, that's what pretty much happened to why I've been absent. I've started uni now…so (again) infrequent updates. I'M SO SORRY!

There was another scene I was meant to write up in this chapter, but I thought that I needed to put this up. And it was too dramatic for me to handle after writing my first eww raunchy scene. LOL. I think that's the worse it's going to be, I'm not writing like that anymore for this story (thank the lord). It's just an even that had to happen.

Thanks for dealing with me and my longgg absence…

To the other people who read my other 2 in-progress stories. Right now, I'm currently focused in getting this one finished first. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**P.S** AGAIN, when I have time…I'll do the timeline thing because it seems like a good idea since you've probably forgotten a lot of the characters in this story. I was young when this whole thing began. Believe it (or not) I had the plan for this sequel 2 years ago. I've got it all on paper, I just haven't had the time to sit back and _write_ it.

**P.SS** I've also gotten hooked onto NANA as well. On my other account (objectivity), I've got two chapters up. But that's all I'm probably going to do since I want to get this story DONE! Haha. It's driving me insane, really…


	16. x:: chapter 16 ::x

Written: o3.o3.o7

**Just wanted to give a shout-out of thanks to my reviewers (even though I've already thanked them by PM): **_Wishinstahhz, Princessstphanie, pain herself, Takari lady aka D-3, miaow227, 4everDestined, crest of music, JyouraKoumi, michi-fan, take the blame and x.'ThatGirl-_

**Pain herself: **I didn't PM you because I couldn't be stuffed…since it's already late. Just wanted to give you a huge shout-out and a thanks for reading and reviewing my story so far. Thanks dear.

**I'm amazed that you guys still reviewed. It's been half a year and you still manage to read this…it's great to know that this story hasn't deteriorated from your memories. Haha.**

**Your support means the world to me** Even though my writing's not up to scratch (mainly grammar because I don't really have time to correct it), you guys are always there pushing me on to GET THE HELL on with the story. Haha : ) . THANKS!

Also, I forgot to give out a Happy Valentines Day to all of you…so belated Valentine's Day! And about the Sora x Acey scene (ew, that revolts me too), that was in my plan. I would have liked to alter it, but then I'd want to redo both LimitZ **AND **LimitZ II all over again. I hate not adding things I was intending too, so it had to happen - even if it was bad. Sorry if that scene was written badly…because it's probably one of the most sexual scenes I've written. Yikes. It sucked.

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Trust**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**The two friends** struggled with their shopping bags as they painfully sauntered towards the apartment. Once they had arrived to their destination, they both dumped the bags onto the floor. Kari took notice of a letter on the door, clearly addressed to Yamato or Takeru. She skimmed through her mother's words and figured out that Yamato would be arriving back from his martial art retreat that day. Then again, she sort of had a hunch considering it was compulsory that the LimitZ dancers went to practice at least once each weekend.

"Yamato's going to be here?" the girl that accompanied Kari exclaimed excitedly. It had been a long time since Catherine had seen her cousin last.

The brunette headed girl searched her purse, pulling out the house keys. She sighed when she stared at the bulging mass of bags lying on the floor. She had always thought that she, herself, had been a major compulsive shopaholic…of course – until she met Catherine. Kari had only bought two over-sized tees and three different coloured leggings that were all in one plastic bag. On the other hand, the rest of the eight shopping bags belonged to Catherine. Kari had no idea where her friend managed to pull out all the money from, then again…Cath had a part-time job while she hadn't.

"You didn't buy that much," Catherine pointed out. "You didn't use our shopping therapy well enough."

"While you bought _wayyy_ too much," Kari contorted back. She shuffled the keys to find the correct one, unlocked the door and kicked it agape.

As she stepped into her household she instantly tripped over something. She gained her composure, flicking on the light to see that someone had chucked his or her backpack on the carpeted floor.

"Darn that slob! TK can't even bother to put his stupid things in his room!" she sulked. "Doors, corridors and stupidity! I should really teach him the definition of all three words when I see him."

Catherine laughed at her, taking the bags in.

"Anybody home?" Kari called, stumbling into the hallway. Intrigued, she opened the door to the boys' room, forgetting her guest who still lingered in the apartment, staring at the dwelling for the first time.

With one rough look, Kari frowned. As per usual, the room was in its typical disastrous state. To avoid any of the disgusting odour from entering her senses, she pinched her nose with two of her fingers. Amongst the piles of the combination of filthy and dirty clothing that was positioned on every inch of the ground, she became aware of a small suitcase that was situated on top of the layers. She cracked a smile.

"Are you here, Yamato?"

"MATT!!" Catherine ran energetically into the room, eyes darting all over the room. "Did you say he was here, Kari? Where is he?? I can't see him!"

"He might've went out for a walk or something," Kari shrugged. "He's not the type to hide. That's more like Tai's thing."

Catherine pursed her lips, "Aww…and I was looking forward to tackling him! _Oh well_…-

She then abruptly placed her hand over her mouth, ocean-blue eyes widening.

"_Hey_…Catherine!" the brunette headed girl spoke up in alert, eyes clouded with concern. "You…are you okay? You're face is turning slightly green…"

"Bathroom!" she cried. "Where in god's name is it?"

Kari quickly pointed at the direction quite dumbfounded, watching the blonde haired girl hurriedly speed off towards it. Seconds later, Kari could make out the barfing sounds. She flinched. Even though she had become quite accustomed to vomiting, she still hadn't been accustomed to the smell and nauseous feeling of it.

She still spewed in a daily basis. Everything she managed to eat always came back up no matter what she did. Whenever she'd go for a toilet break, whether it was at home or at school, it wasn't to urinate…mainly to retch. She closed her eyes tightly. She hoped that it would stop soon. It was probably her pride to not seek professional help or tell her friends about it. Her pride, from the beginning, had always screwed her up.

Again, she heard Catherine throwing up. It was till now that she had realized that Catherine had a weak stomach. She had forgotten to warn her friend about her brother's bad BO, as well as Yamato and Takeru's. The three BO blended together could fittingly trigger the ultimate weapon of mass destruction.

Once Kari had nursed the currently pale girl with skill and gave her a new set of clothes to wear, (Catherine had questioned her to how well she was good at cleaning her up and covering the pungent stench of puke), the pair sat on her bed.

"It's neat," Catherine complimented. She eyes the painted baby yellow walls and stuffed animals sitting on her dresser. The room was about the same size as the boys' room, but the rooms weren't alike. While the boys had to bunk beds, Kari's had one double bed. It was the extreme opposites when it came to the cleanliness also. "But then again, even back in our dorm you're constantly reorganizing things, you neat freak."

"Trust me…if you wanted me to be messy, you'd probably vomit every second," Kari teased.

"Not funny," Catherine tilted her head up, scoffing. "At least I don't play with teddy bears still."

"Nuh, it was one of my tactics to kick Tai out of my room," Kari said. "Okay, I lied. So what if I have an attachment to my old toys?"

Catherine sniggered, "Don't you find that a tad disturbing?"

"Says the girl who things it's okay to sneak into peoples' rooms and exchanged shampoo and conditioner for dye."

"Fine, fine," she laughed in response, deciding to change the subject. "But it must be good…owning a whole room to yourself."

"I guess. As I said before, Tai was my roommate. Considering he also didn't like the idea of TK staying in the same room as me, that is, until I grew older," Kari laughed. "He moved in with your cousins once he discovered a new fear with my PMS. Plus, having a brother like Tai can get really annoying. In the end he finally realized that a girl needs her own space. Tonight, I'll intro you to him and the other members you don't know at rehearsal."

"Sounds good. Your brother seems to be an interesting character," Catherine said, stretching as she leaned back onto the bed. "I wish I had a brother…or even a sister. Being an only child sucks. But with Matt and TK as my cousins…they both play the role of being either my older brother or younger brother. Oh…I think I sat on something…"

After pulled out what she was lying on and handed it to Kari. The owner of the room gratefully took the envelope from her and inspected it appealingly.

"It's from America," Kari announced.

The address was written in a black inked 'scripty' style. She turned the envelope around beamed when she caught sight of the return address. It was from Yolei.

She tore one side of the envelope and unfolded the letter. She glanced at the date to see that it was two weeks behind.

"Boyfriend from America?" Catherine teased. "TK will get jealous."

"It's not…and I don't know why you had to add TK to the equation," Kari rolled her eyes.

"So it is a guy…"

"Whatever, Cat. A guy named Yolei? No, I don't think so," Kari rolled her eyes.

"Just read it already! Or I'll read it for you! Unless it's private, that is."

"Don't worry…I don't mind…I'll read it to you," she replied. She cleared her throat and began to read.

"**_KARI! _**_(Any the other people)!!_

_How are you? Ohmygolly! I hope you haven't forgotten about me (I mean 'us'…JR and Ken are next to me as I write this)! I hope your doing well…I also hope that you've hooked up with-…Over here, Ken's-"_

Catherine snatched the letter off Kari, "Don't skip some good detail here, missy. I'll read it instead."

Kari's face flushed, folding her arms. "Whatever…"

"Anyway…to the bit you didn't read," Catherine winked.

"_…that you've hooked up with TK! I mean, seriously girl...he's so hot and he wants you! C'mon, you can't leave this dragging for too long!"_

This time, it was Kari's turn to snatch the letter from Catherine.

"Eww…she thinks TK's hot?" Catherine wrinkled her petite nose. "That's yuck. But I've got to give it to you…your friend is pretty out there. She seems pretty fun and bubbly. I think she may be right that both you and TK should hook up already-."

"Anyway," Kari threatened, still embarrassed as she waved the letter in the air, "I'm going to continue to read this!"

"_Over here, Ken's aced his exams without studying and got dux.(1) Even if he's my boyfriend, I'm still envious of him! I mean…he didn't even study. He's a genius and he likes to flaunt it. DAMN HIM! Anyway, I'll get on with JR. JR's…JR. He's doing fine and is as friendly as ever. He still hasn't got a girl friend yet, what a loserrr…OW, he just hit me! _

_Well, the main reason why I – fine, we – wrote this letter to you was because we needed to warn you about Acey. As you might've heard on the news, he's apart of Dysfunkction now. As you might also know, he blackmailed himself to earn himself and a couple of his friends' spots in the Dysfunction crew. Keep your eyes peeled because apparently he's already at Japan – a few months before the competition. He's bound to do something."_

"Who's Acey?" Catherine asked.

"I'll tell you everything after I finish reading this letter."

"Are you sure you want to read this to me…It's getting a bit personal and stuff. I mean, really Kari…you haven't even known me that long," she paused. "Why would you trust someone like me?"

Kari looked at her, suddenly seeing another side to Catherine. Kari knew that to Catherine, she was one of the few friends at St. Margaret's. With Catherine's wild personality, she was bound to gain friends easily…but with the sudden 'why would you trust someone like me…' sounded as if she had somewhat a touch of low self-esteem.

"Catherine, why _can't _I trust someone like you? You're my friend."

As if she had never said it, Catherine nodded her head but still appeared a bit uptight.

Sighing, she proceeded to conclude the letter from Yolei.

"_Also…the three of us have decided to come over to Japan to visit you guys! Don't ask how we got the money…I'll tell you when we get there…Never mind, scratch that! I can't hold it in for thattt long. WE WON THE LOTTERY! Okay, we didn't win win. We won about third division – but that's still a handsome prize. Now that that's out of my system. So be prepared! We're coming to Japan. We're on our holidays…so cutting school is fine. We'll be your personal fanclub! _

_Ken said he doesn't want to be apart of it, but don't worry…I'll make him be the Vice President! Oh yeah, and I heard Izzy's going to come a week before the competition to play the mix for your dance crew. How exciting! Okay, I should go now…I might be disturbing you from not spreading the news fast enough that we are going to JAPAN! HAHA. Take care, honey. LOVE_

**_Yolei _**_(and Ken and JR)_

_PS. Hope to see you soon!"_

Kari blinked, "Yolei's coming here?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Catherine asked, unsure with her friend's reaction.

"YOLEI'S COMING!" she bellowed in pure exhilaration.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Maurice's old factory looked the same as it was the last time he had seen it. The old smell of tyers, the feel of sacrifice, determination and motivation to become the number one team blocked his senses. That's what the factory was to him. It was the start of their career. To the other LimitZ dancers, it may have been the day they danced for the first time. But Yamato saw the factory as the beginning…from how they would train as a united group, improve and learn new skills of each other. This place definitely was the starting point that caused them to go uphill there. Off course there were times when shit happened, but they were LimitZ. They could go through whatever was tossed their way, regardless of how corny it was seemed to be.

_Boy, was it a long time…_

He stepped into the old building. Even though Ms. Kamiya provided Taichi with the keys, he could easily get in. Then again, anyone could. The place didn't have any ounce of security, which was why it was sabotaged with broken glass windows and graffiti on practically every 'un-cracked' wall. Yes, it was old factory. But without it…he wondered how far they would have made it. It was located in a perfect place as well. It was away from residential areas, was large enough to perform and was a place where no one would expect a dance team, like LimitZ, to rehearse.

Considering the factory had been a mess the first time it was found, the LimitZ dancers used their first practice to clear out some mess and fix it up. Broken hazardous glass was swept away and the girls had added furnished supplies. He wondered whether anything was kept over their years of absence.

He diligently climbed up the fractured cement staircase and realized that he wasn't the only one there. From the looks of things, Maurice had kept a few of their furniture. Taking into account, that at that moment, there were two people on the sofa making out. He was grateful that they weren't naked because he didn't want to live with an image, like that, in his mind for the rest of his life. It was just shameless kisses, he gave off a sigh of relief.

He coughed, eyes looking at the tattered ceiling, "Sorry for the intrusion."

The couple separated instantly. Mimi looking rather embarrassed but flashed a smile, while Taichi looking rather thrilled when he saw his best friend looking at them. He jumped off the sofa and jogged towards him.

"Welcome back, man!" he gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Yamato laughed, "Hey to you too. Glad that you two are still together."

"Shut-up. How was the retreat?" Mimi had joined the two boys standing up. "You look…different."

"It was good…about the different thing…_huh_, Mimi?" Yamato asked.  
"What do you mean."

"What she means, Matt…is that…you seem less stressed and worried."

Yamato shrugged, he didn't know what they were talking about. But he knew that from the retreat he gained back his sense of inner peace – not that he had become a monk or something. He now just knew where his priorities were. He knew things he had avoided and thought of things he hadn't. Either way, he'd have to put these new thoughts into action to make himself happier and relieved from all the angst he had been carrying around for a long year. It may seem to _whacked-in-the-head_ to make everything work out, but he now was willing to at least try and make an effort. Making an effort was better than nothing.

"So what's got you grinning like crazy?"

He smiled. "My sensei also offered me a permanent placement as a teacher."

"Whoa! Congrats! It's not always we here good news," Taichi commented. "That's fantabulous, man. Just don't forget about us, ya know? We still need to beat Dysfunktion!"

"Way ahead of you, sister."

"I'm your bro, man."

"I'm your bro too, bro - you fuckhead."

"When I thought you had become purified from retreat, you still possess that dirty mouth of yours. I'm pleased to see you back, Yama-baby," Tachi booked.

"I know, honey," Yamato gave a suggestive wink.

Mimi stared at her boyfriend and Yamato's flirtatious actions and groaned, "You guys are idiots."

"Don't be jealous, babe," Taichi sniggered.

"He's just two-timing," Yamato shrugged. Mimi flipped her finger at them both. "C'mon Meems, we were just kidding."

"Whatever, blondie," Mimi muttered. She sighed, leaning her head against Taichi, "We told everyone to come at 6.30 on the dot. Where the hell are they? Do you think it'll make a difference if we had said 6.30 sharp?"

"No…either way…everyone _always_ has to be late. It's customary for one of us to be late," Taichi said matter-of-factly.

"So true."

The three then heard the echoing of footsteps strutting up the stairs.

"It's two people," Yamato noted. "I bet you five dollars that it's Kari and Sora."

"Nuh, I bet you five that it's Kari and TK," Mimi said.

"I bet you five that it's Sora and TK, then," Taichi added. "You gotta take into note that TK and Kari fight constantly."

"I am so right," Tai said cockily.

"You're going down!" Mimi smiled. "You never know…TK and Kari might be going out now!"

"Let's just see," Yamato shrugged. "I'm the victor, after all."

They awaited the presence of the two people to come in total anticipation, not blinking or uttering a single word.

"MATTTTT!" a high-pitched squeal filled the factory. A girl with matching blonde hair and blue eyes to himself ran towards him and wrestled him to the ground.

"OWW, get off Cat!"

Mimi and Taichi exchanged confused glances and spoke in unison, "We all lost!"

"Cat?" Mimi blinked. "Who's that?"

"Meow?" Taichi retorted.

"And you're a moron," Kari remarked to her brother.

After recovering by the sudden unexpected attack, Yamato stood up and handed a hand to the other girl to help her up.

"She's my cuz."

Once the introductions had all finished they found themselves waiting for both Takeru and Sora to come.

"Wonder what's taking them so long. Sure, TK's always late. But Sora's usually punctual-"

"Hey guys," someone spoke from behind them. The five jumped as they spun around to see TK standing there emerging rather disheveled.

"How'd you get here?" Kari asked.

"Can't you guys remember that there's another way to get up here? I climbed up the rope from the other side," TK said exasperatedly. "Sorry I'm late, Sora can't make it today."

Out of everyone in the LimitZ team, Sora was the one who was the most devoted towards their dancing. It was unlike her to not show up to one of the practices that it instantly drew suspiciousness.

"Why?"

"Just give her a break. She just couldn't make it," TK muttered.

"That's right…maybe she's tired or something? Maybe she's been overworking at the florist store. She's so drained whenever she comes home back from work," Mimi nodded her head.

Yamato scratched his back, "Or maybe she knew I was coming and didn't want to see me."

"Or that," Taichi hated to admit it, but it was also another reason to why Sora didn't come.

"Yeah, she's feeling a bit unwell. She needs a break. Sora's a fast learner. Don't worry…she'll catch up," TK said. His face lit with a scowl with a hint of amusement, "Hey Matt, you're here!"

His older brother stared at him. Even though TK had mastered lying to the rest of their friends, right at that moment Yamato noted the flash of ease take over his features for merely a second. The others were now casually talking. It would take them a while to start the dancing.

Yamato slowly made his way towards his brother, speaking from the corner of his mouth. "Unwell, my ass. Even when she's sick…she always makes an effort to come. Being a workaholic has always been one of her weaknesses."

Takeru gave a wavering frown, pulling him aside to a corner so that no one else could hear their conversation.

"What else can I say? I don't want anyone else to worry."

"Kari probably could tell that you were lying. But…why are you telling me that there's something to be worried about? What's up, TK?" he said quietly.

"You're the one that needs to know the most. I can't really tell you about it cause it's not my place to. You just really need to talk her. She needs your support right now."

"How do you know she needs me?"

"You're an idiot if you keep pretending that she has needed you all along."

"Same to you with Kari."

"We Ishidan boys take a while to confess, don't we?" TK sighed. "Darn having the same blood."

"You admit it?" Yamato asked. "You finally admit you like Kari?"

"No point denying it all the time. Daisuke's given me such a mental beating for so long that it's permanently labeled in my mind. I screwed up last time…I hope that if it works out this time, it'll be better," TK said quietly. He faced his brother, blue eyes matching his. "But that's besides the point. The point is Sora-"

"Needs me…I know," Yamato interrupted. "But why are you all suddenly-"

"Something, the younger boy paused, "…something happened, bro."

"Just tell me."

"I told you," TK frowned. "I _can't_."

"Then why mention it to me in the first place?" Yamato queried, eyebrow raised. Usually, he would have let his temper get the best of him. This time, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"After practice…just go talk to her. And…trust her…believe what she says, okay? Don't jump to conclusions. Right now…she needs you to trust her."

"But-"

"Promise me you will, Matt," TK said. "When you go over to her house…just be there so she can take it all out on you."

"How'd you know I was going to check up on her?" Matt questioned. Then realized the look on his brother's face. "Oh wait…you already knew that too. You're all of a sudden all sensitive. What's up? Are you on the latest drug now?"

"And there's go your defense of denial, turning the subject to me. I'm clean. That's the problem with you…you don't trust anyone other than yourself."

"Fine, I admit I was in denial. I also admit that…well…you know what I mean. But she…how can I trust her? If this is about her cutting herself again…I won't forgive her. I trusted her enough to stop…but all she did was continue. I won't keep believing her until…shit…I just told you that-"

"Don't worry…I know. I saw her scars. And this time she's stopped. It's something else."

"Why does it have to be me? Why not Mimi? Why can't you just tell me flat-out," his face was grimacing in vexation.

"Mimi can't know too. Or Tai…or anyone. They don't know yet."

"All this secrecy is really pissing me off. Now…where the hell did you hide my brother?"

TK rolled his eyes at his satiric tone.

"Guys, are you finished with the intimate and affectionate session?" Taichi called from the other side of factory. "We're just about to start."

"Shut-up Tai, you bitch!" TK flipped his middle finger at the brunette.

"Now there's my bro," Yamato laughed at the younger boy's attitude.

Before ambling back to where the others were, TK muttered in a hushed voice, "Remember to trust her. All she has left now is for you to believe in her."

He uncertainly watched his brother's back as he left. The words echoing on his mind. Whatever had happened to Sora…he would eventually find out. But right now, whether he liked it or not, he had practice. Sure, he was going to train his ass off with the rest of the crew…but he wasn't a fool to know that he would be distracted the whole time. Especially, when his dance partner wasn't there to accompany him…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Taichi waited for both Yamato and Takeru to come back to their circle. Before that, Kari had informed them that Yolei, JR and Ken would be coming to Japan. It was a good idea considering their three friends from America were good support. Everything would be kicking into place soon. He had eyed one of the CDs that Yamato had left on the floor and realized that it was Izzy's latest dance-mix for them. It was good to know that music was out of the way. For now, the only problem would be the practicing and the dance routine. The preparing for the dance sequence was always the difficult because they had to come up with something sleek and original to match each of their abilities and specialties.

He was worried of how Sora would be able to catch up with all the dance moves they were going to come up with today. Right now, it seemed to be that Mimi would be the scriber – that role usually belonged to Sora. The scriber's role was to take down all the dance moves in come up with. And he wasn't an idiot to also not notice that something had to be wrong with Sora. He wasn't going to interrogate Takeru because it really wasn't his business, plus Yamato was already at it to find out what was wrong.

Many of his girlfriends, beforehand, had always felt insecure about Sora. They believed that he would cheat on them with her no matter what he told them. Sora was his closest female friend. That's all there was to it. And only Mimi saw it that way too…perhaps because she actually made the effort to know Sora. Then again, she had no choice to since she had met both Sora and himself on the same day. Even though he didn't show it, he was really glad that Mimi was his partner. It had to be fate that they had crossed paths. It also had to be fate considering all of them were broke when they went to America, that Mimi offered her large house to stay at.

Each one of the LimitZ dancers contributed and helped each other out. Without all of their willingness, they wouldn't be LimitZ.

"Quit daydreaming, Tai. You're going to start soon," his girlfriend informed.

Her tone was a bit irked, but she still was playing it smooth. He knew that she was still cut because he hadn't told her about how he'd be coaching soccer away for a week. After all, he was planning to tell all his friends, in LimitZ, during the current practice. Then again, it was his fault for not taking into consideration that he was telling they day before he would leave. So, either way, it was bound to happen.

He knew that Mimi would soon get over it. They often got into quick small fights, but it would immediately be forgotten since they always liked the 'making up' scene.

His sister switched on the mix, sending music through the speakers located in different positions throughout the factory. Immediately, they all began to warm up and loosen up to the rhythm and the beat of the song. Mimi stayed on her seat, with a pen and paper resting on her lap awaiting for the remainder four members to come up with dance actions. He caught sight of Yamato beckoning the girl next to Mimi to be his dance partner. The girl with matching blonde tresses gave a gruff nod accompanied with a '_Why not_?,' jumping onto the cement ground and standing next to her cousin. Takeru gave her a thumbs up while Kari gave a bright tired smile.

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down_

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around 'cause_

_I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine_

_baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me_

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me_

_search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine_

_shorty like mine_

The beat was slow, but it still was good. Dancing wasn't only about being fast. He side-glanced at Catherine. She was an average dancer. She couldn't really dance much besides shaking her hips well enough and chortling at every dance move she would make. Yamato was laughing too, her positive aura obviously contagious. It had been a while since he had seen his best friend laugh out loud. And he was glad that her lively personality had taken him away from his problems just for a moment.

_You got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mine)_

_Cute face nice size like (mine)_

_Stay kitted hood wit it like (mine)_

_Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up_

**xxxxx**

Takeru took this opportunity to present one of his dance moves he had conjured up. It contained lifting his partner, Kari, into the air and letting her slide down his body, under his legs and then doing a spin-jump before break-dancing onto the floor. Out of all the guys, Takeru still maintained to be the fittest physically. Taichi shook his head. There was no way both Yamato and he could do that.

Mimi took down the move, though. She pointed out that it would be and look good as leaving move for when both Kari and he would leave the stage. With addition, that most of the girl fans for LimitZ really enjoyed Takeru's '_up tempo_' break-dancing.

_This is why I'm Hot_

_This is why I'm Hot_

_This is why_

_This is why_

_Uh_

_This is why I'm Hot (Uh)_

_This is why I'm Hot_

_This is why I'm Hot_

_Whoo_

_This is why_

_This is why_

_This is why I'm Hot_

"Why don't we add this?" Mimi leapt off the sofa, letting her scribing notes fall onto it, and did a fast paced twirl, collapsing into the ground and slowly lifting herself up with the exaggeration of her locks of hair shaking off her face.

"Somewhere in the routine, we have to push the guys aside too," Kari added.

_I'm hot cuz I'm fly (fly)_

_You aint cuz you're not (Mims)_

_This is why _

_This is why_

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why I'm hot _

That's how it went on for the next hours. Each member giving their thoughts about this and that and showing each other what they can attach to the drill of movements. It was a tedious procedure, but they eventually managed to pull all the moves into a good routine. It was a pretty good dance move. It involved quite a lot more complications than anything they had ever danced to before, but they could cope with it. They felt more confident considering they finally came about to have a confirmed dance move than doing one last minute. Plus, they had a lot of time to polish each move off. They had enough time to learn how to it in exact precision with the other crewmembers. For now, they'd have a break and leave the rest of the practicing for each weekend to slowly learn the routine by heart and with not a single mistake. In other words, Sora definitely had a lot to catch up on.

There were a lot of lifts in their new routine as well. Taichi was sure he'd have a broken back at the end of their rehearsal by the so-many times he had to lift Mimi up into the air, especially one of the challenging moves – when they had to hold their partners with one arm. It was helpful that Mimi trusted him when he carried her and that she was flexible as well. Takeru seemed to have no effort lifting his sister up; whereas Catherine simply shook her head at the matter. She knew her limits when it came to dancing and there was no way she'd be lifted into the air. It was quite amusing seeing Yamato practice with an invisible partner.

All of the dancers were quite pleased with the mix that Izzy had brewed up for them. The music was easy to dance to and the transition between each song was not even close to noticeable. Izzy had also pulled in a song under another one, which went throughout the whole track. LimitZ was lucky to attain such a talented DJ. It was no wonder that Izzy had become famous. Though, it was evident, that Izzy hadn't need their dance group to become popular. He easily had the skill to become famous without them. Taichi was sure that in the realrun he would have effortlessly made it to the top as one of the best disk jockeys born.

Soon, they were all packing, equally tired and exhausted. Mimi was unhooking the plug to the CD player while Yamato offered to carry it. They couldn't leave behind valuables considering the factory wasn't exactly one of the securest places in Odaiba. The time was already 10 o'clock and Takeru, Hikari and Catherine had to make it to their school before twelve.

"How are you getting back?" Yamato questioned his brother, as he was about to exit the place. Even though Yamato may have seemed to appear more calm and laid back after returning from the martial arts retreat, he still possessed some sort of protectiveness over his younger sibling.

"We'll be fine, Yama," Catherine called over her shoulder. "We'll get a cab. Kari and I already brought all our backpacks, so we can leave straight away. See you guys, it was nice to finally meet you all! Though, I can't really say that since I haven't met Sora yet. But…oh well."

"Don't worry, you'll get to see her next time," Mimi smiled.

Takeru exchanged glances with Yamato, just about to follow the girls.

"HEY!" the three younger teenagers turned around to face him. "I need to tell you all something."

"What is it, Tai?" his sister asked.

"I'm not going to able to make the next prac," Taichi declared to the group.

"That's not fair. And you're always the one telling us off when we can't make it," Takeru sniggered.

"Shut your mouth, TK," Taichi snapped. "I've got to train soccer kids for a whole week. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Kari raised an eyebrow, "And you tell us now? Can't you get out of it?"

"I can't," Taichi said, scratching his back nervously with a small shrug. "Sorry."

They group exchanged glances at one each other in silence until Catherine interrupted them. "Shouldn't we go now?"

"Yeah…"

Just about as they were about to leave again, Taichi called out to them for the second time, jingling his car keys. "I'll give you all a lift to make it up to you guys!"

"Then we consider you forgiven," TK laughed.

"Didn't you say that you were going to give Matt and I a lift too?" Mimi inquired. "Maybe your future occupation should be a taxi driver by the rate you're going."

"Haha, funny," Taichi rolled his eyes.

"How are we going to fit, then?" Catherine asked. "We're going to be overloaded in your car."

"Prepare to not inhale," Taichi said. "Don't worry, we'll fit in. It'll just be a little bit squashy."

"Not a little-"

"Fine…a _lot._ But just think about it…at least you won't have to pay for the cab. It's a free lift."

"That's true," Kari smirked.

"Cheap sister," Tai smirked back. "Nuh…it'll work out okay in the end. I'll be dropping Mimi and Matt off first so there will be plenty of space for you all."

"Fantastic, now…can we hurry up?" TK replied urgently. "I reek really bad. I didn't put on any deodorant."

"No wonder this place stinks," Mimi teased.

"Remember who's the one that had to be lifted by him," Kari said.

"Hey…don't be a tight ass!"

They all crowded around towards the exit. Taichi slowly waited for them to go down until a hand reached his shoulder. He froze for a bit, turning around to see Yamato.

"Scared the shit out of me there. What's up?"

"Can you drop me off at with Mimi at Sora's…if you don't mind? It's on the way…and I can easily walk back to our house from there. Anyway, you'll only have to make one stop and-"

"No worries. I'll do it."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime," he responded. "Just next time…don't be afraid to be corny. If you wanted to check up on Sora, that's fine. Just be straightforward instead of making some lousy-ass excuse that I can see through."

"Sure," Yamato chuckled.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Really…I don't know what I'm going to do. He's not going to be here in Odaiba for a week! For a _week! _I mean…at least when he teaches I get the chance to have a glimpse of him almost each day…but it's a week, Matt! How can I deal with not seeing him for a week? What am I going to do?"

"Stop panicking, for one," Yamato advised. "Don't worry, Meems. It'll work out fine. Nothing bad will happen to him."

"He could have told me, at least," Mimi stressed, pulling her keys from her pocket and trying to place it into the keyhole. She was having difficulty since her hand was shaking from her sudden panic attack.

"Maybe Sora can open the door."

"Nuh, she never answers the door during nighttime because she's usually in the shower at this time?"

Yamato twisted his wrist to see the time. He frowned, "At eleven pm?"

"It's her routine…she can't get out of it," Mimi said, attempting for the third time to get the key inside its hole.

"Oh, I see," Yamato replied. He took the keys away from her and easily unlocked the door. "Calm down, Mimi. He'll make it up to you. Kamiya always has something up his sleeve. I'm sure he'll give you something when he returns."

Her chocolate shaded eyes turned another colour, as if in another tantrum. "I hope he gets me something good!"

The pair stepped inside, sliding off their shoes.

"I'll call Sora. Help yourself with a cool drink or something. Get me one too! I'm dying for a drink. We really bet ourselves up this time. It was a lucky thing Sora didn't have to go."

"Yeah," he replied tersely. He was too tired and anxious with what Takeru had told him earlier. He collapsed onto the couch.

_'Right now…she needs you to trust her.'_

What did his brother mean? It frustrated him that he didn't know the answer. Right now…he just wanted to know. Could it be that only TK knew? Did any of the other LimitZ members know? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Mimi had already gone out of the room and back in.

"She's still in the shower. Wow…you must be really tired! You didn't even go and get us drinks," Mimi laughed, jumping onto the couch besides him. She flicked on the television while they waited for Sora to get out of the shower.

There wasn't anything really on. During nighttime Odaiba usually had crappy television shows after all. Mimi decided to watch one episode from Hana Yori Dango (2), which she had taped while they were rehearsing at Maurice's factory. Yamato decided it was a good show, coming from a guy's point of view. It wasn't too sappy since it had a fair amount of humour. Soon, the forty-five minutes of watching had passed and the episode had ended.

"Sora's not out yet," Yamato muttered.

"I'll go check on her," Mimi said worriedly. "I wonder what's up with her."

"I'll come."

He followed Mimi into the hallway. They could just about hear the water pounding down from the showerhead. She knocked on the door, "Sora, honey. Are you okay? You've been in the shower for an hour already. Think of our combined water expenses!"

"She's never like this." Mimi turned to the face Yamato, voice softening down. She abruptly exclaimed, "I'm coming in!"

Mimi pushed him aside and entered. "Sora…are you alright?"

Eagerness consumed him. Sora wasn't replying to Mimi. All of a sudden Mimi had returned from inside the bathroom to face him. "She's already dressed, so you can come in."

Yamato set foot into the room. The water was still falling down, Mimi had already begun to turn off the taps. He turned to the empty basin. He let a sigh of relief when he saw not a single drop of blood anywhere in the room. But he couldn't help but frown, forehead creasing with worry and concern, when he saw Sora squatting down by the bathtub with her arms around her knees. She was wearing long sleeved pyjamas, with a scarf added to her night attire. From the looks of things, it appeared that she had been transfixed in the exact same spot for a long time.

"Sora?" Mimi muttered. "What's up? Stop…don't be like this! Maybe you need some sleep. You're always overworking-"

Sora shook her friend's grasp furiously off her, edging away from Mimi.

"Are you angry at me, Sor?" Yamato questioned seriously. Her cinnamon shaded eyes stared up at him in uncertainty, but warmed a bit when she took into account that the person was.

"No."

"Can you tell us what's wrong?"

"I can't…"

Mimi spoke up, "Sora? Do you want to tell us anythin-"

The auburn haired female flinched. She replied dryly, "I can't…I can't tell you."

Mimi nodded, taking the rejection well. It was clear that Sora didn't want to speak to her best friend at that particular moment. "I'll get us some drinks."

The standing girl motioned to Yamato to look after her as she went to fetch some drinks. Yamato closed his eyes for a bit, unsure of his own next move. He squatted down next her and he could feel her inch away a bit.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying. You could at least give me the luxury to do that."

"There's no point."

"Don't be an idiot," Yamato murmured. He let his arm go around her shoulder. She jumped and pushed him off. "I didn't know you hated me that much, Sor."

"I'm sorry Matt…I just…I can't do this right now. Not…I can't even tell Mimi," her words were all over the place.

"What happened to you?"

"It's nothing…I'll get over."

"Keep trying to act strong, Sor, that will never get you anywhere. You'll keep going around in circles if you don't tell anyone. Someone will know eventually."

Her eyes widened, "TK told you?"

"TK told me nothing," he defended. "He left that job to you."

"I can't…" she put a finger between her scarf and neck, so that she could breath more.

"Why are you wearing a scarf, Sora?" Yamato queried. Then it hit him, but TK's words stopped him from doing anything.

_'Don't jump to conclusions…'_

Knowing that Sora wasn't even ready for a relationship, the jealousy faded down. The last time he checked, she wasn't ready for anything. Perhaps that was why he never gained the courage to ask her out. He had wanted to for a long time, but things kept happening. Interruption after interruption. He was meant to tell her that night…but it would have to wait for some other time when she was at least sane enough.

So if Sora wasn't ready to be intimate with someone…she couldn't have gotten drunk and made out with someone. Out of all three girls in LimitZ, Sora was the weakest drinker. She was the type that always stayed sober during parties to look after everybody else. She liked keeping herself in control. She wasn't the spontaneous type. Everything she did had to be done a certain fashion…and being drunk and getting with someone wasn't her. He knew her better than that…then what was it? What had rendered her so-

Unless someone forced himself onto her.

"Who kissed you, Sor?"

Her eyes closed. "You can't tell Mimi."

"Why do you keep saying that? Don't tell Mimi this…don't tell Mimi that."

"Really, Matt," she said softly. "Just don't."

"Fine…just tell me who the bastard is…what did he do to you?"

"Matt…stop it."

"Are you hurt…did," his voice went cold. "Did he rape you?"

Her eyes opened. Her jaw tightened, forcing herself not to break up into pieces. "No. He almost did."

"Bastard…what he do?"

"I don't want to say, Matt."

Yamato already knew that she had gotten it bad from the stranger. Even though Sora was wearing a scarf, it didn't cover her whole neck, her neck was visibly red. Whoever gave her all the hickeys bit like a beast. He was sure that she was going to get a lot nasty bruises.

Sora's body was shaking now. She was rocking herself back and forth as if trying the nightmare in her head to go away. She was trying to be strong again, holding herself together.

"Let it out, Sora. I'm here," Yamato whispered. He let his arms fall around her fragile body as he placed her head on his shoulder and rocked her. She cringed at first, but adjusted to the crane of his neck. "I'm here Sora…I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"You weren't-"

"I'm sorry."

"I was inwardly calling for you, Yamato. I was calling for someone to rescue me. I…I couldn't escape. You must have somehow heard my scream for help…because your brother came to my rescue."

"TK did?"

"Yeah…he saved me from _him. _He said hurting me would be his revenge…"

_Revenge…Don't tell Mimi…Dysfunktion…could it be…_

He could feel all the emotion inside him begin to lividly rage. A catharsis feeling of anger suddenly making sense.

_No, not 'could it be.' Sora was referring to Acey all along.…_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"I'm going to see the teacher if I can change one of my subjects," Kari declared. "I'm sick of taking biology when I hate every single bit of it. I don't even plan to be a doctor!"

"Well…no one's stopping you," Catherine indicated.

"Fine…I'm going now!" Kari marched out of the dorm with a new-found energy that Catherine had never known she'd had.

Lately, Kari wasn't as energetic as she was when she first him. This greatly concerned her. She wasn't stupid to not know that her dorm friend was bulimic. From entering the bathroom for all the occasional times, she noticed the discrete stench of regurgitation. And she wasn't a fool to notice that lately Kari had an instantaneous new fashion sense for extremely baggy clothes.

Catherine stifled a yawn. They had arrived back at campus at 1.30am and was woken at 6am by Kari's routine of waking up early in the morning to exercise and flex her muscles for a few dance rehearsal moves. Catherine was pleased and in awe when she had yesterday seen the LimitZ group together. She had never expected them to be that good and never knew about the hidden mechanics that it had to take to prepare for each of their performances. She yawned again.

Either way…Kari's weight was getting to her. She had to ring up TK. She double checked the outside corridors to make sure that she had definitely left the dormitories and was well far from their room. It was all clear. She sighed…she couldn't tell Yamato because then he'd have an over-protective fit and tell Taichi who would _also_ have an over-protective brother fit. The only person she knew that could keep his mouth shut (unless forced) was her other cousin – TK.

She laid on her bed, stomach grazing on her blanket as she waited for her cousin to pick up the other line.

"HEY HONEY!" the other end bellowed, causing Catherine to almost drop her cell.

Catherine blinked…"Err…TK? It's Cat. Have you lost it?"

"Oh…hi Cat! Sorry, I thought you were Kari."

"You speak to Kari that way?"

"No…it's Dai. Daisuke! I was just baggin' TK with Kari, but I didn't know it was you and-"

"Pass the phone!" Catherine could hear TK's voice grumbling in the background. "Don't be such a dick!"

"Sorry Cat, TK's been pissy ever since-"

"Shut-up!" There was a squabble over fighting over the phone until TK spoke up, obviously winning the battle for the line. "Cat? Anything the matter?"

"Kari…"

"What about her?" TK muttered. He then began to list, "She goes to the toilet constantly, she doesn't eat, she's snappy, she's pale, she wears oversized shirts…is their anything else I'm missing?"

"She's brunette and bulimic?" Catherine offered.

"Close enough. But yeah, it sorta hits the target."

"So you knew…and you didn't do anything about it?"

"Believe me, Cat, I've tried. She's too stubborn…and I'll never gain her trust again if I go blabbing about her on her family."

Catherine agreed, "That's true."

"I would be an idiot if I didn't recognize, each practice, how much weight she's lost when I give her lifts. If anything happens to her…"

"You appear really worried."

"Shut-up, Cat," TK growled. But Catherine knew, that at that moment, he would be fighting a disastrous blush. "DAISUKE, SHUT-UP!"

"What's happening?"

"Here, I'll put you on speaker phone."

"THESE NOODLES TASTE REALLY GOOD! It's my first time having ramen. That's what you call it yeah? Ramen? Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Daisuke repeated, testing the word rolling out of his tongue a dozen times. "It's ramen, yeah Cat?"

"Yeah," Cat guffawed from her end of the line. "Is that all you want to say about Kari? She might come in on me anytime soon."

"Nuh…not really," TK muttered. "Oh…but-"

Catherine had the impression that they were tackling over the phone because the next thing she heard was Daisuke's voice. "Yeah…there's a party on this week. One of the girls' invited us. Drag Kari along…we'll have a blast."

Excitement stirred in Catherine's stomach. Name any party, Catherine would be there. Even if she wasn't invited, she'd crash it anyway.

"We're coming."

"Fantastic! TK will message you the details…it's later on this week. Or…we'll tell you during dance practise tomorrow?"

"Dance practise?" Catherine blinked. "Since when are you part of LimitZ? I thought their dance prac is every Sunday."

"No, doofus! I meant ballroom."

"Oh," Catherine laughed at her own stupidity. "Sure. See the both of you then!"

She hung up the phone, feeling refreshed and partly glad. She still felt anxious with Kari's whole weight situation and that talking to TK did make her feel better…but she wanted something more active and sure to assist making Kari better. Though, she was glad that Daisuke had just invited both of them to a party. It had been a while since she had last been cordially invited. Though it was a second-hand invite…she was still pretty content about it.

Then it struck her. One of the girls' had invited him. Meaning…one of the girls' from her school obviously wanted to hook up with Daisuke or Takeru. Over her dead body. She had a second strike when she realized that it was most likely her ex-bestfriend's birthday party.

She smirked. Let the bitch fight begin…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**_(1)_**_ Dux: valedictorian (in Australia)_

**_(2)_**_ Hana Yori Dango: I'm absolutely addicted to this jdrama show at the moment. haha_

I promised you all that I'd finish this story before updating my others. But I've decided to update one of my others to have a short break from this story. It's not that I hate updating this story…it's just there's so much effort and a lot to write in each chapter. For example, **this chapter was 29 pages on Word!** It took me a long time to update (again) because I found it hard to fit it in my schedule. I've been so busy. It's 01:10am and I'm tired. So…that's all for now. Take care dears! Hope you liked this chapter!

**AGAIN: **Please avoid grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I had no time to edit.

**Songs Used (it's been a long time I haven't used songs in this fic too):**

Shorty Like Mine _by_ Bow Wow Ft. Chris Brown

This Is Why I'm Hot _by_ MIMS


	17. x:: chapter 17 ::x

_Written: 19.o3.o7_

**Thanks to: **_x.'ThatGirl-, pain herself, michi-fan, Wishinstahhz, miaow227, Takari lady aka D-3 & JyouraKoumi. _

**To my reviewers: I will give you a proper reply tomorrow. I just wanted to put this chp up before I go to sleep…it's already late…and I need my shut-eye. Haha. Thanks for reading this story so far, guys. You're the true reason why I update this story. Thanks for your support!**

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Double Trouble**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Regardless to the** event that had occurred almost five days ago, Sora knew she had to move on. Scattered memories of the incident still haunted her. Just his name made her shiver and feel helpless with disgust. Most of Acey's hickeys had already disappeared by now, though there were still quite a lot of bruises. She shook her head.

She knew the effects of dwelling and, no, she wasn't going to do that again. What happened had happened…and she had a life to live. Sure there would be let downs, but shit happened…just how magnificent things did too. And right now she had her store to maintain. Many people took her flowering retail business for granted, assuming that it was easy work. In actual fact, the labour was immensely difficult…especially when she worked by herself most of the time. She circled the store, sweeping the fallen leaves away. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt another's presence breathing at the back of her bare neck.

"Hey…"

In response, she let out a high-pitched scream escape from her lips, automatically using her broomstick to her defense and pointing it directly at the person standing there. She let out a loose sigh and dropped the broomstick to the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Sora."

Her eyes wavered at the young youth who was putting his hands up in aghast, but gained his slick composure back. His eyes were glittering with amusement, jet-black hair a mess and he displayed one of his flawless grins, side-dished with his killer dimples. "Chillax! A bit paranoid, aren't we?"

"How come the chimes didn't make any sound?"

"They fell," he said, handing her the broken chimes. She accepted it, walking towards the desk and placing it there. She still felt rather shocked and decided to take a seat to let her body get back to parasympathetic stage.

Then she remembered who the younger boy was. She had only seen her twice. The first time was at Jyou's welcome back party for Tai, the second was watching him perform at the Red Room – Yamato's band member in The Teen-Age Wolves. Therefore, making this her third acquaintance for the third time. But why was _he_ here? Why did Rosalyn's brother want to talk to her? Was she behind this? The last time she had spoken to Rosalyn was at the soccer match…but concerning their strange affiliation with Yamato…they were somewhat over it and had overcome the uncertainties and became friends.

"You know…a hello would be good too?"

The auburn headed woman simpered. "Sorry, Brian. Forgive my rudeness. How are you?"

"Well…it's pretty rude for you to call me Brian when I do recall telling you to call me Bri."

"Fine, Bri," she laughed, it was so easy to talk and just as well to tease him. "But we've only talked once…and let's just say, you were highly intoxicated."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"I find it strange how you even remember me talking to you…you were pretty out of it."

"Well…Lyn sort of refreshed my memory. Plus, I can pretty much memorize any conversation I have when I talk to a hot gal whether I'm out of it or not."

"You're never out of pick-up lines, are you?" Sora questioned, shaking her head at him.

He gasped, "You've found me out!"

She laughed again, "So I'm guessing you know about who I am to Rosalyn now?"

His goofy persona disappeared, "Yeah...she almost tells me everything. It's good to know that Matt picked a good girl, though. Plus…Lyn doesn't even realize the lots of girls that are after it…she doesn't even know it. But I'm not really surprised because she works practically everywhere and she possesses the same genes as me."

"Thanks, I guess," Sora responded, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or not. "Though…Matt and I…we're not really going out."

"Not yet? How longgg?" Bri dragged. "I mean…he broke up with Lyn ages ago…and he still hasn't-"

Sora coughed, "So…you came here to snoop?"

"Nuh…Lyn already knows you're good for him. I just came here…well…to…apply for a job?" he gave a smug smile, pulling out some sheets from his school backpack and handing it to her. "It's my resume. I personally didn't even know you were working here…I just saw the sign for recruitment hanging out…and I thought why not?"

She read through his resume, nodding her head at least twice in satisfaction, until she stared back at him frowning. "I don't know…Bri."

"C'mon! Give me a chance! I've worked at McDonalds before…so don't tell me I lack experience…you can teach me! I'm a loyal dude! Sure…I can pretty much be reckless…but it when it comes to job…I am so good. Really good. Absolutely good! _Unbelievably_ good-."

"You can stop now," Sora sighed. The lad was so persistent. She didn't know if Brian had the seriousness for this job. What was he playing at? Marching into her precious store, acting like a buffoon and expecting a job at the end of it? This boy truly had not a single idea what business was.

"I mean…look at you! It even looks like you need my assistance getting all freaked out before!"

"Okay," she straightened her back against her wooden chair as she eyed the standing teenager. "Mimi usually helps out when she doesn't have school. Bri, I actually want to hire someone who can work during weekdays…not someone still studying. I mean…Mimi would do it now, but she's at school. Wait. Hold on…you're _wagging_!"

"I want to quit school, Sora."

She gaped. The guy had it made…and he wanted to quit? If she had the opportunity to finish and graduate…if she had the money, after returning back from America, she would have continued her schooling with Mimi. But this guy…he just wanted to quit. Just like that?

"Why…it even says in your track record that your end of year results for three consecutive years was the highest…"

"Glad to know you properly read my resume," he picked his nails.

"Are you an idiot? You've got to be shitting me!"

"I shit you not," he said. "All I really wanna do is quit school and make it big with our band…once we convince Matt to stay with us for sure."

She shook her head, confirming to herself. "Bri, you really are an idiot."

"C'mon Sora…I'll beg. Do you want to me to fall down on my knees and proclaim my undying love for you? Is that what you want? I'll do it! Just give me the darn job!"

"What if you don't make it big?"

"Playing my guitar is all that matters to me. That's what truly makes me idiot."

"You are an idiot," she said for the tenth time. "Do you know the truth about the real world? It's harsh…it doesn't give a damn. You have to be really lucky-"

"And you think I haven't thought about that?"

She stared at him. He was serious. He had been ranked the highest in his year level for three years…she knew he wouldn't be dumb enough to go head first into this without thinking it over. Brian definitely had the people skills for this job. She also knew that teaching him to do certain duties in the store wouldn't be hard at all. _Give him a chance…_

"Fine."

He let her answer sink in before giving a large smile. "Serious?"

"Yeah."

"Mad! I can't wait to-"

"Under one condition…"

He gulped. "Yes?"

"You've got to go to school still. That's the deal."

"_Awww_…Sora! You're impossible! But you said you were looking for someone who would work during the days-"

"You're in eleventh grade, right? By now…you have free periods. I know this because Tai and Matt used to talk about it when they were your age. Drop by your timetable some other time…and you can slide in those free spots for work. Other than that, you've got after and before school as well. You gotta wake up really early-"

"Didn't you hear me right, Sora? I want to quit school."

"I told you about the condition. Think about it, Bri. If your band doesn't work out in the end, but I'm sure it will, you've got something to fall back on…your education! On the other hand, if your band becomes successful…why not try getting into university for a course focusing on the music industry?"

"Whoa…I haven't thought about that. That's a great proposition to think about!"

"For a smart kid, you're pretty slow."

"Tight ass," he snickered. His smile still was visible on his face. "Okay, it's a deal."

"One more thing?"

"Another?" he groaned.

"Out of all jobs…why did this capture your interest? A guy being a florist isn't that common, ya know? It seems a little feminine for you…"

"Oh, how I've been waiting for you to ask that," he smiled. "Well, dear Sora, it's the perfect place to pick up girls. I mean…think about it…the girls will think of me as such a sensitive guy…and they'll all flock to me. I mean…how sexy is that? I will seriously gain you more customers, Sora."

"Now I'm starting to regret hiring you," she said in mirth. "Just don't break too many hearts."

In some sense, she realized that perhaps hiring the youth would be a good thing for her as well. His optimistic aura was quite rewarding to be around, like some sort of stress outlet.

"Thanks, Sora. I'll leave now-"

Sora smirked. She wasn't going to let him off this easily. If he wanted to know how hard this business was, she'd let him have a taste of it from day one. She untied her checkered apron and threw it at him. He caught it and muttered, "Huh?"

"Since you've wagged school, you've got nothing else better to do so I might as well teach you a few stuff around here," she explained, "In other words, I'm not going easy on you, Bri."

He chuckled, "Bring it on."

She watched him vanish into the back room to put away his backpack and put on his apron, casually adjusting to his new environment. While she had been conversing with him, she couldn't help but wonder about The Teen-Age Wolves and what Yamato had to do with them. Was he going to rejoin them? What about LimitZ…would he abandon LimitZ? Her head felt heavy from all the thoughts. Yamato…

'_Let it out, Sora. I'm here…'_

After Yamato had come to see her that night…she couldn't erase how nice, gentle and caring he had been. It felt as if he had transformed into someone older and mature. Sure, she had bumped into him a couple of times after that night…and even then, she sensed a sudden growth in his maturity. And even the way how he interacted with everyone…he was…_different._ And it definitely wasn't in a bad way. She felt her face become hot as she reminisced him rocking her in his arms. Damn it.

Abruptly, someone placed his or her hands onto her shoulders. She tensed, almost screaming again and relaxed when she saw it was Bri. His dimples clearly mocking her. "So…let's get started, _Master_ Sora. Teach me everything there is to do with plants with petals."

This was certainly going to be a long session…the boy had no idea what the definition of being a 'florist' meant.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"…glad we managed to snatch some time off you. You've been so busy lately, man," Leigh chuckled, tuning a couple of his off-key strings on his guitar. "I swear, it's like you've forgotten about us."

Yamato swigged down some water, soothing his throat. From the stool by the bar, which he was seated at, he gazed at the electric guitarist. "I've been quite caught up. I can't really rely on Mrs. Kamiya's money all the time. With my sensei taking me under his wing and employing me I've been working four days a week. Plus…don't you feel loved? I reserved just this day for you guys."

"Nuh, I hate sappy shit," James joined into the conversation bluntly, crossing his arms and spun around to face the bartender. Gruffly he muttered, "Pass me some vodka, Lyn."

"Shout me one too!" Abby called out from behind her drum set.

"Sure thing. I'll get some ice for you guys," she winked, walking away from the band members to a room behind the counter where the freezer was.

He grunted in response.

The bar was dark, yet Yamato caught a twinge of red colour James' cheeks. It seemed they carried the same reluctance to confess to the girl they each liked. Sure, he understood he had been a boulder when he was dating Rosalyn…but it was inexcusable that he had the chance when he had flown to America for a year.

"Where is that prick?" James remarked in his croaky voice. "I thought I told him to come at seven."

"Ha," Abs murmured. "He's probably out trying to hit on some girl."

"Well, I'll saw his head off if he doesn't make it in five minutes."

Yamato absorbed the shady atmosphere. He sure missed hanging out with the guys, excluding Abs and Rosalyn who both certainly didn't pass as them. They were his girls. They were the people he had used to hang around before the whole LimitZ saga began.

"What the fuck are you laughin' at."

He laughed harder, Leigh teaming up with him.

Yeah, and he missed James snide remarks. He had to be the bitchiest guy he knew. If he had a verbal fight with anyone, he'd have them crying in less than a second. He could take down even bastards like Acey anytime he wished. But apart from James' sinister nature, he was naturally a nice guy – that is, to people he knew and liked. He'd never admit to liking to someone…but if he spoke to you, including M-rated language, it meant that you were on good terms with him. His bad-ass attitude always made him laughed. Minus the attitude, he was a fairly handsome man that could have girls crawling onto him. But that wouldn't be James.

"Heads up!" Rosalyn called, tossing the sealed bottle to Abs who caught it. She slid the glass with ice to James who didn't bother to say thanks.

"That's not fair! Why does James get ice? You playing favoritism?" Abs snickered, acknowledging James' little crush.

"Oh, you didn't tell me. Sorry Abs."

"But James didn't tell you."

"He always likes his alchi cold."

At that moment Leigh couldn't hold it in. He guffawed, Yamato joining him seconds later.

"Shut-up the fuck up!" the keyboardist growled in embarrassment.

Rosalyn stared around at her lively atmosphere, lost. She didn't know what everyone was laughing at, but she shrugged nonetheless. "I have warned you so many times that alchi isn't good for you…"

"Red wine is," Yamato couldn't help.

"From a part-time nurse's perspective…I still think you shouldn't-"

"I'm home, sweethearts!" a young boy announced, parading in and tossing his bag onto the wooden ground. "Man, Lyn. You effing rock! I can't believe you got The Red Room rented out for tonight!"

"Well…I work here…and it's under construction," Rosalyn said pointedly. One of her eyebrows' raised. "Please limit your swearing, Bri."

"What about James? He swears all the time!"

"It's a habit of his now. He can't do anything about it. But we all love him, nevertheless."

Abs let off a squeak of a giggle, sending Leigh and Yamato to start laughing again. Brian and his sister blinked, not quite sure what was funny. While James…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Yamato jumped off his chair and made his way to the stage after recovering from the disease called 'sniggering.' "Bri, why you late?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I got a job!"

"Well…congrats!" Abs smiled, messing up the youngest members' hair. "Where at?"

"A florist. Sora's florist if you want to be precise."

"Really?" Yamato's suspicion raised while Rosalyn stared at them from the bar where she was presently rinsing empty glasses.

"She was hiring. I applied. And now I work there. She's a hard labourer though. Evil…I swear."

"Enough chit-chat…let's fricken' play already," the grumpy keyboardist grumbled.

The other members decided to let James off this time, considering they had over-exceeded laughing at him that night. Each member stationed themselves to their positions. Rosalyn switched on the stage lights and turned up the volume to the speakers. Abs started the song with the beat of clicking her drumsticks together. Yamato closed his eyes and when the fifth beat came he began to sing…

_Do you ever dream?_

_Do you ever cry?_

_Do you ever smile the way we used to?_

_Do you ever laugh?_

_Do you ever dance?_

_Do you ever smile the way we used to?_

_Because…_

The drumming began, while the keyboard gradually entered with only two notes per bar. Then in came Bri, slowly strumming into the song…

_I've been waiting here all along_

_I finally know_

_That where I belong_

_It's with you_

_It's with you…_

Leigh's electric buzzed off, giving more energy to the song while James' notes from the keyboard quickened. Yamato strummed his rhythm guitar as he dug into the second verse.

_Have you forgotten our stars?_

_Have you forgotten searching?_

_Have you forgotten what we used to be?_

_Have you forgotten me?_

_Have you forgotten our love?_

_Have you forgotten what we used to be?_

_Because…_

_I've been waiting here all along_

_I finally know_

_That where I belong_

_It's with you_

_It's with you…_

Being the one supporter there, Rosalyn screamed approval and cheers filled with excitement and ecstasy from the bar. It was coming to the end of the song and the music was getting more momentum. Yamato's voice was growing louder, compensating over Leigh and Brian's crazy guitar playing.

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you lonely?_

_Are you glad to forget what we were?_

_Are you with someone else?_

_Are you smiling?_

_Are you glad to forget what we were?_

_No, you can't have met someone else_

_No, you can't have met someone else…_

Not a single instrument was playing now, only Yamato's vocals that finished the song as he repeated the last line in a soft broken voice.

"It'd darn fantastic that you can play our song. Abs composed that song…and it took us so long to master it because of all the tricky notes, beats and chords. And all your control…shoot! That was darn good," Rosalyn declared. "Free drinks!"

They watched her disappear back into the freezer to get them bucketloads of ice.

"She's telling the truth…when we're all united…we play like fricken' magic," Leigh commented. "You'll play with us at more gigs, won't you Matt?"

"Sure," he said without thinking.

"He's going to steal all the girls away! His voice is so sensual that it even makes me scream!" Bri exclaimed. "Take me, Matt!"

"Shut-up, moron," Yamato snickered.

The group packed there things up, preparing to go home until Rosalyn pulled Yamato aside. Leigh smiled smugly as he nodded his head at James who was slamming his keyboard into its case. Leigh mimicked a "Jealous."

Yamato dug his hands into his pockets, "What's up?"

"Why does everyone keep on laughing at me?" she asked.

"Ai yai yai, Lyn. You still haven't figure it out, have you?"

"Care to tell me then?"

"James."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He likes you," Yamato conceded to her. He knew that his ex would eventually find out, but he also knew that there was no way in hell James would ever admit it to her. His pride was to high for insignificant matters of such.

"Are you _serious?_" she gaped. "No wonder…"

"What?"

"He always gives me flowers for Valentines Day and he'd never give anything to Abs."

Yamato laughed.

"So what do I do?"

"How I am supposed to know?" Yamato exclaimed. "He's the one that's too pussy-whipped to admit his feelings for you. And you were to blind with all your jobs to see it!"

"Gee…thanks, Matthew," she rolled her eyes. "But I do…no…I don't…"

His gaze challenged her.

"Fine, I do sort of like him…but I don't know. He's well…he's _James_."

"Well…whether you decide soon or not. Whether you get a new boyfriend that he will kill…there is no way in hell he'll ask you out. You'll have to."

"But he has…I just never realized it! He gave me flowers…what more indication did I need? Oh God…I am a-"

"Retard. Yes, we all know that."

She grinned, "Thanks for telling me, doofus! The other guys wouldn't have…"

She gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

His lips tugged upwards, "Anytime, Lyn."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She wasn't really up for that night. She sure as hell wasn't in the right state of mind and mood. She felt like…_well_…really bad. Lately, she really didn't have the energy for anything She was tired and exhausted and expected that Friday night to be a good relaxing time for her. Until Catherine, Takeru and Daisuke decided to drag her along to the party.

According to Catherine, the party they were just about to attend would be the blast of the year. It was the highlight every year. Catherine had practically bullied her out of her oversized basketball jersey and tight denim jeans; to a fitting hot red tank and a skanky black miniskirt. A year ago she would have thought of it as ok to wear considering she had actually looked _good_ in it. But at the moment she felts like she was wearing skin over her skeleton-like body. She had tried her best to get better and put an end to regurgitating whatever she ate…but it just kept getting worse and worse every time. She would probably have to seek special advice…but she wanted to try and recover herself. Then again, it was her Kamiya pride stopping her from truly confessing that she was sick.

Majority of the students from both St. Margaret's' and St. Kevin's were going to be present that night. She pictured cynically, in her mind, of all the catholic students getting wasted. The venue of the party was at the birthday girls' house that so happened to live only nearby to their schools. Thank God. Luckily everyone didn't need to sneak out to go the party considering all the students were sent home (or somewhere else) to stay for that Friday and Saturday because the teachers were going to have a correction period. Takeru and Kari hadn't told their brothers and sought to vacate out an apartment for them as well as Catherine and Daisuke.

At the moment, the four of them were walking on a street to the party location in the dead night. A soft breeze slithered by them and Kari's teeth began to chatter. She complained, "I'm cold."

"I wouldn't be surprised considering what you're wearing," Takeru muttered scornfully.

"Why don't you be a gentleman and offer her your jacket?" Catherine suggested. "Even you, Dai."

"I didn't take a jacket. I'm only wearing a shirt," Daisuke said.

Takeru added, "Me too."

"You guys are hopeless. You don't know how to treat a woman, do you?"

Catherine sighed.

"This is going to suck," Kari scowled, arms crossed together shivering.

"Don't ruin the vibe, Kari! You'll enjoy it, trust me," Catherine assured. "Come on…but you have to admit it…doesn't Kari look hot or _what?_"

"I'm freezing," Kari protested. "I'm not a single twinge bit hot. Not at all."

Catherine avoided Kari and nodded her head at her cousin, "She looks hot…doesn't she, TK?"

Daisuke snickered at Catherine's ploy to get Takeru to concede to it.

"Technically, she looks cold," Takeru objected. He snarled, "She looks like a stick."

Catherine sent him a warning glance. Kari had already caught onto what Takeru was trying to do. He was attempting to make her see that she was too fragile and skinny to actually get her act together and do something about it. Even though he was trying to get through her in a gruff way, he cared. He had done this so many times…but on all the times it stubbornly made her want to be cured by being dependant on none other but herself.

_Feels good, feels good, baby clap your hands_

_Feels good, feels good, baby clap your hands_

_Feels good, feels good, baby clap your hands_

_Feels good, feels good, baby clap your hands_

As they strolled closer to their destination, they could just about make out the sub-whoopers pumping up in the house and crowds of people gathering around the entrance.

It had been a long time since Kari had been to a party. The last party she had been to was Jyou's…and that didn't quite end up well. She glanced at Takeru…it was the same with him. That night he was dressed in a suave polo that was –

She caught his blue eyes dart in a particular direction then dart away. He did it again and she saw a faint line of worry appear on his forehead.

"TK…what's wrong?"

It jerked from staring at the specific way and looked back at her. "Nuh…fine."

Takeru always knew when she was lying…and the same could be said vice versa. Something had caught his eye. They had arrived at their terminus and filed into the house. The walls shook with the music playing…

_Hey_

_Ever since back in the day_

_To old O.P.P down to Hip-Hop Hooray_

_Who invented party anthems to ease stress away_

_You got drama, nevermind that_

_Naughty by Nature, 3L-dub on star track_

_We got the flavor, make your hands clap, toes tap_

_And cross a culture and generation age gap_

_Never can you fade that_

_We make your body like rock to this_

_Everybody's block party gonna wop to this_

_So to the family here's another one and all those_

_haters ain't thinkin' we still havin' fun, better throw_

_your towel in, son_

_How many years have we proved we could do this_

_How many people we inspired to pursue this_

_Well, if you wanna test the man, the truth is_

_Naughty by Nature makes that feel good music_

Instantly, Daisuke, Catherine and Takeru made themselves at home, talking (well, actually screaming) over the music and dispersing to different people to mainly socialize. While she, on the other hand, felt sick. As the night had begun beforehand, she already knew that she wouldn't have a good time. The atmosphere wasn't doing her a favour either. The large house was packed with people that she was finding it difficult to breathe. The buzz of chatter, dancing and steamy heat made her feel nauseous. At least, if she were outside, the cold air would be fresh. She loathed being in sweaty humid parties. Bored and not being stuffed to keep up with her friend's conversations, she thought of something to do. Since she would be still cold if she went out, she crossed going to the backyard out. She crossed dancing because she felt sick. She crossed out socializing because she was in a fowl mood. In the end, Kari finally chose to simply reapply her make-up.

"Bottle?" a random person passed her a Cruiser.

"No thanks," she shook her head, rejecting the offer.

She frailly climbed up the steps and entered the second level of the house. She frowned at all the couples making out and had to step over quite a number of people who had already passed out in the corridor. She reached the end of the hallway, pleased to have finally found a bathroom at the last door. She pulled the door open.

_Feels good_

_dang, dang, I don't wanna go_

_The party ain't a party if it ain't naughty_

_I need a party that's naughty_

_Oh lawdy,it's iicon to naughty_

_It's groove move more of us hate, come on tour_

_with us_

_If everybody smiles it makes the whole day glorious_

_slide left, Slide right_

_Throw your hands high, I know that's right_

_The I strong, we ride strong, double icons_

_Born to stop hurtin', better let bygons be_

_bygons_

_Slide left, slide right_

_Don't just bide out, why you lettin me find out_

_Ooh-wah, ooh-wah, outdoor indoor_

_Hey-yo, drop the keys out the window_

_We got the Marley with my yardies we partyin'_

_Cuz, After the party, it's the afterparty_

She only took a couple of minutes in there. There wasn't much that could be done to her appearance since, for once, her make-up had stayed in place. Darn…she was bored. She avoided the pain in her empty stomach and opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom. She looked grudgingly at one new body that laid in her way – another obstacle she had to pass by. She stepped over the body to only feel the person's hand grasp around her ankle.

"Nice G," the teenage boy smirked, gazing up her skirt.

Growling, she shook his latched hand off and kicked him. "Screw you."

"Oh, I know you want to," he laughed. He pulled himself into a sitting position, with the help of the wall. "Anytime."

She shook her head groaning, "_Argh_."

Kari walked off and gazed at one of the door's name saying "Stephanie's Room, Keep Out!" So…the birthday girl was Stephanie – the girl that would murder Catherine if she was to be seen at the party. Trust Catherine to cause even more trouble. The girl seemed to intentionally love walking into it.

By the time she had staggered down the stairs she could make out Catherine and Daisuke talking in a corner, leaving her to search for Takeru. It wasn't hard spotting him since his hair was a unique natural sandy blond. He was situated besides the DJ bopping to the music by himself, haven't yet unleashing his gifted dance moves. She pushed her way through the throngs of people just in time to see a girl with wavy fiery auburn tresses scramble his way.

"Sure, I'll dance with you," he chuckled. He requested a song to the DJ who gave him the thumbs up. The DJ skillfully slid the new song under the current beat and gradually drew it out of the speakers. Takeru's body closed towards the girl. Kari couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She walked away from him, frustrated. Another reason to hate parties like such. It was a waste of time and unwanted stupid drama.

"Wanna drink, missy?"

"Yeah, sure," she accepted the offer, uncapping the lid and sculling the alcohol down. She flinched, but soon accepted the satisfaction. "Another please."

**xxxxx**

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

Daisuke smiled. For once, it seemed that Takeru's guard had been torn off and was relaxed. He watched his friend let loose to the music, ditching the girl he had been dancing to and began to freestyle unsystematic break-dance moves. His style was scattered…but that's what made him look good at what he did. He hollered, "GO TK!"

He had gotten used to hanging out with his blond-headed friend. Wherever TK Takeru went, attention always was drawn to him. That was probably one of the reasons why Stephanie had personally invited Takeru and allowed to take him along. From the dirty looks that darted at Catherine, he knew that she sure wasn't invited. All of Stephanie's friends felt threatened by her presence that was very not welcomed. Yet the girl remained strong and still lit up with a positive attitude. Somehow, that's what he liked about ever…even though she was tilting more towards the wild side.

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at the way how Catherine flaunted around everywhere, strutting her thang in her brown leather boots and tiger-pattered dress. All male attention was eyeing her up and down, and she just stared at them and sneered or (once in a while) flip a finger at them. Sure…she had all the male attention…but it seemed that everyone (including girls) at the party was to scared to approach her.

"Hey Daisuke, let's shake what our mama's given us!" she winked, pulling him into the living room. Her arms slipped around his neck. They were so close that he caught the spirituous stench of alcohol.

"You've had a bit much to drink," Daisuke commented. He took her arms off him and stole the glass bottle, made sure that no one is in the way, and chucked it.

"You're no fun, Dai," she frowned. She was already wrecked…and it only had been less than an hour they had entered the party. Her unsteady body gave it all away.

"I should go get TK…"

"No," she smiled. "Not now."

Her nose was almost touching him, and he hustled back.

"Dance, Cat? Mind if I take her from you, Daisuke, just for a bit?"

Daisuke turned to face Benjamin - the man-whore himself. He frowned. He knew that Benjamin hadn't approached her when she was sober…so it was awfully suspicious that he ask her to dance now. Since Benjamin hated Catherine's guts…there was no denying that the girl was drop dead gorgeous. Also…he knew that if he got the chance to spend the night with her, he'd be using it against her till the day she died. Benjamin had no feelings for her and Daisuke wasn't an idiot to realize that the guy had a clear mindset about how drunken Catherine was. No. Daisuke wouldn't let him take advantage of her. But Catherine bet him to it…

"Over my fat ass!"

She cackled, inclining her head back. Out of nowhere, she left the two guys staring at her prance back to the living room. _She's lost it…_

Daisuke sighed…he didn't know where Kari was and Takeru was doing his own thing…it looked like he would have to be looking after Catherine that night. He followed her into the living room where people were still grinding. In one end of the room, a bunch of teenagers had formed a circle and he wasn't surprised when he saw Takeru performing and snagging the light. Daisuke really had no idea where he harvested all the vitality and vigor to go all out. He marked Catherine sliding her way towards Takeru. She gave a sly grin, putting up a show and kissing him on the lips. Daisuke groaned. Now if he ever had the chance to kiss Catherine, though it was unlikely it would happen, he would have to deal with the fact that her lips had grazed with Takeru! The thought disgusted him, but not as how disgusted Takeru's face looked at that certain moment. His cousin had just kissed him…_on the lips!_

_Is this the way things are going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)_

_That you were going to make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

Daisuke hurried towards them, making it in time to overhead their conversation over the throbbing speakers.

Takeru blinked, "Err…Cat…what the hell was that? That was bloody gross!"

"But I thought you liked me, Jamie?"

"She's really out of it," Daisuke confirmed to Takeru, frowning at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "She's badly wasted."

"I can tell," he replied. "She's a weak drinker."

"You tell me that…now?" the brunette queried sarcastically. "I mean…we really need to get home soon."

"Dai, let's go home together," Catherine giggled, giving a suggestive wink, putting an arm around him for support. "Just me and you…"

"Don't get any dirty pictures in your head, Daisuke," Takeru warned.

"Let's get Kari, we should go back to our apartment now…" Daisuke proposed.

"Hold up. If Catherine's out of it…" Takeru held onto his cousin, steadying her onto the ground so that she was standing straight. Realization struck him. His laid back composure suddenly became stiffly taut and his face paled as he became alert. "Where's Kari? Who's looking after Kari?"

"I have no clue! I thought you knew," Daisuke yelled over the music.

"Fuck," Takeru cursed, shifting Catherine's weight over to his friend. "I'm going to find her…stay here!"

Daisuke looked briefly at the girl he was bracing up, "It's not like I can go anywhere…"

Parties always turned out retarded when one was sober…because that meant looking after your friends. He pulled Catherine away from the middle of the substitute dance-floor to a free wall. After struggling and huffing, he got to unwind his muscles from the effort. He snuck a glance at her…the blond haired girl gave the impression that she had fainted, but her azure eyes were still lively…looking around at anything she caught sight of.

"Your eyes are reddy-brown," she observed, giggling.

"Really now?" his eyebrow quirked up, smiling.

"Yeah-ha."

Though drunken girls usually turned him off…Catherine was categorized under another genre. She was hell funny. Even if he was drunk…he didn't think he'd ever let his lips touch any of his girl (or guy) cousins. He'd die in humiliation. Daisuke had a feeling that once she had recovered she wouldn't think of what she did to Takeru as a big deal. She was the type of girl to get on with it already…

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!"

Daisuke jumped for a second as he watched the celebrant stalk her way over to Catherine. He definitely knew that this was going to turn out bad. He did summon back that Stephanie was Cat's ex-bestfriend.

He watched Catherine straighten her back against the wall, a crooked loose smile playing onto her facial features. "Dai, honey, tell her to go away. All she ever does is lie to my face."

"You're unbelievable, wench."

"She has a name," Daisuke intervened.

"Was I talking to _you_?"

Daisuke put his palms out at her, signaling no hard feelings, but he still stood by Catherine's side…waiting for the worst to occur.

"It's a pity the pink and green is gone…it actually suited you, ya know?" Catherine more-or-less stated, teeth gleaming.

"Oh Catherine," Stephanie growled. "I never invited you to my party. Why don't you just go home? You don't belong here…no one wants you here."

"Trust me, they do. This party is fricken' boring…everyone knows that a party isn't a party without me here! I liven things up, don't you think?"

"Oh…you livened it enough when you broke my brother's heart-"

"Girls," Daisuke watched Jamie stepped in from examining them. "Stop it. You…you used to be friends…don't start-"

"Jamie, you know I was right!" Catherine said dangerously. "You know it! She's the one that abandoned me when I became-"

"It's always me…this…me that! The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Cat! Why don't you open your eyes for once? Stop being a spoilt brat…stop asking for people to pity you when there's nothing to pity in the damn first place!"

"Don't you dare," Catherine bellowed. "I'm not asking for anyone's pity. You know? I'm glad that we're not friends anymore. You're a lying bitch-"

"Says the girl that became my friend to date my brother," Stephanie barked back. "It's so like you to mess with everything! I'm the birthday girl-"

"Look who's up for the pity fest now!"

"Shut-up, Catherine! You come strutting in here…like you own everything. You know? I let it go…and then you get drunk and…go making out with every guy you see! I invited Takeru because I liked him…and then…oh…you always manage to ruin everything!"

"Why does it matter who I make out with? You don't fuckin' control me…and I'm not even interested in him."

"Whatever."

"He's my cousin! Why would I be interested in my cousin?"

"Well…I'm sorry that you have a strange taste when it comes to guys."

The blonde headed girl seethed.

"Catherine," Daisuke whispered quietly.

Jamie was still standing in between the two girls from leaping at each other.

Catherine's tone dropped a notch. Her face was serious now, "You know, Steph…we've known you since we were younger. And you've never once admitting that you were wrong. I was always the one taking the blame…and I won't let it go by this time. You were blatantly mistaken this time."

"Really now?" she hissed, hands on hips.

"Oh, you know it. Whether or not you suddenly disliked me. Whether not you never saw us as best-friends," Catherine said, tears forming, but she furiously blinked them way, "You don't ever shut anyone out in the cold without an explanation! I always had your back…I even lied for you! You were my best-friend…and when I needed someone to fall on…you _weren't _there."

For once, Stephanie didn't retort back. Every guest was staring at the two old best-friends in owe and curiosity with what was happening next. It was a lethal silence until…"Let's go, Daisuke. I'm done here. Happy sixteenth birthday, Steph."

Daisuke followed her departure out the door. But before he left the party, he glanced back. Jamie was there, putting a comforting arm around his sister. Though…what stood out to him was seeing the celebrant crying…

Catherine's words had reached the ice queen.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Takeru checked outside at the backyard first. The place was infested with rowdy teenagers…but he couldn't see Kari amongst any of them. Worriedly, he trailed inside the house. For once, the music was switched off…but he wasn't really concerned about that. He heard people shouting and figured out some bitch-fight had finally let loose. Some claws had probably been let out. Usually, he'd rush to see them because he found girl-on-girl action hilarious. But at that moment, he didn't really care…all that mattered was that he had to find Kari. He hoped, for her safety, that she was fine. He knew that Kari could pretty much look after herself…but lately he couldn't say that with much confidence.

He acknowledged how drastically and dramatically she had lost weight that night. He swear he could just about make her ribs sticking out of the tight tank top she was wearing. Takeru wondered if she had even given up on eating altogether. He shuddered at the thought, since he – himself – was a bottomless pit.

Now that he was back the house, he decided the check upstairs – the only place he hadn't searched. He was dreading it already. Once he had reached the top end of the stairs he already caught a peek of a couple making out and ripping each other's clothes off. He closed his eyes and strode the opposite direction. People were lying on the floor…he was glad none of them were Kari. He checked the bathroom…she wasn't in there…so she was now up to bedrooms. His throat became dry. Kari wouldn't…_would she?_

Takeru kicked one of the doors open and caught a guy on top of a girl, just about to unbuckle her laced bra.

"Do you mind?" the guy grumbled. "You're a guy…you should know it's wrong to interfer-"

Takeru's heart rate fluttered. He pushed the guy off her.

"The fuck?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Takeru breathed. "What the _hell_…"

"Hey…she was asking for it. She wanted a screw…she came all drunk to me taking her top off. I'm just playing her night in shining armour."

"I'll show you night in shining armour," Takeru scowled. Without a second though, Takeru socked the guy in the stomach. He went back to the bed, attempting to wake her up, "Kari, get up. Don't mess with me. Get the fuck up! I can't believe you got this pissed- Kari?"

Takeru stomped over to the guy, "What the hell did you do?"

"Hey…before we were about to get it on…she passed out!" he snickered.

"Don't tell me you were going to…argh," Takeru shook his head. "She's unconscious for crying out loud!"

"She just collapsed on me!"

"Did you spike her drink?"

"No!" he slurred, dropping dead onto the ground.

"Oh fuck," Takeru swore. The guy was drunk too. He searched his pockets for any pills. The guy was clean. Someone hadn't spiked her drink. He also recalled that majority of the alcohol distributed at the party were given with caps on. "She must have skulled a lot…but…she couldn't have drunk that much in such a short time…shit…empty stomach. She doesn't eat…"

He panicked, looking at her motionless body. He put her tank top back on and examined her pulse. It was weak…her breathing was soft…but her skin colour had turned a grave purple-blue. He flipped his cell, dialing the emergency number up.

"Hang in there, Kari," he said glumly with the tiny bit of hope he had left. "_Hang in there…"_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Yay! Chapter 17 is done and my fingers are about to fall off! And it's a cliffy…HAHA. I hope you liked this chapter. Before you guys throw tomatoes at me for not including Mimi & Tai…just warning you that they (of course) will make an appearance in the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll update this story or MFV next. But it may take another long time for an update since I will be really busy these next three weeks. Thanks for all your support! Take care & I hoped you enjoyed this long chp. **

**Flipstahhz**

**Songs Used:**

It's With You _by_ Teen-Age Wolves (flipstahhz)...just a five minute song I came up with. I know, really gay. Haha

Feels Good _by_ 3LW Ft. Naughty By Nature

What Goes Around _by_ Justin Timberlake

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**


	18. x:: chapter 18 ::x

_Meant date: 22.o5.o7 (only had to write a small scene for this chp to be put up on this date…one month later, huh?) _

_Completely Written: 26.o6.o7_

**Thanks to: **_michi-fan, Wishinstahhz, pain herself, Takari lady aka D-3, JyouraKoumi, Calmer of the Storm, sangkun and Diamond Blue Eyes. _You all r o c k!

**Guess not many people are interested in this story anymore. Oh well. Digimon's already old…even though I hate to admit it. Haha. But a promise is a promise. I did tell you I was going to finish this story, didn't I? (even though it's taking me forever). If I don't update it's either I'm dead or I'm really busy. Anyway, thanks for reading this so far (cause I know that some people don't review and read it regardless…reading it is what really matters. Haha. Hope you like this chapter!**

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Blinded Concerns**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Just as Daisuke** supported his intoxicated friend out of the door, he felt the chilly air effect both of them. He could feel her shivering. He wasn't sure if it was from the fight she had with her ex-best friend or the fact that it was the disastrous weather to accompany the terrible night. So much for partying…He didn't even get a chance to drink anything. He scowled then frowned at himself. Instead of self-pitying, he really needed to take care of Catherine.

The atmosphere was silent. The music that the DJ had been playing had roughly been switched off once the girl-fight had begun. He was pretty sure what gossip and talk would be going on that Monday they all returned to school. It made Daisuke feel quite bitter. He wanted Takeru to hurry the hell up. It was disgusting how the people at the party just watched the quarrel in entertainment.

Then something immediately caught his attention. From the upper level of the house, he could make out flashing shadows behind a curtain and watched as one of the figures fell to the ground. Panic surged within him. Since the music wasn't playing yet, he caught some of the blazoned yelling. _"She's unconscious for crying out loud!" _Daisuke winced. Though it was barely audible, he could make out that it was Takeru's voice.

It didn't take Daisuke long to connect that Takeru's voice was petrified and that the only one that could possibly make him this scared was Hikari. He fought the urge to run in and help his friend with whatever was happening, but he realized he couldn't. Catherine's head was now on his shoulder and still using his body for support to stand up. _Damn it_…

He continued to stand there with the other adolescent teen for ten more minutes, yet there was no sign of Takeru. He started to get worried. Daisuke noticed that the music from the party still didn't play. The last time he had heard the music was in between Catherine and Stephanie's fight. Ever since…it hadn't played. Daisuke had thought, that by now, the music would expectantly be on. Instead he later witnessed a flood of party guests exit Stephanie's home.

Daisuke tapped one of the leaving guests. The dude looked rather stoned. "Oh…you're with that chick that whip-lashed the birthday girl!"

"What's up? What's happening in there?"

He stared at Daisuke for a bit, taking his time to register what he had just spoken. He scratched his head, "Uhh…I don't know, man. The birthday girl just started to cry and disappeared with her brother somewhere. Her brother then came out and said the party was finished. The reason was something the police and ambulance were comin'…so that's basically why we're leaving…don't want the police to catch us, ya know?"

"Right," Daisuke nodded. Under-aged drinking. Either way, Stephanie was going to get into a lot of trouble by the authorities for the consumption of alcohol by all the under-aged rampaging teenagers. "Hold on a minute…the _ambulance_?"

"Yeah, man. Some girl passed out or somethin' like that…anyway, gotta go. You'd better get runnin' too, man! Your girl is beyond slaughtered right now. You'll get busted fo sho'," he motioned at Catherine's state. She fondly waved at the stoned guy. Daisuke chuckled. "Yeah. See you. Thanks for the info."

Majority of the guests had left when the sirens gleamed in the night. Luckily, the police hadn't come. Daisuke figured that it was a way to scare off the guests. In surprise, he watched the front door open to reveal Stephanie instructing the paramedics where the unconscious person was. Daisuke finally gave up supporting Catherine, carefully laid her down on the grass of the front yard and squatted down besides her. He watched the paramedics bring Kari's body into the ambulance. He caught sight of Takeru's sullen figure following them inside. Seconds later, the ambulance sped away.

Shit…

What was he supposed to do now?

Suddenly, someone walked towards them. He looked up to see Stephanie's brother. Daisuke instantaneously stood up. He didn't have to ask since Jamie began to speak.

"I though Steph's sweet 16 would be sweet. Didn't believe it would go this crazy," Jamie sighed and glanced at Catherine, who had now passed out. It was evident, that even now, Jamie still cared for Catherine. "I'm not really sure about Hikari. We thought it would just be a normal pass out…but Takeru couldn't find her pulse for a bit. Steph and I watched him do CPR. We called the ambulance."

"Thanks," Daisuke said gratefully. "Even though we're not really in your good books…"

"It's really fine. I know Catherine. I know she wouldn't make asshole friends. I thought it was all fucked up ever since Steph and her stopped talking."

Daisuke had always pictured Catherine's ex-boyfriend in a negative light. He was wrong. The guy was too darn nice. Somehow it made him feel a bit uncomfortable and jealous.

Jamie continued, "I'm assuming that Hikari's drink got spiked. But Takeru said it wasn't the case. I also caught sight of the guy that was with Kari. He's actually one of my good friends who likes to fool around. He's not the type of guy, regardless of him being an idiot, who does that. It seems Takeru thinks it's something else…do you know?"

"Not really," Daisuke lied. TK had always expressed his concern to him about Kari's unhealthy diet.

"Actually, I saw you here…and I thought if you want me to drive the both of you to the hospital?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks for the offer," Daisuke muttered. Jamie squatted down and put one of Catherine's arms around his shoulder, while Daisuke took the other side. Catherine was now conscious enough to walk with their help. They dumped her body in the back of Jamie's car. She giggled. On the other hand, Daisuke hitched a ride in the front seat next to their driver.

"Ah…I believe this is Hikari's phone as well…found it on the ground," Jamie passed the phone to him just as he was about to activate the engine. "You probably should call her parents or something."

Daisuke blinked, staring down at the phone. It wasn't a really good idea to call Hikari's mother since she didn't even know who he was. He opted to ring up Taichi, but recalled that he was at some soccer camp. He then decided Yamato. He dialed the number…

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Since Taichi was still at soccer camp and Yamato had no way of transport to the hospital that night, Yamato borrowed it. The blond headed man parked it in a vacant spot, jumped out of the car and slid the set of jingling keys into his pant's pocket. Being woken up 3am in the morning really wasn't in his plans. When Daisuke had called him, he was about to give him a good hard scolding but halted from doing so when the word 'hospital' was mentioned in his ramblings. His heart leapt in his throat. Before Daisuke had even begun to explain what had happened, he already found himself out of the door.

He jogged towards the entrance, teeth jittering from the immense cold. In the midst of all the other cars, he realized a teenager leaning against one of them and was smoking. The physique and build of the person rang a bell. He wasn't quite sure who he was. But as the figure came closer to sight, he comprehended who it was. His insides turned livid. At one point of his younger brother and his own life, they had volunteered to slit the guy's head off. The teenager was the subject who had broken their cousin's heart.

Jamie then saw that he was gazing at him. He turned around and gave a gruff wave. Yamato was now by his side and somehow caught an unconscious body in Jamie's car. Yamato growled and slammed the owner against the car. "What did you do?"

"Chill," Jamie said tersely, responding by waving his hands in the air to parade his innocence. Yamato loosened his grip and let Jamie move slightly towards the side to reveal another boy who appeared dozed off in the front seat of the car. "Daisuke's here too. I drove them from the party-"

"What party?"

"Steph's party," Jamie answered. He shook his head, "Takeru didn't tell you?"

_No…_

He sighed, accepting the situation. "I'm sorry. My apologies. I should be thanking you instead, huh? Looking after Mrs. Troublesome and her new companion?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied, inhaling his cigarette. Yamato could have sworn regret sparkled in his eyes. Perhaps he regretted the break-up with his cousin?

The younger boy snuck a glance at the sight inside his car – Catherine. "I should have never chose between Steph and you…" he stopped when he remembered that he was in the presence of someone else. Jamie pulled out a packet and shook them towards the other person, offering. "Want a drag?" "No thanks," Yamato declined, stifling a yawn. He shook his head, realizing why he was there. It took him quite a long time to process when it was too early in the morning.

"Actually…do you know the reason why Daisuke called me? I straight away panicked when he told me to go to the hospital…"

"Something about Takeru's girl. Passed out…something like that," Jamie said.

_Kari!?_

"It's hard to get in there. Daisuke pretty much gave up trying to get in because he's not family-"

Again, Yamato had let the adrenaline get the best of him. He roughly ran to the emergency entrance and tried to enter the glass sliding door. The glass sliding door had a mind of its own, not permitting him to enter the facility. Angrily, he began thumping his fist against the glass.

Seconds later, a nurse came to view with a stern look on her face. With access to the pin-code, she punched it in the door open. "You're not entitled to go past these boundaries, sir. It's not time for visitors."

"It's an emergency."

"Despite that, I can't do anything of it. It's a part of the rules and regulations and I have to set it equally amongst the public. I'm sorry."

If only Rosalyn worked at this hospital. Then he recalled that it was Tamachi Hospital, not Odaiba Hospital. He also remembered that Rosalyn didn't work nightshifts.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the rules right now. The girl is practically my sister…let me is-"

"Is anything the matter, Ms. Jennifer?"

"This insolent young boy is-"

The trainee doctor observed whom the nurse was referring to. "Don't worry, Jennifer. I'll take care of this one."

"Thank-you, Dr. Kido," she bowed, and left the pair to attend to her duties. "Jyou," Yamato nodded, greeting him. It was his sign of thanks. He didn't really feel like saying a proper 'thank-you' to the doctor because they were never really friends to begin with. The whole idea of Taichi hanging out with the bad-influenced group had caused Yamato to act in the particular way to any of the members he came across. For now, they would push their differences aside.

"Don't worry about it," Jyou replied, picking up the gratefulness in his tone. He strode forward, permitting him to follow his trail. He began filling him in Hikari's current status, "For now, Kari's in a stable condition. She's doing fine. There was alcohol found in her blood, but it wasn't the cause of her losing her consciousness. It seems that she was aware of what was going on within her, but has ignored it. Everything is leading to her diet. We can't really say anything else, or how it's concerned with her eating, because our dietician specialists don't work during night shifts. So we should get a proper results and speculation later on this morning. Nevertheless, she'll be fine."

A few of the words swam into Yamato's mind considering he wasn't really focused on it, but was more or less focused on the fact that she was going to be okay.

"Takeru's already there, he's been here ever since she has been accommodated into the ward. It's helpful that all of you live in the same residence. Have you told Tai about Kari yet?"

"No," Yamato said. "I'm going to tell him later. Actually thinking to tell Mimi to tell him to lighten the blow. Let's just hope he doesn't end up killing the messenger. I'm planning on informing Mrs. Kamiya around the same time as well."

"That's good. I'd recommend that you tell Taichi around eight o'clock this morning. As well as you and I know, he may do something completely reckless and charge in here like some crazy maniac. It's too early in the morning for him to think straight."

"Agreed," Yamato snickered. They turned another corner and entered one of the rooms. The first person he saw was Hikari's body lying down on the bed. He hissed. The last time he had seen someone in a hospital bed was when his mother…

Yamato flinched at the thought. His attention traveled to the other person in the room. His brother was sitting by the edge of the bed, hands intertwined with Kari's. Takeru let go of her hand. His face was extremely pale and his eyes dully stared at him in exchange. Jyou regarded this and took his chance to leave.

"How'd you find out? How'd you know I was here?" he interrogated.

"Davis," Yamato replied tersely. "He's out there with Catherine and Jamie in the parking lot since they weren't allowed to get in the hospital. You could have rang me up as soon as it happened…"

"Well, I can't really say I was in the right state of mind," TK murmured. He filled him in from how he'd been looking for her at the party, only to find a random guy on top of her still body.

"Looks like you've had a busy night," Yamato commented, his sarcasm slipping out of him on one of the worst times. Surprisingly, for once, TK didn't bite back. It seemed that with all the drama with Kari had rendered him silent.

He began to press on. "You could have at least told me where you were tonight. Now I'm beginning to question how long you've been doing this. Is it since our trip to America? Do you ever learn your lesson, TK?" He said tiredly. "Don't you know how much I worry for you? Even if I act like your parent…you are my brother too. At least, I know, that you're off amphetamines now."

"Sorry."

For once, Takeru's apology appeared true. But Yamato knew that it wasn't entirely his brother's fault. "It's not only you. There's not point really telling you off…because I'd be way too hypocritical. I guess I've been pouring all my expectations onto you. You're just…you've just got so much potential, you know? I'm sorry too. I just hope next time…you could tell me, at least, where you are."

Takeru nodded, sighing deeply. He stroked Kari's hand subconsciously. "You done telling me off?"

"Trust me, I'm leaving it for Tai. She's like my sister too, you know? You should be thankful that-"

"It wasn't all my fault, Matt. But I still feel so guilty! I've tried so much…you don't understand how _much_ I've tried to tell her to seek help. I didn't…expect things to end up this way. I'm scared, Matt." For once, Takeru's emotions were raw and visible to the eye.

"I just spoke with Jyou. He said she should be fine. She's not dying, TK. She can improve…if she's willing to. Just don't give up on her that easily. You were the one that always had the highest spirits out of all of us."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Morning sunlight filtered through the curtains and into the room. He let out a lethargic yawn, opening his eyes to see the clock strike 11am. Takeru found one side of his face lying on top of Kari's blankets. He stretched and leaned back on his chair to see that he wasn't the only one in the room. Two figures stood by the doorway with a massive bouquet of flowers and a 'Get Well Soon' card branched on top of the multi-coloured splendor.

"Morning, TK," Mimi greeted with a smile.

He gave a weak smile in return, "Just get here?"

"Yeah. Sora and I took the earliest bus to get here. Yamato just told us a couple of hours ago. He's gone to pick up both Mrs. Kamiya and Tai."

"So Tai knows?" Takeru winced at the thought. His head was throbbing in pain. As well as hang-over he was certain he would get a scolding from the patient's brother. "He's going to murder me."

"TK, it wasn't your fault," Sora said earnestly. "It's been happening for so long…it's Kari's psychological thoughts that have led her to this. I know you have, as well as we all, have tried to get her help…"

"But she just wouldn't listen. Still…we knew," he said firmly. "We could have kept _trying_. Things wouldn't have ended up this way."

Soon later he watched Catherine and Daisuke stumble into the room, followed by someone he didn't quite entirely like – Jamie. Yamato had explained that he was here and he had no harm intended, but he couldn't help but feel anxious around him. He wasn't even sure why he had helped him get an ambulance when Kari had lost consciousness. It had confounded him completely. Even if Takeru despised to admit it…Jamie, was a hell of a nice person.

The fussy nurse had finally allowed them to enter the room. Catherine took off the large jacket and handed it back the Belonger. Jamie took it and folded it over one of his arms. "How is she?" Daisuke inquired.

"She'll be fine," TK responded, wishing he had more confidence in his tone.

"That's good," Jamie said. "Knowing that Catherine is sober and both her and Daisuke have transport cause it's daylight, I'd better leave. Steph's probably wanting to me to go home by now and help her clean up."

He paused momentarily, about to leave until Takeru observed his cousin chase after him. Takeru had always wondered if she had really gotten over Jamie.

"Thanks for last night," she said on behalf of them. He saw Daisuke stiffen from the corner of his eye. Was it jealousy?

"Anytime," Jamie gave a curt nod then left.

It was silent for a bit. Catherine and Daisuke had taken a seat on some other vacant chairs. Sora was fixing up Hikari's bouquet of flowers in a vase besides the bed and Mimi had left to question a doctor about Hikari's over-all health status. Takeru drummed his fingers on his lap and leant close next to Hikari's mouth. He sighed thankfully. He was glad that she was breathing…unlike the night before. It had really scared her. When he had went into the ambulance…he had realized that her own vomit was obstructing her way of breathing.

Mimi entered the room with Jyou behind her. He stared at all the visitors, shaking his head. "I love Kari as much as you all…but you need to come in here two at a time. The nurse in-charge will have your heads."

"You can keep covering for us," Sora smirked. "So, have you gotten the results yet?"

"Yeah…you need to pass this information to Tai, Yamato and Mrs. Kamiya. There's no use keeping it from all of you because I know that all of you are pretty much family. Just keep this quiet…because I'd be violating confidentiality." He then began to read the words from the clipboard aloud for them all to hear, "Insomnia, depression, anxiety, regurgitation, depression and other dietary abnormalities. From this information obtained by both Yamato and Takeru, it's confirmed that Kari's suffering from bulimia. It also is noted that it has been happening for a long time…I see?"

The people in the room nodded and were surprised to notice that everyone had acknowledged Kari's case and hadn't done anything about it. Jyou shook his head, his glasses falling down to the tip of his nose as he had observed everyone's reactions. "It would have been easier if you had sought help from a professional. Right now the main thing that is stressing her out is her being ashamed of herself…her body…and her own consciousness. It won't help if you keep telling her that she's fine, is skinny enough or needs to eat more…she has to face it herself. I could easily prescribe her anti-depressants…but Kari's a strong girl. She's gotta face her own psychological fears. Sometimes the best cure is fighting it yourself…with everyone supporting you, not putting you down. I still highly recommend that she goes to psychotherapy sessions twice a week to strengthen her mentality."

"So, in other words, you're telling us to not put her down?"

"Mainly so…and see a therapist," Jyou heaved. He glanced over his notes again. "I'm not quite surprised that she's diagnosed with this. Bulimia is common for athletes…and she's a dancer. In addition, Tai's always mentioned that she's a perfectionist. Studies have shown that even being a perfectionist can trigger her to respond this way."

"How about the competition…will she be fine before then?" Daisuke piped up, changing the topic slightly.

"She'll be able to participate…it's just you can't giver her too difficult moves because it may lead her to vomiting. We're thinking of retaining her, here, in the hospital for a week so that we can provide her a better diet to get her back into the habit."

"Fair enough," Catherine commented. "Anything to get her better."

"That's true," Jyou said, about to depart to tend to his other patients. Takeru heard the older person mutter to himself, "Tai's not going to like this…"

Takeru knew right. But for now…he was glad that Kari would be okay. She just needed major plummeting in her head to look after herself. He had tried, himself, convincing her…she needed to do this on her own, as Jyou said. He'll just have to be there, as well as the others, to give her a helping hand in her recovery.

Out of nowhere, a middle-aged woman rushed into the room. Takeru quickly forced himself away from Kari's bed as he watched the woman stretch her arms around Hikari and begin to sob hysterically. "Kari," she cried. "Kari…"

Takeru frowned. He pretty much knew how terrified Mrs. Kamiya felt at that moment. After living with the Kamiyas for so many years, both Yamato and he had realized how the death of her husband had caused her so much grief. Mrs. Kamiya was so worried for them. He wasn't sure if she could handle anything happening to her children.

"She's going to fine, aunty," Catherine said, standing up from her seat and putting a reassuring arm around the older woman.

"Catherine?" Through teary eyes, the woman gazed up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," the blonde headed teenager replied. "It's not terribly devastating. If her diet is fixed…she'll be fine in no time." "Oh," the woman said. She brushed her tears away. "But she's always been eating well-"

"I'm afraid that she hasn't…she's been doing a good job in hiding it," Takeru muttered. "I'm sorry…"

"TK…you're here to," the woman perceived. "That's right…Yamato said that you were…"

"Aunt, I'll take you get some coffee. The nurse might kick us out for having to many visitors in the room. I'll explain everything," Catherine said, taking some of the weight off Takeru's shoulders. He smiled thankfully as the two females walked out of the room. "No worries," Catherine whispered as they disappeared around the corner.

_Hold on_ for just a minute, Takeru pondered. Mrs. Kamiya's way of transport was through Yamato. Which meant that Taichi…that Taichi…

If Takeru had thought Mrs Kamiya's sudden show-up was surprising, he wasn't ready for what really was coming and more shocking to the system. He suddenly felt his body being propelled against the wall with tremendous force. "Fuck!" he groaned in pain as he felt Taichi's hot breathing against his face.

"You _bastard!_" his piercing eyes leered down at Takeru, polo shirt being held by the collar. "I trusted you, TK! I trusted you to _not_ hurt her on my behalf!"

Takeru spoke feebly, "Tai-"

"And what do you do? Don't you ever listen? Argh! You disgust me, TK. You _promised _me. I actually thought I'd be leaving my sister in safe hands…but _no_. My trust isn't good enough for you, isn't it?" he snarled furiously. He began shaking him roughly, as if forcing him to admit that it was his fault. At some part, Takeru did believe it was his fault. But he knew there was no point trying to convince Taichi with the full story when he knew, for a fact, that Taichi was just as stubborn as Hikari. Taichi still continued to shake Takeru, as if he were trying to agitate him. In some sense, it was. For now, he'd control his temper because he didn't want to create more havoc when it especially wasn't needed when the environment was a place for recuperating. "TK you _pussy_, answer me!" he seethed.

Takeru saw Sora come closer, looking angry. She tore Taichi away from him. "Now calm down already! Stop this, Tai. It's not right to put up a useless and not meaningful fight in this hospital."

"Not meaningful? Sora…look what _he's_ done!"

"Stop butting all the blame on TK!" Sora exclaimed. "Don't you understand? Kari's been like this for a long time! She didn't get hurt last night…TK didn't hurt her. She's been hurting herself, Tai! Haven't you ever noticed, Tai? Just from the simple signs of her not eating well…"

"How do you expect I'd know? You know I'm not that fricken' observant. Plus…it's not like everyone else knew, right?" he said. His eyes flickered around the room. "Mimi?"

She gulped. "Tai…I knew."

"Unbelievable!" He threw his hands up in the air. "And you didn't tell me. What about you? What about you, TK?"

Takeru nodded his head. "I knew. Matt knows as well."

"What the hell is this? Everyone knew besides me? I'm her brother for crying out loud!" he spat in frustration. His body trembling in rage. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why am I the last one to know?"

"It's quite obvious by how you're reacting," Daisuke commented scornfully.

"Dai," Takeru shot him a warning look. Instead of the patient's brother paying attention to Daisuke, he avoided him, turning back the blond headed boy.

"You were well aware that I only trusted you with her. I thought you said you'd look after her, TK? You _promised_ that you would. You didn't even try and seek help when-"

"Sorry that I'm late. I brought the other car since Tai and Mrs. Kamiya sped here before I could properly explain-" Yamato stopped rambling as he absorbed the thick tension of the room with a not impressed look arising on his facial features. He heedlessly massaged his head. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah," Daisuke replied. "Taichi's being an ass. He's gone berserk. He keeps saying that TK's in the wrong and it's his fault that Kari's sick and all that toss.

Yamato's eyes turned cold, "Really? Tai…take a breath and think it out-"

"He said he'd look after her when I wasn't there. HE _PROMISED_ ME!"

"Tai…you think I didn't try?" TK snapped back. Taichi was on to him again, Takeru's body being thrust against the wall, just in time for Sora to slip out of the why while Mimi gave a yelp in the background. Daisuke stared at the fighting pair in utter annoyance and irritation.

"If you care about her you wouldn't have waited this long to act!" Tai barked.

Takeru equally glared back at him, hissing, " I was the one there for her, when you weren't Taichi. Don't you bloody forget that. When you went with your little itsy bitsy gang because you were all angst shit about your father…do you even know who was there for her? Hey, we were even there for you…but you turned to fricken' violence. Well the answer is that…Yamato and I were the one helping her out. Where were you then, huh? Don't you dare tell me that I don't care!"

"Well, I _don't."_

"Hey, hey!" Unable to take it anymore, Daisuke leapt off his chair. This time it was he, not Sora, that tore Taichi off Takeru's body.

"Stop putting all the blame on TK! Are you even thinkin' straight, Tai?" he growled. "It wasn't his fault! Can't you see he's just as worried as you are…or even worse? From afar he may seem like he doesn't care with his reserved attitude…but look closer."

TK glared, "Daisuke…"

"His forehead is wrinkled with lines of worry…his eyes are slightly red, his hair is drenched with sweat…he fuckin' loves her for crying out loud! You'd be a fool to not see how worried he is!"

A harsh silence swept over the people in the cramped room. Takeru stopped glaring at Daisuke for his face was now a violent shade or red as everyone's eyes were now on him. Takeru was thankful that Daisuke was sticking up for him…but saying _all_ this for him was also a bit too much.

It seemed that Daisuke's outburst had got through to Taichi, for he currently was blabbering on in a regretful tone. "Damn…I…fuck. I overreacted. Sorry, I don't know…shit. It's just…TK…you know how I am, I didn't mean to say all that. It's just hospitals. They…."

"I know," Takeru cut him off before Taichi got into a cursing tangent. "I'm just as scared as you…but we got our facts from Jyou. Kari will be fine."

Taichi nodded. Daisuke let out a sigh while Mimi approached her boyfriend and caressed his hand. Whereas Yamato and Sora exchanged relieved glances.

"I gotta…I gotta go," Taichi said quietly. He kissed his sister on the forehead before storming out of the room. Mimi chased after him out of the room.

"That went well," Sora said, voice dripping with unwelcoming sarcasm that caused the remainder in the room to glower at her direction. "_What_?" She justified herself, "I mean…at least Tai knows now-"

"I guess," Yamato shrugged. Mrs. Kamiya and Catherine re-entered the room.

"What did we miss?"

"You don't wanna know," Takeru said slyly. He rubbed his neck, being the result from Taichi gripping on his collar and groaned when he heard Hikari's ring-tone go off.

The visitors in the room ushered him to answer the phone-call, which he did.

"ello?"

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled someone from the other line. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice considering he could hear it from where he was now seated.

"Pardon?"

"Don't be an idiot, Kari! We've been waiting for half an hour already! Aren't you going to pick us up from the airport, or what?"

Takeru's eyes widened, "Yolie?"

"Oh, hey TK! Where's Kari?"

"Hold on for a sec," TK covered the receiver on the phone. By now, everyone else had pretty much heard the conversation since Yolie happened to have a loud audible voice. "Being last minute, Kari obviously was going to tell us till the last second. Yolie, Ken and JR are waiting at the airport for us to pick them up. I didn't even know they'd be here -"

"Are you serious?" Sora gaped. "Where…where are they going to stay? I probably can fit on Yolie in my house. But…what about the other two?"

His eyes pleaded at his brother to help. "Yamato?"

"Way ahead of you," Yamato mumbled grumpily, stepping out of the room and flipping his phone to dial up hotels for accommodation. Takeru figured that on another day his brother would be cheery about having their American friends coming over to Japan…he just had a rough night trying to organize how to get everyone to the hospital. Out of the LimitZ group, Yamato had always the knack for handling things and managing how everything was meant to be. Even if, right now, it related to their personal duties.

"Who'll pick that bunch up?"

"Since Bri's opened up the florist for me and is managing it while I'm here…I might as well." Sora jumped up from her chair, volunteering. "Sure. Is it okay if borrow your car, Mrs. Kamiya?"

"Yes, honey," the woman dropped the keys into Sora's hands. "Be careful."

Takeru nodded, taking his hand off the receiver. "Sorry, Yolie. We'll be there in another half an hour. Stuff's been quite hectic at the moment. We'll tell you about it later. Sora's coming to pick you up."

After a few seconds of interchanging more valid information, Takeru finally hung up Hikari's phone. Daisuke was beaming like crazy, "Man…I haven't seen Ken and JR for a while. Kinda miss them…"

"Yolie too!" Sora added excitedly. "Even though they've come on one of the worst times…somehow, it feels good to have them around. They've always carried positive attitudes."

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?"

A nurse had her hands on her hips as she stared at Mrs Kamiya, Sora, Takeru, Catherine and Daisuke. "Could you please keep it down? The other resident across your room is complaining. Plus, I believe you've exceeded the amount of visitors for-"

"We get the point. We were just about to leave," Catherine muttered. The nurse scowled and left the room. "Aunty, I'll see you later, okay? Take care of yourself."

"Alright, dear," Mrs. Kamiya whispered, though her eyes were still on Hikari. She wasn't the only one…Takeru was besides her too.

"She's not dying," Catherine rolled her eyes. "And I thought Tai overreacted."

"Haha," Daisuke scoffed, "We should get going now…I think I've witnessed enough drama that my body can handle. Hey Sora…?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I come with you? I wanna catch my friends off-guard," Daisuke said.

"Of course!"

"What about me? How am I going to get back to the school-"

"Just meet my friends first, Cat. We'll figure some plan to sneak you back to school on the way," Daisuke said. "Yo, TK. You coming, my man?"

"No. I think I'll stay here," Takeru nudged his head towards Mrs. Kamiya. Daisuke sniggered. It was apparent that it wasn't only the reason why he was there. He was staying for Kari as well-

"Out _now!_" the nurse barked.

In an instance the three had left the hospital and were no strung up in a car on the way to the airport. From the rear-view mirror she smirked at Daisuke's look of disgust at the music playing. Trust Tai's mother to have classical instrumental waltzes as one of her radio stations. Catherine seemed pretty calm, staring out of the window. Sora guessed that she was interested in meeting the much-talked-about trio from America: Yolie, Ken and JR. The only male finally gave up. She snickered when she looked at Daisuke ready to pull strands of brunette hair out of his head.

"You okay, Dai?"

"I don't thinks so! Sora, are you doing this purposely to torture us? The music's horrifying!"

"No it isn't. Kids these days…don't respect the classical tunes! It's actually quite soothing. Catherine seems fine about this," she pointed out in response. "Right, Cat?"

"Yeah, fine," the blonde haired girl shrugged. Daisuke stuck his tongue out.

Deciding to not be so tough on the younger boy, she relented from persisting with the music and switched to a modern station.

_Want to but I can't help it_

_I love the way you feel_

_just kinda stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

_I needed when I want it_

_I want it when I don't_

_tell myself I stop every day_

_knowing that I won't_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_even If I did I don't know If I would quit but I doubt it I'm_

_taking by the thought of it_

_And I know this much is true_

_baby you have become-_

"**_…my addiction!_**" Daisuke sang out with Catherine stuffing the palms of her hands over her ears. Sora laughed.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

She watched her boyfriend pace up and down in the visitor's area of the hospital. She sighed, "Tai, sit down now." She patted the seat next to her. "Don't you think you overreacted? I mean…TK…it wasn't all his fault-"

"I know, Meems," he muttered. He gestured at his surrounding, "It's just…this _place_…I hate it here. I hate hospitals so much…they always make me turn so-"

"Sit down, Tai," she ordered.

He heaved and blundered besides her. She swung a comforting arm around his shoulder, stroking his back. "You were just worried. That's the answer. But you can't put all the blame on TK. You know how TK is…he's exactly like Matt. They tend to always blame themselves for it, you know?"

"Yeah," he croaked. "I just…I don't understand why I didn't see it? Was it that obvious she was ill? And what did I do…I…oh _god_. What type of brother am I?"

"Your mother didn't know either," Mimi added.

"Still…is she that scared to tell us? I mean…we're her support. She's my _sister! _I thought we've gotten over this trust issue-_"_

"Once trust is broken…it's hard to be regained, Tai. You know you gotta work for it. Maybe she was scared of approaching you because of the incident that happened last time concerning your father."

"I guess," he said, lolling his head down onto her shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love ya, you know?"

She giggled. She adored when Tai was all sentimental on her. It was good to know that he had a weak side, like everybody else. She kissed his forehead. "Off course I do…Kari will get back better in no time. She's a fighter – just like you."

He didn't respond, but adjusted his head in a much comfortable position on her shoulder, shutting his eyes. Mimi was glad that his anxious and aggravated side had calmed down now. She caught sight of a tall blond headed man walk by. She called, "Hey! What's up with you, Mr. Busy-body?"

Yamato turned around to the couple and flashed a smile. "It's all settled!"

"What?" Tai grumbled his question out loud.

"Yolie, JR and Ken needed accommodation…they can't possibly fit with us or Sora's squished apartment…so I asked Jyou. Jyou's crib's got enough for thirty people…he said it would be good."

Tai jolted from his relaxed position to stare at his best friend in astonishment, "Since when were you and Jyou on good terms?"

Yamato laughed. Tai figured it was from the lack of sleep. He replied, speaking truthfully, "Ever since he allowed me in the hospital in the middle of the night."

"Oh," Tai nodded, resting his head back on her shoulder.

"Gotta go now, I'd better leave you lovebirds alone. Oh, wait? Do you know what, Mimi? Our mum has already framed a picture of Tai and you and has hanged it on the wall."

"Really now?" one of Mimi's eyebrows quirked up. "How'd she get the picture?"

"Tai's printed a few copies…she happened to find out. Anyway, needa go to Jyou's house and get the beds fixed up. Tell me when Kari regains consciousness-I'll be back!"

With that, he turned around and left. Mimi shook her head, "It's like he loves doing all this…"

"That's Matt. He just likes doing everything when it comes to friendship," Tai remarked. "As cheesy as that sounds."

"As cheesy as you printing a couple of pictures of us?" she stirred.

He growled, "Shut-up."

"-please tell me why we're here. I mean…like…this isn't Odaiba, this is Tamachi! Why are we at Tamachi hospital? What happened? You'd better tell me-"

"Shut your trap, Yolei! There are other patients!"

"No, I won't _shut_ my trap, Ken!"

Familiar voices muttered over the hospital noise, causing them both to grimace but smile. "We'd better go and check up on them…Kari might've gotten an awaking from them."

He got off the chair and offered his hand to her. "Let's go."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"…time you tell me what's happening with my daughter, Takeru."

"Okay."

Her eyes slowly opened and quickly shut when she was welcomed with bright lights. The bed was comfortable…wait…bed? She roused instantly, sitting on the mattress and gazing around rather dumbfounded.

"Kari!"

She instantly felt herself fall back on the bed from the impact of being embraced ever so tightly. "You worried me! Why didn't you tell-"

She blinked, "Mum?"

Her jaw tightened and fists clenched as she realized what had happened. It was bound to…she knew it would come…and _boy_ was she ready for the lectures that everyone was going to hand out to her. Luckily, her mother didn't say anything, but hugged her. "I thought…I thought I'd be losing you too…when Yamato told me you were at the hospital – honey, I was so worried! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm so sorry…"

A surge of guilt burst in the pit of her stomach. She was so stubborn and so confident in being independent and wanting to get rid of this illness by herself that she didn't even take notice of what she'd do to the people around her. She buried her head into her mother's hair. Blue eyes draped over her that it made her freeze. Without a word, he exited the room.

Seconds later a herd of people fumbled through the door to the hospital room. The person had evidently informed the others of the news that she was now conscious, but he hadn't returned with them. Faces stood up from the crowd, making her want to cry. "Yolie!" she exclaimed.

"What the _hell_ happened?" the lilac haired teenage girl yelled, running to her side. Her mother dropped her embrace and let her friend take place. "-Sora drives here…and Daisuke tells us that we're at the hospital - …and you…you-"

"Are you alright now, Kari?" Catherine volunteered. "We've been up, well not really, but…a few of us have been with you all night. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Ditto," Sora carried on.

"And JR…Ken…you're here too!" she blushed. "You guys came in the right timing, huh?"

"I guess there's a lot that you have to fill us on," JR said, looking around the hospital room with a displeased look. "I don't know what you're doing here…but all hospitals are bad news."

"Have to agree with that." Somehow her brother's gaze appeared like Takeru when he had left to fetch the others. It was calm…collected…which was so unlike both of them. Coincidentally, Takeru walked in holding a tray of coffees for everyone.

"Didn't I tell you about our Visitor Policy?" the same nurse grumbled. "Out!"

After a lot of exchanging glances, Daisuke spoke up. "I think it's fair that TK has alone time with Kari, what-ya say, my man?"

"No, really…maybe Tai can-"

"For someone who's been at my sister's side for the whole night with practically no sleep…I think you should be."

A hushed silence fell upon them as they all glanced from both the patient's brother and best friend. Had Tai actually given some sort of strange approval?

"Then get out, the rest of you!" the nurse scoffed, murmuring under her breath, "I'm so sick of all these visitors. There are other patients suffering other disease much worse than this and -"

"You should stop right there," the patient's mother glared. She gave a smile at her, before shutting the door behind her.

"Go on…lecture me," Kari spat, arms already folded ready to be engulfed with _'I-told-you-sos_.'

But he was quiet. Her eyes fixed towards him to be only confronted with incredulity. He was flustered, blonde hair as rugged and disheveled as usual…but his tough expression was softened with something she hardly saw on his face. Her heart leapt. "You're crying."

"Fuck off," he snarled, wiping the tears abruptly away. She pushed her sheets away, pulling on her dressing gown and striding towards him. "Kari, get back in bed."

Before she knew it, she was wiping the tears away from his face, rivaling his striking eyes as they exchanged stares. In a rapid motion, she felt herself being pulled in his embrace. It wasn't like his mother's hug…he was lightly build and had a tall frame that fit perfect against hers. She had embraced him a number times since they had been best-friends, and all, for over the plentiful years of their friendship. But this time…it was different. She later picked up that he was even shaking and sobbing into her. She had never seen such a weak side…a weak side to Takeru. If it had been another day she would have laughed at the thought or sight of it, but this was different. He was…different?

"Kari…I'm sorry. I…I could have done something, but you…you fuckin' scared the shit out of me…I thought-I don't know. You're fine and all- but," his words were so rambled and broken. Something his mask usually wouldn't fail to hide. He was guilty.

"TK, TK…," she said quietly. "I told you not to tell anyone, okay? You kept your promise…then why are you so-"

"I swore I'd look after you!"

"But you have, TK. You have…from what everyone's told me, you've been at my side ever since the whole thing-"

"It's not the same."

"It's enough," she said firmly. "TK, I-"

She couldn't say the words, but let her lips press against his. Something she had been aching to do for so long. Something she missed. He responded, arching her neck higher and letting his arms slide around her thin frame. The door was thrown open to reveal JR who took the photo before they could tear apart from each other.

"JR!" the cried in unison.

"C'mon…I wasn't the only one spying. Plus, the photographer can't always be out of the picture. Maybe this time I'll win the award for the best picture, instead of you. Maybe I'll give you the winning money since you gave-"

TK threw a pillow at him.

"In other words," JR winked, having caught the pillow. "It's about _damn_ time you guys got together."

He casually walked out, leaving Takeru and Hikari in the room once again. She felt his arms tighten around her waist. "It did take us long. Didn't it?"

"It did," she sighed. "Took long enough for me to go to hospital."

"Ha ha, very funny," he smiled. "You already know the words I want to say to you right now, so I won't say it."

"Good," she said, turning around to face at him with a grin. "Neither am I."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**I know, it was a pretty dull chapter. You can't really expect it to be completely cheery. This is angst, remember? Haha. Plus…it's more or less focused on Kari and her 'condition.' It's pretty inevitable to avoid it since it's been happening since the prequel to this story. In other words, it was bound to occur. I promise you that next chapter will be more entertaining. Everything's going to build up from here. (I know, it took forever to get to this point). And…I'm glad to say that TK & KARI ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! One more pair to go…damn soratos. Haha.**

**The trio from America is here, more on Acey, practicing…and watching LimitZ II grow to its close. Thanks for being patient and riding with this story so far…hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**Song Used:** Because of You _by _Ne-Yo


	19. x:: chapter 19 ::x

_Written: 31.12.o7_

**Thanks to: **_SpiffyCookie, KoumiLoccness, crest of music, miaow227, sangkun, Diamond Blue Eyes, Princessstphanie, Takari lady aka D-3, take the blame, 4everDestined, KtRenee, michi-fan, cutie sora, SkuAg, ai.kokoro, Alicia, Animerules16 and AnimePinkCess_

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**WDC: World Dance Competition**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Stolen Techniques**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Soon everyone** **had** departed from this hospital (or practically got kicked out by the nurse, depending how you interpreted it). On the other hand TK had stayed for a bit longer, saying that he'd come home a bit later until Mrs. Kamiya dragged him home accompanied with Daisuke and Catherine. Yamato had pretty much organized JR, Ken and Yolie's accommodation at Jyou's mansion, whereas Taichi had crashed over at Mimi's house.

Sora was about to go home with Mimi, but when she spotted a familiar nurse she chose to stay back. It was hard missing the unmistakable dark purple streaks to know that it was Yamato's ex-girlfriend – Rosalyn. She waited by the random patient's room until she came out. She had to call her name to get her to acknowledge her because Rosalyn was already rushing to tend the patient in another room. It was then she realized how hectic nursing could be. "Rosalyn!" she cried out again.

The petite girl about her age turned around and a smile flickered on her lips when she realized the person that had called her. "Hey Sora!"

"I didn't realize that you worked here too? I thought you only worked at Odaiba Hospital."

"It actually depends, really. I applied as an agency part-time nurse. So they practically place me in random hospitals in the selected areas I have chosen," she explained. "What's up?"

"Is it okay if I could speak to you for a bit? I mean…I understand if you're too busy to-"

"Sure!" she exclaimed. "I've just got to check the BP of one more patient and I'll get back to you. I'm break after this."

Sora wasn't really sure what she meant by 'BP,' but she patiently waited regardless. A few minutes passed by when Rosalyn came marching out the room. She wiped the sweat on her forehead the back of her hand and sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Sora muttered, following Rosalyn's lead.

"What can I do for you? If this has to do anything with Matt-"

"Not really."

Rosalyn stopped, turned around. "Then what's worrying you this time?" Sora shrugged, rolling up her sleeves to show her arms. Rosalyn hissed, abruptly pulling Sora's sleeves back down. "This hospital is infested with all types of microbes, cover your arms," she said. She pulled her into a vacant room and pushed Sora in. "Wait in here."

It was like watching a marathon runner. Rosalyn moved around so quickly that it took time for her to catch up with what she was doing. When she saw Rosalyn come in with a trolly filled with bandages and dressing equipment she let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Rosalyn."

"Before I do this, tell my why you haven't done anything about your slit arms?" she questioned suspiciously, shutting the door. "Some of them are already infected. You haven't applied proper dressings…why didn't you see the doctor or something?"

"Actually, they're quite old. You're right about me not putting proper dressings on my arms though. I just didn't want to see the doctor…because I was afraid I'd be referred to see a psychologist. I've stopped cutting recently. Really Rosalyn, they're old."

"Could have fooled me," she shook her head, pulling on a pair of plastic gloves. "So it's obvious that I'm the one for the job. You're lucky I'm doing this. This breaks the hospital's rules you know? But I really can't stand watching wounds not get better when I can do something about them."

"Thanks again."

Rosalyn gave a curt nod, sloshing a cold saline solution over her wounds then thoroughly dressing them. She placed the rubbish in the bin and stared at Sora's arms in satisfaction. "I don't want them to become infected." She took out a small notepad out of her pocket and scribbled something on it, tearing out the paper and handing it to the auburn headed girl. "That's my address and phone number. I want to see you once a day to fix your wounds up. No excuses. There better be no additional wounds!"

Sora smiled. "Sure. I'm not planning to do it again."

"Good. I want to know he's in good hands, you know?"

"Thanks Rosalyn."

"Anytime," she sighed tiredly. "I'm going to go for my lunch break. I really need it. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sora replied since she had no choice or the nurse would hunt her down. She turned the other direction, looking forward to go home. It was funny how life went. Sora thought that she should hate Rosalyn, but somehow they had become friends.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"Do you realize whenever we go to any sort of hospital it's related to my family?" Taichi said.

"Hmm," Mimi yawned as she lay on his lap sleepily while he ran his fingers through her long brown tresses. She had been tired ever since she had woken up to see Hikari. It was almost three in the afternoon and she felt so lethargic.

"I mean…do you remember last year?" he asked but didn't wait for her answer. "I get all shot up on the leg. And now it's Kari."

"At least it caused a good thing."

"A good thing?" he questioned Mimi in aghast. "What could you possibly mean…my sister hiding her eating problems from me…is a _good_ thing?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly," she giggled. "Just think of it on romantic terms…TK and her! It triggered some sort of confession that they both care for each other."

"They've always cared for each other…ever since Matt became my best mate. Best friends since kids they were. Then puberty scared the hell out of them when they realized the like each other. They dated. TK's drugs thing popped in, then Kari had her first case with bulimia…and poof…a soap opera. They broke up. You just witnessed the hard deal of it…when the practically wanted to choke each other to death. I'm glad they're back together. It'll save us from all that angst teen drama."

"I think I'll have to adjust to them being together. You're right about me witnessing the bad side to their relationship. I wonder how they'll be now-"

"All lovey-dovey and absolutely corny. Worse than us."

"Really?" Mimi snickered, looking up at him to see him doing the same, chocolate eyes dancing in amusement.

"Really," he confirmed. "They were terribly sappy. I thought it was puppy love…but it just got sicker and sicker. I actually thought they would have gotten back together before us…becoming an item."

"I don't regret it."

"Neither do I. Had a lot of my own trouble to get you," he smiled. "It's quite funny since we haven't known each other that long compared to them four. Like Sora and Matt…now that's a disaster. They love each other like crazy…yet they do the stupidest things."

"Ditto. While you though TK and Kari would get together, I thought it would be Matt and Sora first."

Just on time there was a knock on Mimi's bedroom door. "Mimi?" Sora's voice perked up behind the door. "Whom are you talking to about me?" She opened the door and almost sped out of the room. Her eyes widened. "Did I catch the both of you in the middle of something?"

Tai chuckled, "No. Just lying down. Nothing sinful about that."

"Thank God," Sora said in relief. "Just wanted to say I'm back. I'll be in the lounge."

She left them and Mimi giggled. "What?" Tai asked.

"She's embarrassed…that's why she left. She's still pretty sure we're up to something," Mimi said.

"How bout if we are?" he uttered, a smirk sliding on his face. His bent down and just when Mimi thought he would kiss her he attacked her and she started giggling like crazy.

"S-stop tick-kling _m-meeee_," she squealed. Just as she began to go in another fit of laughter there was a high-pitched scream that overlapped her loudness. Taichi paused, stopping. Mimi sat up from his lap alarmed. "Was that Sor-?"

"Something's wrong. Let's go," Taichi said. He was on his feet first and gave her his hand, pulling her up. The two rushed over to the lounge room to see what had caused the commotion with Tai in the lead.

"Sora?" Mimi blinked in the confusion and surprise. Yes, it was Sora. But there was something about her current body expression that scared her best friend. She had never seen Sora in such an unsteady state. The auburn haired girl seemed to have fallen from her standing position. The remote control had sustained damage next to her. She was crouched, knees to her chest and began shivering.

"Sora?" Mimi repeated, putting her two hands on her shoulder. "Get a grip. Tell me what's wrong, babe. Tai…a little bit of help-"

Mimi saw a ferocious animal-like scowl appear on Tai's face as he watched whatever was appalling on the television screen. Her own eyes followed where his repulsive anger was directed.

"…at the square they were performing their latest routine impressing the crowd. With the WDC coming up soon they have decided to come to Japan early to also get a taste of the culture. With one of Detour's dancers being replaced after being attacked, newest member – Acey – has taken over his place and contributed improvement to a lot of improvement to the dance group. Acey-"

Mimi froze. _Acey?_

"I can't believe this! This is bullshit," Tai finally snapped in rage as he watched the camera zoom into the Detour crew dancing. "They've…they've copied our moves! Our moves that would have secured us first place! Our moves that we have worked so hard on…are _gone_?"

"Tai…shouldn't you be a bit more surprised that Acey has joined. I'm a bit more concerned about that than-"

"Yeah, I knew that ages ago. But they _stole_ our-"

The brunette girl stroked Sora's back, then stood up in fury. She stood up to face her boyfriend. "You knew all along that Acey was back?"

Tai stopped growling, face giving him away as he watched her hands go on her hips. "Mimi…let me explain…Drew told me and-"

"Drew told you! That's even better!" she exclaimed. "He could have at least told me too. I was bound to find out…what about everyone else…who else knew?"

"Matt, TK-"

"Oh, you might as well list the whole bloody world!" Mimi spat. "Here you complain of being the last to know about Kari becoming bulimic when you obviously could have seen it. While you were being such a hypocrite with leaving me out in the dark! Tai, why the hell didn't you tell me? I was bound to know that my ex-boyfriend has come to Japan is the new member to Detour! If I had found this out while we were competing against them…did you bloody want me to have heart attack on stage. And hell…not only he is my ex-boyfriend, he has also experience in being a star at sexual harassment-"

"Calm down, Meems."

She did, especially when she saw Sora shuddering even more. "Then why didn't you tell me, Tai? Don't you trust me…what's the point of us…if you won't even trust me?"

He sighed, "Off course I trust you. I just didn't want to tell you…because I thought you'd break. I thought you weren't strong enough to deal with this sort of news. I was worried. Both Drew and I were worried."

"So how come Matt and TK know…does Kari know too?"

"I'm not so sure about Kari. She might have seen it on TV. Matt and TK…well that's another story. Sort of relating to Sora. Sorry, Sora. Matt told me about it," Tai said sincerely and apologetically. Sora shrugged.

"Sora," Mimi turned her anger to Sora. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sora was a deathly pale now. Mimi was about to talk again, but stopped. It somehow clicked. "Tai…don't tell me. That scream…Acey…was it…"

Mimi crouched next to her best friend and put a arm around her. "Sorry Sora…I didn't know."

"Mimi…I'm sorry."

"I'll look after her," Mimi said quietly. Somehow she had understood Tai's dilemma of how he hadn't told her. If she had been in his situation…she probably wouldn't have told her either. Heck, she wasn't going to admit that to Tai though. "Just go tell everyone the news about Detour stealing our dance routine. They need the heads up…so we can all figure out to do."

"Sure," he said. He paused looking at Sora with a frown before leaving to her bedroom to fetch his mobile phone.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

He gazed unsurely at the crowd of people waving him goodbye. Yamato nodded his head towards the tallest man there. The doctor brushed his long dark blue hair out of the way.

"Jyou, I'm leaving them with you. Thanks for everything. But really…are you sure it's okay? They're a bunch of idiots, you know?" Yamato muttered. Ken, JR, Catherine, TK and Daisuke glared at him. "Just cause we're younger."

"Precisely," Yamato said. "You guys are a lot of trouble when you are on your own."

Catherine, TK and Daisuke had decided to tag along in Jyou's car because they wanted to help the tourists from America settle in. So it took a while for them to get to Jyou's mansion since they had to wait for the doctor to finish his work shift.

With farewells, Yamato hopped in the car he had borrowed from Tai. What an eventful morning it had been. He was pretty certain that he'd been the taxi driver for the whole day. It was so hectic and he was glad that everything had calmed down. Too many things had been happening at once. He was just glad that Kari was fine. He started the engine and started to drive down the road. The strong lashes of air refreshed him.

It was pure luck that his sensei had given him the day off after he had explained the emergency. Whenever it came to close family emergencies, his sensei always allowed him to do anything. As he turned the curb, his phone began ringing. He plugged in his hands-free and spoke, "Hello?"

"I am the bringer of bad news."

"How bad, Tai?" Matt grumbled, halting at the red traffic lights. He didn't have to ask whom it was to know who person on the other line was.

"Pretty bad, if I must say," he paused. "I'm going to be blunt and straight to the point because I've got to repeat this message to everybody else…and I'm assuming you're on your own because I heard no rowdiness in the background."

"Yeah, I am. You said that you're going to be blunt…so spill it, man." The green light flashed, and he jolted the vehicle forward.

"Detour's stolen our dance moves. Sora was the first to see it on TV. Basically…we have to start from scratch. I rang you first because you're usually good at the whole preparing thing. You're in charge of the music with Izzy and-"

"Wait, backtrack," Matt said quietly. He didn't like what he had just heard. Instead of accelerating forward, he parked his car on the side of the road so he could properly process the information that he had just received. "Let's start from the beginning. How the _fuck_ did they steal our moves? We've only been practicing at the factory-"

"Yeah, I just thought of that too. Then I realized that we never really had anyone guarding anything…anyone could of easily snooped and seen what we were up to without as acknowledging they were there."

"And we've got to start training all over again?" he questioned stressfully. "We just perfected about everything without falling into the trap of practicing last minute. All those hours…down the drain? God, we've got to be careful next time."

"We've got to be careful – full stop. Sora and Mimi know about it already. And I know you're going to ask about Sora. She's fine. Mimi's looking after her."

"That's good," he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm really trying to stop myself from finding Acey's ass and bashing the hell out of him right now."

"Same here. You're not the only one."

"MIMI!" Yamato realized. "So Mimi knows now? Is she cut at you?"

"Very," Tai said tersely. "Like I told you before, I didn't want to tell her because I thought she'd react how Sora reacted. She's over it now though. Matt, any idea for a new strategy?"

He sighed, "We need something unique - something that hasn't been done before. Something that works towards our strengths so we can nail this. This sort of reminds me of band practice…how we all had to find a way for each of the instruments to join together and flow-"

"Your band!" Tai said excitedly.

"My band?"

"Perhaps you can include them in our performance?"

"They aren't exactly dancers, Tai. What do you expect them to do? They can't participate."

"But on the WDC's rules I've skimmed that you can have any way to play your music. Think about it…dancing to rock. You could like be the opener by singing and then you can join us. Or maybe-"

"I don't want to be the lead act, Tai. Have you forgotten that LimitZ is a team, not a one-centered organization?" It was Yamato's turn to thing of something. "Unless we combine what we already know. Unless we can add each others' individual characteristics to the routine! This can actually work…you're a genius, Tai!"

"Explain?" Tai said. "I don't know where you're heading. I only mentioned about the band thing."

"What I mean," Yamato said, "is what I just said. Don't you remember? Has Kari filled you in? TK and Kari have been studying ballroom dancing at their schools…"

"You want us all to dance like pansies around the dance floor. You've got to be shitting me."

"I shit you not!" Yamato said. "I'm not only talking about ballroom dancing…there's other things like-"

"No way. I think I'm guessing where you're heading. Hold up, I'll put you on speaker phone so the girls can hear your suggestion."

There was a bit of rustling until Tai gave Yamato the ay okay.

"Hey ladies. What I was just talking to Tai…is that we need you to recommend anything that is good. Etcetera...old professions related to dancing. I know you, Mimi, used to do ballet. We can incorporate it somewhere. Kari and TK are currently studying ballroom dancing. Sora…you have any ideas?"

"Well…before Bri helped out in the florist, I was on my own quite a lot. The radio and CD player were my friends…and I found that I started to like jazz. I don't know if that really counts as anything…but I find that genre particularly interesting and beautiful."

"Great, we can do something with that genre then," Yamato smiled.

Sora had been a bit shaky at first. But as she continued to speak, her voice became firmer. Yamato was thankful for that. She was getting over the shock of seeing Acey on the television set. He let out yet another a sigh of relief.

"We can also roll in some classical songs and add TK's break-dancing. This is going to be a tough and challenging. Somehow…I'm excited about it. We haven't done anything like this before…and if we manage to pull this off – I know we'll win. Detour's only strength his hip-hop dancing. We can do more than that," Yamato rambled on, forgetting he was speaking on the phone.

"Sounds like a good way of action," Tai chuckled. "I'm going to call TK and Kari now to explain our solved dilemma. I think they won't really be fond of us pressuring them to teach us ballroom dancing, but heck. I'll leave you to get kick off with the music."

"I'll send you some of my old ballet instrumentals," Mimi spoke up.

"Me too…I've got some of my mum's old jazz CDs lying around."

"Oh, and the security? What are we going to do about that?" Yamato remembered.

"Don't worry. I've got that all handled," Tai said quietly. "My old boys can help out."

"Good stuff. I'll ring you guys back after I get in contact with Izzy. Talk to see you soon."

He hung up the line. Glad and impressed with how quick their problem had been solved. He was still worried about how they were going to pull it off more. They had a lot of work ahead of them. He scrolled down the list of numbers on the phone and found the overseas number. It rang for a bit until someone picked up.

"It's Matt. Izzy…about the mix…" he paused. "Is there any chance that you could modify the whole lot for us?"

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Unlike Yamato, Jyou was pretty laid back and relaxed. Perhaps it was because he was tired from working too much - or the fact that he knew that the younger group of teenagers wouldn't obey either way. When he had been their age he would have done exactly the opposite he was told. It was like drinking, for instance. As if teenagers avoided the chance to experiment. Better know the truth than have them doing things behind his back.

On the other hand, Jyou also didn't mind because they had (namely more on the American people and TK, not much in Cat's case) found out some disastrous news of how another dance group had imitated their dance training as their own. They needed to take a breather and get out. He literally didn't mind where they left too. They had their own lives and he didn't mind a silent break. So he insensibly handed down his keys to one of his cars and told them to go site seeing if they wished.

Yolie didn't seem too keen on going because she wanted to visit Kari again at the hospital to have a proper catch-up. So there was no problem of them fitting into Jyou's green Volvo.

"See ya, Yolie! I know you're secretly scared of Cat!" TK waved, snickering as they left both a scolding Yolie and an amused Jyou.

"That was awkward," Catherine commented, hitting TK on the arm. JR laughed from the driver's seat. "Why'd you do that for?"

"You'll get along fine with her later. She's really easy to get along with. Plus, she's one of my best-friends," Daisuke rolled his eyes at her. "Plus, Yolie is Ken's girlfriend…so you're backstabbing her right in front of him."

"Oh," Catherine mouthed, her face turning a bit red in embarrassment.

Ken chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You're just telling the truth. Yolie hardly finds anything offensive…unless it's really bad. I wouldn't' even consider that backstabbing."

"That's right!" Catherine gained her confidence back and hit Daisuke triumphantly on the head. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Just because you're sitting in the middle of us doesn't mean that you can make us your beating bags," TK muttered matter-of-factly to his cousin. "If I were you, I would have stayed back with Yolie. You don't need to go site seeing since you were fricken' live here. You've already gained the title of being our pimp…with you being the only girl on the tour of Odaiba."

"Shut-up, TK. I know all you want to do is go back to the hospital and make out with Kari."

It was TK's turn for his face to go red. Everyone in the car guffawed in laughter with remarks such as, "Good one Cat!" "That's so true, TK!" "Yeah, that's right. Don't worry about showing us around if you're really that desperate." "Haha…look at that sucker's face!"

JR's gave a sly smile when he sneaked a glance at the rearview mirror to see TK utter insulting and foul language between his gritted teeth. He hauled the car forward at the change of speed limits with Daisuke spluttering curses since he hadn't strapped on his seatbelt. Much to Ken, Daisuke and TK's dismay, JR had evenly won the shortest straw to get the opportunity to illegally drive Jyou's precious Volvo. They had/were all livid with envy.

"So…where to? Where do I turn?" JR questioned. It should have been the other way around because he was the guest to the country driving. If they were to get caught by the police it would turn out worse than a fine because not only was he under-age, he wasn't even a permanent resident in Japan.

"Let's go right. A trip to the shopping centre will be good. We gotta spoil our pimp," TK said snidely, coping another hard hit on his arm. "_Oww_, Cat!"

"Serves you right."

When they arrived at their destination Catherine realized TK's ulterior motive for the visit to the shopping centre. Off course she knew shopping wasn't one of the top things on her cousin's list. Instead of going to any clothing stores, TK had dragged them to some video game shop. Catherine wearily watched the boys launch themselves at a plastic guitar, wresting for a chance to have a go. She didn't understand why the found strumming something plastic so entertaining.

"Cat!" Daisuke called. "Want a go?"

Curious, she did have a go. She wanted to find out why they were so obsessed. After adapting to the game, she soon knew why. Guitar Hero was very addictive. Especially when Daisuke was helping her support it with his body pressed against her back. She long ago had already figured out how to use and play the game, but feigned she didn't so he could hold her there. TK rolled his eyes, already figuring out the shameless flirting tactic. "My turn now," he grumbled, stealing the guitar off her and hogged it.

It was nearing seven and their stomachs were grumbling for dinner. Catherine took the time to dip into a few shops on her own for a bit before meeting them back at the food court. When she had become satisfied with her newest purchases, she easily went to the food court and sought the group of boys instantly. In comparison to their fooling around attitude, they seemed rather serious and steady – as if they were in some strictly formal business meeting. As she paced towards them, it was then she realized that there was an addition to the table. Instead of three boys there were now four. She blinked, taking a double take at the scenario.

No wonder she had thought everything was normal. She had mistaken the new comer as TK. She suddenly recalled that this was the boy that she thought was her cousin. Her stomach flipped. Kari had been tense from the other time they had talked to each other. So whatever reason he was there, it didn't seem really positive.

She dragged a seat between TK and Ken from an empty table to listen on their conversation. It appeared as if Ken wanted to jump the guy by how his jaw was tight and how he kneaded his hands every now and again. Instead of TK's usual bad posture, his back was strangely straight as he focused to what the newcomer had to say. Daisuke had the combined reaction as both Ken and TK. And JR? JR looked pretty calm and relaxed – as if he was watching something perfectly normal. But Catherine knew it wasn't.

"…know you're probably thinking it's strange of me approaching you."

"More like you are willing to commit a lethal suicide," Daisuke uttered sarcastically. "Why are you telling us to trust you? I don't think I will be able to believe-"

"Dai, just hear him out. He's got a lots of guts to approach us on his own," JR said maturely.

"Oh he's a raving lunatic.

"Yeah, how would you know? His brother was part of Acey's gang before. Don't you remember? He's probably joined their idiotic posy by now. Any bets that they could be within our eyesight and observing our every move."

"You're so military-like," Angel said. "I'm telling the bloody truth. It's not like I want to hold hands and frolic around a fire."

"Then get a move on, we don't have all day. Let's just listen to the one of the assholes who was probably behind stealing the moves…" Catherine was surprised by the bitterness in his tone.

"Hey, hey, hey," JR said.

"Well…" Angel stiffly grinned. "It's not my fault that you're not careful and on the lookout. If you hadn't noticed…Acey had followed you all to the factory ages ago. The location was easy. It's not my fault that you hadn't noticed the cameras they installed-"

"They installed cameras?" Catherine groaned.

Angel briefly glanced at her, but didn't acknowledge her presence and continued to talk. "The whole reason why I came here to give you to info on everything. It's up to you to believe me or not…but here it goes."

He took a deep breath before proceeding. "By now…I'm aware you all know of Acey's notorious nature. He practically got into Detour through threats…and well…you know what I mean. Jasmine's no longer the ring-leader of their Detour."

"He's hurt Jasmine too?" TK said quietly.

"Yeah. Well, he had to find a way to get into the group," Angel frowned. "That's how he is. So ever since, I've figured, you saw what was on the news you would blame the whole group in general. I don't want you to do that. They're under his control through blackmail, rape and all those pretty things."

"So?"

"So…I don't want you to think that the group intentionally wanted to copy your moves. They were forced to duplicated your dance routine," Angel said.

"Is that the reason?"

"One of them. I just thought that you needed to hear their side of the story too. In other words, it's none of their faults. If you want someone to blame…blame it all on Acey," he said bitterly. "It's real luck that I saw you coincidentally. Acey's got his eyes on me too…I told Jasmine's brother to cover for me when I saw you."

There was a silent until Daisuke broke it. "Again, what makes it sure that we believe you?

"I really don't care whether you do or not. I'm just more concerned that you all should watch your back. I don't want the next girl to be Kari."

"Thanks," TK spoke up for the first time in real gratitude, he had been reading his girlfriend's admirer's facial expressions for a while now. "I know how much you care for her as I do."

"Whatever," Angel mumbled, flinging the compliment aside. "I can't really say when you seem to be cheating on Kari with…_her._"

They were still competitors. TK gave a snug smirk, not bothering to reply. Only Catherine took instant action, "Excuse me, you sick prick! He's my cousin – that's fuckin' disgusting!"

Angel paled. "Oh, sorry." He nodded of to the them and departed.

"ANGEL!"

TK tossed his can of coke at him that he caught in confusion.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," he said. He stared directly at him, "Take care of her."

"I know."

If they hadn't been enemies, TK wondered if they would have become friends. _Hell no_, he thought. Catherine was still fuming beside him.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

A week went by. For a week it had been very progressive. JR, Ken and Yolie were a lot of help too and even Izzy had flown in to help out. Daisuke had returned to school and somehow managed to get past the staff's surveillance. Only Catherine seemed to have been booked for a couple of detentions. Yamato had rung up the boy's school to be given consent for TK to stay home (since TK didn't want Yamato to prepare everything on his own and to keep JR, Yolie and Ken company). It seemed the principal didn't mind about this because the principal had only just found out about how well known LimitZ was. Also, TK had been doing well in school so far…the only exception was that he had to complete his schoolwork and studying at home. Tai had returned to the soccer camp for a bit before going back to Odaiba High to teach, Mimi had a few exams to study for and Sora was absorbed with the buzzing customers of the florist.

Now Kari was glad to be joining everyone in his or her activities. She had felt so suffocated and bored in her wardroom. She had successfully been determined to get better during her stay at the hospital. It wasn't that she was completely well, she was on the way to recovery. Her face had gained a bit of colour for her ghostly pale and she didn't look as skinny as she had been. She was glad when Jyou and some other doctors given her permission to return home.

The girls had decided to pick her up that Saturday morning she was discharged. The guys would meet them up at the factory. It would be their first practice as a whole group.

Mrs. Kamiya had picked her up. Ever since she had heard that someone underage had driven TK and their friends to the shopping centre, she wasn't taking chances. She always assumed that teenagers were prone to getting in trouble. In some sense, she had to agree with her mother. It was an all-girls drive to the factory. Kari felt good to be out of the prison. The highlight of the ride would have to be a car that had stopped next to them at one of the lights.

While their car was filled with girls, the other was filled with teenage boys about their age. When they realized that, the boys let out numerous wolf-whistles. Kari slumped down on her seat, Sora laughed, Yolie stuck out her middle finger and Mimi gave a seductive wink. "That's embarrassing, Mimi," Kari heard her mother say.

When they got there, Kari left her bags, waved good-bye to her mother and stepped out of the car and followed the other girls. Thanks to them, they had already entered without waiting for her. She gave a look at the place. She didn't understand why the group had elected to use the same place. Hadn't they learnt their lesson? What if someone else spied on them next?

It was then she noticed a couple of built men standing at the entrance. She blinked in puzzlement. Security guards? Now this was strange. Where did Tai and the rest get the money to hire them? Was this what Yamato meant by having everything handled and settled? Yet somehow…they seemed familiar. Their faces even looked familiars. She blushed when one of them caught her looking. He gave a wink. "Hey Kari! Ain't you a big girl now?"

"What? How'd you know my name? Who are you?"

"Aww…that sucks. You've already forgotten Uncle Richie," the man laughed. "I remember when you were little…"

"Richie?" she said, trying to connect his face with the name. It was then she realized that these were loyal members to Tai's old gang that used to dangerously raid the streets of Odaiba. "How are you?! Are you a security guard?"

He chuckled. "It's great that you know who I am now. That really hurts Kari. And no, I'm not a security guard. I'm a personal trainer. I'm meant to look like a security guard to scare of the snoops."

"Oh, I see," Kari nodded. "You'd better not talk so loud. Anyway, I've got to get inside now."

"Bye little one."

It felt strange having their own 'security guard' being their sentries. When she was in everyone's vision range, she was rained with greetings.

The first thing that occurred was Tai tackling her into a crunching embrace. "Molester!" she somehow managed to say amongst her rasps of getting back air into her lungs. He let go of her.

Yamato ruffled her hair. Ken grinned, "Nice to see you healthy and back from the dead."

"I concur," JR added.

The girls hadn't bothered to welcome her again since they had gotten rid of all the sappiness at the hospital. The only person that hadn't approached her was TK. For some reason, he had stayed back and gave a small smile. Somewhat, it sort of hurt her. She thought they were past this 'shy' stage already. But when she thought about it…he hadn't returned to the hospital ever since their confessions.

"Anyway, the real reason why we wanted your ass to get better is because we wanted both you and TK to demonstrate some of this ballroom dancing shit," Tai grumbled. "I'm still holding you to blame for this, Matt. You're ruining my rep."

"It's better than a losing rep," Yamato counter-attacked. "So get on with it. Kari…TK…show us how this works out."

Kari didn't like this. They were being put on the spot. But she knew that it had nothing to do with getting them together. Yolie already believed that they were past that stage – the gossip queen. She knew the real reason was for the routine. She shrugged back her insecurities and walked towards TK, putting a hand on his shoulder. He willingly placed his hand on her hip – a bit too low for her liking.

Sora started off the waltz music, and they danced. Some jive played after that…and they danced more. It was a bit tiresome for Kari to dance so much after having no activity for a week. She kept on plowing on. She didn't mind dancing with TK there.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she responded, equally soft.

"Sorry I haven't been visiting you this week. I've been showing the Americans around," he sniggered. "And well…they keep teasing me."

"Really?" her eyebrow quirked up. He spun her around. "You didn't visit still. You weren't with them all day and night."

"I know."

"So what's the real reason?" she asked.

"What do you think? I'm scared of hurting you again," TK muttered uncomfortably. It was rare of him to admit his feelings so clearly. "We stuffed up bad last time. I don't deserve you."

"Neither do I," she laughed. "Since we both don't deserve each other…we might as well start a relationship on agreeing with that."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure," she planted him another kiss on the lips. There were a few whoops and cheers in the room. Kari was pretty sure they mainly came from the girls – namely Yolie.

"HEY, TK!" Tai grumbled. "It's not making out with my sister practice. I don't want-"

"Yeah, yeah," TK snickered, spinning her around again.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**(a/n)** I can breathe now. This is insane. One more chapter left. (OMG!!!) I know, I've gotta be the crappiest updater up there. I have my reasons. I'll probably make a summary/time line of each chapter and a description of each character after I've finished this story. Somehow, I can't update on my profile because my Mac doesn't allow me to. So…thus the not keeping you updated. I don't really use my site anymore…but right now I've put up a LJ account for you guys to communicate to me on.

It's **stringless-kite . livejournal . com**

Take away the spaces, and you should be fine. There is _no_ **www .** (before the address)

Thanks for keeping up with me. You're an amazing bunch of people who have kept me going. It's been great enjoying your company so far. Some people have been reading this story since LimitZ. I'm really thankful for your endless support. I think I'll skip all this sappiness and leave if for the next (FINAL!!) chapter.

Oh, and I didn't include any songs in this chp because they will be used in the next one.

**Hope you had a great Christmas…and a (safe) HAPPY N E W YEAR!!!**

_FINAL CHAPTER:_ Finally some Sorato action. The Dance Competition. And perhaps the epilogue. This is the end, my friends.


	20. x:: chapter 20 ::x and epilogue

_Written: 1o.o1.o8_

**Thanks for reviewing the previous: **_BeautiiQueen, michi-fan, Takari lady aka D-3, SpiffyCookie, Princessstphanie, Kuroi Black Nightingale and KoumiLoccness._

**NOTE: xxxxx means the change of the song or lyrics.**

**WDC: World Dance Competition**

**You'll be seeing these notices for the last time! (gasp)**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**LIMITZ II**

**Their Ultimate Comeback**

By _flipstahhz_

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**When they arrived** at Tokyo's best five-star hotel, the whole LimitZ dance crew instantly stormed their way to the outdoor swimming pool. The remaining months they spent most of their time vigorously training to get every little part of their routine precisely correct. The WDC provided all the group competitors with their own suite. They knew fairly well that each one of them deserved the time to relax with the competition being only the next day.

Mimi was the first into the pool. She did a perfect dive into the deep side, just missing TK as he pin bolted at the spot where she had been. Yamato and Taichi wrestled into the pool, roughly pushing Sora and Kari in the process that had been walking slowly down the steps. They shrieked as they adjusted to the colder temperature. Soon the lifeless pool erupted with ripples of waves and loud splashes being spun at every direction. After Sora tackling TK for trying to undo her bikini top, Taichi chasing Yamato after pulling down his board shorts with Kari and Mimi cracking up in laughter, they calmed down.

TK said quietly into Mimi's ear, "Let's make Sora and Matt bored so they can keep time for themselves."

It was then that the lights circling the pool dimmed and TK waddled through the water to Kari's side. It seemed he was telling her the same thing. When Mimi went to face Taichi, he was already there staring at her. TK had obviously passed him the message too. "Did he just say what I thought he said?"

"Maybe," Taichi smirked, waiting for her to answer her own question.

"How could we possibly get them to get together?" she muttered. Taichi shrugged then pointed at his sister and TK. She gaped. "No way."

They were making out in the pool. "I don't want to do that-"

Taichi already had his arm around her, his lips pressed against her. She wasn't willing to give in that easily. His breath was tickling her neck, but she didn't care. She was determined to not give in that easily. He then went to her neck. To her surprise, he didn't kiss her there. He lowered his voice so that only she could hear, "This is just a show to gross them out so that they leave together. TK's not really making out with Kari – I hope."

Mimi's mouth made an 'O' shape in understanding, but Taichi snuck his mouth connect with hers. He broke the kiss and saw her stare at him madly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Just for show, right?"

"Well, I couldn't resist it. You basically had it open for me. Might as well take the opportunity." Before she was about to hit him on the back of his head, he stopped her. "Wait a bit longer. You can't ruin our plan. Let's just stay like this for two minutes then you can tell me off when they're out of the pool."

"Fine," she replied through gritted teeth. She snuck a glance at TK and Kari. They sure were at it. She knew it more than a show, but she didn't want Tai to get angry and blow their show altogether. So she stayed there, in his arms, faces together, but not really. Somehow it felt calming feeling his breath against her face. Her legs wrapped around him and she felt him tense. "Like that, don't you?"

"You know, yourself, that you like damn fine in that bikini and I don't have to tell you myself. Why don't you tell me I have a sexy body?"

"You have a sexy body, you sexy man," she stuck her tongue out.

He grunted a laugh and hoisted her onto the cement edge of the swimming pool. He tossed his head at the place where Sora and Yamato had been. "Mission complete." He turned his attention to their other two accomplices, but they were still at it. Furiously, he splashed water at their direction. "Stop kissing her in front of me, TK! Did you even know they left?"

"Yes, we knew," Kari pursed her lips, but then her face became amused. "Tai, Meems…you should have seen their faces! They were so disgusted! I can't believe that worked!"

"I'm a genius, that's why," TK stated, ever so slyly.

"Yeah, you're a goddamn sneaky bastard for finding a way of making out with my sister in front of me!" Tai barked unpleasantly.

"But they'd better take this opportunity to fricken' get together already," Mimi declared. "Really, they should have ages ago. It'll be perfect."

Mimi observed TK whisper into Kari's ear. Her face looked rather serious, but then she gave a giggle. The two jumped out of the pool and exited the swimming pool.

Tai followed where Mimi's gaze. He was still watching them as they disappeared around the corner with a silent sort of vexation. "Tai?"

"You know - it's jinxed. I told you they're mushier than we are. Look at how the cuddle and canoodle. No matter how much I trust TK, it doesn't mean I fully trust him."

"That doesn't make sense. What do you mean?" she queried.

"I trust TK to be the best person for my sister. But when it comes down to it…he's a guy. What if she gets pregnant…argh…I don't want to think about it."

"Then don't. They're both sensible. But if, though it surely isn't going to, it does happen…you've still got to support her. She's your sister."

"I guess," he sighed. "It's just hard to adjust to. I just don't want to see her get her heart broken again. If she does…oh, TK's going to get it bad from me. He'll never hear the end."

"Poor guy."

"You're siding on him if he hurts my sister?!"

"It's a two way thing, Tai. And this whole hypothetical nonsense isn't even true," she said matter-of-factly.

"Anyway-"

"Well, well, well," a voice slit through their conversation. "It's good to see the both of you again."

Taichi positioned himself in from of Mimi, a snarl arousing on his face. "Acey," he glowered.

"I know, that's my name," the guy muttered off-handedly. He was by himself, looking calm from the other end of the pool as he leered at them menacingly.

"Even with no people here to back you up, you still enjoy picking meaningless fights, don't you? You really are a idiot," Tai sighed.

"Oh, don't be so egoistic now that you've got yourself some slut," Acey chuckled bitterly. "And meaningless fights? Why would any fight be meaningless. You're probably just sore because you know you've lost this competition. You didn't have a back up."

"Really?" Mimi rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Acey. You really need a life."

"I already have fun…so I'm enjoying this ironic meeting. You know…Jezebel was really good in bed," he chuckled again. "Too bad I destroyed your friendship. I found it immensely entertaining."

"Oh you're a sick asshole," Mimi sighed. "I'm really over it. I've found better friends…a better life…a better boyfriend."

"Like I even referred to you as my own girlfriend, whore."

Taichi strode his way to his direction, though it was hard when the water restricted him from going faster. Mimi held him back, "Don't worry about the ass."

"Yeah, you're a sissy after all. It would have been better if the bullet shot your hear instead of that leg of yours."

Mimi persuaded Tai to get a grip. "Let's go somewhere else." Luckily, he did. Instead of fighting his way back at Acey, he dragged himself out of the pool and held a hand out to her.

When she had gotten out of the pool he spoke. "I agree," he gave a charming goofy grin with a wink. "We've always got the bedroom."

She kicked him from behind.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

Sora tugged around the cream towel around her neck as she walked bare footed down the hallway of the hotel. She had no idea where to go. She had thought to go to her room, the gym or one of the entertainment areas but wasn't really in the mood. She wanted some air. Obviously the swimming pool was occupied – so she had crossed that out of her list. She didn't really want to go in the streets, it was already dark and she hadn't stopped back in room to change. And then is struck her.

She enthusiastically scurried down the hallway and met hopped into one of the elevators. She grinned mischievously and pressed the highest floor. After pattering up one more flight of stairs, she opened the door and headed out into the leveled cement roof. She hurried to the edge of the large building and held her breath in when she realized how high up she was. Adjusting to the altitude she began to see Tokyo for more than its height. Bright colours flashed in no structured sequence whatsoever. It was beautiful. It had been a while that she'd noticed how beautiful the place she lived in was. The scenery calmed her down. Maybe it would be good to bathe in the moonlight for one night so she could forget the stress of the dance competition the next day.

She walked to the centre of the building, believing she had enough of the tasteful scenery and stood there. She took off the towel around her neck, and smoothed it out on the cement. Soon she was lying on her back, staring at the black inked evening sky. She smiled. The stars were scattered prettily that night. Unconsciously she began to sing the melancholic beautiful tune…

"_It's me and the moon," she says. _

"_And I've got no trouble with that."_

"_I am a butterfly, but you wouldn't let me die."_

"_It's me and the moon she says."_

**xxxxx**

"That's a sad melody."

Sora sat up instantaneously feeling rather startled. In the dark she scrutinized where the source of sound had come from. It was Yamato. Yet somehow, instead of her heart beating slowing…it continued at the fast irregular pace. "You scared me."

"At least you're not completely out of it," he grumbled, sitting down next to her. He also was still in his navy board shorts from the pool. "Did you know I was looking for you? You shouldn't be wandering off on your own. It isn't safe. You're lucky I caught sight of someone going to the top floor. I wasn't sure it was you…yet I was."

She paused, holding back the urge to snap back. With Yamato's cool persona, she had seen through the lines. He had worried for her. She was careless and didn't even think of the danger she could have caused…or what could happen to her. "Sorry."

He shrugged the apology, stretching and lying down next to her. "I know that song. I didn't know you could sing."

"I didn't intend for anyone to hear me singing," she said, embarrassed. She was glad the night was hiding her burning cheeks. "Compared to you…I'm just some off-key idiot."

"No, really. You sing well," he said. "I should be the one sorry. Sorry I haven't been around much. Everything's just been so-"

"Busy. I know. I've also got a florist to manage at the same time with our tiring dance practices." Her eyes wandered back at the sky. "The stars are beautiful…aren't they? They're so breathtaking."

He didn't reply. She was curious and snuck a glance at him. She tensed when she noticed that he was closer to her now. He was staring at her. "Yes, you're breathtaking."

"I didn't mean…I meant the stars."

"I don't care about the stars…I care about…" words failed him. In an abrupt movement, he had rolled right next to her and embraced her. Her face was even hotter now. She realized that she still had her bikini on and could feel his skin on her chest.

"Matt," she said faintly. Tears spilled down her eyes before she had the chance to hold them in.

His voice spoke as he rocked her. "It's stupid how I've let this go on. I've always loved you Sora…"

She choked on her tears. He let go of her, face pale. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all," she laughed. "I'm just so happy. The waiting paid off, I guess. You don't need me to tell you I love you too…because I do."

He was so close now that she smelt a whiff of alcohol. Well, that explained the confession and how strange and energetic he had been the pool earlier…she thought to herself. Before she could think anything else, his lips erupted on to hers. She felt like she was drowning in so many emotions that she had waited for so many years. She had wanted him for so long…and now…she kissed him back.

She didn't care that he was a little bit tipsy. All she cared about was being with him. She had long waited for the time they would confess to each other. Under the starry blanket sky, the moment was perfect. It was about darn time.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

"And I told you our little scheme would work," TK confirmed, cocky grin appearing on his face.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Okay, you were right. Now let's stop watching them at it…we've got other stuff to worry about."

"Way ahead of you."

Once they had entered and exited the elevator they got off at a certain level and strolled down the corridor. "Are you sure it's this way?" Kari accused.

"And I thought you trusted me," he said smoothly, a twang of humour in his tone. "I know where I'm going." When they arrived at room number 2494, he gave it a rough knock on the door. Seconds later the door bolted open to reveal a confused looking teenage boy…probably two years younger than they were.

"Who are you?"

"Umm…uh-" TK spluttered.

"I had a hunch that you weren't sure where you were going," Kari confirmed.

"Ajay? Who's that?" Soon a figure approached from behind him. The older girl glanced at them then swiftly turned around on her heel. "Angel, quick…get your butt here! They've come!"

The TK-look-alike soon appeared, rubbing his eyes wearily. "TK…Kari?" his voice drawled at the last name. "What's up?"

"Just wondering if you've got it all planned out," TK said, gazing at their suite from outside the room. "Our side's about just prepared for war…yourself?"

"Same," he sneered. "Acey won't know what's coming. He's really in for it now. Whatever else you've got to say…you better get it done with already. He might be back here any minute."

"Well…this. Take it," Kari muttered, resting a small green container into his hands. She saw him become slightly taut when her skin touched his. She was aware that Angel still liked her. She hated that he was feeling hurt.

"Green dye…what's this for?" Angel questioned suspiciously, playing with the container around with his fingers.

"Let's just say…one of my friend's is a master at this sort of stuff. I'm sort of taking the idea off her. One of her tricks was putting dye into her enemy's shampoo…"

Angel scratched his head. "In this case, I don't think it'll really work. Acey's got black hair…remember?"

"Which was how Kari and I came up with something else way better," TK snickered. "Like for instance…somehow apply it in his toothpaste…better effect. His teeth will be a great colour…and apparently, I heard, the pigment is quite hard to get out."

"Oh…that's evil…but pure genius." Angel said. Kari could have sworn that his eyes twinkled. "I'll put this to good work. You can count on me."

Jasmine had come back. "Sorry, had to get Ajay to watch TV. Didn't really want my younger brother to know our plans."

"Sure," TK shrugged.

"Just wanted to say thanks. It's a pity we won't be competing as real challengers…it was fun the last time. But…I don't see how else we could do it," Jasmine muttered. "Our dance group has never sustained so much blows. He's blackmailing all of us…this will become our ultimate comeback."

"I've gotta agree with that," Kari smiled. "Try your worst tomorrow…we really gotta get going…or this plan will be ruined if he catches us talking to each other."

"Yeah," TK said, eyeing the hallway.

"Don't worry," Jasmine called after them, with Angel giving them a wave. "We'll try our worst. The best show Tokyo will ever see."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Competition Day…**

The backstage was filled with a nervous chatter. A lot of the LimitZ supporters and friends had come and were conversing amongst the crowd. Alongside the dancers were the members of Yamato's old band. The WDC organization had granted permission that they were allowed to perform considering they were incorporated as a part of the dance routine's music. Bri was obviously excited. It had been his first time performing in front of a whole stadium of people. After peeking out of the curtains he bellowed, "Are you read to KICK ass? OUR DEBUT! WHATTT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" James snapped, causing all direction to be focused on the pair. Rosalyn patted James on the shoulder…and he kept quiet, cheeks looking a tad bit pink.

"He actually listens to you now," Leigh gasped, earning James to stomp on his foot. "What was that for?"

Matt chuckled but suddenly paled when James gave Rosalyn a kiss on the lips. Sora laughed, "Finally together?"

"Same could be said about the both of you. Congratulations in officially being real lovebirds," Rosalyn grinned, momentarily leaving James side to the duo. "You were right, Matt. James just needed a little pushing to admit that he cared for me."

"So what, Lyn? You tortured him after his admission? I can picture it now. Poor guy…with you gloating about it-"

It was Rosalyn's turn to laugh. She let her attention spring to Sora. Her hands gripped both of the other girl's wrists and turned them over. She smiled. "I'm impressed. Good thing they healed."

"I really owe you…you're really good," Sora said gratefully.

"Excuse me?" Matt questioned in bemusement. "Healed what?"

"Don't worry, Matt," Sora winked. "It's our little secret. Jealous?"

"Somehow that worries me even more."

"Haha…look at Abs checking out your DJ," Rosalyn commented. "DJ Zee…right? Oh, look! She's making her move!"

"Yeah," Matt shook his head as the trio observed female drummer fumble towards the red haired man. Izzy smiled at her as they introduced themselves to each other. At least Izzy wouldn't be a loner anymore. Matt felt guilty that he couldn't speak to everyone at once. "Abs has always been found of loud sounds. I have a feeling she'll want to know what drumming sounds Izzy can make from his decks."

"A technology based romance," Sora sighed. "How sweet."

On the other hand, on the other side, a blond boy snuck his way to where Mimi and Taichi were standing. "Here," Acey murmured, handing the phone to Mimi. She looked at Tai curiously, he gestured for her to answer it.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey Meems."

"Drew! Hi," she said astounded.

"Just wanted to wish the lot of you good luck. Is everything planned okay there?"

"Yes, it is. It's Tai's turf. He's got everything handled. His old gang are here tonight just to make sure there won't be much commotions," Mimi responded. "How about in America? Is everything handled there…Acey's still blackmailing Detour's families."

"I know," Andrew said from the other line. "Don't worry about it from where I am. I've got everything handled."

"Thanks so much, Drew. I'll ring you up soon."

"Yeah." There was a pause on the other line. "Love you." The line was cut off. She handed the phone back to Angel whose jaw was tight. He had been speaking with her boyfriend.

"Angel…hurry up, get lost. Your dance team is up next. If they catch you here…"

"I know, I know," Angel repeated. "You'd better get Cody read too."

"CODY!" Taichi called the young boy whom had been talking to Kari and TK. The boy nodded and followed Angel out of sight.

"Let's just hope this works," Mimi said, crossing her fingers together.

All of a sudden there was a cheer from the audience. The announcer yelled into the microphone. "Next up we have the reigning champions from last year – DETOUR!"

"Guys," Izzy beckoned, "Watch this!"

They all strode towards Izzy and gazed where he had been looking. Kari excitedly peered through the group and found Cody crawling on the floor. In an instance, Cody tied Acey's two shoelaces together and gave them a two thumbs up. TK cheered with the others having an equal reaction. "This is really going to be a blast."

They all still didn't move from their position as they watched Detour begin to start. Just as the music played, Angel left the stage, clutching his stomach and feigning sickness. Acey's eyes burned after him, but realized there was no point of thinking of his teammate but getting the show together. Jezebel danced first – soon her brother, Ajay, joined in. Their movements were obviously sloppy to what they'd known to be skilled at. As Acey was about to move next, he tripped – falling head first on to the ground. The music continued to pump and he squirmed on the ground, trying to see the reason why he had stumbled. The mistake was obvious because people in the crowd were now pointing.

"Oh, my…doesn't that look bad," Rosalyn giggled.

"Don't worry," Tai assured. "When their performance is over…there's still a lot more coming."

"LIMITZ! Get ready…line up on the stage. It'll be your turn next," one of the people working for WDC instructed, pointing for them to take their positions.

"Are you ready?" TK asked Kari. "You're shaking."

"I'm scared. I haven't felt this nervous in a long time."

"Don't worry…I'll be here," he said quietly, taking her hand. "You've worked so hard to become better. I know you can do this."

"Thanks TK."

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

_Loading LimitZ…LimitZ Loading…Loading LimitZ…LimitZ Loading_

The crowd hushed, waiting for the next performance. There was a sort of stillness that made the crowd intrigued as a thick layer of smoke engulfed the stage. Then suddenly a beam of light flickered in the middle of the stage and the first LimitZ dancer emerged from the thick clouds.

With brown hair in a firm bun, she glided gracefully to the even rhythm of the smooth instrumental jazz tune to Norah Jone's song – '_I Don't Miss You At All'_. From the way she moved it was evident that this girl had once been a ballerina. Every now and again she'd do a series of perfect pirouettes around the stage, stunning the audience. They hadn't expected this. They were so used to LimitZ typical hip-hop dancing that it caught them all off guard. Since it was still the introduction to the performance, they really didn't know where the dancing was heading.

Mimi didn't know how she was pulling it off. Though she was dancing in ballet form, she was attired in heavy clothing. She wore a heavy ballroom dress with an additional petticoat, which dragged her to the ground that made it difficult for movement. The pale pink ballroom dress showed scuffles at the end of the dress, illuminating with plenty of detail. She then twirled to the left of the stage, taking a flower from her hair and handing it to the first couple – Sora and Yamato. Yamato put the pink flower into his front pocket of his black tuxedo. He also wore bowler hat on his head, white buttoned up top behind the blazer and shiny leather shoes.

Sora was wearing the same dress as Mimi, as was Kari when she went to the middle couple next. TK was looking sharp in the same tuxedo Yamato was wearing. In uniform, Mimi flitted to her partner on the right part of the stage. Tai had a firm face on, as if trying to remember the sequence. There had been a lot of encouraging from everyone for him to even get to dance to ballroom. "Get it on…quick!" Tai murmured stressfully as Mimi clipped the flower on. By the time she had done it, the waltz music began to play and they started to sway in rhythm. Mimi laughed.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  _

_I'm crossing you in style some day.  _

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  _

_wherever you're going I'm going your way._

_Two drifters off to see the world.  _

_There's such a lot of world to see.  _

_We're after the same rainbow's end--  _

_waiting 'round the bend,  _

_my huckleberry friend,  _

_Moon River and me._

The centre of attention was on TK and Kari now. With them teaching the other members of LimitZ, the crew had voted that they be in the middle since they had the most experience with the dance. They spun and whirled.

"You scared?" TK questioned, even though he knew the answer. He reassured her, "You'll be fine, Kari."

"But I-"

"You've worked hard. You've become more healthy…you won't stuff up."

She nodded and they proceeded to waltz to the slow melody. On one occasion, someone from the audience whooped when TK had kissed Kari on the cheek. As Taichi danced besides his sister, he stared daggers above Mimi's head – directly at TK…who gave his typical response of a chuckle. And then Izzy transited the music into the next song.

**xxxxx**

_Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,_

_You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen._

_I guess if you said so_

_I'd have to pack my things and go. (That's right)_

The rhythm was faster and boppy. As Yamato took of his bowler hat and planted it on Sora's, from the edge of his eye he could see the other guys in the crew doing the same in equal timing. For the old style called _swing_, Yamato couldn't help but enjoy it. Sora giggled as he began mimicking the words, "_Hit the road jack...don't you come back no more, no more_…"

_(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)_

_What you say?_

_(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.)_

_(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)_

"You know," Sora smirked. "I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Who?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Jack."

"As in the poor fella in this song?"

"Yeah, you could say that. The woman really wants him out of her life…doesn't she?"

"I guess so. I hope you won't do that to me."

"Not a chance," Sora beamed. "After all this time trying to get together, we're going to make our relationship work."

"That's for sure," he smiled, holding her frame in his arms as the swung to the catchy beat. Yamato waited for the music to change, glancing at Izzy who gave him a nod. The beat slowed down and finally rnb began to boom through the large speakers…

**xxxxx**

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch_

_And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_

_Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_

_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_

_When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)_

_Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

There was a number of wolf whistles as the guys undressed the girls. After lots of practice tackling the difficulties of taking the ballroom dresses off, they successfully got it off in time for the chorus.

_Sexy love girl the things you do_

_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_

_Oh I love making love to you_

_Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

The girls were clad in red corsets and black shorts. The whistles continued.

"I'm glad that's off," Kari commented. "It was so difficult breathing. I mean, it still is…with this skanky corset on but I could hardly move in that thing. Right now, I'd kill to wear what you're wearing. We should exchange."

"Exchange?" TK was baffled. The thought of him in a corset was horrifying.

"Just kidding."

"You look hot though," TK complimented.

"Flirt," Kari pushed him, causing him to almost stumble back.

"Good one," he sniggered.

In unison, the girls put their hats back onto their partners' heads and flowed with the song. They mischievously put their lips on the guys' necks. The whole point of this bit in the routine was to dance 'sexy.' And it wasn't much help when the song was called 'Sexy Love,' as well. They had to pull of being raunchy and in unison at the same time. Even as raunchy as it sounded, it was quite fun. TK (as well as the other guys) obviously didn't mind. All they had to do was just stand there while the females in the group practically dirty danced on them.

_Sexy love girl the things you do_

_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_

_Oh I love making love to you_

_Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

The girls then pushed each guy down. The song was the overwhelmed with another one.

_Aren't you…aren't you – aren't you tired of this shit?_

**xxxxx**

_I'm a hustler baby [I'm a hustler_

_I just want you to know [Wanna let you know_

_It aint where I been [It aint where I been_

_But where I'm bout to go [Top of the world!_

_Now I just wanna love you [just wanna love you_

_But be who I am [you know you love me_

_And with all this cash [mo' money, mo' problems_

_You'll forget your man_

This song belonged to the girls as well. The guys were laying down on the floor, hidden by the smoke as the girls pounded the dance floor with incredible speed and accuracy. While Tai and TK stayed beneath the smoke, Yamato used the opportunity of the girls dancing to go off the stage into a smaller stage where his band was.

On the stage Mimi was on the left, Sora was in the middle and Kari was on the right. They skillfully popped and locked. There was a pause. Kari danced first, Sora came in next and then it was Mimi's turn to show off her moves.

_Now give it to me_

_Gimme that funk, that sweet, that nasty, that gushi stuff_

_But don't bullshit me_

_C'mon, gimme that funk, that sweet, that nasty, that gushi stuff_

**xxxxx**

"Oww! Fuck! What was that for?" TK groaned at Tai. They were both still disguised lying down on the stage. "For a minute there I thought you were Acey."

"Jyou's keeping an eye with Richie. And that was for displaying your affection in front of the fricken world," Tai grumbled. "Dickhead."

They watched both their partners go backstage to change. "Right now…I wouldn't mind being in their position…and talking over their dance steps. Wish I could have done that."

"Huh?" TK asked confused.

"What I mean…is that this fucking sucks. It's painful lying on this ground. I wish it could be replaced with a mattress."

"Oh," TK said tersely. Tai was about to speak more until he was interrupted by the loudness of the band performing. Yamato bellowed the tune causing the crowd to go frantic.

"_I wrote a goodbye note_

_In lipstick on your arm_

_When you passed out_

_I couldn't bring myself to call_

_Except to call it quits_

_Best friends_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_And not other way around_

_Racing through the city_

_Windows down_

_In the back of_

_Yellow-checkered cars!"_

There was an eruption of clapping, but Yamato paused. "Who said it was over? We sort of saved this bit to thank a bunch of people, and let the girls change into another of their outfits…we should have saved this for after…but hell."

Fangirls of Yamato shrieked and screamed. Yamato continued to what he was going to say, "As some of you may or might know…I used to be part of a band before joining this dance group."

In the crowd, he caught Rosalyn's eye. He winked. "So give it up for Abs on the drums, James on the keyboard, Bri on the bass and Leigh on the electric!"

Yells and squeals combined the noise within the stadium. Leigh blushed, Abs continued drumming like a mad woman, James snickered and Bri gave on of his suave grins at the girls who had their eyes on him. "Sora?" he asked.

Sora didn't leave with Mimi and Kari backstage. She smiled. "And Izzy. Shout-out to him for making this whole mix happen. Combing jazz, rnb, hip hop and classical…man, this guy rocks. GIVE IT UP FOR IZZY!"

More cheering continued. Within the cheers, Yamato tumbled on the air and landed on the main stage. "C'mon, hot stuff!" Sora laughed. She did a little Shakira imitation booty shaking as a joke with Yamato before she ran backstage to get ready. Yamato still had the microphone, "Now who's up for BBOY ACTION?!"

The roar from the crowd was enough of an answer. Yamato tossed his mic to Izzy, which he caught. Izzy then proceeded to play the next beat.

**xxxxx**

_Every once in a while there is some asshole_

_Giving you shit, cause something in his life won't fold_

_Usually, I'd walk away_

_The "peace/piece" offering another day_

_He seems not to wanna trade_

_So he must pay (its the inevitable, it's going down!)_

It indeed was the guys turn to show their stuff. Taichi and TK leapt up from the smoke, surprising the crowd considering they believed that all along the two boys had been backstage. While warming up to the music by cripping and raving, they both shrugged off their blazers, displaying red suspenders. They loosened up the top button and went off.

_He's talking! (fuck him up!) at me (fuck him up!)_

_Instead of! (fuck him up!) to me (fuck him up!)_

_My intelligence! (fuck him up!) sacked me (fuck him up!)_

_But he say's! (fuck him up!) he'll run through me (fuck him up!)_

_(THRASHER!) I'm a (THRASHER!)_

_I'm a (THRASHER!) you ain't know (THRASHER!)_

_That I'm a (THRASHER!) I'm a (THRASHER!)_

_I'm a (THRASHER!) I'm a (THRASHER!) I'm a.._

With TK (as usual) being the most energetic, he took centre stage with Tai and Yamato on each of his sides. It was a slow beat that was '_stompable'_ to, but somehow within those beats TK was able to flip twice in the air. His bowler hat fell to the ground, but it didn't matter for now he instantaneously had begun spinning 360s on his head. "Speed it up," Taichi growled as the next part of their routine faded into the limelight.

**xxxxx**

_I ain't got no money_

_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers_

_But together we be the perfect soul mates_

_Talk to me girl_

_(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

Sora, Mimi and Kari had joined the boys now. They were all dressed in navy satin dresses and silver heels. Sora had luckily dressed fast but still was catching for her breath. If they were to wear the ballroom dresses that they had been clad in beforehand, there wouldn't have been enough time to put the dresses on.

Together they all danced. Their motion was fluid, their actions were precisely in synch. They had made little mistakes beforehand in the whole routine, but their performance now was clearly making up for it. It was going along excellent that Taichi couldn't help but grin like an idiot as they did each step. They were nailing it.

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_(I'm about to strip and I want it quick_

_Can you handle me the way I are?)_

_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like, I like, I like..._

**xxxxx**

_Rewinding LimitZ…LimitZ Rewinding…Rewinding LimitZ…LimitZ Rewinding_

From the rapid paced music, Izzy somehow managed to dissolve it and play the slow song that they had been waltzing to earlier. They spun around and followed the strict dancing that Kari and TK had taught the other members. Mimi abruptly withdrew from Taichi's arms when Norah Jone's jazz number replayed. Sora, Kari, Yamato and Takeru made their exit by waltzing to the corners of the stage. The boys jumped off the stage first and held out their hands for both Sora and Kari to take as they walked down.

While this was occurring, Tai and Mimi were acting through their dance. The song slow disintegrated and Tai took off his bowler hat as a gesture to say farewell. The stage lighting turned blue and Mimi pirouetted sorrowfully before disappearing from the audience's view, merging with the smoke.

For once, the crowd still was silent. Within the silence the LimitZ teammates weren't sure whether the crowd liked them or not. Each one of them began to sweat even more and stressfully ponder things such as - _Could it be that the crowd thought they weren't good. Could it be that the crowd disliked how they mixed the so many genres all together?_

But then there was a sudden booming to erupted like thunder. There was a pounding on the ground of feet, jumping and cheering. The six of them gazed, starry eyed, at the standing ovation.

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

They all held hand in a circle like a cheerleader posy, eyes scrunched waiting for the fateful announcement results. From the audience, Daisuke looked on. "They've so got this in the bag. I don't even understand why they're fretting over it."

"I agree," Catherine replied, eyes sparkling. "I never realized that my cousins were this good at dancing."

"Same with me. I thought TK had always been bluffing. I was darn jealous when I found out he could break-dance as well as play basketball so professionally," Ken joined their conversation.

"Yes, you were quite envious," JR grinned, teeth glinting.

The MC was still chattering about the people who hadn't gotten into the finals yet. Daisuke tediously looked around and caught a glance at Kari's mother who was staring at the group with pride. The band members: Bri, Leigh, James, Abs and as well as Rosalyn were behind them too. Daisuke even caught sight of Yamato's martial arts sensei that looked equally as pleased and proud as Mrs. Kamiya.

And then it happened all too soon. About three policemen lunged on the stage. The announcer blinked, unsure what to say. "What's wrong, officers?"

They avoided the MC's interrogation and attacked one of the dance groups. Daisuke recognized it was someone from Detour. He grinned at the sight. There was Acey struggling with two of the officers as the other policeman locked Acey's hands with handcuffs.

"You are hereby under arrest for sexual harassment and drug smuggling." Even though the policeman who had spoken it quietly, his voice was still captured into the microphone. The stadium began into a crazy chatter.

"I guess there will have to be a disqualification instead," the MC scratched his head.

Daisuke then caught sight of the other members of Detour who had relieved looks in their eyes. Angel gave him the thumbs up, beaming like a moron. Daisuke had to give it to them…these guys sure knew what they were doing to get Acey arrested for all his offences he had committed. Their group had everything pretty much handled. Whereas LimitZ and his group of friends had done minor damage. Like (for instance), Cody knotting Acey's shoelaces together, and the dye toothpaste. Actually, at that moment he could see the whole LimitZ crew guffawing at how Acey was trying to swear and talk back at the police officers while his teeth were a murky colour of green that could even be seen where he was standing.

After ten minutes, he was off the stage and was being dragged outside.

"Detour has been disqualified. Now, shall we commence again?" the MC stated, shaking his head. They were off schedule now. After speeding through the unnecessary awards, the announcer finally got to the one place that was praised the most. He cleared his voice and began to declare. "The winners of the cash, car and holiday goes to…"

There was a drum roll. Abby and the rest of Yamato's band had joined the LimitZ crew on stage when Acey had been arrested. So (of course) Abby took the chance to do the perfect drum roll.

"Well…why…isn't it good for our country…." The MC paused. "It's … **LIMITZZZZ!!!!!**"

TK did one of his signature flips in the air. Matt twirled Sora around on the stage and Mimi and Tai quickly walked up to the announcer, ready to make a speech and accept their prize.

"Wow," Tai grinned, holding up the trophy. "Thanks. I don't need the car…perhaps I'll donate it to Matt."

"Shut-up…and get on with it," Yamato snapped.

"Anyway…just wanted to say thank you to the judges for deciding to give us this award. We've worked darn hard for this trophy and it's about goddamn time we've got it. Most of all…we want to thank all our supporters out there who have given us motivation to continue. We've had so many struggles as a group…and to finally reunite as one to perform for you guys…that's what really mattered in the end. We hell had fun, I hope that you did too," Tai said.

Mimi added, "And thanks Mrs. Kamiya for being the only adult to keep us strong throughout our whole training."

The speech went on a bit longer, but Daisuke didn't really bother to listen to the rest. He grabbed the person next to him and screamed over the throngs of voices. "THEY WON! WE WON!"

Catherine smiled. She was about to reply to him but his lips were already on hers.

**end.**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**EPILOGUE**

Yolei redid her hair with it half tied up and letting he other half of her hair fall down. She gave one swifter glance at herself in the mirror, riveted on her heel and was about to exit the bathroom when two people stormed in. She gasped.

There was both Mimi and Tai infatuated in each other in the function's ladies toilets. When the pair realized that they had company, they immediately stopped what they were doing. Mimi flushed deeply, "Yolei…um…eh-"

"Don't worry, I was just leaving. I'll leave you two with whatever you were doing," Yolei murmured, wanting the best to get out of there – which she did. She hated awkward moments as such. She didn't know whether she would be able to look at the couple properly in the future.

Yolei went back to the table she was sitting on. The people on her table consisted of Ken, JR, Sora, Yamato and Cody. Jyou couldn't make it because there was a lack of doctors at the hospital that night.

"Where are they?" Sora asked her friends on the table. "It's just about to start. I don't think Tai would want to miss TK and Kari's dancing…"

"You wouldn't believe it," Yolei grumbled. She then felt all eyes on her, each and every one sending her suspicious glances. "Really, you wouldn't want to know. You may be scarred for life."

Everyone was well dressed that night. Yolei, herself, was wearing a dark purple floral dress. Sora was wearing a strapless simple black dress. The rest of the opposite gender were attired in sharp formal suits. They were all attired like this because it was…

"Welcome to the 30th combined annual ball with both our beautiful ladies from St. Margaret's and well-mannered boys from St. Kevin's," one of the teachers greeted. Cody coughed when the teacher had described the St. Kevin's boys as 'well-mannered.'

"Thank-you all for attending tonight to support your family and friends. This is a special event-"

At the moment Mimi and Taichi came rushing to the table and took their seats, appearing rather red in the cheeks and flustered. "Did we miss anything? We just heard the…what?" Tai glared.

It was if everyone on the table had finally understood what Yolei was about to say earlier. They were all roaring with laughter that even Matt had tears was messing with his vision. Mimi's hair was a bit frazzled and Tai's necktie had been undone, while his cream buttoned up shirt was scruffy and creased as well. Not to mention, Mimi's shawl wasn't really doing its justice in hiding the marks on her neck.

Mimi was now staring at Yolei now, hands folded and lips pursed at her direction – sussing her out. Yolei shrunk in her chair with her boyfriend putting an arm around her.

"…thanks to Kari for letting a famous person – DJ Zee – take care of our music tonight. He is quite impressive if I do say so myself."

Taichi stood up on his chair with an overreacted cheer, most likely as a tactic to change the subject. JR rolled his eyes, snickering.

Classical music swept the rich function hall, with the disco ball spinning glitters in every direction possible. The group watched on at the younger members of LimitZ.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, the boys spun the girls together. "This is a piece of cake," TK yawned. "This is what we danced at the competition and I'm getting highly bored of it. Enjoying doing this much?"

"Do I really need to answer?" Kari yawned as well. She looked spectacular that night. Her attire was a white deb dress with a matching white-gold necklace that TK had given her and a silver tiara that Mimi had let her borrow. "We attend posh schools after all."

Even if they both feigned boredom, there was no denying that they were enjoying being in each other's arms. There was a twinkle in TK's eye and he lifted her in the air. She almost screamed, but held it in. When he had put her back onto the solid ground she wanted to hit him… but she knew (for sure) that the teachers wouldn't mind dishing out detentions even if it was an event night.

He lifted her again. Daisuke caught his eye besides him with a rough nod. In queue, he lifted Catherine who couldn't really quite disguise her scream as Kari had. The pairs on the dance floor formed a circle and began to exchange partners.

When Catherine was dancing in TK's arms, he couldn't help but smile. "What's up cus?"

"Nothing really," she replied, flickering glances around the place. "It's just nerve-racking dancing in front of all these people. You also gotta acknowledge that Daisuke and I are not being really good dancers. He stepped on my feet twice already…I stepped on his once. But I think it makes up for it cause I'm wearing heels."

"Yeah," TK said. That had happened to him before. He winced at the pain Daisuke must be going through at that moment. "Well…not really never racking. You get used to it. Dancing with LimitZ sort of adjusted me to it."

"You're pretty confident yourself. You're really up yourself on stage," she teased.

"Thanks," he muttered. "But don't try and dodge the question I asked earlier. You're tense in my arms. Tell me what's up."

"I was dancing with Jamie just then. The reckons that Stephanie wants to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"You heard me right. Jamie said she feels really guilty…though it sort of serves her right. But the point is … Jamie said it will take her time to say sorry to me."

"I believe so. It's always difficult waving the white flag first and saying sorry…trust me. It demolishes your pride…even more when the person rejects you."

"Kari?" Catherine smirked.

"Not any more," he winked.

After a few minutes later Kari was back in his arms. "How glad I am to be back with you. Those guys can't dance."

"I'm glad to have you back too."

The dance ended and everyone returned to each of his or her respective seating arrangements. TK, Kari, Catherine and Daisuke didn't join their friends because they had to be seated with their fellow schoolmates. During the next half hour, everyone was enraptured with his or her delicious delicately cooked meals.

On the other side of the hall, JR had left his table and headed towards the table where the punch bowl was located. As he reached for the handle of the serving spoon, his hand brushed with someone else. On instant reaction, he withdrew his hand and stared at the person who he had had contact with. It had been a while since he had felt the emotion because usually all his friends that were girls and were all taken. That's way he had pursued the punch ball when he had realized that they were all couples at the table (excluding Cody – but he had went off to another table because he had some friends there).

"Sorry," she said shyly.

JR continuing staring at her again, as if in a trance. She had beautiful blonde hair and dazzling eyes and a green envious dress that stopped on her knees.

"Here, let me do it," JR said, taking two crystal glasses and putting an equal amount of punch in both of them. He passed the other glass to her and took a sip of his. He waited for her to leave, but she didn't. Deciding to talk a bit more, he did. "You know…what type of punch is it without alcohol? I mean…this is practically just juice. I mean, I should have expected it since it's a school function and all-"

"You talk too much," she laughed. She held out a hand. "I'm Stephanie."

"JR," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

It was now nearing the end of the night. Not to anyone's surprise, TK and Kari won the prize of being the best couple on the dance floor. Their brothers and crew of friends screamed so loudly that a lot of people had given them disapproving looks. Instead of TK taking it home to treasure, he had given it to Cody for doing the courageous thing in tying Acey's shoelaces together because it was something Cody would never do considering he was so innocent and always did the right thing.

Everyone was currently on the dance floor. Matt and Sora was still on their table, still finishing their ice cream for dessert. Matt scooped the last bit of ice cream and put it in Sora's mouth. "Thanks mum."

"Any time," he smirked. "So why don't we go dancing now?"

"I don't feel like it. I'm tired….I don't really want to," Sora said, listing her excuses. He smiled slyly.

"What?" Sora asked not liking the look in his azure eyes. Without her permission, he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder as they headed towards the dance floor.

"Put me down, Matt!" she yelled over the loud music Izzy played, feet kicking in the air. "My underwear could be showing!"

He chuckled, pulling the end of her dress down with a slap on her bum. "I'm not letting you sit there. We're going to enjoy this night."

Once they had gotten on the dance floor, he put her down. They were now dancing alongside all their friends. For everyone there, it was finally a good time for relaxation. It had been a long time for each one of them to finally have a perfect night.

But knowing them, there was bound to be drama and more angst the next day. And as for what happened to them all in the future? I leave that up to your imagination.

**(REALLY THE) END!!!**

**('º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º''º¤¤º')**

**Song Used:** Me and The Moon _by _Something Corporate

**Songs Used for the Performance (in order): **

Don't Miss You At All _by_ Norah Jones (instrumental)

Moon River _by_ Frank Sinatra

Hit The Road Jack _by_ Ray Charles

Sexy Love _by_ Ne-Yo

I Just Wanna Love U _by _Jay-Z Ft. The Neptunes

Bang The Doldrums _by_ Fall Out Boy

Thrasher _by_ N.E.R.D.

The Way I Are _by_ Timbaland

**(a/n) **YES! DONE! COMPLETE! FINITO! 5 YEARS! DONE! I AM RELIEVED!

By clicking on the story progress 'complete,' I feel like I have ended one chapter of my life. Because now…there's just PPZ and MFV to finish. I don't think I'll ever write a full story on Digimon (or fanfiction) anymore. Maybe one-shots…but that's about all. I'm going to save my brainpower for fictionpress. Thanks for all of your support over the years. I'm really grateful. I hope you enjoyed the sequel to LimitZ.

**LoveyouALL**!

Flipstahhz

**IMPORTANT PS. **

_**- FOR THE SONG LIST USED IN THIS STORY (LIMITZ I & II),**_

_**- FOR MORE INFORMATION HOW I WROTE LIMITZ **_

_**- AND FOR THE CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS **_

_**GO TO MY LIVEJOURNAL!**_

**Stringless – kite . livejournal . com **(without the _www_)

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS:**

_1) To the people who have practically reviewed every chapter (in no particular order):_ take the blame, michi-fan, miaow227, SpiffyCookie, Takari lady aka D-3 and Princessstphanie.

_2) To the people who have kept updated and waited for reach chapter to come out for both LimitZ and LimitZ II within the 5 years:_ Calmer of the Storm, Takari lady aka D-3, Kuroi Black Nightingale, miaow227, KoumiLoccness, michi-fan, take the blame, crest of music and nobuta-power.

_3) To EVERYONE who has read/reviewed this story:_ miaow227, Nobuta-Power, SpiffyCookie, KoumiLoccness, Takari lady aka D-3, michi-fan, blondie121147, Princessstphanie, Calare, take the blame, death-by-illusion, Rock-Angewomon, 4everDestined, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, Kuroi Black Nightingale, Calmer of the Storm, SaffireStarz, ai.kokoro, larg0, crest of music, rainingOnyourParade, ickle kat, Pickledevil, pain herself, x.'ThatGirl-, sangkun, BeautiiQueen, Alicia, animerules, AnimePinkCess16, SkuAg, cutie sora and KtRenee

With a sore throat, runny nose and a virus turned into bacteria…I'm glad I finished this story in one piece!


End file.
